The Omen: Leaves of Fire, Upon the Night (Part 1)
by CodyKit
Summary: "Fire Alone Will Save Our Clan" an omen which Spottedleaf recessives from Starclan. However, there is a new prophecy that is hidden, as Spottedleaf falls for the one to save Thunderclan but risks breaking the code to be able to love a warrior.
1. Prologue

Title: The Omen: Leaves of Fire, upon the Night

Rating: PG-13 (for some graphic battle scenes, language, and sexual scenes).

Disclaimer: I do not own right to any of the characters in this story. All character rights belongs to Erin Hunter and her team for the _Warrior_ series.

Author of this fanfic: CodyKit

Cast of Characters: Cate Blanchettas Bluestar, Paul Winfield as Whitstorm, Ossie Davis as Sunstar, Alfre Woodard as Swiftbreeze, Ian McKellen as Goosefeather, Anthony Hopkins as Featherwhisker, Roma Downey as Spottedleaf, John Dye as Lionheart, Maggie Smith as Yellowfang, James Remar as Firepaw/Fireheart, Peter Siragusa as Darkstripe, Yvonne Strahovski as Mousefur, Della Reese as Dappletail, Jeremy Irons as Tigerclaw, Sam Shepard as Greypaw/Greystripe, Kate Walsh as Sandpaw/Sandstorm, Josh Holloway as Dustpaw/Dustpelt, Micheal Emerson as Longtail, Harold Perrineau as Ravenpaw, Kevin McKidd as Redtail, Jessica Capshaw as Willowpelt, Hilary Swank as Speckletail, Gerad Butler as Patchpelt, Ellen Pompeo as Frostfur, Kate Winlet as Speckletail, Elizabeth Mitchell as Brindleface

_**Prologue**_

_ Soon after the battle with RiverClan at Sunningrocks, a tortoiseshell tome with a strangely ginger red tail carries a small dusky brown she-cat upon his shoulders. Her wound was leaking so much blood he needed to carry her to his sister's den. However, he did not like the dark and strangely eerie evil glare coming from his clan mate Tigerclaw. He always had a high suspension that Tigerclaw was out to get him. And for him to stop an un-nessary and out numbered war with Riverclan tonight, carried on the further suspension. The tom watches the dark brown tabby closely as he slips out of his sister's den. He did not like him near his baby sister. Tigerclaw's words hung heavily over him, "No Redtai. Thunderclan will never be beaten!" Redtial did not want to admit it, but he half agreed with Tigerclaw. But Thunderclan was losing too many warriors, he had to stop the battle to protect the clan, of what was left after the harsh winter._

_ Redtail dragged the injured she-cat to his sister's den. He carried the young warrior on his back as he limped to see his sister. _"Spottedleaf…we need medicine quick!" The older tom cried as his sister quickly approaches them.

"Put her on the moss bed…careful now." The tortoiseshell she-cat instructed.

Redtail laid the young warrior as he left leg was drenched in blood. He watch his sister gather herbs as the injured warrior's chest heaved in pain. The medicine cat was quickly by the young warrior's side and applied some herbal medicine to her hind leg. A low growl of pain shot out form the injured brown fur cat as Spottedleaf applied the medicine.

"The pain will ease up Mousefur, hang in there." Spottedleaf softly whispers.

Redtail looked at his sister's magical touch as she worked quickly to stop the bleeding. Mousefur soon stop hollering in pain, as the medicine quickly worked to end the pain. Spottedleaf looked at her brother, "Are you hurt too?"

"No." Redtail replies.

"Redtail…" Spottedleaf looks at the scrap on his brow and Redtail dismisses it.

"It's nothing. You don't need to waste your medical supplies on your littermate. I'll be fine. Besides, Mousefur needs the most of your herbs anyways." Redtail meowed.

"I don't need to see my brother to be bleeding himself to death either." Spottedleaf spat. She rushes over to her collection of herbs and hands a leaf filled with oitment to fix his injuries, "Take this."

"Spottles, I don't.." Redtail tries to dismiss his sister's help, but Spottedleaf cuts him off.

"I don't care if you are deputy to Bluestar or not. You are still my brother. You, Willowpelt, and Patchpelt is what I have left. I don't want to see you die, like how I saw Lepardfoot, and how I couldn't…" Spottedleaf could finish the sentence.

Redtail put his head on his sister's head, "Alright, Spots..alright." He nuzzles his sister's matching pelt and gives her top head a quick lick before taking his sister's medicine. Just before he left he turns to the young warrior and gave her a quick word of encouragement. Then he bounded out to join the rest of the warriors in the warrior's den.

After tending Mousefur's wounds, the tortoiseshell she-cat place the injured warrior on a bed of moss in her den. The moon shone brightly through the canopy opening of the leaves. The tortoiseshell she cat walked out of her den as she sees a lone silhouette shadow standing on top of the high rock, with the moonlight lighting up her pelt making it glow of a sliver stream. She gently walks over to the her friend, her leader of the clan. The old wise leader must have heard her approaching as she turns her massive head to look at her.

"How is Mousefur Spottedleaf?" the grey she-cat asks.

"Her wounds are deep Bluestar but she is young and strong. She'll heal quickly." Spottedleaf answers her leader.

"And the others?" Bluestar asks again.

"They will all recover as well." Spottedleaf purred.

"We are lucky not to have lost any more of our warriors this time. You are a gifted medicine cat, Spottedleaf. Featherwhisker trained you well." Bluestar purred back and a smile crept on her face. Spotteleaf smiled back, but her smile faded when she saw the despaired in the blue eyed she-cat's eyes. Bluestar gazed back up at Starclan as she spoke to her medicine cat, "I am deeply troubled by tonight's defeat. Thunderclan has not been defeated in its own territory since I became leader. These are difficult times for our clan. The season of Newleaf is late. There have been fewer kits. Thunderclan needs more warriors if it is to survive."

Spottedleaf turns her gaze from Starclan to Bluestar, "But the year is only beginning. There will be more kits when Greenleaf comes." She assures the great leader.

Bluestar looks down at the ground and sighs, dismissing Spottedleaf's words of encouragement, "Perhaps. But training our young warriors takes time. If Thunderclan is to defend its territory, it must have new warriors as soon as possible."

The two she-cats star off into the night sky and searching Sliverpelt for answers. Spottedleaf softly spoke to her leader, "Are you asking StarClan for answers?"

Bluestar gazed up at StarClan and answers her back with a soft meow, "It is at times like this we need the words of ancient warriors to help us." Bluestar pause as she looks upon her gifted medicine cat. "Has StarClan spoken to you?"

Spottedleaf took her gaze off the night sky as she looks at the clouded blue depths of her leaders eyes. "Not for some moons, Bluestar." Spottedleaf returns her gaze as the two of them look out in slience.

Just then a sparkling flare of light danced upon the air, as a shooting blazed of cold fire brushed against Sliverpelt's fur. Spottedleaf froze as her eyes search for StarCaln's message. Bluestar soon picked up Spottedleaf's emotion as she turns to look upon her face. After the shooting star crosses and disappears the hair settles down from Spottedleaf as she turns to face Bluestar. "It was a message from StarClan."

"What is it?" Bluestar stated searching the rich ember pools of Spottedleaf's eyes.

Spottledleaf turns to look at her, "Fire alone can save our Clan."

Bluestar sqinted her eyes in confusion and turns her gaze from her medicine cat, "Fire?" She echoed Spottedleaf's words. "But fire is feared by all the Clans! How can it save us?"

Spottedleaf shook her head in confusion as well, "I do not know, Bluestar." She then looks at her leader, "But this is the message StarClan has chosen to share with me."

The Thunderclan leader bowed her head and then turns to face the young medicine cat. She has wisdom just like Featherwhisker. She may be the youngest Thunderclan medicine cat, but her wisdom about the earth is what makes her gifted. Bluestar looks at her with such pride and hope, "You have never been wrong before Spottedleaf," she meowed. "If StarClan has spoken , then it must be so. Fire will save our Clan."

Bluestar gazed up at the night sky with Spottedleaf a little while longer, until Spottedleaf turns and heads back toward her den. Bluestar stays up on her perch, until the sun was half way to the ground, when she too goes to her den to sleep.

…

_A golden beam surrounds the four cats standing under four big oaks upon a ridge of rocks that marks the Gathering where all four Clans to meet as trouce during the full moon. The former ThunderClan leader Sunstar looks at the two former medicine cats of ThunderClan at the new prophecy. _

_ "What is it?" Sunstar ask._

_ "There has been a new prophecy." A sliverly tom spoke. _

_ "Fire Alone can save the clans is the prophecy," Sunstar spoke out loud._

_ "Not according to Goosefether." The sliver tom spoke again._

_ The gigger tom looks at the old cat with grey specks on his coat and stared into the depths of his pale blue eyes, "Goosefeather has always been crazy."_

_ "You foolish tom." The old cat spat. "I am not crazy nor have I've ever been crazy. I still believe that Tigerkit is dangerous, and that he is blood thirst for any source of power and ways of killing. You seen how he reacted tonight at Shunningrocks. And the look he gave to Redtail. I have my keen sense that he will kill him by the next moon."_

_ "That's preposterous!" Sunstar agured. "Tigerclaw will never do such a thing. It's against the law."_

_ Goosefeather just shrugs, "Call me crazy or not, but soon Redtail will be joining us."_

_ The silver tom spoke to his mentor, "Goosefeather tell my brother about this prophecy."_

_ Goosefeather looks upon his former apprentice as a medince cat, "Fire will save Thunderclan from it's troubles, however, with this, comes dangerous waters."_

_ "What does that mean?" A tabby she-cat asks._

_ Goosefeather looks into the she-cat's green eyes, "It means that one of the Thunderclan cats will betray the code of being a medicine cat to define the love of a warrior."_

_ The sliver tabby bristle his tail and it latches angery from side to side at Goosefeather's words, "That is ludicrous!" Spat the sliver tom. "Spottedleaf will never do such a thing! I taught her right and brought up a good medicine cat that Thundrclan desperately needs. She will never betray the code like Yellowfang! My brother was right you are as crazy as what they say!"_

_ Sunstar steps in his brother's path, "Peace Featherwhisker. No need to start a war with each other."_

_ The tabby she-cat looks at the old medicine cat, "My Spottedleaf will cause a rift in Thunderclan?"_

_ Goosefather looks at her, "Don't know, Swiftbreeze. This could be the worst for Thunderclan or the best. All I know is this will raise dangerous waters for them."_


	2. Chapter 1: Dawn of the Newcomer

**Chapter 1: Dawn of the Newcomer**

_ A few moons past since the battle at RiverClan. The sky was just a rosy pink color when the filmier sounds of the dawn patrol started to head out for scouting the lands for pray and unwanted visitors. Spottedleaf slowly opens her beautiful amber eyes as she carefully stretched her legs from her sleep. She moves out of her nest and went to check in on Mousefur. _

_ Mousefur was still out from her injury. Spottedleaf carefully placed some more herbs on the wound to make it heal properly, and re-fix the cobwebs to her hind leg. In mist of doing so Mousefur's eyes slowly begins to stir._

"How badly is it?" She softly meowed to the medicine cat.

"Still is very deep Mousefur. I would advise you to stay in the camp and not go out. At least until it stops gushing out blood when I remove the cobwebs." Spottedleaf works on Mousefur's wounds. "You fight for a young warrior."

Mousefur purrs her thanks. The Mousefur turns to her, "Your brother did a fine job. You should be proud of him. We may have lost the fight with RiverClan, but he saved us, from a murderous bloodbath."

Spottedleaf smiles to the young warrior's comment. She nods and replies back, "I am proud that he made deputy. My father would have been proud of him. He always was the bravest of us all."

The two she-cats exchange a smile as Spottedleaf walks Mousefur out of her den. She watches the young she-cat limp to see Redtail who was gathering a patrol out for food, and another party for something. Spottedleaf walks up to her brother as he had Ravenpaw, and Tigerclaw beside him. Redtail just finished instructing her older sister on the hunting patrol. She watches her sister leave with the hunting party as Redtail turns to her.

"How is Mousefur?" He asks.

"Well her wound seems to stop gushing blood. But still is severely deep. I wouldn't suggest to have her out of camp for awhile. The herbs takes time to heal." Spottedleaf replies.

"Okay..I will keep that in mind." Redtail nods.

"You going out on a scouting patrol?" Spottedleaf asks.

"Yes…actually it's a mission." Redtail stated.

"Mission?" Spottedleaf squints her eyes in confusion.

"Going after Oakheart, to take back Sunning rocks." Redtail confesses.

"What?" Spottedleaf stepped back from her brother. "Redtail, you can't be serious."

"Spots….we have to..Sunningrocks belongs to us!" Redtail hissed.

"Has Tigerclaw put you up to this!" Spottedleaf asked in an angry tone.

"No..Bluestar gave me the order a few minutes ago." Redtail stated. Redtail nuzzles his sister's cheek. "I will be fine Spots..I promise."

"I know you are a warrior, and it's your duty…but every time you go into battle it makes me worried. I don't want to see you get killed like our sister." Spottedleaf confesses.

Redtail looks into his sister's fearful eyes, "I know…Speckles...I know.."

Spottedleaf slightly giggles at him, "You haven't called me 'Speckles' since my kithood."

Redtail gave a little chuckle back, "I know…thought it might cheer you up."

"Redtail, we need to head out!" A gruff voice sounded behind Redtail. The dark tabby eyes were showing impatiens.

Redtail nods to Tigerclaw, and then he turns back to his sister, "I will be back a little after sunhigh. I love you."

Spottedleaf nuzzles her brother's flank, "I love you too, Redtail." Spottedleaf looks into his amber eyes one last time before he dashes out and flows Tigerclaw and Ravenpaw out of the ThunderClan camp. Spottedleaf stayed near the entrance to the camp until she saw the last of her brother's reddish brown tail disappear in the tangle mess of the undergrowth. Spottedleaf looks up to the sky and said a quick prayer to StarClan to be with her brother.

Spottedleaf goes back to her den to restock her medical supplies. When Spottedleaf feels that her supplies is back to being full, she ventures out and sees her sister in-law and Frostfur sharing tongs. Spottedleaf goes over to lay next to Brindleface.

"What is with the worry look Spottedleaf?" Brindleface looks at her.

"Nothing." Spottedleaf dismisses the question.

"Something is troubling you." Frostfur commented.

Spottedleaf sighs, "Just worried about Redtail."

Brindleface nudges Spottedleaf, "He is a good warrior, and a good fighter. You seen what he did to the last battle that we had."

"Yeah…I had to apply four types of herbal seeds to stop the wounds of being infected. He always likes to push things a bit too far…even when we were kits. I always had to look out for him in the forest." Spottedleaf meowed. Her tail flicked at the from side to side at the memory of her idiotic brother. She turns to Brindleface, "Remind me again why you fell in love with him and choose him to be your mate."

Brindleface chuckles to her comment, "Wasn't easy. But I got to say, his strength and his kind heart is what won me over."

"Redtail is a good respected warrior. Don't worry too much Spottedleaf." Frostfur stated. "You want my mouse?"

"No thanks." Spottedleaf replies, "Besides I've already had some."

Just then there was a yowl and cry coming from the Highrock as Bluestar's filmilar voice rang throughout the camp bringing young and old warriors alike to gather around the Highrock for a meeting. "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own pray join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

Spottedleaf glance at the Highrock as Brindleface stated, "I wonder what this could be." Spottedleaf walks with Brindleface and Frostfur to sit at the base of the Highrock. Spottedleaf looks to the near left of her and standing beside Whitestorm and Lionheart was a new cat that she has never seen before. He looked really handsome, and fit too. His flame like pelt burned in the sunlight making it look like it was a blaze of fire. _Fire?_ Spottedleaf then remembers StarClan's message, _Fire alone will save our Clan_. _Could he be the one that StarClan prophesied in the omen a few moons ago?_ Spottedleaf thought. She moves away from the two queens to get a better look at this new comer. She then settles down beside a long hair gray tabby named Graypaw.

Spottedleaf zeroed in on this new comer. His muscles tighten up a bit, probably because he is nervous. He had rich green eyes, which felt like Greenleaf season. She felt his gaze on hers but soon Bluestar spoke which made Spottedleaf turn her full attention on her leader.

"ThunderClan needs more warriors. For moons we had never had so few apprentices in training. It has been my decision that ThunderClan will take in outsiders to be train as a warrior." Bluestar stated from the Highrock. There has been mumbling from the crowd blow as the cats chatter among themselves but from Bluestar's mighty voice, the chattering stopped as Bluestar continues, "I have found a cat who is willing to become an apprentice of ThunderClan."

Bluestar nods to Whitestorm and Lionheart to step forward with this flame pelt cat. Bluestar turns her attention back on the crowd, "Both Lionheart and Whitestorm have met this young cat, and they both agree with me that we should train him with the other apprentices."

From Spottedleaf's right a young she-cat yelled out, "Where does he come from?"

Another one yells from the back, "Which Clan did he come from?"

"He is not from any Clan he is a _kittypet_! This Clan needs pure blood warriors that are wild born, not some soft mouth from the Twolegs!" Shouted a pale tabby named Longtail who sat on the far right of Spottedleaf. Spottedleaf always find this tom annoying and too judgmental. Longtail kept on shouting out rude comments to the newcomer. Spottedleaf looks up at the young tom as his hair slowly begins to rise.

"The collar that you wear makes you a target. It will make any of us a target. The bell will scare off any of the scarce pray, and it will draw attention to our enemies if your stench from _Twolegs_ won't!" Longtail hissed.

Spottedleaf looks at the young flame warrior as he took a flying leap and sprang his momentum to Longtail. The other clan cats scatter out of the way from this newcomer's attack. Spottedleaf watches from a distance at his fighting mechanisms. He may not be filled with pure warrior blood, but he was quite a natural in fighting with a newly trained warrior. In some ways this new fiery pelt tom reminded Spottedleaf of her brother Redtail, fierce, brave, and charming.

The cats around her cheered for the two cats, and there were yells and calls to the newcomer. "Come on Longtail, show this _soft mouth_ what a real warrior is!"

"Give that _kittypet_ a taste of the wild!" another warrior called out.

Longtail grab hold of the newcomer's collar and pulls tighter. Spottedleaf watches the young tom struggle to get free. But each time he tries, Longtail pulls harder. She witness him losing shortness of breath, and then at the very last moment there was a loud _snap_. As Longtail went in one direction and the new comer went in the other. Both toms crashed into the dirt. The new comer slowly gets up and turns to face his rival. Longtail had the newcomer's collar in his mouth as he stares at him with slight eyes.

Just then Bluestar jumps off the Highrock and with the flick of her tail silence the nosy crowed of the excited cats. Spottedleaf gave a little smile to the newcomer for his noble fight with Longtail. She even notices that he took a nip at Longtail's ear, because it was slightly gushing out blood. The newcomer stood in the sunlight making his fur glow of fire. Bluestar went to him and address the clan, "The newcomer has lost his Twoleg collar in the battle for his place and honor. StarClan has spoken. This cat has been released from his Twoleg owners, and is now free to join ThunderClan as an apprentice." She then took the collar from Longtail and places it at the young tom's feet. She then looks at him and a look crosses over her face. "You look like a blaze of fire in the sunlight." Then an echo from Spottedleaf came to her mind, "_Fire alone will save our Clan_." She then understands that this is the cat that StarClan has prophesized. Dismissing the omen, she then continues, "You fight well young one."

Then Bluestar turns her gaze from the young apprentice and looks over the crowd of anxious cats, "From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Firepaw, in honor of his flame-colored pelt, and his fiery spirit."

Spottedleaf smiles to the newcomer named _Firepaw_. He is not like the other apprentices. He seems to be just about the age as her older brother _Redtail_, however just a few moons behind him. She watches him burry his collar as a significance that he now belongs to the forest. Spottedleaf watches Longtail creep away from the Firepaw and goes to her den. She slowly follows the young warrior to attend his wounds. As the rest of her clan mates join and praise the newly appointed apprentice.

Once she was in there she saw Longtail by the stump waiting to get treated. "He cut you sort of deep there." Spottedleaf commented.

Longtail grumbles, "He is a _kittypet_. The kits fight better than he does."

Spottedleaf smiles as she applies some cobwebs to his year, "Well…kit's don't also have the best _judgment_ either when it comes to fighting."

"What are you saying, that I act like a kit?" Longtail snaps.

"No..but your battling skills does." Spottedleaf meowed.

"You actually give this _kittypet_ credit for his battling?" Longtail spat.

"Yes I do…as a newly trained warrior, you should have been more prepared. And the fact that you just got beaten by a _kittypet_ makes you look weak compare to the others." Spottedleaf purred in amusement.

"Well…I'll show him. Are you through?" Longtail stated.

"Almost." Spottedleaf smiles.

Longtail looks into her beautiful amber eyes, "You know…for a gifted medicine cat you are very beautiful. How about later on you and I should share tongs later.."

Spottedleaf looks at him and then shakes her head, "Thanks for the offer but you know the code. I can't…"

"It's just sharing tongs Spottedleaf." Longtail calmly suggested.

"I know..but still I.." Spottedleaf was about to finish her sentence when a cry from outside her den stops her. Longtail ears flatten and dashes out of the den, and Spottedleaf follows him closely at his heals. Once outside of her den cats were gathered around Ravenpaw who was bleed and could barley even stand.

Bluestar was by the young apprentice and was by his side studying him as he tells the tale of the mission. Spottedleaf crept closer, and wonders where her brother is. She saw the apprentice gave way and she heard her name being called by a ginger queen. Spottedleaf dashes from Longtail and ran up to the young apprentice and the ginger queen. As soon as she reaches him a figure emerges from the entrance to the camp. Spottedleaf looks up from her patient and then her blood ran cold.

There in the jaws of Tigerclaw was the lifeless body of her brother, _Redtail_. Spottedleaf stood up and eyes Tigerclaw. She looks at the ginger queen and told her to take Ravenpaw to her den. "Take Ravenpaw to my den. I will be there…in a…moment.."

The ginger queen looks at her with sadness in her eyes. She knows how close Spottedleaf was to Redtail. Spottedleaf turns from the ginger tabby she-cat named Goldenflower when she slowly approaches her dead brother. Willowpelt and Patchpelt was standing close by as they too, were filled with tears for their dead brother. Spottedleaf looks up into Tigerclaw's eyes, "How…how did it happened?"

Tigerclaw wasn't looking at her but at Bluestar, who sits up on her perch on the Highrock. Tigerclaw sets down Redtail's lifeless body and stares up at Bluestar as he explains the tragedy of the dead deputy, "He died with honor. He was killed by Oakheart. I couldn't save him, his wounds were too great." He looks at Spottedleaf, "Not even someone as talented as you could have saved him." Tigerclaw then returns his gaze to Bluestar, "But I managed to strike down Oakheart's life, while he was bragging about his victory with defeating ThunderClan for the second time." He looks down at his feet and looks at his dear friend, "Redtail's death was not in vain. I made sure of that, and I doubt that RiverClan will think twice before hunting in our territory again."

Spottedleaf felt the coldness in Tigerclaw's voice. She knew that he always had some sort of jealously towards her brother after he was appointed deputy of ThunderClan. She looks at the massive tabby and saw something in his eyes that moment. It was sort of contempt of her brother's death. That he was glad that Redtail is dead. She was about to question his story when she felt a nudge at her side. It was Willowpelt. "I think Goldenflower needs you. Ravenpaw needs your assistance. There will be time for you to share tugs with him, but you need to be a medicine cat first and a sister second." Spottedleaf nods as she shed tears for her beloved brother, and she turns and goes to her duties.


	3. Chapter 2: The Great Sadness

**Chapter 2: The Great Sadness**

_ Spottedleaf goes to her patient who was placed just outside her den. Spottedleaf wipes away the tears she shed for Redtail. She had to be strong, and carry one without him. Goldenflower was beside the young apprentice trying desperately to apply the cobwebs. When Spottedleaf was beside her she softly meows to her,_ "I have been trying to place the cobwebs to stop the flow of blood.."

"You did fine, but if this apprentice wants to heal he needs proper treatment from a trained medicine cat." Spottedleaf softly meowed. Her voice was hallow, and filled with grief.

Goldenflower places her golden tail on Spottedleaf's slender shoulders, "I'm sorry to hear about your brother…"

Spottedleaf nods in silence as she goes to work on Tigerclaw's apprentice. Goldenflower gave Spottedleaf some space as she goes and joins the rest of the clan to share tongs with the great deputy of ThunderClan for the last time. Spottedleaf has just applied some herbal medicine to Ravenpaw when she heard Bluestar's voice. It was filled with heartache and grief from the news of the death of Redtail. Spottedleaf stops in the middle of her task as she listens to Bluestar's bigotry for her dead brother, "Redtail, was a brave warrior. His loyalty to ThunderClan could never be doubted. I have always relied on his judgment, to lead this clan with the best possible outcome without spilling blood. His judgment never was swayed by self-interest or pride, as he looked out for his clan and protected it the best way he could. Redtail would have made a fine leader."

Bluestar then lowers her body next to her dead deputy and prayed to StarClan for his journey to their kingdom. Spottedleaf felt her world crashing down on her. Tears fell from her eyes at Bluestar's words. Every word that she said to her brother was true, and it meant so much to Spottedleaf that her brother was deeply treasured by her leader. Spottedleaf turns back to her patient, and as soon as she goes back to work, when she heard the gruff of the one person she distrust the most.

"So, Spottedleaf, how is he?" Tigerclaw asked.

"How do you think he looks." Spottedleaf responded, not sounding happy.

"It is just a simple scratch…any warrior will survive it. I unless you don't think you can save him from that. Because I don't want my long hours training him to be a waste." Tigerclaw sneered.

"Yes it's a pity if, after all your valuable training will be a waste if he dies." Spottedleaf shot back at him.

Tigerclaw did not like her tone of voice, "Will he live?"

Spottedleaf looks at him through anger in her amber eyes, "Of course he will. He just needs medical attention and some rest."

Spottedleaf then looks down at Tigerclaw's claws and it had a hint of dried blood on them. The next instant he was jabbing his apprentice with them and in a harsh tone called out to Ravenpaw, "Come on then! Get up!"

Spottedleaf then stops her task and places her white paw on Tigerclaw's haw like talon, "Not so fast Tigerclaw." She looks up into his glowing yellow eyes, "Your apprentice needs to keep as still as possible until that cut is healed. I don't want the bandage to come loss and have him to bleed out as he jumps about to try and please _you_. Leave him alone."

Tigerclaw glares down at her with a hint of anger towards her. Then Spottedleaf backs off and gave a sly comment to him, "If you don't want your _valuable_ training time to be a waste of effort then let me do my job and treat your apprentice. Even _you _know better than to argue with a medicine cat, Tigerclaw."

Tigerclaw pulls back his talons and his eyes flash with anger at her. Then in a snarling hiss he said a spat a hunting phrase back at her, "I wouldn't dare to argue with _you_, dear Spottedleaf." Then he turns and leaves the sight of his apprentice and Spottedleaf. Spottedleaf watches him leave and she turns to go back in her den to find some more cobwebs and herbal berries to keep the wound to be infected.

Spottedleaf took deep shallow breaths at her medical supplies. The lingering threat from Tigerclaw gave her scare. She has a suspicion that Tigerclaw had something to do with her brother's death, and that it wasn't just the battle. _Did Tigerclaw let Oakheart kill him, or did he took matters into his own paws and staged the whole thing?_ Spottedleaf shook her head and try to focus on treating Ravenpaw. She was putting together some supplies when she heard voices outside her den. She goes back to her patient with the supplies.

When she emerges from her den she was surprise to find Graypaw and the newcomer named Firepaw by her patient. Spottedleaf looks at him for the first time and something warm stirred in her soul. However Spottedleaf dismisses the strange feeling and goes back to her duties as a medicine cat. She came near Ravenpaw and set the supplies aside. Then her warm eyes were fixed on both of the two toms, "Go away both of you. How am I going to help this cat with all of these interruptions?"

She looks at the newcomer and he had an understanding of her duties. There was a spark of interest larking in his eyes about her. Then Graypaw broke the strain of non verbal communication between them when he stated, "Come on then, Firepaw. I'll show you around. See you later Ravenpaw."

Firepaw nods and walks with Graypaw leaving her alone with Ravenpaw. Spottedleaf shook her head and goes back to work on Ravenpaw. Spottedleaf looks at Ravenpaw and he had a look on his face. Spottedleaf looks at him, "What?"

Ravenpaw gave a little smile, "You have a thing for _kittypets_?"

Spottedleaf rolls her eyes and applies the mixture of berries on his wound. Ravenpaw gave a low hiss to her medical treatment. Spottedleaf chuckles at that remark. Then Ravenpaw growls at her, "You did that on purpose."

Spottedleaf sets the herbal mixture away, "Had to…part of procedure. Now come on I'll help you into the den. You'll be staying with me so I can keep an eye on the wound."

As soon as she got Ravenpaw settled on nest of pine needles Bluestar's voice rang out to call for a clan meeting. Spottedleaf looks at Ravenpaw and brushes her tail to his head, "I'll be right back." Spottedleaf goes out to sit at the entrance to her den when Bluestar announces her new choice of a deputy.

"And now I shall name ThunderClan's new deputy." The leader's voice rang out. "I say these words before the body of Redtail so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice." Spottedleaf held her breath and hoping that Bluestar would choose any of the warriors besides Tigerclaw. She greatly despises the warrior, for his blood thirst for power and war.

"Lionheart," meows Bluestar, "Will be the new deputy of ThunderClan." Bluestar also went on addressing the clan, "Redtail was also the mentor to young Dustpaw. Since there must be no delay in the training of our young apprentices, I shall appoint Dustpaw's new mentor immediately. Darkstripe, you have proved yourself to be worthy and courageous during the last battle, and so you are ready to be appointed with your first apprentice, so you will continue Dustpaw's training. You had a fine mentor in Tigerclaw, and I expect you to pass on some of your technique and skills to this young apprentice."

Spottedleaf watched the young apprentice and the older tabby to touch noses symbolizing their partnership. After that, Bluestar returns her gaze to the clan and spoke of one last thing before she dismisses them, "I shall keep a vigil with Redtail's body tonight, before we bury him at sunrise." Then she jumped down from the Highrock and walks over to lay beside the great deputy.

Spottedleaf looks at the den and goes over to Ravenpaw who was dozing in and out of conscious since Spottedleaf gave him a huge dose of herbal berry's to keep him sedated, so he won't damage the cut further. She stares long and hard at the apprentice, until a noise from outside her den broke her strain of thought. Spottedleaf came out and standing beside her den was Patchpelt.

"Hey…how is the young apprentice holding out." Patchpelt stated.

Spottedleaf sighs, "He fades in and out of conscious. But he will be fine for the night."

Patchpelt nods and looks at his younger sister, "How are you? I know you and Redtail were.."

Spottedleaf holds on a brave face, "I don't know…I still have to hold out my duty as a medicine cat..I.."

"You can go and see him Spottedleaf. Everybody knows how extremely close you are to him. I will look over Ravenpaw as you sit with Redtail." Patchpelt insists.

Spottedleaf looks away from her eldest brother not wanting to accept his offer, "I much prefer if I watch over Ravenpaw.."

"Go Spottedleaf. You need to grieve. Besides, you are not the only one who knows a thing or two about fixing open wounds." Patchpelt goes near her and places his head upon her shoulders. "Go…Redtail would want it. I'll fetch you when Ravenpaw gets worse. Right now, you need time alone with Redtail. I'll see you at sunrise."

Spottedleaf didn't argue with him. He was the first born of her family. She looks up into his amber eyes and she softly meow to him, "Let me know if _anything_ goes wrong with Ravenpaw."

Patchpelt gave a faint smile to her, "You have my word. Now go."

Spottedleaf nods as she slowly made her way to her brother's body. She pauses slightly at the apprentice den as she sees her niece already having a testy attitude toward the handsome flame pelt tom. However, Spottedleaf was clouded by grief to even care. She made her way to her brother's body. Some cats around her were tearing and left to go mourn in their dens. She looks down upon her brother's peaceful face, and just like a flood, her sadness surface, and she goes and lays down with her brother wailing in the cluster matted fur of the lifeless dappled coat.

Spottedleaf has never known how much she loved and worshiped her brother until this moment. Once her tears flowed down, she could not stop it from happening, and soon the wails become mournful cries of her beloved brother. No one judge Spottedleaf at that moment, for being vulnerable.

As her sobs slowly lessens, she felt a tail around her shoulders. Spottedleaf pulls out of her face out of her brother's fur, and looks into the eyes of her leader. She too saw the great sadness in her eyes, and Bluestar pulls Spottedleaf close to her body, holding the young tortoiseshell she-cat close. Spottedleaf then nuzzles back into her brother's fur and softly licks him and she raises her gaze to stare at Sliverpelt. Then she said a little prayer to her ancestors, _StarClan….watch over my beloved brother. He served his Clan well, and was a brilliant warrior. I pray his death was not in vain, and that he died by protecting this clan._

As the night grew on the only two cats who stayed beside Redtail that night was Bluestar and Spottedleaf. At sunrise the elders Halftail, and Smallear carefully picks up Redtail's lifeless body and carries him to the barrel spot where former warriors and elders go to for their final resting place, as they walk among their ancestors in StarClan. Bluestar walks with Spottedleaf to the gravesite. She looks at her den and notices Speckletail standing in place for her older brother. Speckletail softly nods for her to follow Bluestar.

On the way to the gravesite she sees Lionheart taking the two apprentices Graypaw and Firepaw out for training. She looks at Firepaw, and the two of them lock gaze. Firepaw had a sense in his eyes, for understanding, and she wanted to be comforted by his soft words. But when he was about to walk in line with her, he was pulled away to follow Tigerclaw and Lionheart out for warrior training. The two parted, and Spottedleaf continues to follow with Bluestar to the undergrowth of the forest until they came to a clearing with piles of stones of markings.

There was a newly dug out hole for Redtail's body, that Runningwind and Mousefur took time to dug out. Standing beside the grave was Brindleface, Redtail's mate, as well as her sister, Frostfur. Then it was Spottedleaf's two other siblings Willowpelt and Patchpelt. Spottedleaf went to sit beside her eldest brother Patchpelt, as she watches as Smallear and Halftail lowers her brother's body in the earth.

Bluestar spoke a prayer for StarClan to welcome Redtail in their home. To Spottedleaf, the words of Bluestar seems to fade out, and she was engulf by her grief. She felt her world ended. But she had to carry on. It's what Redtail wanted her to do. Like the time when Leopardfoot died, he helped Spottedleaf come to her senses that her death was not her fault. And that she did everything to save her, but it was her time to go.

_"I should have tried harder…what good am I as an apprentice to Featherwhisker if I let my own sister die like that!" Spottedpaw spat._

_ Redtail came to her and places his tail upon her shoulders comforting her. "Spottedpaw, you did your best, everyone knows it."_

_ "Did I? I should have stopped it. I should have applied more cobwebs to her…" Spottedpaw shook her head as her body trembled from heartache. Redtail pulls her into his mighty chest, and let his baby sister cry out loud. "Our sister died because of me…she died from delivering kits, because of me be unworthy of being a medicine cat!"_

_ Redtail pulls back, "Spottedpaw, Leopardfoot didn't die because of your lack of knowledge of a medicine cat. You did everything right, Featherwhisker trained you well, and if he was there, he couldn't have saved her either."_

_ Spottedleaf looks into his amber eyes, "Then why did she have to die?"_

_ Redtail wipes the tears from her eyes with his red tail, "Because it was Leoparedfoot's time. And she knew it was. StarClan has called her to leave, and join them."_

_ Spottedpaw curls up in her brother's flank and she was calming down. They stared up into the night sky watching as their sister joins their fellow warriors. Spottedpaw turns to him and softly meows as tears slowly come to an end. "You are not going to die anytime soon like her are you?"_

_ "No…Speckles, I won't. I will live to be as old as Mudtail." Redtail boast as he beats his might chest with his paws. Then soon both her and Redtail laugh at his remark._

Spottedleaf gave a faint smile to her memory with Redtail. She knows that he would want him to remember the good times and celebrate his life, not in death. After the ceremony of the death of a warrior was over, Bluestar lead everyone back to the camp and told them to carry on to their duties.

Spottedleaf nuzzles her sister and her elder brother a farewell as she returns to her duty to look after Ravenpaw. Speckletail was cleaning herself when Spottedleaf return. Spottedleaf looks at the eldest nursing queen, "How is the young apprentice doing? Anything major happen when I was…"

"No..Just mumbles and was groaning from the pain. Patchpelt told me where the herbs was to calm down his pain, but other than that, he has been in and out of.." Speckletail stated and Spottedleaf finishes her sentience.

"Conscious. He will be fine by the next day. I've seen worst cuts since my training." Spottedleaf admitted. "Thanks for…"

"No need, to thank me Spottedleaf…you needed the time to grieve. Redtail was your kin, and you needed to be there for him. Besides your mentor left his post for a day to say goodbye to his brother, you remember that?" Speckletail stated.

"Yeah I remember. He was just finishing my mentoring with Sunstar shed his last life. I never forgot that day." Spottedleaf sigh.

"Well…I will let you attend to your patient, while I head back to the nursery." Speckletail nuzzles Spottedleaf and said her condolences and trotted to the nursery den.

The day drew on until the dusk crept through the air. The hunting party came back with fresh kill and soon both young and old cats were all gathered in the clearing of the camp. Somewhere sharing stories about the day, and some where sharing tongs. Spottedleaf allowed Ravenpaw to move about, but he stayed near her den. His wound seemed to be healing, and he kept still for most of the day. Spottedleaf carried some fresh kill for both him and her to eat. Ravenpaw had a small bird while Spottedleaf at a plump mouse.

Once Ravenpaw was done he snuck back into Spottedleaf's den to curl up for the night. The moon was slowly appearing in the sky when Bluestar's voice rang out to take the chosen cats to the Gathering tonight. Willowpelt comes up to her den and calls out to her, "Spottedleaf.." Spottedleaf lifts up her head and turns to gaze into her sister's blue eyes. The older warrior quickly walks up to her. "Are you coming? Bluestar is about to leave."

"Not this time. I have to keep an eye on Ravenpaw. You go ahead." Spottedleaf stated.

"Are you sure? Goldenflower would come and watch.." Willowpelt suggested.

"Thanks..but I'm good. Ravenpaw still needs to be looked over. Besides there will be another Gathering shortly." Spottedleaf said. She nods to her sister, "You better go, Bluestar has just left."

Willowpelt nods, "Alright. See you around dawn."

Spottedleaf watches her sister dash after the crowd of cats as they leave to go and join the Gathering. Spottedleaf looks out at the night sky, and goes to sit on a small rock that is beside her den. She looks at the night sky, as millions of stars lit up on the darkness that surrounds the earth below. Spottedleaf looks out and looks to find her brother's spirit.

Spottedleaf felt the tang of heartache, as she no longer will see her brother's smiling face anymore. _What am I suppose to do without you now? How will I cope with this heartache without you here next to me? I miss you so much_. Spottedleaf thought. Then a noise caught her attention and her ears swivel to the sound where it came from. Spottedleaf turn her head slightly to gaze at the figure who stands a few feet from her rock. It was Firepaw.

"You okay?" Firepaw asks.

"Yeah…just…thinking. Do you need something?" Spottedleaf asks.

Firepaw shook his head, "No…I saw you earlier today, and you look.." He pause as she looks into his bright green eyes. Then he softly whispers to her, "like you could need a friend."

Spottedleaf gave a sad smile, "Thank you." She moves over to have the fiery tom sit next to her. She looks at him and felt comforted. Then she turns to him and softly purrs, "Is this some sort of empathic feeling you _kittypets_ have. Sensing someone who is grieving."

Firepaw gave a little chuckle to her remark, "I guess so…" Then he puts all joking aside and has a serious tone to his voice, "No..that's not it. I saw you last night, near Redtail's body. He must be really important to you."

Spottedleaf nods. And her gaze looked up to the sky, "He was my brother. The only one of my littermates that was closest to my age. He was 6 moons ahead of me."

Firepaw looks down at his paws, "He was your brother?"

Spottedleaf looks at him, "Yes."

Firepaw stares into her sad amber eyes, then he looks at her with sympathy. "I once had a littermate that was closest to me too. He died shortly after I was adopted by my Twolegs."

Spottedleaf looks at him, "What happened?"

"Got real sick." Firepaw stated. He looks into her eyes that moment. "I guess he could of used a talented medicine cat to save him from his sickness."

Spottedleaf looks at him and felt some warmth in his voice. For some reason it almost felt like her brother was talking to her in that moment. Spottedleaf then pulls away from the idea and then stated, "Thank you Firepaw…but it's late, and you need your rest, if you want to have enough energy for tomorrows training."

Firepaw breathed in her sweet scent, and felt completely comforted by her tone. "It was finally nice to meet you when you are not irritated."

Spottedleaf gave him a real smile now and a small laughter came out, "Sorry about that…I was…it was bad timing when you introduce yourself. You fought well for a newcomer. You will be a fine warrior once you have proper training. Well…goodnight Firepaw, and thank you…for the…" Spottedleaf started to say but trails off.

Firepaw jumps down and a smile formed on his face as he walks back to his den. Spottedleaf watches the flame pelt tom disappear behind the ferns to the apprentice den. She twitches her tail and shook her head as she hops down to join Ravenpaw as she curls up for the night.


	4. Chapter 3: A New Dawn, A New Arrvial

**Chapter 3: A New Dawn, and a New Arrival**

_Spottedleaf woke up with the dawn larking on the horizon. Still a bit drowsy she slowly gets up and stenches out her beautiful milky white legs. Then she looks over at the black figure who was looking a lot better than yesterday. She softly approaches the young sleek black cat, and examines his wounds. The young apprentice must have already been awake and turns his head to look at her._

"You are awake quite early there young one." Spottedleaf purred.

"Couldn't sleep anymore." Ravenpaw responded as he allows Spottedleaf to check his wounds. He looks down at the beautiful medicine cat, and he softly meowed to her, "How bad is it?"

"My herbal medicine seems to be holding out. Looks like you are free to leave and continue with your warrior training." Spottedleaf looks into his eyes. Then she saw the frighten look in those golden brown eyes. "Tigerclaw may be a tough mentor, but he just doesn't like training new warriors."

Ravenpaw looks at her. And was afraid to tell her what he had witnessed yesterday. "Spottedleaf….there is something I should….tell you…about…what happened to Redtail."

Spottedleaf stops what she was doing when cleaning his wound. She turns to him, "My brother, died in a courageous battle. He died a warriors death. I knew it would come someday…when he became a warrior…just never thought StarClan would take him so soon."

Ravenpaw looks at her and slowly gets up on his paws. He was about to tell her the truth about her brother's death, when there was a voice at her den that made him hold his tong. "Spottedleaf!"

Spottedleaf stops what she was doing and approaches the entrance to her den. Standing outside was the massive tabby, Tigerclaw. Spottedleaf looks to him and her tail twitches in annoyance. "Yes…Tigerclaw."

"Is my apprentice all rested up, so we can get back to training, or does he need _you _ to be nursing him like a kit." Tigerclaw growled.

Spottedleaf looks at him and with a kind smile softly meows to him. "He is fit to go back to training."

"Good. Tell him to be outside the camp at sunrise." He grunted as he turns with a flick of his tall to the warriors den.

Spottedleaf shook her head at the striped tabby. Standing beside her was Ravenpaw, as he is quivering like a terrified kit. Spottedleaf looks down at the young apprentice, and notices his odd behavior, "Ravenpaw, are you okay? You're shaking like a kit who just witnessed a trauma."

Ravenpaw dismisses her questioning concern, "I'm fine Spottedleaf….just a little chilly it's all. I better go and do what Tigerclaw says. Before he gets real angry." He turns and leaves the beautiful tortoiseshell cat and goes outside the camp. He knows that if he speaks about the real truth what happened at the battle of Sunningrocks Tigerclaw will turn him into buzzard food for sure.

Spottedleaf watches the young apprentice slip through the undergrowth, following Graypaw and Firepaw. She smiles at the young flame pelt tom, for his comfort, and talking last night. Then she slips back into her den, to eat some herbal leaves before setting out on a quest to find more medical supplies.

It was just about sunhigh when Spottedleaf went out of the camp to find some more medical supplies. She came into a clearing where a small cave was covered by small wild flowers of blue, purple, white, and pink. And vines of ivies lined the trees and rocks, with a small trickling stream flowing down the middle. Featherwhisker showed her this place, when she was training to be an apprentice. He told her this was the best place to gather special herbs to heal the deadliest wounds.

Spottedleaf bent down to the small stream and drank some small bits of water. Then she rips off a big green fern leaf to gather some herbal leaves, berries, and mud. No other warrior of Thunderclan knows this place. Only Thunderclan medicine cats do. Spottedleaf begins to fill up her leaves and made them in small bundles. Spottedleaf then carries them inside the small carved out cave that was in the shape of a moon crest. In there she begins the long process to mix the things together to make a strong paste like base. She then stores it in little shells that are lined to the bed of the small stream. Spottedleaf then sits on rock that was perch in the warm sunlight.

She washes her white paws in the water, to remove the strong odor of the medicine. When she was done she puts the three shells in with the herbal leaves to take back to camp, and the rest of the four shells she stores in the small moon crested cave.

When she returned to camp she places the herbs in her stash in her den. Not long after that she hears cries of the return of the warriors. She was happy that her sister was back. She finishes cleaning herself as she heard more chatter. This time it was different. Spottedleaf stops her grooming when she came out of her den to see what the fuss was about with different cries. Entering the camp was a new cat. One she knows quite well. _Yellowfang_. Spottedleaf looks at the newcomer and was surprise to see her here.

When Spottedleaf was a young kit, she heard tales of the ShadowClan medicine cat. Her mentor did not approve of her. He kept going on about that she broke the code of being a medicine cat, and that she was a disgrace to all. Spottedleaf didn't quite understand what. But later he told her that she had a love affair with the ShadowClan leader Raggedstar, and bare kits with him. Medicine cats are the only cats in clans that are forbidden to fall in love and mate with warriors. They are supposed to devote their lives to StarClan only.

Spottedleaf shook her head from her mentor's worse, and notice that her leg was injured. Despite her mentor's hatred toward this female cat, she needs her help. Spottedleaf softly approaches her as her fellow clan mates parted from her path as she approaches the old gray she-cat.

Yellowfang gave a warning hiss to her as she snapped at her when Spottedleaf tried to help. "I know how to take care of my own wounds. I don't need _your_ help."

Spottedleaf nodded respectfully and stepped back from the old she-cat. Spottedleaf went to her sister who was at the fresh kill pile taking a vole and chowing down on it. Willowpelt looks at her and her nose winkled. "You have been looking for medical herbs again have you?"

Spottedleaf gave a smile, "You can tell?"

Willowpelt looks up into her sister's eyes and a small laughter came out, "Yeah..and I can smell."

Spottedleaf laughed with her, "Sorry…I tried my best to get rid of the odor…" Spottedleaf choose a wild bird and sat by her sister.

Willowpelt smiles to her and softly meows, "I can't complain about the smell. After all it saved my son from a deadly bit from a ShadowClan cat." Willowpelt looks at her son who was rolling his eyes at them from the fresh kill pile.

"Yeah…and it ended up smelling like skunk weed for moons." Grunted Darkstripe.

Spottedleaf looks at her nephew, "You know you still hadn't thank me yet."

Darkstripe glared at his aunt and he groaned to her, "Thank you…for your talent."

Spottedleaf nods to him as he looks at her, "Well…I will forgive you for making me smell like fox-dug. At least you follow the code unlike some _cats_ I know..especially…._kittypets_." Darkstripe took his share of fresh kill and walks off to join some of the other senior warriors.

Spottedleaf looks at her sister, "What happened out on patrol?"

Willowpelt licks her paws from her meal as she answers her sister's question, "Oh…young Firepaw, broke the warrior code by feeding himself instead of the clan. As well as you can see...caught Yellowfang as well. Bluestar will gave him a punishment, she fair. Every cat screws up now and then. We are not all perfect. My son broke several warrior codes when he was an apprentice. Too many to count at that.." Willowpelt looks at her, "Don't tell me you have a thing for him?"

"I don't.." Spottedleaf looks at her.

"Good..we don't need another traitor to the clan." Willowpelt hissed, as she glares at Yellowfang.

Just then Bluestar calls out for a Clan meeting, "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join together for a meeting of our Clan."

Willowpelt got up and stroll over to the Highrock as Spottedleaf follows. Spottedleaf sat with her tail neatly coiled around her white paws. She looks over and sees Firepaw couching low to the ground as he sits with Graypaw and Ravenpaw. She felt kind of bad for the him, and wanted to give him so herbal leaves to take away his hunger pain, but he has to learn the ways of being a warrior. He was the mouse-brain fool to eat before feeding the clan. Her soft gaze fell from Firepaw as she gazes up at her leader.

Bluestar stood with her tail twitching from side to side as she waited until every cat was joined at the base of the Highrock then with a strong voice she started the meeting, "I'm sure you all heard about the prisoner we brought back with us today. But there is something else you must know." Bluestar's gaze fell on Yellowfang, "Can you hear me from there?"

The old ragged she-cat looks at her with annoyance. "I may be old, but I'm not deaf yet!" Hissed Yellowfang.

Bluestar then turn her gaze back on the group as she ignores the old she-cat's hostile tone. "I'm afraid I have some very sad news. Today I traveled with a patrol into WindClan territory. The air there was filled with the scent of ShadowClan. Almost every tree had been marked and sprayed by ShadowClan warriors. In their we have met no WindClan cats, even as we journeyed deep into the heart of their territory."

There were silence all around and Spottedleaf squinted her eyes and gaze at her sister who left to go on that patrol. Willowpelt nods to confirm Bluestar's news. Then from the far right of them Smallear called out, "Are you saying that ShadowClan has chased out WindClan in their own territory?"

Bluestar looks at him, as she answers his question, "We can't be sure. Certainly the scent of ShadowClan was everywhere. We found some blood and fur there as well. Evidently there must have been a battle, though as we scouted we found no bodies from either Clan."

A shock wave of yowls rose from crowd. Spottedleaf felt the fear from her fellow clan mates including her own sister. Some of the Elders and queens spoke out, "How can WindClan have been driven out? ShadowClan may be fierce, but WindClan has many to defend their territory."

One-eye yells out, "They always lived in the uplands. They have been for generations. Why have they been chased out now?"

Bluestar silence the crowd with a loud hiss. The she continues, "I don't know the answers to any of your questions. It is well known that ShadowClan has recently appointed a new leader, following the death of Raggedstar." Bluestar pauses and then continues, "Their new leader, Brokenstar gave no hint of any hostile threat when we met him at the last Gathering a few moons ago."

A few cats down from Willowpelt and Spottedleaf, stood up Darkstripe as he glares at Yellowfang, "Perhaps Yellowfang here, has some answers?" Darkstripe snarls, "After all she is of ShadowClan."

The old she-cat growled at the young warrior, "I am no traitor! Nothing would make me share the secrets to ShadowClan with a fox-dug like _you_!"

Spottedleaf saw her nephew flitch at the old she-cat's hostile words. His ears flatted as he snarls at Yellowfang and slowly approaches her, his muscles tense ready to fight. Then there was a yowl from Bluestar, "Stop!"

Darkstripe stops in his tracks, at his leaders command. He moves back to his place with his claws raking the ground still furry at Yellowfang's comment.

Bluestar glares down upon her clan, "That's enough! This situation is far too serious for us to be fighting amongst ourselves. ThunderClan must be strong in this moment of time. Therefore we must prepare ourselves from ShadowClan's plan of invasion. From this moment on, warriors will travel in larger groups. Other Clan members will remain close to the camp. And patrols will travel the boundary edges more frequently, and all kits must remain in the nursery."

All cats below the Highrock nods in agreement. Bluestar continues on, "Our need for warrior is our toughest obstacle. We shall get through this with speeding up the training of our apprentices. They need to be full on ready to fight for our Clan if ShadowClan plans to strike our Clan next."

Spottedleaf looks at the apprentices and saw their eyes glowed with excitement to fight among their fellow clan mates. Spottedleaf look particularly at Firepaw. His eyes burned with bravery and eger to fight and protect his clan. He almost has the same burning desire as her brother Redtail had when he was a young apprentice. Bluestar voice made her amber gaze turn away from the flame pelt tom and up to Bluestar.

Bluestar went on, "One young cat has been sharing mentors with Graypaw and Ravenpaw. By teaching him, I shall speed up the training of all three apprentices. I shall take on Firepaw as my own apprentice."

Spottedleaf was shocked at this. It has been moons since her leader took on an apprentice. However a yowl from Tigerclaw disapproves of Bluestar's remark, "So..Firepaw is to be rewarded for his behavior and not punished. For feeding and enemy warrior when he should have been feeding the Clan!"

Bluestar shot a glare at the massive tabby, "Firepaw is my apprentice now, I will death with him." She turns her attention away from the furry tom and address the Clan once more. "Yellowfang will be allowed to stay here until she has recovered her strength. We are warriors, not savages. She is to be treated with respect and courtesy, like the Elders."

Darkstripe blurt out again in rage of anger, "But the Clan cannot support Yellowfang. We have too many mouths to feed already."

Yellowfang spat out again in hush tones, "I don't need anyone to care for me! And I will slice open anyone who tries to show compassion for me!"

Bluestar continues on without caring about the mummers below her, "Firepaw, as punishment for breaking the warrior code, it will be _your_ responsibility to care for Yellowfang. You will hunt for her, and tend her wounds. You will fetch fresh bedding and clear away her dirt. Understand?"

Spottedleaf looks at the young tom who sunk lower to the ground. "Yes Bluestar."

She heard the mocking calls from her fellow clan mates. She wanted to stand up for him and point out all the stupid mouse-brain mistakes her fellow clan mates made in their time of learning the warrior code. However Bluestar beat her to it, "Enough! I hope Firepaw will find no shame in caring for Yellowfang. She is a healer and she is his elder. For those reasons alone he will respect her. And there is no humiliation in caring for another cat when it is unable to care for itself. You are now all dismiss. I will speak to my senior warriors alone now." Bluestar jumps down and singles for her senior warriors to join her in her den.

Spottedleaf looks at Willowpelt as she hissed to her, "If you ask me…Bluestar is becoming _kittysoft_. I would've given Firepaw a harsher punishment."Willowpelt trotted off to join her brother Patchpelt. Spottedleaf looks at the fiery tom cat as he slowly approaches Yellowfang. Spottedleaf sighs as she slowly made her way to her den.

She knows that Yellowfang will eventually need her medical assistance here soon. She went inside her fern den and over to the rock divided up by individual holes to pull out the type of medication Yellowfang needs. She wasn't real surprise to find Firepaw coming to her den a few moments after she arrived.

Firepaw approaches the small clearing and she soon comes out of her small nesting in the cracked rock. When she emerges from her small den in the rock Firepaw immediately list the types of herbs that Yellowfang request. Spottedleaf smiles to him and a little laughter came out, "Relax, Firepaw..I kind of gathered Yellowfang would want my help sooner or later…weather she admitted it or not. Wait here…I'll go and fetch the herbs."

Firepaw waited as she turns and goes to the behind the rock with the crack and another one that holds all the medication. She pulls some poppy seeds and some marigold leaves, so that Yellowfang would not get infected. Moments later and she was back at Firepaw's side. She lays out the herbal items before him and gives him instructions on how to use it. "Tell her to go easy on the poppy seeds. I don't want her to deaden the pain entirely. A little pain can be very useful and it will help me to judge how well she is healing. And the marigold leaves is for her to address her wound so it won't get infected. She may not want me to examine her, but she will allow you to. After all, Yellowfang knows better than to go against a leader's orders."

Firepaw nods and he looks into her amber eyes then his ears go back, "Go ahead, and do it."

Spottedleaf squints her eyes in confusion, "Do what?"

"Mock me, and tease me about my foolishness." Firepaw quietly meows.

Spottedleaf smiles to him and places her paw on his, "No need to. You are already humiliated as it is, by taking care of old Yellowfang. Besides, some of the cats out there who mocked you did stupid mouse-brained things that go against the warrior code far worse than yours. You knew what you did was wrong, and that you will learn from this mistake. No cat is ever perfect when starting their training. Don't listen to their comments; they were just as mouse-brained fools when they were apprentices. Bluestar is a good leader, and knows how to teach you the ways of the Clan."

Firepaw lifts up his head at her words and his ears straightened out. In that moment he had a liking for her, kindness. And her warm glowing eyes shown with understanding and as it held no judgment. He had a strange feeling creeping through his paws when he stared into her eyes. Something he never felt before. Her sweet voice carried through his mind and her smell was sweet and soothing. Dismissing the wired feeling, Firepaw then purred with her gentle words and he softly whispers to her, "Thanks Spottedleaf." Then he bends down to take the bundles of leaves and took them to Yellowfang.

Several moons past since Yellowfang arrived at camp. And since then, Firepaw has been coming to see Spottedleaf to care for her. Spottedleaf likes her time with Firepaw as they share talks now and then. Over the past several days she has been eyeing him carefully, and not to get to close to him. She knows that Firepaw has a crush on her, but she knows she can't get involve with him, because she is a medicine cat and it's forbidden. Although Spottedleaf is also receipting Firepaw's feelings back, and she too is developing a crush on him. She won't allow herself to show it to him, but every time he leaves Spottedleaf's face blushes.

One mid day when Spottedleaf is mixing up some herbal medicine with her paws, while being prepared for a potential battle lurking from ShadowClan, Firepaw comes and greets her with a warm welcoming smile.

"Can I have some mouse bile for Yellowfang's ticks?" Firepaw asks as he looks down on her.

Not looking up from her task she replies back to him, "In a moment."

Firepaw crept around to see her working with a small mixture of weird paste like green goo that turns her paws into a moss green. He looks at her and couldn't help but to smile as she works on pawing at the green stuff, "Busy?"

Spottedleaf eyes him and nods, "Yeah, working on preparing for causalities if ShadowClan plans to invade." She pauses as he looks at her. Spottedleaf shrugs, "Could never be too prepared if danger from a rival clan plans to strike down any of the warriors." Spottedleaf then looks into his Greenleaf like eyes and there was a chemical flame that burned that moment. She saw him looking away and saw him blushing a bit. Spottedleaf couldn't help but to smile at him as she makes the young flame pelt tom timid by amber stare. She returns to her task and finishes mixing the paste like substance together and stores it away. Wiping her paws on a pile of brown leaves she brushes past the flame pelt tom, and goes into her den.

A moment later and she came back to him with a piece of bark that she has in her mouth and on the end was a wade of moist moss. She places in down at Firepaw's feet. "This moss is soaked in bile. Don't put any of it in your mouth, or you'll be having a foul taste for several days. Press it onto the ticks and then was it your paws if in the stream, not with your tongue. Got it?"

Firepaw nods, and takes hold of the bark. He watches her go back to the task she was working on. Firepaw sets down the bark and goes to her once more. Not knowing what has come over him but he wanted to know more about her.

Spottedleaf was just about to pour the mixture of stuff in her shells when she senses him there. She turns her head carefully, "You might want to attend to Yellowfang, before she sends a compliment about you."

Firepaw smiles to her words and sits down next to her. "She can hold off a bit. What is that?"

Spottedleaf smiles, "It's my mentor's special herbal ointment that goes into deep wounds. It acts like a barrier or a coat of armor from deadly infections. It is very strong."

Firepaw looks into her beautiful eyes, and he was melting in her gaze. He asks as he nods to the shell, "How strong?"

Spottedleaf smiles as she turns to look at him, "Give me your paw."

Firepaw did what she commanded. There was heat of electricity as her gentle touch glazed over his orange paw. He couldn't help but to give a friendly smile at her touch. Then she took a stick and took a little bit of the green paste like substance and places a small amount on his paw. She looks at him as he starts to wrinkle his nose and started to cough and spit salvia out onto the ground, "Plah…I can taste that in my mouth..plah..plah.."

Spottedleaf stood there laughing at the site of Firepaw ranking the green stuff off on a brown leaf and still getting the foul taste out of his mouth. Spottedleaf picks up a small pink berry and nudges it to him and softly meows, "Here, this will cure the taste from that."

Firepaw took it and softly chew the sweet taste of the berry. Then he looks at her as she goes to the strong substance, "How can you not be affect by that.."

Spottedleaf gave a little chuckle, "Because I'm a medicine cat. We tend to get use to the stuff we mix. Took me a while to get use to it. You should get back to being Yellowfang's caretaker. Don't worry…if I know any elder, they would want more medical attention. You'll be back here shortly."

Firepaw looks at her and smiles and turns to leave. He then turns back and gave her a compliment, which Spottedleaf blushes at, "You know for a talented medicine cat, you are really beautiful." Then he turns to go to Yellowfang.

Spottedleaf stops mixing the substance and follows Firepaw. She looks at him as he made his way to Yellowfang. She looks up to the sky which was turning in beautiful shades of orange and pink, as she looks at StarClan. _What is this? A cat you prophesized for this Clan, is falling in love with me. I can't fall in love. It is in your code. Why are you toying with me on this? _ She moves back into her den, disgusted with herself at the thought of falling in love. She can't, she has swore an oath as she receive her medicine cat name, to uphold the law and code of being a medicine cat. Now it seems as if she is betraying her clan and StarClan, for entering these thoughts, and falling in love with Firepaw.


	5. Chapter 4: The Gathering

**Chapter 4: The Gathering**

_ A few moons past and it was time for again for the great Gathering at four trees. Spottedleaf had just finish eating her dinner and looks around the camp as Bluestar gathers the selecting cats to go to the Gathering. Spottedleaf trotted over to her sister Willowpelt who was washing her paws and sharing tongues with Brindleface. _

"You going to the Gathering," Willowpelt eyes her sister and licks in between Brindleface's ears.

"Yes, are you?" Spottedleaf nods.

"Nope. I'm going to stay behind…besides, Bluestar ask me to help with the nursery, and for…._Yellowfang_." Willowpelt eyes the old she-cat.

Spottedleaf gave a little giggle, "Oh come on she isn't that bad."

"That bad? Spottedleaf she nearly growled at Goldenflower's kits for accidentally jumping on her. If Firepaw wasn't there, she could have hurt them." Cried Brindleface.

Willowpelt puts a paw on Brindleface's paw, "Goldenflower's kits are safe. And so will yours when they arrive."

"Says you. I still don't trust Yellowfang. After all she is an enemy." Brindleface hissed.

Spottedleaf looks at the queen. She can understand her aggressiveness and hostile toward the old she-cat. Willowpelt looks into her sisters beautiful eyes, "You enjoy yourself at the Gathering. You better go now…Bluestar is singling the cats to move out."

Spottedleaf nuzzles her sister, "I will…take care."

Spottedleaf bounds down and walks in line with Mousefur, Patchpelt and Runningwind. She can hear the bickering between the two siblings. Patchpelt just shook his head as he walks slightly behind his sister. Spottedleaf heard him mumbling something in her right ear as they walk to Four Trees. "This is going to be a very long walk, with _these two_ bickering all night."

Spottedleaf chuckles to his comment, "You said that to me and Redtail once."

Patchpelt nods, "I know…you two drove me off the walls. I didn't care if who caught the biggest adder."

"Redtail is always the show off." Spottedleaf hissed at the memory of her brother.

"You were no better than he was." Patchpelt commented back.

"I grew out of it. Besides, unlike you warriors, I have better things to show off about." Spottedleaf responded back with her tail held high.

"Keep rubbing it in _Speckles_." Patchpelt playfully nudges his sister.

Spottedleaf smiles to her brother's nickname for her. She still misses when Redtail calls her that, but Patchpelt was the one who originally called her that. Spottedleaf could see Bluestar in the lead as she halted the group at the edge of the bush-covered slope. Everybody waited anxiously for Bluestar to give the single to move on in. From where Spottedleaf stood she has not seen Firepaw. She sighs at that, because the last thing she wants is for him and her to collide. They waited what felt like moons ago, then Spottedleaf saw Bluestar tail go up and flicked it from side to side.

Then one by one the ThunderClan cats flow down the slope and into the large clearing. Patchpelt was by his sister as he jump down to her, he looks to her, "You all right to go on your own?"

Spottedleaf nods, "Yes..you go and see your old pales in RiverClan. I'll see you after."

Patchpelt nuzzles his sister's flank and dashes towards his group of old buddies. Spottedleaf smiles to her brother's fellow companions. Then from a distance she saw her old pales from RiverClan. She goes to them and greeted them with a warm and beautiful smile.

"Spottedleaf..it's nice to see you…we missed you at the last gathering. How are you?" A RiverClan tom greeted her and nuzzles her face.

"I'm fine. Nice to see you too, Stonepaw. How is your training?" Spottedleaf responded back.

"Good…except now I am called Stonefur." He stated as his pumps out his might chest to show how brave and strong he is.

Spottedleaf looks at him in awe as she studies the young warrior, "Wow…you grown. Last time I saw you, you were a shy apprentice."

"Now he is a tough and strong warrior like his father was." A voice sounded behind her.

Spottedleaf turns to look into the eyes of the leader of RiverClan. Spottedleaf bows her head in respect of the leader. Crookedstar puts a paw under Spottedleaf's chin and raises her head, "No need for that…my child. I may be leader, but I don't need to be treated as a king now."

Spottedleaf looks into the tabby's eyes, "You brought up a strong apprentice."

Crookedstar looks at her, "His father would have been proud. So sad that he had to die, was very fond of him." Crookedstar had a hint of sadness in his eyes over the death of his brother. Spottedleaf could relate. Then Crookedstar shook off his emotions and nods to her, "Well, I got to head to the rock. Nice to see you Spottedleaf…go ahead and mingle with the others."

Spottedleaf smiles as she watches the leader join hers under the jagged stone. Spottedleaf felt a nudge from Stonefur as he pushes her to the group of gathering cats, "Come on…looks like ShadowClan has a new medicine cat. Let's check it out, I bet you two will hit it off."

Spottedleaf playfully swats at Stonefur, "Don't be daf, Stonefur, you know, I can't mate with any cat."

"Yeah..but that is only with _warriors_. Who says you can't mate with other medicine cats." Stonefur jokes.

Spottedleaf shook her head as she settles down between him and another newly appointed warrior. Stonefur whispers in her ear saying that is Mudfoot. Spottedleaf looks down and notice that his feet was covered what looked like to be mud, but it was really dark chocolate brown. And the rest of the tom's body was a sandy brown color, much like her niece _Sandpaw_. Spottedleaf sat as she listens to the new medicine cat tell his tale about how he became to be a medicine cat.

Then Spottedleaf looks across from her and spots _Firepaw_. She felt his gaze on hers and slowly she looks at him. Something in her soul made her heart race as she felt those sparkling Greenleaf eyes staring right into her. She had no idea where this is coming from, but she felt drawn to those deep green depths of Firepaw's eyes. And she felt, what Redtail had when he laid eyes on her sister in-law. Spottedleaf gave him a warm gentle smile and he returns it back to her. She even notices that he had to look away from her stare a few times. She saw him whispering something in his best friend's ear several times. Spottedleaf then snaps out of her kithood stupidness, _No…What's the matter with me…I'm not going down that road Spottedleaf. Not going to fall…okay..get a grip girl. He is not for you. You belong to no one. Focus on Runningnose, about his tale._

"Since the Twolegs came and filled the place with hard earth and strange flowers, the herb has disappeared. And kittens die needlessly in cold weather." Runningnose complained.

A black queen growled out her our disapproval about the Twolegs, "Curse upon the Twolegs! Well it never would have happened in the time of the Great Clans Cats!"

"Indeed," Meowed a sliver tabby on Stonfur's right. Stonefur pointed out to her that, that is his sister Mistyfoot. "The Great Cats would have killed any Twolegs that dared enter their territory. If TigerClan roamed this forest still, Twolegs would not have built this far into our land."

Spottedleaf disagreed to that. She softly spoke out, "If TigerClan still roamed these forest, _we _would hardly have made our territory here either."

Mistyfoot glared at her, and Stonefur looks down upon his friend, "My sister doesn't take kind to other cats stepping on her arguments. She hates it when I do it."

Spottedleaf looks at the tom and smiles. Then a young apprentice spoke out, "Oh! I've heard of them, they were as big as TigerClan cats, with yellow fur and golden manes like rays of sunshine."

"That would be LionClan young one." Runningnose pointed out.

"Yeah and then there is the other one…umm..SpottyClan or something like that." Graypaw added in.

Then Spottedleaf looks at the figure approaching behind Firepaw and Graypaw, and smiles to the senior warrior. "I suspect you're thinking of LeopardClan, young Graypaw."

Spottedleaf watches as Graypaw and Lionheart touch noses, and soon the young gray and Firepaw join Lionheart about the history of the Clan life. She watches them stay with Lionheart for a moment until Graypaw pulls Firepaw away from the group. Firepaw looks back at her from a distance and gave a charming smile to her as she felt her heart beating faster in her chest.

Spottedleaf goes up to Runningnose to greet the newly appointed medicine cat. "Hi, you must be the new ShadowClan medicine cat."

Runningnose stares at her and his eyes glow. He smiles to the young and beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat and whips his nose away with his grey paws, "Nice to meet you,…ah…sorry didn't catch your name."

"Spottedleaf, I'm ThunderClan's medicine cat." Spottedleaf smiles.

"Ah…Spottedleaf…I'm…Runningnose in case you haven't notice." Runningnose blushes in embarrassment.

"I can see that." Spottedleaf smiles to him.

"I wish StarClan gave me a better and more attractive name than _Runningnose_. You are very quite beautiful for being a medicine cat. You look a lot like your mother. I met her when I was a kit."

Spottedleaf curls her dapple tail around her paws, "Most cats say that. I still get offers and one liners from young toms in my camp to take me as their _mate_."

Runningnose chuckles to that, "Doesn't surprise me. The fact is you're young and beautiful that most young toms mistake you for being their caretaker. At least you have male cats lining up at your paws…for me, it's hard to have the queens help them give birth to kits, because of my issue."

Spottedleaf gave a kind smile, she was about to say something to him that will be encouraging when there was a loud yowl signaled to all the cats for quite. Spottedleaf looks to her new rival and puts a paw on his and softly whispers, "I got to go, nice to meet you Runningnose." She goes off and sits with Stonefur and some of her old pals in RiverClan.

RiverClan's medicine cat Brambleberry spoke out, "We can't start yet, Where are the WindClan representatives."

Another RiverClan cat spoke out, "We must wait until all the Clans are present!"

A rumble of noises filled the clearing wondering where are WindClan cats. On top of the jagged rock, Bluestar stepped forward. Her gray fur glowed like a sliver river against the rays of the moon light. "Cats of all Clans, welcome," she meowed boldly. "It is true that WindClan is not present, but Brokenstar wishes to speak anyway."

Spottedleaf watches as Bluestar steps aside to let a massive dark brown tabby with amber eyes take the center. He stood there gazing down upon the crowd. She heard Stonefur whispering to her, "That is Brokenstar…rumors say, that his father didn't die of sickness and that Brokentail did it himself to take the place at being leader."

Spottedleaf took her gaze off the high point of the rock to look at her friend, "Is that true?"

Stonefur just shrugs. Then Brokenstar begun to speak, "Friends, I come to speak to you tonight about the needs of ShadowClan."

There was a loud shrill that interrupted Brokenstar from talking, "Where is Tallstar?"

"Where are the WindClan warrior?" Another warrior shouted.

Brokenstar does not like to be interrupted and so he stands tall showing his full height and lashes his tail from side to side in his annoyance from the crowd below. Spottedleaf was a bit frighten from him and out of instinct snuggles close to Stonefur. Despite being from different clans, for some reason she felt strangely safe, like he had the same presence of security like Bluestar.

"As the leader of ShadowClan, it is my right to address you here!" Brokenstar continued again, as he now has the crowd silence and timid by his massive body. "We all know that the hard time of leaf-bare, and late Newleaf, have left us with little pray in our hunting grounds. But we also know that WindClan, RiverClan and ThunderClan lost many kits in the freezing weather that came so late this season. ShadowClan did not lose kits. We are hardened to the cold north wind. Our kits are stronger then yours from the moment they are born. And we so find ourselves with many mouths to feed, and too little pray to feed them."

Spottedleaf felt the anger from Stonefur at Brokenstar's words when he said, _Our kits are stronger than yours from the moment they are born._ She saw his talons come out and he was sinking them into the ground. She puts a paw on his, and shook her head. Reminding him, this is peace time. Stonefur did what Spottedleaf requested and puts his razor sharp talons back into his paws. But he still was furious with the ShadowClan's leader's words.

Brokenstar continues on, "The needs of ShadowClan are simple. In order to survive, we must increase our hunting territory. That is why I insist that you allow ShadowClan warriors to hunt in your territories."

Stonefur was at rage now and stands up from his spot and yells out with the other cats, of the shock command that Brokenstar stated. Spottedleaf saw Tigerclaw standing on all fours shout at the leader, "Share our hunting grounds? That is preposterous!"

A tortoiseshell she-cat from RiverClan joined in, "It is unprecedented! The Clans have never shared hunting rights!"

Brokenstar ignored the rude outburst from the crowd, "Should ShadowClan be punished because our kits thrive to survive? Do you want us to watch our young starve? You _must_ share what you have with us."

Spottedleaf looks at her brother who yelled out with Smallear, "_Must_!"

Brokenstar pounded his paws on the hard rock and it shook like thunder to quite the crowd, "Must. WindClan failed to understand this and in the end we no choice but to drive them out and exile them. I'm giving you a fair choice. You either share your pray with us, or be forced out of your territory like WindClan. It's up to you how you want to proceed this."

A snarl of outburst echoed from the crowd. Spottedleaf never felt so angry at a leader until now. She knows how difficult it is for her clan mates to find food. And now that sharing it, will be extremely dangerous for all the clans. And that ShadowClan will remain the only clan that is well fed. She wonders if he is making this up to get the other clans to fall weak so that ShadowClan will remain supreme.

Brokenstar continues on to one final statement, "Each year, the Twolegs spoil more of our territory. At least one Clan must remain strong , if all Clans are to survive. ShadowClan thrives while you all struggle. And there may come a time when you will need us to protect you."

Tigerclaw brushes past the crowd, "You doubt our strength?" He hissed as he stood at the base of the rock. Spottedleaf saw his muscles tense and his shoulders arch in fury.

Brokenstar ignores Tigerclaw's challenge, "I do not ask for your answers now. You may go and think about my words." Brokenstar steps back and nods to Crookedstar to speak.

All cats, warriors, elders and apprentices were angered by Brokenstar's message. They all had disbelief looks on their faces what Brokenstar stated. Spottedleaf had the same thought, _share our hunting grounds? What mouse-brained idea is this! For centuries the clans had never share this. It is never right, because we all compete with each other. It is a balance between each clan, if we offset it, bad things will happen._

Crookedstar stood up and spoke, "I have already agreed to allow ShadowClan some hunting rights in the river that runs through our territory.."

Stonefur was shocked, and his fur began to bristle. He looks at his leader in disbelief as to what he had just said. Spottedleaf looks at her friend and then he did not meet her gaze and felt embarrassed to call himself a RiverClan cat. He hissed to her, "Oakheart will never agreed to that!"

Crookedstar stated to some outburst from his clan, "I feel that this is best for our Clan. For all the Clans. There are plenty of fish in the river. And it is better to share our pray than to spill blood fighting over it."

Patchpelt spoke out, "And what of ThunderClan? Bluestar? Have you too agreed to this…this ridiculous demand?"

Bluestar hung her head high, "I have made no agreement yet with Brokenstar. Expect that I will discuss it his proposal with my Clan after the Gathering."

Brokenstar steps forward once again. "One more thing I need to mention." He yowls out to the silent crowd. "This is important to your clan for the safety of your kits. A ShadowClan cat has turned rogue and spurned the warrior code. We chased her out of our camp, but we do not know where she is now. She looks like a mange old creature, but has a bit like TigerClan."

Spottedleaf eyes lit up in alarm. Brokenstar is talking about Yellowfang. She looks over and Firepaw and saw he too was as alarmed as she was. His fur started to bristle. This is the first time she seen him in defensive mode. Her amber gaze immediately turned away from Firepaw and up to Brokenstar as he continues on.

"She is dangerous. I warn you- do not offer her shelter to her. And," Brokenstar pauses as he had an eerie tone to his voice, "Until she is caught and killed, I urge you to keep a close eye on your kits."

And just then the meeting was over. The ShadowClan cats follow suit after their leader and made their way to their end of the slope. Spottedleaf ran into Runningnose as he eyes her with sympathy, "I'm sorry this had to come like this."

Spottedleaf meows to him, "me too." And watches him leave.

Stonefur turns to Spottedleaf and nuzzles her a farewell, "Looks like I have to head back. Nice to see you Spottedleaf…until next time."

"Good to see you too, Stonefur. Take care of yourself, okay." Spottedleaf meowed to him.

"Will do. You as well." He turns and headed off with the rest of his clan. Spottedleaf watches her good friend leave as she makes her way to her own clan who was gathering near the entrance to Four Tress. Spottedleaf sat down by Smallear and her brother who was still furious with Brokenstar's hunting threat. "What a lot of_ fox-dug_ nonsense! Sharing our hunting grounds! What have they lost their sense of a cat!" Patchpelt went on.

Dappletail was beside him. "Yeah and what did Brokenstar say, about the ShadowClan rouge. He can't be talking about Yellowfang is he?"

"Well, she did snap at Goldenflower's youngest kit the other day," stated Speckletail.

Smallear looks at Speckletail, "And we've left her behind, with the camp virtually unguarded!"

Spottedleaf looks at Firepaw who was strangely acting alerted. Just then Darkstripe hissed at Smallear's words, "I tried to tell you all….she was a threat to us. Bluestar will have to listen to Brokenstar, and come to reason now to get rid of her before she does harm our young!"

Tigerclaw moves in and stated, "We must return to camp at once and deal with this rouge!"

Spottedleaf saw Firepaw creeping away, and dashes up the slope to head back to camp. She looks at her brother who was engaging into conversation with the others. Then she slips away without anyone noticing her and follows Firepaw. She just made it up the slope and caught sight of his flame pelt slipping through the underbrush.

"Firepaw!" She softly called out after him.

When he didn't responded she follows him. Then she came into the a dirt path and found him just entering the thick brambles of the forest, "Firepaw wait!"

He stopped and turns to look at her. He waited until she was at his side. "Where are you going?" Spottedleaf asks.

"Back to camp. To warn Yellowfang!" He responded.

"Firepaw…if Brokenstar said that.." Spottedleaf started to say.

"I don't care what he said. Right now Yellowfang needs my help. I didn't just spent weeks tending her care just to watch her get killed." Firepaw pleaded.

Spottedleaf eyes him, "You actually care for her…."

"Yes.." Firepaw eyes her with tenderness in his eyes, "I may be a mouse-brained fool if she is what Brokenstar said she is…but all I know is the cat that I care for is no threat. If that makes me a bad warrior then so be it."

"No…it doesn't Firepaw. I believe you…" Spottedleaf said. The words just flew out of her mouth without her even thinking of it. "Go..before Tigerclaw catches you."

Then something unexpected happened as Firepaw goes to her, and licks the side of her cheek. It was a brief moment of contact as she watches the flame pelt tom slip through the underbrush back to camp. Spottedleaf stood there for a moment in shocked to Firepaw's act of kindness. Then Spottedleaf rushes back down to the Four Tress and pretends her little outing never happened.


	6. Chapter 5: Journey to Moonstone

**Chapter 5: Journey to Moonstone and falling for you**

_ Spottedleaf had just entered through the camp tunnel to see Yellowfang on edge ready to defend herself from the false accusation that Tigerclaw and some of the others feel about her. As what Firepaw stated he was standing somewhat close to her. Spottedleaf stood back as her sister came out the warriors den to hear about the Gathering. _

"What has happened?" She asks of the returning warriors.

Longtail blurted out the whole scheme about Brokenstar's demands upon the Clans. "Brokenstar has demanded hunting rights for ShadowClan in our territory!"

Willowpelt was shocked as she raises her eyebrows, "What?"

Mousefur came by Longtail's side and added in, "And he warned us about a rouge cat who will harm our kits! My two senses are on _Yellowfang._" Mousefur glared at the raggedy old cat.

The news travels fast, and soon angry hisses and snarls rose from the crowd around Spottedleaf. Spottedleaf saw the angry in Bluestar's eyes as she immediately jumps up onto the Highrock and with a powerful yowl she screams out, "Silence!" The crowd fell silent at Bluestar's voice. Then soon each cat sat down below the Highrock. Spottedleaf sat on the outside of the huge semi circle, not wanting to get too close to crowd. Once Bluestar had the clan settled down she was about to speak when an eerie screech came from the fallen tree where the elders slept.

Spottedleaf turns her head to the sound as same as her fellow clan mates to see who it was. There she spots Tigerclaw and Darkstripe dragging Yellowfang roughly out of nest. She sees the old cat spiting at the two warriors and hissing, as they dragged her out into the clearing and dumped her in front of the Highrock. _Managing idiot fools!_ Thought Spottedleaf, as her tail flicked in anger at her cousin and nephew.

From the Highrock Bluestar yells out, "What is going on?" Then she jumps down as she glared furiously at her warriors. "I have gave no order to attack our prisoner!" Tigerclaw and Darkstripe immediately let go of Yellowfang, who was crouching in the dust still hissing to any cat that dare to take a step toward her.

Frostfur came running out of the nursery just then as she sigh of relief, as she came to the front of the Clan. "We got back just in time, the kits are safe!"

Bluestar glared at her as she snapped at the young queen, "Of course they are!" Spottedleaf has never seen Bluestar so angry at her clan before. And that seem to surprise the young queen.

"But…you _are_ going to throw Yellowfang out, aren't you?" Frostfur asks.

Darkstripe then spoke out, "Throw her out?" He then unlashes his claws as he makes a step toward Yellowfang, "We should kill her now!"

Bluestar stepped between the young warrior and Yellowfang. Her blue eyes are blazed with an angry blue fire. She then towers over Darkstripe as she spoke to him, "And what has she done?"

Darkstripe then explained to his leader in a firm voice, "You were at the Gathering! Brokenstar said she-"

"Brokenstar said only there is a rouge somewhere in the woods," Bluestar interrupts Darkstripe's sentence. She then took her piercing blue eyes off Darkstripe and fixes them to the rest of the Clan, "He did not mention Yellowfang by name. The kits are safe. For as long as she is in my Clan, Yellowfang will not be harmed in anyway. Understood!"

Darkstripe bows his head and steps back from Bluestar. The crowd was then silent at Bluestar's words. No one even dares to challenge her authority. Yellowfang slowly raises to her feet as she gazes at Bluestar and her eyes show a high respect to the ThunderClan leader. Softly she meowed to her, "I will leave now, if you wish it, Bluestar. You have shown great compassion to me, for my health, but I.."

Bluestar looks at her and didn't let Yellowfang finish, "There is no need, you have done nothing wrong. You will be safe here." Yellowfang nods in return to Bluestar's words. Then Bluestar turns her gaze from the old cat to the crowd before her, "It is time we discuss the real threat to our Clan: Brokenstar. We have already begun to prepare for an attack by ShadowClan." Bluestar pauses as she scans the crowd to have all the cats full attention on the matter. Then she continues on, "We'll carry on with those preparations, and patrol our borders more frequently. WindClan has gone. RiverClan has giving hunting rights to ShadowClan warriors. ThunderClan stands alone against Brokenstar.

There was murmuring from the among the cats, as Spottedleaf came and sat next to Mousefur and Goldenflower. Her interest in hearing about Bluestar's plan to defend and stand up to Brokenstar awaits in her paws.

Tigerclaw who was a few feet from her meows out to Bluestar, "Then we're not going to agree to Brokenstar's demands?"

Bluestar nods as she addresses to everyone, "Clans have never shared hunting rights before. They have always managed to support themselves in their own territories. There is no reason why this should change. Not even the hashes leaf-bare strikes these words. We always managed to get through." The cats all nodded in agreement.

Smallear spoke out next, "But can we defend ourselves against a ShadowClan attack?"

Bluestar stared at the old cat, and met her gaze with his. "We must try. We will not give up our territory without a fight."

All around her Spottedleaf saw the cats all nod of approval from Bluestar's decision. She greatly approves of her leaders choice not to support the ludicrous idea of having to share hunting rights.

"I shall travel to Moonstone tomorrow," Bluestar stated. "The warriors of StarClan will give me the strength I need to lead ThunderClan through this dark time. You must all get some rest. We have a lot to do when daylight comes. I wish to consult with Lionheart now." Without another word, Bluestar turns and heads in her den, as Lionheart follows in after her.

Spottedleaf turns and heads to her den. She had to work and prepare the traveling herbs for her leader to go to Moonstone. She was in the middle of preparing the herbs when Lionheart came into her clearing. Spottedleaf looks up at the tom with a warm smile, "What is it Lionheart?"

"Are those the traveling herbs for Bluestar?" Lionheart asks. Spottedleaf nods.

"Good..she also informs me that you need to make 3 more, for the three apprentices that will be joining her and Tigerclaw." Lionheart stated. "I will go and tell them, and send them your way."

"Okay..thanks. I will get busy with their traveling herbs right away." Spottedleaf went back to her medical supplies and pull out several new leaves and apply the same stuff she made for Bluestar and her warrior she chose to accompanied her. Spottedleaf had just finishing put together the third bundle as she heard the approaching paw steps of two apprentices.

When Spottedleaf comes out from behind a big bolder she heart stops beating for a moment. Standing two tail lengths away, was Firepaw. _Why am I acting this way? Going on about like a love sick kit…_ Ignoring her emotions towards the flame pelt tom, she softly meowed to him and another tom, Graypaw, "You have come for some of the traveling herbs."

Firepaw is the one who answers her, "Yes please. And I think Yellowfang needs more poppy seeds. She seems to be feeling her wounds."

Spottedleaf smiles to him and meowed to him, "I will take her some after you have gone. And your traveling herbs are ready." She pushes the three bundles to them, with her soft white paws. Then she eyes both of them. She wanted to have her gaze not meet Firepaw's, but something pulled her gaze to look into those handsome green depths, that where glowing right back at her. Spottedleaf looked away from him as she stated to the two toms, "In the bundles are your herbs. The dark green herb will stop your hunger pangs during the journey. The other will give you strength. Eat them both before you leave. It may not taste as good as a plump mouse, but the taste shouldn't last long."

Graypaw and Firepaw both nods to Spottedleaf's words. Graypaw took a bundle for him, and the other for Ravenpaw. "I will give this to Ravenpaw." Graypaw stated through the his teeth as he took hold of the two bundles, as he turns to travel through the tunnel of the fern leaves.

Firepaw looks at his friend and then turns back to stare at Spottedleaf. Something about her made his heart stop. Her beauty in her golden amber eyes, made him feel restless and calm all at once. She carefully pushes his bundle of traveling herbs to her. And then he places his paw on hers.

"Spottedleaf…." Firepaw started to say but couldn't find the words. He just stared into those amber eyes, and without the words to be spoken, they both knew what he was going to say.

Firepaw then takes his eyes off hers and bends down at her paws as he takes hold of the bundle leaves. Spottedleaf has no idea what has come over her, but she stretches over to him, and rubbed his cheek with her soft pink nose. He then looks at her with his eyes, and drops the bundle of herbs as he came near her.

Spottedleaf's heart was racing as she can hear the roaring of warning signs going off in her ears. She felt his soft fiery touch on her white paws, and felt his warmth. His muzzle was a mouse length away from hers, when a voice from outside the fern tunnel broke the romance spell that came upon them.

"Firepaw, come on! Tigerclaw and Bluestar are about to leave." Graypaw yowls out.

Firepaw looks at her as she softly meows to him, "You better go, Bluestar will not wait long."

He looks at her, "Thanks Spottedleaf."

She looks back at him at his hidden words. And there was a slight blush that came over her, then with a gentle smile she nods in return. As he turns to leave she softly calls out, "Good luck Firepaw…and travel safely."

Spottedleaf watches Firepaw and joins Bluestar and Tigerclaw along with Ravenpaw and Graypaw to the quest for Moonstone. A few moments later and Bluestar leads them out of the camp. Spottedleaf didn't know what had come over her in those few minutes alone with Firepaw, but it felt thrilling. She never felt that way before by any of the toms in the Clan, _so why him? Why is this cat different from any of the cats of this camp? Is it because he is the outsider, who never was born wild, and never has true Warrior Blood? Or maybe it is the fact that I'm falling for him, because StarClan prophesized it? No! That is not right! I can't fall in love. I'm a Medicine cat for StarClan sakes! I must be in over my head. Snap out of it….Spottedleaf! You're going kittysoft on yourself! _Spottedleaf thought as she returns to her den to get the poppy seeds for Yellowfang.

She carefully pulls out the seeds and places them on the leaf. The moon shone brightly through her canopy leaves. There was early signs of dawn larking on the horizon. Spottedleaf then gently scoops up the leaves that held the poppy seeds and comes out of the fern tunnel and headed towards Yellowfang's nest by the elder's den.

The old she-cat laid there like an old sack of old matted fur. The old cat must have been sleeping because when she arrives at Yellowfang's head the old cat blinked her eyes wide open in alarm, as her fur began to raise and her claws ready to claw her in defense.

"Easy…Yellowfang, it's just me." Spottedleaf whispers.

The old cat glares at her as she slowly calms down from Spottedleaf's startle. "Oh…I thought you were the old flea bags that are come to harm me again." Hissed the old cat glaring at the warriors den.

Spottedleaf softly meows to her, "You don't have to worry about them. With Bluestar giving the order of not to harm you in anyway, no warrior would ever dare to cross her authority. Not even Tigerclaw."

"Still…they all hate me, and who could blame them." Grumbles the old she-cat.

Spottedleaf sighs, "Yellowfang, they don't hate you for say."

Yellowfang turns to look Spottedleaf in the eyes, "Yes they do…I can sense it. I sense it back in ShadowClan with some of my own clan mates. I guess I should deserve to be marked as a traitor and be better off as a loner, after what I've done."

Spottedleaf looks to her, and she is referring to Yellowfang's forbidden romance with the ShadowClan leader. Spottedleaf then came to her and softly licks her between the ears and puts a paw on her old mudded and wounded paw. This surprise the old she-cat, as Yellowfang looks deep into Spottedleaf's amber eyes. Spottedleaf gently meowed to her, "Yellowfang, no cat should be marked as a traitor. You are still a gifted medicine cat, despite what your previous clan thinks. You deserve so much more, than being a ragged loner."

Yellowfang looks into her eyes, "Why are you being nice to me? You out of all cats should hate and despise me, because I am a disgrace to be a Medicine cat. So why? Why are you being nice and kind?"

Spottedleaf smiles to her as she softly meows, "Why not."

Yellowfang spat at her, "You tell me."

Spottedleaf looks down at her paws and then back at the old she-cat, "Because, unlike the warriors who persecute you and despise you, I believe you have something amazing to offer to this Clan, or any Clan. StarClan didn't choose you to be a medicine because you are good at what you do. They choose you, because you have something extraordinary to give and heal warriors. You think that you have lost that, but I can still see it. Well…Firepaw told me that you have some wounds that are severely hurting you. So I brought you so more poppy seeds. Just try not to over kill the pain." Spottedleaf nudges the leaves to her with her nose, and then she turns and softly calls out to her, "Goodnight Yellowfang."

Yellowfang still is shocked from the young medicine cat's kindness to her. She has no idea that she had damaged her oath to StarClan and now is facing the consequence of her actions by falling in love. Her lover now is dead, because of her stupid action of falling in love. Worst of all, the cat that disowned her, is StarClan's punishment for her betraying the _code_, and going against everything a medicine cat believes in.

Spottedleaf walks away from Yellowfang and was about to go in her den when she notices Lionheart on Bluestar's perch. Tilting her ears down she walks up to the Highrock as the handsome tom stares out in the dark forest. He must have senses her paw steps as she carefully approaches him.

The golden tabby turns to look at her, "What seems to be the issue Spottedleaf?"

Spottedleaf shook her head, "Nothing. Bluestar order you to keep watch."

Lionheart nods as he continues to stare out in the forest. He seems greatly concern as he listens to the night calls of the wild. Spottedleaf settles down next to him. Spottedleaf then broke the silence, "You can stand down Lionheart. ThunderClan is not going to be attacked tonight. Not right after the Gathering."

"You never could know, Spottedleaf. Especially since Bluestar has left to go on a mission, which makes it easy for Brokenstar to plan his attack." Lionheart softly meows to her and never letting his gaze fall from the camp outer boundaries.

"You sound just like my brother. Wise and alerted when he senses danger." Spottedleaf looks up at the night sky as she stares directly in with StarClan.

Lionheart then dropped his gaze from the forest to look into Spottedleaf's eyes. Then he places a paw on hers as he gently meows to her, "There isn't a day that goes by that I think about your brother. He is always was the best warrior ThunderClan has brought up. Almost as good as Sunstar."

Spottedleaf gave a sad smile to the senior warrior's words. "I know. He always was special. Even my own father thought he was. He usually was everyone's favorite. God I miss him. ThunderClan could really use his strength right now, especially because of Brokenstar's threat of expanding hunting rights."

Lionheart eyes her and a smile came on his face, "Yeah your brother was pretty gifted. He was my best friend."

Spottedleaf nods, "How could I forget. You two always gave Bluestar grief when she was deputy. But you seem to impressed her since she made my brother deputy and now you."

Lionheart nods in agreement. Then he looks at the apprentice den, "Funny thing is. That new cat, Firepaw kind of reminds me a lot like your brother."

Spottedleaf drop her gaze from the sky and looks at the senior warrior. Her ears drop slightly as she asks him, "Really? How so?"

Lionheart looks back at her, "He has strong courage. Speaking from the heart, and standing firm in what he believes in. And has good passing judgment between right and wrong. And most new warriors don't usually pick up those types of skills until they had years of training. Anything sounds familiar to you."

Spottedleaf looks at him, and slowly she nods, "Redtail."

Lionheart nods, "Maybe he is the strength that ThunderClan needs right now through this dark time. I can see him being something great, even though he was never born true warrior blood, but he still has the knowledge and the wisdom as any true blood warrior. That is something."

Spottedleaf nods to her friend and silently looks back up at the stars. She then gaze back at Lionheart and nuzzles him, "Goodnight Lionheart. And thank you, for everything and for being there when…"

Lionheart nuzzles her back, "Anytime. You are still part of me like your brother was. I still love you as well."

"I know. I love you too." Spottedleaf turns and she looks back at her old friend as he returns back to his duties. Then she heads to her den to sleep off the long night that had come upon her.

….

The following morning came as Spottedleaf opens her pretty brown eyes. It was almost sunhigh when she steps out of her small little hut inside the crack rock of the clearing. _How long was I asleep?_ Spottedleaf thought to herself. Shrugging the question off, she stretches out her legs as well as her spine. She gave herself a quick bath before exiting her clearing and into the heart of ThunderClan camp.

When Spottedleaf came out of the clearing the hunting patrol was already restocking the fresh kill pile as Lionheart was addressing the new patrol to head out. Patchpelt was sharing tongues with Smallear when Spottedleaf came up to eat alongside with her brother.

"Had a rough night last night there _Speckles_?" Patchpelt said between licks.

"Ha ha very funny, Patch." Spottedleaf purred to her brother's comment.

"Surprise to see you sleep in so late." Smallear stated.

"I am too…why hasn't anybody came and wake me. I always had an early start with gathering herbs." Spottedleaf stated as she took a bit of her late morning breakfast.

"Well you are not the only one who slept in late. Some warriors and elders are still sleeping in. But who could blame them. Normally after the night of the Gathering some of the warriors sleep in. It's not uncommon. I remember when Patchpelt here, slept in a lot when he attend Gatherings." Smallear purred with amusement.

Patchpelt put a paw up on Smallear's head, "Hey! I had some tough nights at those Gatherings. Besides, Smallear…you sleep in more often on a daily bases, even before you became an elder."

Smallear's ears went flat, "Why you little skunk rat!"

Spottedleaf shook her head, "Okay…_kits_…let's settle down now. No need to get yourself into a claw fight over a stupid argument."

The two elders looked up at Spottedleaf as they all shared a purred of laughter. Spottedleaf soon finishes off her late meal as she turns and leaves her brother and his friend and soon goes into the nursery to check up on the newly kits.

She stayed in there for a while and then returns to her den. It was just about mid evening when she Spottedleaf was giving herself a fresh clean bath, when all of a sudden her fur started to raise. Spottedleaf stood up and came out of her small den. She sense danger in the distance. Her ears flatted as she sense an enemy approaching the camp.

Spottedleaf dashes out of her fern tunnel to approach the middle of the camp. She came out as Lionheart had his fur stand up. Then there was a low growl as it grew louder and louder. Spottedleaf stood there in horror, and then like a cat pouncing on pray, flying through the underbrush of ThunderClan's boarders were ShadowClan warriors.

Spottedleaf stood her ground as she took defense to serve her Clan. There must be a least a dozen of ShadowClan warriors. All of ThunderClan warriors were on defense and began to fight to the death to protect the Clan.

Then out of surprise she felt a red hot pain as a brown ShadowClan tom slice through Spottedleaf's back paw. Spottedleaf yowled in pain, and then she glared at the tom who was ready to take her life. She dodges his claws, and her talons came out as she slice the tom's right eye. She may not be a trained warrior, but she still knows some combat moves and self defense moves that her brother taught her as a young kit.

Then as the tom scrambles backwards from Spottedleaf's blow, Spottedleaf then took the advantage and jumped up on the huge tabby as she bit into the tom's neck. Blood began to pool around her mouth as her teeth sunk in the flesh.

The tabby shook violently as he flung her off. Spottedleaf crashed into a brush of ferns as the huge tabby went wailing in the underbrush. Spottedleaf shook off her daze as she went back into the fighting frenzy of warriors.

Spottedleaf was making her way to the nursery only to be stopped as a white she-cat pinned her to the ground and started to rake her claws in Spottedleaf's fur. Spottedleaf struggled beneath the she-cat's weight, but couldn't lift her. Over and over she felt the claws dig into her. Spottedleaf was in panic now. _This is how I am going to die! No! I will not…StarClan help me!_.

Just when the ShadowClan warrior was going to go for the kill, a golden blaze knocked the white she-cat off of her and pined her to the ground. Spottedleaf looks at the warrior who saved her life. It was Lionheart. Lionheart gave the she-cat a very deep gash in her right shoulder and sent the she-cat howling. Spottedleaf looks at the warrior as he came to her, "Spottedleaf get out of here! I can't take losing you too. Go to your den, we have warriors here that well end this attack. Go now!" Lionheart growled at her.

Spottedleaf nods as she turns to leave her friend, only to be knocked off her feet by a white tom with huge black feet. The tom took aim at her but Lionheart jumped in front of the tom and growled at him, "Not my best friend's baby sister, you bastard!" This gave the opportunity for Spottedleaf to get away.

The white tom hissed at Lionheart as he sprung at him. Lionheart slice the tom's nuzzle and the white tom glares at him and then plunges into Lionheart. Spottedleaf was halfway at her den when she notices that from the entrance to the camp comes in Tigerclaw, Bluestar, Firepaw, Graypaw and Ravenpaw. She was glad to see the flame pelt tom to come back. She then looks back at Lionheart, and her heart dropped.

Lionheart was paired up by two warriors. Abandoning Lionheart's request she turns back to help out her only closes friend to her brother. Spottedleaf runs up on high rock and flew and landing square dead on a light brown she-cat's back. All of her talons sunk into the she-cat's flesh as the cat jumped off of Lionheart and tries to fling off Spottedleaf.

Spottedleaf hung on to dear life, as she digs in deeper. Then the light brown she-cat hit the ground as Spottedleaf jumps off. The two of them glared at each other as the light brown cat flung into Spottedleaf. Spottedleaf felt the sting of burn as blood soon runs down her eyelid. Spottedleaf then turns and hissed at the she-cat. The light brown cat sprang into the air to pin Spottedleaf down, as Spottedleaf stood up on her hunches and swung her paw until the light brown she-cat hit the ground with a thud. Spottedleaf then jumped on the she-cat and pinned her down as she clawed her over and over until the she-cat wiggled free and ran away from the fight.

Spottedleaf then panted as she turns around. She was expecting to see Lionheart still fighting with the huge tabby with jet black paws, but her heart froze. Laying in the dust beside the Highrock was her best friend, her only friend, Lionheart. "No!" Spottedleaf meowed as she came to Lionheart's side.

The fighting was still going on around her but it was lessening now. Spottedleaf came beside her friend to examine him. "Lionheart…you did well…okay..Stay with me, alright. You are going to be.."

Lionheart looks to her with grief in his eyes, "No _Speckles_. Don't…"

"Look! I'm not going to stand back and do nothing!" Spottedleaf hissed at him.

"Spottedleaf…..I'm.." Lionheart then coughs out blood as it splattered against Spottedleaf's white paws.

"Lionheart…you…can't go! We need you! _I need you_!" Spottedleaf felt the tears running down her eyes.

Lionheart looks deep into Spottedleaf's eyes as he whispers to her, "You fight as well as a warrior, _Speckles_. Your brother would be proud of you. I see the light now."

"No..Lionheart…no.." Spottedleaf shook her head.

Lionheart turns to her and a small smile forms his face, "You remember what omen you had with StarClan." Spottedleaf looks at him and nods her head. Lionheart struggles to say his last words to her, "I believe StarClan sent Firepaw to be the strength and the heart of this camp, and…" He lifts his head to hers, "And for _you_."

Spottedleaf looks back at her old friend and he lays back down on the dusty ground, "Remember what I had said last night to you. You need him as much as he needs you. Maybe that is why StarClan sent him to our Clan."

Bluestar then came to her as she looks at Spottedleaf sobbing next to Lionheart. Bluestar gazed at her newly appointed deputy as her heart sunk. Lionheart gazed at her and nods to her. Spottedleaf turns to look at her leader, and steps away from her one of her closes friends. Bluestar then turns to inform Graypaw. A few moments later and she heard the shrilling sound of a mourning cat.

A few seconds later and Graypaw was beside his mentor. Spottedleaf looks at her friend and steps walks five paces back for Lionheart to share his last words to his apprentice. Spottedleaf looks at the two of them as her heart ache for her dear friend. But what Lionheart said really got Spottedleaf to question him.

A few moments later and the Firepaw was beside her. The weird feelings flared up again, but Spottedleaf was clouded by grief to even care. She softly meows to him her eyes filled with greif and heartache. "I can't help Lionheart now. He is on his way to join StarClan." Then he looks at her.

Spottedleaf didn't meet his gaze, because if she did, she knew she would fall apart right then in front of him. Instead she presses her body against his and felt at eased. She felt comforted by his warmth, and tender touch. Spottedleaf casts a glance at him and the dyeing sun rays of crimsoned red hitting his pelt made Firepaw look like a red hot fireball.

A mournful cry turns Spottedleaf's gaze off of him and turn onto Lionheart, "He's gone!" Spottedleaf looks at her dead friend, and tears flowed out of her sad eyes. She saw Firepaw approach the dead deputy, and Spottedleaf couldn't stand to be near Lionheart's dead body. She whips the tears from her eyes as she goes around to the other cats in the camp, to treat them.

As soon as Spottedleaf treated the last cat, she went back into her den. Before she heads in there, Bluestar announces her newly appointed deputy. Spottedleaf didn't want to hear Bluestar's choice of the new deputy. She softly slips into the fern leaf tunnel to shed her emotions and mourn the death of Lionheart. When she entered her clearing, she heard the name, _Tigerclaw._

Spottedleaf shook her head at Bluestar's choice. _Why out of all your warriors in the Clan, why my him. _ Then she slumps down next to the rock with the crack in it, to mourn for her friend, and mostly for her brother. The tears came out unexpected as she cries in the moonlight.

"Why…you Lionheart of all cats in this damn Clan…why do you fucking have to join my brother!" Spottedleaf yells out into the night. "I don't understand…I just don't understand anymore!" Spottedleaf sunk her head in her paws and muffles her cries.

Firepaw was on his way to join Graypaw to sit and watch over Lionheart when he heard cries coming from Spottedleaf's fern tunnel. He pushes his way through and sees the young medicine cat wailing beside the rock. He slowly approaches her, as she turns to look at him.

"Why are you here?" She asks as she wipes her tears away. "You need something for your cuts."

"No…I'm good.." Firepaw stated.

"I'll give you something." Spottedleaf gets up and walks over to her stash of medical herbs. She was reaching for some poppy seeds when she felt his paw on her own.

"Spottedleaf…it's okay to mourn. You don't have to be so brave all the time." Firepaw softly meowed to her.

Spottedleaf never heard him speak in that tone of voice before. It was gentle…no tender. She slowly looks into his deep green eyes as it reflect the great sadness as her own. Spottedleaf then looks away and felt his tender touch on her pelt.

Spottedleaf then just lost it, "I don't know what do anymore…Firepaw….I'm a medicine cat for StarClan sakes! I'm supposed to fucking save my fellow warriors. What good is my talent if I can't even save them, let alone my closes friends! I…I'm..a failure…"

"No you're not." Firepaw reassures her pressings his body upon against hers.

"Yes I am! I could have saved Lionheart…I could have saved my own brother from a death he didn't have to die from! Is this me…is this my punishment from letting my own sister die. Every cat around me dies whenever I get too close to them!" Spottedleaf screams out loud not even noticing that Firepaw was right there.

Firepaw gently reaches out to her and softly strokes her, "Spottedleaf listen to me. Cats die, all the time. Warriors, elders, and yes sometimes family members. It's a part of life. But none of this is your fault! None. You are a gifted Medicine cat to this Clan. Best I've ever seen. You care for your clan mates, and that is what makes you special alright! Bluestar doesn't think that you are a failure. And you couldn't have saved your brother or Lionheart. They both died as true warriors in combat. Warriors fight and sometimes they die."

Firepaw's words felt so comforting to her that Spottedleaf had to look away. She slowly calms down, "When did you started to act like an elder?"

Firepaw smiles to her as he places his paw on hers, "Since a once pretty tortoiseshell cat shared her wisdom to me."

Spottedleaf looks up to Firepaw as he softly rubs his paw over above her eye to examine her injuries. Spottedleaf closes her eyes at that moment, and felt completely safe by him. She looks up at him as he came to her, she felt his breath on her own. He whips the flowing tears away, and then he leans forward and left a tender kiss to her small frail lips. Spottedleaf's heart raced at that moment no longer feeling hurt and broken, just feeling love. The kiss lasted a few moments as he steps back.

Spottedleaf looks deep in his eyes and knew…."Firepaw…"

"I know..you, need your space. I…wanted to do that, since I left for Moonstone. You..are the most beautiful cat I have ever seen. And I just…wanted to express how I feel about you." Firepaw smiles and turns and walks out.

Spottedleaf looks at him and goes after him, "Firepaw wait!" Firepaw turns and the next instant, her small pink lips was on his. Spottedleaf didn't know if this was acting out of grief or whatever the hell she was feeling, but all she knows is in this moment she feels safe, loved, and for the first time, felt like a real cat, to be so in love with a warrior.

Firepaw kisses her back as he slowly guides her so her back is pressed up against the edge of the stone surface. The kiss felt like a ball of fire as he inclines it. Spottedleaf then comes back to reality and her medicine cat instincts kicks in. She then stops kissing him and turns away. "Firepaw…I can't…this.." She panted.

"What?" Firepaw asks looking into her eyes.

"I…" Spottedleaf started to say but couldn't, "I'm acting out of non sense right now. I'm not myself. You caught me in a very vulnerable moment."

"I don't think so.." Firepaw looks at her and saw right through her defense.

"What?" Spottedleaf looks at him.

"I know that you have feelings for me, Spottedleaf. I been having…" Firepaw tries to explain.

"Firepaw you don't have feelings for me. And I don't have feelings for you." Spottedleaf shook her head trying to deny his statement.

Firepaw looks at her sudden change of mood, "Spottedleaf you are all I think about."

Spottedleaf looks at him, "Well try not to."

"I can't help it….Spottedleaf I…" Firepaw started to confess his love for her.

"Don't…don't say it." Spottedleaf tries to stop it, but it was to late.

"I love you." Firepaw confesses.

Spottedleaf felt his pelt flame body next to hers. Spottedleaf closes her eyes as her ears flatted. She knows that in her heart that she loves the fiery tom back, but she can't act on it. "I wish you didn't say that."

Firepaw looks to her in confusion, "Why not. Spottedleaf, _you _are the one cat I choose to be my mate."

"I'm going to stop you right there _kittypet_." Spottedleaf used his name as a hurtful tone. "You need to choose someone else. Because I can't be your mate"

Firepaw was hurt by her harsh words, "Why not? Spottedleaf I love you."

"Firepaw…." Spottedleaf turns to face him, "I'm a medicine cat…and medicine cats can _never_ have mates, and be in love. I…can't…love you back the way you love me. I can never fall in love. Okay. . I can't be anyone's mate, because I am devoted to StarClan and StarClan only. Medicine cats are the _only _cats in the Clans who could never mate and bare kits. Do you see why I can't love you?"

Firepaw not buying her bluff, "I don't believe you."

"Firepaw I don't.." Spottedleaf started to say but Firepaw shush her words with a kiss, as tears streamed down her face. Spottedleaf tries to force him away, but she was spellbound. Her heart melted as he kissed her a lot deeper.

Firepaw pulls away from her as he stares into her eyes, "Your kiss just contradicts what you just said. I know that you know that you have feelings for me too. I see it in your eyes Spottedleaf. Kittypet or not, but I can detect if a she-cat is in love with me."

"You are so full of yourself." Spottedleaf spat back.

Firepaw looks at her and sees right through her anger. "I'll leave. You need to be alone right now." Then he turns and heads out of her fern like tunnel.

Spottedleaf stood there with confusion and anger towards Firepaw. _How dare he question my feelings? Who do you think you are Kittypet? I don't love you…I hate you…I hate that you have me in that that…that…trapped feeling of kittypet weakness…I….I…_Spottedleaf thought in her anger. Then she did came to her senses and it made her really pissed off..she mutters under her breath. "I hate myself for falling in love with you."


	7. Chapter 6: The Darkness

**Chapter 6: The Darkness**

_Spottedleaf took the night to sleep off whatever grief she had felt. She dreamed of a clouding storm approaching. There was a grayish cat coming to take three little kittens. It looks to be Frostfur's kits! Spottedleaf went after this dreamlike warrior. At first she thought it was Yellowfang, as she rears up on the warrior, there a squeal coming from one of the kits as the warrior attacked, and went after her. Then there was darkness. _

_Spottedleaf jolted awake at that moment. Looking around her moonlit den, she panted at her nightmare. Could this be StarClan's way of telling me that I am going to die like the rest of my family? Spottedleaf shook her head to clear it. She lays her head on her paws and tries to go back to sleep. But that dream really scared her. Spottedleaf then moves out of her medicine den and stares up at Sliverpelt. She looks to her fellow ancestors and warriors for her fate. The she looks at the mound of cats staying next to Lionheart's motionless body. She wonders over to where her dear friend lays. She notices Graypaw has not left his side since this evening. Spottedleaf stayed a few feet away from Graypaw, and right next to him was Firepaw. _

_Her heart pounded as she spotted him. She wishes that he hadn't come to her in her den where they both crossed the lines and defied everything in the Warrior Code. Because she can't stop thinking of his tender touch, his heart-pounding stare, and his melting kiss. Spottedleaf tried to deny her feelings toward him, but for some reason, he got to her, and now she can't hold back her love for him._

_Spottedleaf then took her mind off of Firepaw paw and stared at the lifeless form of her dear friend. She looks up at the stars, and said her goodbye praise to him. Then she came next to Graypaw and said her final farewell to her dear friend Lionheart. _"May you find peace among our warriors, Lionheart. And look after my brother." Spottedleaf softly meowed to her dear friend. She lifted her gaze a little to see Firepaw staring at her with those emerald eyes. She gave a faint smile to him as she joined her older sister and brother for the burial to Lionheart.

She passes Tigerclaw who had an eerie grin on his face. It only lasted for a second or two, but she was suspicious of his smile. Then Tigerclaw stops her, "I'm sorry, Spottedleaf."

Spottedleaf halted where she was, her tail swaying from side to side in anger and frustration, "For what, Tigerclaw?"

"For the lost of your dear friend, Lionheart. I know how much he means to you…after all he was your brother's best friend, and your littermate friend. You have lost so many that were close to you." Tigerclaw stated, as he attempts to sound soft and comforting.

Spottedleaf narrowed her eyes a bit, "Are you trying to make me feel better? Because you _suck _at sending your condolences."

Tigerclaw's winkled his nose in anger. And then something in his eyes flash. For moment Spottedleaf thought he was going to hit her, but instead the look disappears. "You're right….I'm no good at this….but I'm just being polite, and all…well if you excuses me I have some patrolling to do…you know…the to tighten the borders for unwanted trespassers."

Spottedleaf then joins her brother and sister to the gravesite with her sister and Lionheart's sister Goldenflower. Her brother and Lionheart's father carries the dead deputy to the hole which Dustpelt and Oneeye dug for him. Smallear carefully lowers the body as Patchpelt covers it up. Smallear went to his longtime mate Speckletail, for comfort and to mourn for their dead son. Willowpelt nuzzles Goldenflower and Spottedleaf did the same thing. Bluestar said her goodbye words for the warriors burial. Goldenflower dug her claws in Spottedleaf's paw as she cries out for her dead brother. Spottedleaf wanted to run away from the cries. But she had to be there for Goldenflower and for her dear friend Lionheart.

After the funeral for Lionheart everybody returns to camp for eating and for training. Everybody that is except for Goldenflower. She lays beside her brother's grave pawing at the mound of dirt. Spottedleaf goes to her, "Come on Goldenflower, we have to head back."

Goldenflower hissed at her, "No!...I'm staying here."

"Goldenflower please, you need to head back to camp. It's not safe for you to be out her, especially for your unborn kits." Spottedleaf insisted.

"No! I want more time with Lionheart. He was my brother! My only living brother. Now…he is dead!" Goldenflower wailed.

"I know…I lost Redtail recently. I know what it feels like to loose someone close to you." Spottedleaf stated.

Goldenflower hissed at her, "You still have two of your siblings left _Spottedleaf_. For Me, Lionheart was all I have."

"Goldenflower.." Spottedleaf tries to comfort her but she felt a tail on her shoulder.

"Go Speckles…" Smallear stated. "She needs to be alone with her brother. I'll stay with her. After all he was my son."

Spottedleaf nods, "Just don't be out too long."

"We know." Smallear nods and came to whisper in Spottedleaf's ear so that no one else could hear, "I know you tried everything to save him, you are a gifted medicine cat Speckles….best I've seen in decades. It was Lionheart's fate to join our fellow warriors in StarClan. His death is not your fault…okay."

Spottedleaf nods and he whips the tears from her amber eyes, "He was like my second brother to me…"

"I know…you, Redtail, and my son were very close. I'll keep watch, you have some patients to be seen to." Smallear was referring to Yellowfang.

Spottedleaf nuzzles her thanks and heads back to camp. Spottedleaf went into her den, to drown out the mournful cries of the mourning cats. She was pacing in her small den, trying to figure out what Lionheart meant when he said his dying words to her, _I believe StarClan sent Firepaw to be the strength and the heart of this camp, and…and for you._ _What? I don't need him…I've been doing fine all my life, without someone to protect me. Why now? Why do I carry such feelings when I've been avoiding it all my life. I watched my brother fall in love, and I was never jealous or hurt. I've made my choice of following a different code compare to everyone else, and I am living it out as best I can, by keeping my heart strong, and not falling in love…._

Spottedleaf kept pacing back and forth and never realizing Firepaw approaching her. She was turning to walk to her den when she bumps into him. "Oomph….what the…_oh it's you._"

"Yeah…You okay?" Firepaw asks.

"Okay about what….about you kissing me, and confessing that you love me, and my grieving over the lost in my life…yeah real peachy." Spottedleaf stated.

Firepaw looks at the ground avoiding her eye contact, "I'm sorry about that….I wasn't thinking…you were right…I had bad timing…I was acting out of my own….I was an idiot…" Fireheart meowed in a calm voice. So clam in made Spottedleaf stopped pacing to look at him in not so angry eyes.

"Well…thank you…" She then avoided his eye contact as well, "I too…was…out of line…You were trying to help. I was just….over come by grief….first the lost of my brother, and now….the lost of my closest friend and closest to my brother. I'm sorry for how I was reacting…..shouldn't have taking out on you…"

Firepaw smiles to her and then comes near her, "You alright?"

"Yeah…" Spottedleaf tries to not show her worries, but she can't contain it. "Actually…no…I feel that the spirits of StarClan are restless…I think they are trying to tell me something…."

"Like what?" Firepaw asks.

"I….not really sure…just something about darkness is approaching." Spottedleaf ponder on the thought for a moment, then brushes it aside, "Anyways…what can I help with?"

Firepaw got distracted with her amber eyes, "I'm sorry what?"

Spottedleaf let out a little chuckle, "I'm assuming you came here for medical supplies, or where you coming here to apologize to me."

Firepaw then returns her kind smile, "Actually both…I think Graypaw could use some poppy seeds for his leg. His rat bites are still hurting."

Spottedleaf nods, "The pain of losing Lionheart will make his injuries feel worse. But he'll get use to it in time. Don't worry. But in the meantime, you're right, poppy seeds will help out. Wait here." Spottedleaf dashes off into the hallow cave like structure, to get the supplies. Then she places them at his feet. "Just shake out one or two and give them to him."

Firepaw purrs his thanks, "Thanks." He before he picks them up he looks at her, "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes….now go tend to your friend." Spottedleaf stated. She watches him turn and something inside of her just snapped. Before he heads out she calls out to him, "Wait! Firepaw turns to look at her, as she came near him. "Firepaw, StarClan spoke to me moons ago before you joined this Clan. I believe they want me to share this with you now." Spottedleaf took a deep breath and stated her omen to him, "They told me that fire can save our Clan." Then Spottedleaf looks deep into his rich emerald eyes, and she closes her eye and touch her nose to his. She then kisses him lightly to return his answer. She then moves back from him just a mouse length away and purrs to him, "Take care now Firepaw."

Firepaw returns her purr and smiles to her, "I'll see you around." She nods and watches him leave.

…

The following afternoon Spottedleaf sets out on the quest to find more herbs for her special medicine. Since Lionheart's death, she has been working on a medicine that will cure dangerous warrior cuts. Her mentor had taught her this recipe but never could find the right herbs, his grandfather had taught him, but since the last great battle between all the clans, it has been lost. There is a certain plant that grows near the river that is very rare. Spottedleaf believes to be the missing recipe for that special herbal medicine.

In the meantime she restocks up on her other medical supplies just in case another attack is to occure. She stops near the waters edge to take a long drink and to cool her hot pads by walking on hot rocks all day. She looks into her reflection and sees a new glow in her eyes. She just confessed to Firepaw that she too is in love with him, yesterday, but it felt like moons ago. She didn't have to say it verbally, for they both know the answer when she kissed him. She stares at her reflection and smiles to the idea of being in love…._is this how my brother and Brindleface first felt about each other?_ She could ask her, but that means confessing to her that she is in love with a warrior, which goes against the Code of being a medicine cat, and could mark her as a traitor to the Clan. Spottedleaf doesn't want that to happen and leave her band from ThunderClan. For now, her love affair with Firepaw, is to remain hidden, and a secrete, until she resigns or trains a new apprentice.

Spottedleaf felt a storm approaching. She must head back to camp, before it bares down on her so she is stranded out in the open, unprotected by her clan mates. Spottedleaf finishes off her fresh kill that she caught for her days journey, and headed back on her trail. She then caught an unfamiliar scent crossing her path. Spottedleaf felt her tail bristle in anger, as she realize that it is a ShadowClan warrior. Spottedleaf follows the scent that leads to the path near the nursery. Then her dream came to her. The dream was not just a dream but a warning from StarClan! Before Spottedleaf had time to react she herd a kit's meow. She dashes after the sound, and found them under the underbrush. Spottedleaf hurries to them.

Then there was a blow to her right shoulder as she comes face to face with a ShadowClan warrior. Spottedleaf was on her own. She knows she has to protect those kits, if it means losing her life. The ShadowClan comes at her pinning her to the ground. Spottedleaf hissed at the tom, and used her back claws to rake into his flesh. Spottedleaf forces him off as she dashes to get the kits back to ThunderClan. She reaches them as she protects them with her body. The kits were screaming at her, and then she felt the tom dragging her by the tail. His massive body crashes down onto hers digging his claws into her neck and stomach.

Spottedleaf felt the blood pool up around his jaws, as she felt the pain in her throat. Then the warrior whispers in her ear, "You foolish medicine cat. Your death is a message to Bluestar, that she will be damned to go against Brokenstar's command." And with that he cut open Spottedleaf's neck with a razor sharp talon.

Spottedleaf watches as he takes the kits. Spottedleaf watches as her blood pools around her body. She struggles to get up to chase after the monster. Every bone in her wants to go, but she is losing too much blood too fast. She tries and tries again to stand up but lands back on the dusty ground paralyzed . _No…I can't die…I won't….not like this….this is not my fate….StarClan….what….no…..I don't want to go! I'm in love with Firepaw….he needs me, and I need him….don't let me die! _Spottedleaf felt the world around her fade as she begins to transition from going to join her brother and the rest of the fallen warriors.


	8. Chapter 7: The Healing

**Chapter 7: The Healing**

_Spottedleaf was half dead and half alive. She was in another realm. A spiritual plane. For a moment she thought she had died, but it turns out she hasn't. Spottedleaf was lost to the world around her. Then a soft cry came from one of her clan mates. And soon everyone was there, including the Firepaw. Seeing his face like that, made her so sad. Spottedleaf tried to call out to them but no one heard her. "_I'm alive…Bluestar, Whitestorm, Brindleface…Patch…Anybody!" Spottedleaf cries out, but no one heard her.

"They can't hear you young one." A voice behind her sounded.

Spottedleaf looks past Bluestar and standing on a bolder edge was a silhouetted of an elder tom, but not just any tom her the old leader of ThunderClan. "Sunstar? What are you here? And why can I see you and hear you? Am I dead?"

"Relax….clam down. The reason you can hear me and see me, is because you are in a crossover state. Your body is dying, but your spirit doesn't want to leave." Sunstar explains.

"But I'm going to die….I can't Sunstar, I won't….I have unfinished business…" Spottedleaf protested.

"Yes you will die, if you don't seek help immediately fast…" Sunstar stated.

Spottedleaf was frustrated at his words, "So I am going to die. Is that why the warriors of StarClan sent me that dream a few nights ago…..to say that my untimely death was going to be killed by a ShadowClan warrior! Is this my punishable death, because I betrayed the code of StarClan by being in love with a warrior….and not by any warrior, but from a former _kittypet_!" Spottedleaf spat at her former leader. "Tell me Sunstar…is that it….is that why I had that dream!"

"Yes and no…..I am the one who gave you that dream a few nights ago. That dream was not your way of death, young Spottedleaf." Sunstar meowed.

"That what was it?" Spottedleaf meowed demanding to find out the truth.

"It is a death to one of the clan cats." Sunstar stated.

"Me…." Spottedleaf looks at her follow clans among her.

"I didn't say you particularly….but it is a death." Sunstar pointed out.

"Who's?" Spottedleaf asks.

"I'm not allow to reveal that source." Sunstar shook his head.

Sunstar looks at the beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat, "You look so much like your mother, beautiful, radiant, and clever. And much like your father as well, with the stubbornness. Embrace your heart young one. It is there to show love and give love rather than being sheltered."

"What are you saying. Sunstar?" Spottedleaf asks.

"You already know the answer to that one." Sunstar smiles.

"I'm not sure I do…" Spottedleaf stated.

"Maybe not right now….but when the time comes. It will surly you will know." Sunstar stated. Then turns to leave.

"Sunstar, where are you going?" Spottedleaf asks.

"I'm not going anywhere….it's you who is returning." Sunstar meowed.

"I'm not sure…." Spottedleaf started to say but felt every pain in her body. Spottedleaf wailed at the pain from her neck as well as her sides. "Sunstar what's happening to me.?"

"You are transition back to your body. Hold on dear one, it won't be long. You will fade in and out of transition for a while." Sunstar looks at the fire-pelt tom who is looming over her body as rain begins to fall. Spottedleaf looks in Sunstar's direction and sees Firepaw above her. The last thing she heard from Sunstar was, "Good luck dear one. And may the warriors be with you through this journey."

…

He buried his nose in Spottedleaf's wet fur and breathed in her scent one last time, "Good-bye my sweet Spottedleaf….I love you."

Spottedleaf flicked her ear and her eyes slowly lifted to gaze at the tom. But he was already turning away, Spottedleaf use every strength she has to yell out his name, "Firepaw!"

The tom froze and looks at her, and dashes after her, "Spottedleaf! Oh…I thought I lost you…you're alive."

"Firepaw…I…." Spottedleaf coughed up blood as she looks at him, "I don't have much time….I need….Yellowfang. She is the only one who can save me."

"Save you? No! You are not going to die, do you here me….i can't live without you….I need you…" Firepaw pleaded.

Then Lionheart's words rang through her mind once more, _You need him, as much as he needs you_. She gave a faint smile as tears fell from her eyes. "You have to get Yellowfang."

"She's gone…. i don't know where to find her…I…Spottedleaf, I don't know what…" Firepaw press down on her wound.

"By the crick…is my medicine bag. In there…is cobwebs. Place it on my wound, so I don't bleed to death. You have to move fast…" Spottedleaf calmly pointed out.

Firepaw quickly left her side as he retrieves the cobwebs. Spottedleaf was loosing a lot of blood in those few seconds that it felt like minutes. Firepaw quickly dresses her wound on her neck. It held the blood for a little while, but still it was seeking through. Firepaw looks at her with desperation. "There is got to be more that I can do."

Spottedleaf shook her head, "You can't Firepaw….the only thing you have done was buy you sometime to get Yellowfang."

"I don't know where she will be?" Firepaw confesses.

"If I know as much as you…she will be on the trail to find the kits that the ShadowClan warrior took. He headed back to ShadowClan…that's where you will find her." Spottedleaf stated. She looks to him with her dull eyes, "I know you will find her you have great tracking skills as my brother…..now go you don't have much time, if you want to save me."

Just then a voice rang behind them, "Firepaw!"

Firepaw looks up and sees Graypaw approaching. Graypaw came up to them, "I've been looking for you…..Holy LionClan….Spottedleaf…you're alive!"

Firepaw looks to Graypaw, "Buddy I don't have much time, to explain….take Spottedleaf with you back to camp, tell others she is alive, and not dead, tell her siblings to care for her as best as they can and keep that wound shut as long as possible."

"But she is alive…how…and where are you going?" Graypaw calls out.

"To look for Yellowfang, she is the only one who can save her….now go!" Firepaw dashes after Yellowfang's trail.

She watches him leave, as she felt Graypaw carrying her. In the clearing of the ThunderClan camp everyone was surprise to see her alive. Bluestar had her placed in her den as she sent Patchpelt, Dappletail, and Willowpelt to do anything as necessary. She then told her senior warriors to follow Firepaw's trail to help get Yellowfang back.

Tigerclaw stood in the door way of the camp and hissed at Bluestar, "You want me to do what?"

Bluestar looks at him, "Don't question me Tigerclaw, do as you told."

"You want me to bring that traitor back to this camp, so she can finish what she had started? She killed her…until Spottedleaf made a deal with the warriors to have some time left. What makes you believe Yellowfang won't try and kill her off!" Tigerclaw hissed at his leader violently.

"Spottedleaf needs a medicine cat assistance immediately. And Yellowfang is all we got. So yeah…I need her back here. Now Go!" Bluestar yelled out.

Tigerclaw flatted his ears and took Whitestorm, Runningwind, Mousefur and Spottedleaf's sister Willowpelt, and Darkstripe with him to go in search for Yellowfang. Bluestar goes back into Spottedleaf's den to see her wounded medicine cat. "How is she Patchpelt?"

Patchpelt looks at his baby sister, "Not too good Bluestar."

"Is there anything you can do, to keep her from bleeding to death, to buy us time?" Bluestar pleaded.

"I'm not a trained medicine cat….I don't know how much I can help I can be." Patchpelt confesses. "We need Yellowfang."

"I know we do. But we don't have that option now do we? Has Spottedleaf told you anything that would help out in in desperate times without her being there?" Bluestar stated.

"Some things, but I'm afraid it won't help." Patchpelt stated.

"I don't care just to something that could by us time." Bluestar hissed.

Dappletail and Brindleface look to their leader, "Is there a way we can fetch a medicine cat from another Clan?"

"What other Clan? RiverClan and ShadowClan have team up, and StarClan only knows where WindClan went too. The only other one I can think of is Yellowfang and she is missing!" Bluestar hissed once more. She is growing more and more frustrated and desperate to save Spottedleaf.

….

Hours have gone by as nightfall looms over them. Spottedleaf was loosing more blood, and soon she will stop living. She hears her brother's cry, "Please don't die, baby sister….our family can't lose another kit….don't do this to me damn it."

Spottedleaf chocked on her own blood, "Patches….i'm sorry….I…"

"No don't Speckles… You are not going to die...You need to live..our family has suffered enough...do you here me, Don't fucking die on me!" Patchpelt tried to keep the wound patch up but more blood seeps through it. "Bluestar…..I can't…I don't know what to do!"

Dappletail rushes to help Patchpelt, she helps him out by applying more cobwebs. Bluestar stands by to watch her little medicine cat take her last breath. Just when all hope seems to be at a lost, Brindleface comes running in "They're back!" Bluestar looks at her, as Willowpelt, Firepaw, Graypaw and Yellowfang rushed into the clearing.

"Stand back…all of you!" hissed the old she-cat.

"Where the hell were you!" Demanding Patchpelt, but Dappletail steps in front of him.

"Do you want your precious sister to live, or do you want me to share the tale of my adventure to save the kits from ShadowClan…I can only do one." Yellowfang glared at him. Then he ducked out of the den, "Thought so, how long has she been like this?"

"For almost 8 hours." Bluestar stated.

"I see…" Yellowfang looks at the young she-cat.

"Can you save her?" Firepaw asks.

"I'm not going to lie to you Firepaw, it doesn't look good. She has a slim chance. Dappletail, are you too old to assistce me?" Yellowfang asks the elder.

"No….but I'm not even trained….I don't even know how to attend the wonded, Patchpelt has more experience." Dappletail confesses.

"I need someone who is not realated to her to be in here with me. Runningwind, I need you as well. Everyone, else please leave while I work." Yellowfang meowed in a nice polite tone.

Bluestar nods as she ushers everyone out of the den. Firepaw paces the ground to hear about the news of his love's death. Graypaw looks at him and clamly places a tail on his shoulder, "Firepaw, Yellowfang is doing everything she can. Spottedleaf will come through."

"What if she doesn't…what if she dies. I was lucky enough to find her alive. But just barly. We waited to long. We should have come straight here, instead of rescuing the kits." Firepaw stated.

"But we are heros. We saved them." Graypaw looks at Frostfur who is nuzzling and licking her kits.

Firepaw looks at Spottedleaf's den, "But I'm not a hero to her, if she dies."

Graypaw looks at his friend and picked up Firepaw's tone. He came near his friend and eyes him carefully. "You are in love with her aren't you?" Firepaw didn't have to say it, and Graypaw knew. His eyes said it all. Firepaw still didn't left his from Spottedleaf's den. "Firepaw, you know, that your love for her is forbidden."

Firepaw nods, "I know…."

"Then why are you torturing yourself when you know you can never mate with her." Graypaw asks.

"Because….my heart choose her." Firepaw stated as he stares into his friends eyes. "I love her."

Just then Yellowfang emerges from the den and Bluestar jumps off from the high rock. Yellowfang nods to Spottedleaf's sister and brother, " I managed to seal the wound. But she is very weak, and lost a lot of blood."

"Will she live?" Bluestar asks.

"Only time will tell…your little medicine cat is in StarClan's paws….I did everything I could and know how to do with deep wounds like this." Yellowfang softly meows to her.

Bluestar nods to her, "Thank you…."

Longtail protested out, "She's a traitor!"

Firepaw stood beside Yellowfang, "She is no traitor."

"She tried to kill Spottedleaf!" Darkstripe protested.

This time Dappletail came to stand beside Firepaw, "If she tried to kill her, then why did she try to save her as well….Firepaw is right, Yellowfang is no traitor."

"It was Clawface from ShadowClan who tried to kill her." Graypaw stepped in.

"That doesn't mean that she set it up. To kill her and then steal the kits." Tigerclaw snarled.

Firepaw snapped at the senior warrior and stood up to his friend, "Without Yellowfang, we never would have recovered those kits. She knew that a ShadowClan warrior had taken them. She was hunting for them when I found her to bring her back her to save Spottedleaf. She had risked her life to return to ShadowClan camp. It was Yellowfang who thought up the battle plan that gut us into the ShadowClan cam and gave us a chance to defeat Brokenstar, and to receive the medical herb that Spottedleaf needed."

Whitestorm stepped in, "He's right, Yellowfang is a friend."

Bluestar nods, "I'm glad to hear it."

Frostfur spoke out, "Does that mean that Brokenstar is dead?"

"No, he escaped," Whitestorm stated, and then added, "But he will never lead ShadowClan again. And as a thank you to drive out him and his followers, the ShadowClan cat gave Yellowfang the supplies that she needs to help out Spottedleaf. He told me that she is always a friend to him, besides of the dictatorship of his leader. I also promised them that I would leave them in peace until the next full moon. Brokenstar has left their Clan in ruins."

Bluestar nodded, "That was a wise and generous offer." Then she turns and heads to Yellowfang, and then touches her nose to the she-cat's matted fur, "Yellowfang, I wish you to be the ThunderClan medicine cat until Spottedleaf has recovered. You have earned your place here."

Yellowfang nods in approval, and purrs her thanks, "Thank you Bluestar. I would be honored. ShadowClan is not my Clan anymore, ThunderClan is my home now."

Bluestar looks up and meowed, "Where's Ravenpaw?"

"Yes," Tigerclaw hissed, "Where is my apprentice? Strange how he too should have disappear along with Brokenstar."

Firepaw looks Tigerclaw straight in the eye, "If you think he might have been helping Brokenstar, then you are wrong." Firepaw knew he struck a nerve. He watches as Tigerclaw stiffened, then a menacing gleam came in his yellow eyes. "Ravenpaw is dead. We found his body in ShadowClan territory. From the scents around him, he must have been slain by a ShadowClan patrol."

Firepaw looked at Bluestar and gave her a hidden single, "I will tell you everything later." Firepaw looks to Yellowfang who gave him a questioning look, and he pleaded her with his eyes of her holding her tongue. She then twitches her tail in understanding, and looks away. By this time Patchpelt and Willowpelt are at their sister's tunnel entrance listening in on the commotion.

Bluestar then steps up to the Highrock, "It is clear that we shall miss our fallen apprentice Ravenpaw. And Spottedleaf is still in the fate of StarClan. Yellowfang has proved herself as a truly devoted member to our Clan, and as a worthy medicine. For now, she will be our new medicine cat." The Bluestar looks down on Firepaw and Ravenpaw, "Our two brave apprentices Firepaw and Graypaw have shown great courage tonight, of finding Yellowfang, and retrieving the kits, and saving Spottedleaf. Without either of their brave and bold move, we could have lost so many tonight." Bluestar looks down on Whitestorm, "Did our apprentices fought well?"

Whitestorm purrs, "Like warriors."

Bluestar nods as she looks to Sliverpelt to revive their warrior names. "I, Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I command them to you as warriors in their turn." Bluestar pauses as she looks down upon Firepaw and Graypaw, "Firepaw, Graypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even the cost of your lives?"

The both reply, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names: Graypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Graystrpe. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Bluestar hops down and walk up to the newly appointed warrior. Her muzzle rests upon his head, as Graystrpe gives her a respectful lick on her shoulder.

Bluestar then turns to look at Firepaw. She studies him long and hard, before addressing his warrior name. Something about him, that is unique and special, that ThunderClan needs. "Firepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Fireheart. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength as well as your willful heart, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Then she came forward and rests her muzzle on his head. Then secretly she mumbles to him, "I'm so proud to have you as my warrior. Serve your Clan well, young one."

Then she steps back and looks at the sky, "It is almost moonhigh. In the tradition of our ancestors, Fireheart and Graystrpe must sit in silent vigil until dawn, and guard the camp alone while we sleep."

…..

Spottedleaf rests in the moss bed provided by the medicare of Yellowfang. Her sister lays beside her licking her and applying more herbal green paste to her wound. Yellowfang came to Willowpelt, "You may go and sleep with the other warriors, Willowpelt."

"No. I'm not leaving my baby sister. Not when she is fighting to stay alive." Willowpelt refusing to leave.

"I will make sure she is well looked after. There is little that we can do now….it's all up to StarClan if they want her to join her family, or stay here." Yellowfang softly meows to her. "You and Patchpelt will be the first to hear that she is dead, okay? No go. I'll stay by her all night."

Willowpelt nods, and softly licks her sister's little paws, "I'll be back first thing in the morning." Willowpelt looks at Yellowfang and nuzzles her face in her matted up fur, "Thank you….for….saving her…"

Yellowfang purrs her thanks and then Willowpelt turns to leave Spottedleaf's den. Once Willowpelt has left Yellowfang looks at the beautiful young tortoiseshell she-cat. "Come on Spottedleaf, you need to pull through….you have a rare gift in medicine, that I would love to learn from you….please…don't let my _bastardy son _take your life. Your blood is not worth spilling."

Spottedleaf heard Yellowfang's words, but he was too weak to respond to it. She quarrels her tail with Yellowfang's as a sign of saying I'm well alive. She wanted to voice her words, but was then unconscious to the world around her. Sunstar has giving her a second chance at her life.


	9. Chapter 8: The Quest

**Chapter 8: The Quest**

_When morning came Spottedleaf slowly became conscious. She aches a lot from her battle wounds, but for now she is out of the darkness. Yellowfang was asleep next to her. Spottedleaf gave a faint smile to the old cat. Yellowfang suddenly awakens. _

"Well….nice to see that you survived the night there Spottedleaf." Yellowfang purrs.

"How….how long was I out of it." Spottedleaf meows.

"For a while. Was afraid you weren't going to survive the night. You lost a lot of blood, there." Yellowfang explains.

Spottedleaf nods, "I know…"

"What on earth made you go out there on your own? You know you are not skilled to fight off an enemy warrior, especially from my former Clan." Yellowfang hissed.

Spottedleaf looks at her, and then closed her eyes, "I guess there is a little bit of warrior blood in all of us." She then looks at the gray she-cat. "I was out there getting medical supplies. And was on the hunt to find a rare herb that will cure the most dangerous wounds, like mine and Lionheart's, when I heard and saw the ShadowClan warrior take Frostfur's kits. He came right to me without any warning…I did all I could to defend the kits and myself. But it was too late…ShadowClan has them now."

Yellowfang shook her head, "No they didn't. I rescue them, and brought them back here. Along with Fireheart and Greystripe, and your sister."

Spottedleaf looks to her and squinted her eyes, "Fireheart, Graystripe?"

"Oh…forgot to mention….the two apprentices…..Firepaw and Graypaw got promoted yesterday, as warriors, by helping rescuing the kits." Yellowfang purrs.

Spottedleaf smile to the idea of Firepaw being a warrior. Her smile then disappears when a sharp pain her neck came upon her. Spottedleaf gave a low moaning meow to the pain. Yellowfang rushed in her den to grab some poppy seeds and some other strong herbs. "Here…take some of this…it will stop the pain."

"I don't want to end the pain…" Spottedleaf stated as her eyes shut.

"I know….but with this serious injury your body can't take it, and you might die. Take the herbs." Yellowfang pushes it to Spottedleaf, "Don't make me force it down." Spottedleaf did what she was told. Then Yellowfang put some cooling ointment to the wound on her neck. Yellowfang chuckles, "Funny…. a few moons ago, I was your patient, this time you are mine."

Spottedleaf shook her head as she lets out a small chuckle, "Lets hope that I won't be your patient for long."

Just then Willowpelt comes into her sister's den. "Yellowfang is my sister….did she…"

"See for yourself." Yellowfang moves aside to have her sister to rebind with Spottedleaf.

"Spottedleaf! You…..you are alive…..oh thank StarClan!" Willowpelt nuzzles her sister's cheek and licks her. "Don't ever do something as stupid like that again! You scar the hell out of me and Patchpelt, I can't loose my baby sister so soon after Redtail.."

"I will try not too." Spottedleaf places her weak paw on her sister's. "How is Patch.."

"Oh you know him….he is still sleeping in the elder's den…I only have a brief moment….I just want to check up on you…" Willowpelt meowed.

"Only have a brief moment? Where are you going?" Spottedleaf asks.

"Morning patrol. Tigerclaw's orders.." Willowpelt stated.

"That's ridiculous!" Yellowfang hissed, "he should have the curtsey to have you do something else instead of doing morning patrol, so soon after everything that went down yesterday. He should have pity on you after the fact you almost lost your sister!"

"Tell that to him." Willowpelt stated. Willowpelt looks up and sees the sky brightens, "I got to go. But I'll be back…."

"Well when you come back, she might be out of it…the herbs I gave her will make her go unconscious again for a while." Yellowfang looks to Spottedleaf, "Sorry young one….but you are still very weak, to be up…don't want to take the chance at having you dying on me again."

Spottedleaf nods, "I understand."

Willowpelt nuzzles her, "Take care of her Yellowfang, and Speckles…..try not to argue with you…."

Spottedleaf smiles, "I'll try my best…" Spottedleaf watches her sister leave. As she settles down into her new moss bed. She looks to Yellowfang, "Do I still get to sleep in my den?"

Yellowfang was hesitant for a moment and then goes to her, "For now, no….until I know for sure you are out of the woods….I want an easy access to do medical emergency on you if you happen to into the light again. You may be stable for now, but you are still a flight risk of crossing over to join StarClan. Now get some rest….your body needs as much as possible for you to recover."

"Yes….doctor.." Spottedleaf smiles and places a paw on Yellowfang's, "Thank you for saving me…I know, it can't be easy for you to save someone you hate."

"Oh young Spottedleaf, I don't hate you…in fact, I very much care for you the most…well besides Fireheart…..which is why I saved your life….that and because I hate to see such a rare gifted medicine cat die when she has so much to offer." Yellowfang licks her between the ears. With Yellowfang's kind words it made her heart melt. Spottedleaf then begins to feel the herbal medicine take affect as she slips into another deep slumber.

…

Later that evening Spottedleaf awoke. She felt more pain in her neck and soon felt freezing. It was one of the hottest days and yet Spottedleaf felt cold to the bone. Yellowfang came to her and felt her head, "Just want I figured….you got the fever….I'll give you some marigold leaves as well as holily berries for it to slow it down."

As soon as Yellowfang returns to Spottedleaf Fireheart came into the den, "Yellowfang how is she?"

"She's doing fine. She's been in and out of it, here and there, but for right now she is stable." Yellowfang looks to him. "I'm sure you want some alone time with her…I know….you two are close….I'll give you a few minutes. Got to go and get some food for her anyways." Yellowfang dashes out of the den to fetch some fresh kill for Spottedleaf.

Fireheart turns and immediately came by her side. Spottedleaf lifts her head slightly but crashes back to the ground. "Hey…don't get up…you haven't regain your strength yet."

"Nice to see you too _kittypet_," Spottedleaf half smiles as she breathed in his scent.

"I would've came as sooner….and would have been with you all night, but had to go through the vigil." Fireheart nuzzles his nose to hers.

"I know….I heard from Yellowfang you are now a warrior….congrats." Spottedleaf smiles as she stares into his burning emerald eyes. "I've heard what you have done, you are a good warrior Fireheart…and a hero."

Fireheart puts his paw on hers and entwines their tails together, "I wouldn't be a hero if you would have died. I love you."

Spottedleaf touches his nose to his, "I'm in love with you also."

Fireheart then closes the gap, and kisses her lightly. Spottedleaf knows she is breaking every code for this one moment, but she doesn't care. She is in love with the prophesied warrior. Their romance moment only lasted for a few heart beats, when Spottedleaf pulls away, "Fireheart…..we can't do this.."

"Do what?" Fireheart asks.

"Make our love public…..it's forbidden. We could be in serious trouble if anybody finds out. I don't want you to lose your rights at being a warrior because it." Spottedleaf stated.

"But why is it forbidden, why do we have to be secrete about it?" Fireheart asks.

"I'll tell you later….and explain. But for now, you need to gain control of your romantic feelings for me. Besides Yellowfang could come back any moment now and witness this…this scandal. I'm under her care and her watchful eye." Spottedleaf warns Fireheart. "I don't want you to be marked as a traitor. You have so much to offer here, in the Clan. I'm telling you this to protect you."

Fireheart nods and places his paw on hers, "I know…. thank you for telling me the truth."

"Truth about what?" Yellowfang stated as she carries the food with her.

Spottedleaf looks at Fireheart and calmly stated, "The same reason why I told you why I left the camp when I got attacked."

"Oh. Well hate to break up the love fest here, but Fireheart, you are wanted to go out on an evening patrol with Fireheart. They will be leaving shortly. Besides….my _patient_, needs some rest if she wants to return to her duties as being a medicine cat again." Yellowfang meows and looks to Spottedleaf.

Fireheart looks at Spottedleaf, "Have to go…I'll come back as soon as I can.."

"Bye Fireheart." Spottedleaf meows and he turns to head back to rest of the camp. Spottedleaf looks at Yellowfang as she gave her a mole to eat.

"You need to eat something. Not letting you go hungry." Yellowfang stated.

Spottedleaf slowly pushes herself up to a crouch. It took most of her effort, but she manages to stay. She eats only about half of it, before she starts to feel sleepy again. Yellowfang helps her to lay back down.

…

A few moons past as well as the great Gathering. The morning has come and Spottedleaf has been recovering at a slow right, but a good one. She still is weak from the amount of blood she has lost, but Yellowfang has been using her own blood to put into Spottedleaf. Spottedleaf was lightly sleeping when Graystripe and Fireheart came into the clearing.

"Yellowfang!" Graystripe meowed loudly not really noticing Spottedleaf sleeping. "We've come for some traveling herbs!"

"Mouse brained idiot! Can't you see I have a patient sleeping?" Yellowfang hissed. Spottedleaf opens her pretty amber eyes to look at Graystripe and Fireheart. She eyes Fireheart and gave him a kind smile.

"Sorry Yellowfang." Graystripe apologizes.

"And why do you need traveling herbs?" Yellowfang asks.

Fireheart step in to explain, "We got to go find WindClan and bring them back to their territory."

"Ah….Bluestar is giving you two your first warrior mission. Congrats…I'll fix your herbs right away…give me a moment." Yellowfang dashes to the other side of the den to the cave wall.

Fireheart was tempted to go to Spottedleaf, but what she told him the other night he had to hide his romance feelings towards her. Moments past and soon Yellowfang returns with the traveling herbs. She places them in front of Graystripe and Fireheart.

Graystripe scuffs it down and then spat out his tongue, "Yuck, just as bad as last time." Fireheart does the same thing, and Spottedleaf tries not to give away her laugh. Graystripe finishes and nudges his best friend, "Come on slow poke, we have to be on our way."

Yellowfang shook her head and went back to her den to get some more sleep. Fireheart watches Yellowfang disappear in the den and looks to Graystripe, "I'll be there in a moment."

"Okay…but don't take to long, we have to get a move on ASAP." Graystripe strolls out of the den leaving Fireheart to say goodbye to Spottedleaf.

Spottedleaf opens her eyes as he crouches down beside her, "You better catch up to him."

"I'm not leaving here without a goodbye from _you_." Fireheart smiles.

Spottedleaf smiles to him, and tenderly nuzzles him, and then tenderly gave him a lover's lick on the cheek, "For good luck, and for being _my hero_."

Fireheart gives her a charming smile and whispers to her, "I promise I will come back."

Spottedleaf smiles to him and gave him her necklace her brother Redtail, gave to her, "It's to protect you on your journey. My brother Redtail made it for me while he was starting out on his journey to be a warrior. He gave it to me as I made my way to Moonstone to receive my name from StarClan. Keep it with you."

"Thank you." Fireheart smiles and then looks into her deep amber eyes.

"You better go….i wish you the greatest luck Fireheart. And may StarClan watch over you." Spottedleaf softly meows. Fireheart smiles and dashes out of the den, only to look on Spottedleaf one last time. Seeing her made his heart ache, as he has to leave her side one last time.

Yellowfang got up only a moment to see something she wishes she hadn't witness. When Fireheart said goodbye to Spottedleaf she witness the love affaire between them. She will not expose it, but she will have a serious talk with the young medicine cat on the matter. Medicine Cats are forbidden to have mates, and Yellowfang fears that Spottedleaf is walking down the path she walked down many years ago.

…

It was midday as Spottedleaf started to regain part of her strength. She has been walking in and out of her moss bed, but even just going to the little crick near her old den, was an effort to get to. Yellowfang had caught her walking about, when she orders her back to her nest. "I thought I told you to lay still."

"Sorry, Yellowfang…..just…I'm getting really hot where I am laying I need to cool off some how." Spottedleaf stated.

"It is quite chilly out. The reason you are burning up, is because of your fever. Back to the nest…now! Before I loose you to green cough." Yellowfang shook her head. "If you want something, I'll bring it to you."

Spottedleaf steps out of the shallow pool of water and onto the ground. She makes a few mouse lengths when she felt extreme weak, and almost fell to the ground. Yellowfang rolls her eyes and sets down her leaves and goes over to Spottedleaf, "Medicine cats makes the worse patients." Yellowfang nudges Spottedleaf up and half drags her to her nest.

Once Spottedleaf was in her nest Patchpelt comes in with food. "Brought some fresh kill for Speckles here.."

"Thanks…for telling Yellowfang my nickname." Spottedleaf meowed.

"Glad to Speckles…" Patchpelt jokes as he gave his sister a comforting lick. "You just get better, okay…kind of miss you feed me those blue berries every morning."

Yellowfang gave Patchpelt a sharp look and looks to Spottedleaf, "Those are for medical purposes only."

Spottedleaf looks to her brother and gave him a nasty look. Then Oneeye calls out from the furn tunnel, "Come on Patch….while we are still young."

Patchpelt looks to his sister, "I'll be back this evening with more fresh kill for you."

"You really don't have to do that…send an apprentice or someone." Spottedleaf meows.

"The apprentices have training to do and besides, I want to do it…so I know my baby sister is well taken care of, and getting the best neturates for body, so she can get well." Patchpelt stated.

"The only way _your sister_ is ever going to get well again, is if she follows my orders, and not have too many visitors to bug her when she needs _rest_." Yellowfang told him.

Patchpelt looks to his new medicine cat, "Yes…. ma'am." He gave his sister a lick goodbye then rejoins one of his good friends.

Spottedleaf looks to her care taker, "You don't really like my brother."

"Not really no. Say why do you give away some of those blue berries to him anyway?" Yellowfang asks as she carries a leaf to her so that Spottedleaf could drink from it.

Spottedleaf looks to Yellowfang, "I give it to him, because it's his vitamin. Ever since the last battle when he was young, my mentor and I had to give him those berries so that when he is an elder his joints won't give out as easily. He has a lot of damaged done to him, when he was a warrior. Probably climbing to many trees."

"You two don't look like you are from the same litter." Yellowfang stated.

"We're not. He as well as my other sister, Leopardfoot, are from my mother's first litter. Redtail, Willowpelt and I are from her second. We have two different fathers." Spottedleaf responds as she took a long drink. "Leopardfoot and Patchpelt are my half siblings. My only living true sibling I have is Willowpelt."

Yellowfang nods, "He takes care of you…"

"Has been for a while. Was very protective of me soon after the death of Leopardfoot. Then my other brother Redtail, told him to lay off, and he did. But back then, my relationship with him, was quite different than now. Redtail is the one who has rebounded our siblingship after when our father's left and got killed. We are all we got." Spottedleaf stated.

"Your brother Redtail, seems very well respected." Yellowfang smiles to her.

"He was….and still is. I guess my nephew, Tigerclaw has always been jealous of him, because he doesn't have the rare gift that my brother Redtail had." Spottedleaf meows.

"You are Tigerclaw's aunt?" Yellowfang asks.

Spottedleaf nods, "Well…half aunt….he is my half sister's son. She…uh….she died, when she was giving birth to his other sisters. I was still a young apprentice starting out in my medical cat training, when she died. I blamed myself a long time for not saving her. Redtail told me it was not my fault that she had died. I cared for Tigerkit soon after her death. Until a queen was ready to take him on. Tigerclaw still blames me to this day of not saving his mother. Part of me believes he wishes me dead."

Yellowfang was surprise that she is telling her all this, "Your brother was right, that your sister's death is not your fault. And Tigerclaw should not blame you for his mother's death."

"But he does. He is only nice to me because I am the only thing that stands between him and death. But other than that, he diversely hates me." Spottedleaf stated with a sadden tone.

Yellowfang knows the feeling. "I know where you are coming from."

"You do?" Spottedleaf looks to her.

"Yes…but that is another tale at another time." Yellowfang stated not willing to share her about her son. "Come on…I have to go out and get some supplies since Fireheart and Graystripe took the last of the traveling herbs. I'll be back by evening. Don't wonder a mouse length away from your nest." Yellowfang smiles to her and gave her a playful lick, "Be back…." Then she called out Spottedleaf's nickname, "_Speckles_."

Spottedleaf's ears twitch to Yellowfang's comment, "Hey only my siblings can say that name to me."

…

The night grew on as Spottedleaf had trouble sleeping. Her dreams where chaos and bizarre. There was great sorrow of one of her clan mates, after a nasty battle. Spottedleaf couldn't figure out who though, all she saw was a silhouetted of a cat wailing over a motionless body of another. Spottedleaf was trying to figure out who when all of a sudden she saw dark eyes lurking over her, and hunger in them. The eyes went for a kill, and all of a sudden Spottedleaf was shaking violently.

"Hey…Sweetheart…wake up! Spottedleaf! Spottedleaf!" A voice came into focus.

Spottedleaf flung open her eyes as her claws out stretched and her fur standing on end. She looks at Yellowfang who had moved a foot or two away from her. "Spottedleaf are you okay?"

Spottedleaf shook her head as she was breathing heavily at what she just felt, "No….it was awful…"

"Your dream?" Yellowfang took a step closer. Spottedleaf nodded as she settles down. Yellowfang goes to her and places a cold leaf on her head, "Spottedleaf, you're breaking into a sweat."

"I think StarClan is sending me a warning…." Spottedleaf looks up to Yellowfang.

"Oh…what did they sent you?" Yellowfang asks as she arches her eyes.

"A battle….fought between two clans. One dead cat, and a mournful cat crying…then" Spottedleaf looks down as she tells Yellowfang the next part that frightened her, "Then there were these dark amber eyes glowing right at mine. It was so dark, and so filled with hatred, and hunger to murder. It was looking right at me, wanting to kill me."

Yellowfang looks to her and asks, "Did you see who it was?"

Spottedleaf shook her head, "All I saw were the eyes, and a low rumble growl. What does that mean, Yellowfang?"

Yellowfang gave Spottedleaf a quick lick, "Sounds to me that StarClan is warning you of some danger lurking on the horizon."

"But what danger?" Spottedleaf asks.

"We never could know these things. Now come on…it's late and you need your sleep." Yellowfang helps Spottedleaf down to her nest. She stays with her until she falls asleep. Yellowfang looks to StarClan and was deeply worried about Spottedleaf's dream.


	10. Chapter 9: A Forbidden Love Affair

**Chapter 9: A Forbidden Love Affair**

_ It was just past sunhigh as a light rain came through. Spottedleaf was feeling a lot better since the past several days. Her appetite has greatly improved and so as her fever. She still has not gathered all of her strength yet, but Yellowfang has allowed her to walk around the camp. Spottedleaf has been in the warriors den as her sister cleans her fur and treated her wounds, while Yellowfang went to go on a medicine cat mission. Yellowfang told Willowpelt and Patchpelt to keep a close watch on their sister while she is out. _

"Plah!" Willowpelt stated as she pulls out some green stuff stuck in her sister's beautiful dapple coat.

"What?" Spottedleaf asks.

"When was the last time you had a really good grooming?" Willowpelt asks.

Spottedleaf plays with the moss bed, "A few moons ago."

"Well tell your care taker, to take more care of you." Willowpelt teases.

Mousefur got up and went beside who told her that she is wanted on the patrol team. Willowpelt, softly meows to her sister, "I'm going on a patrol, need anything before I go?"

Spottedleaf looks into her soft blue eyes, "No….I probably should be heading back to my den anyway."

"Oh no need to, besides, you have a long overdue visit with the elders." Willowpelt got up and to escort Spottedleaf to the elders den. They were all gathered in the log while waiting for the rain to pass. Willowpelt said her goodbyes to her sister as she joins Tigerclaw and the rest of the patrol out. Mousefur went over to the nursery to check up on the queens and kits.

After a while her sister's patrol came back, and Spottedleaf was resting with her half brother Patchpelt when the two warriors Graystripe and Fireheart came back from their solo mission. Mousefur was the first to greet them, and Spottedleaf looks up from her spot and her heart skipped a beat. However she sense that something went wrong on the mission, when she sense Fireheart and Graystripe body language. Other cats formed near them but kept a safe distance.

Patchpelt looked up from his napping along side Oneeye, and his sister. "Well….it looks like our two young warriors have returned."

Oneeye looks at them, "Yeah. But I don't think it went very well…."

"What do you mean?" Patchpelt asks.

"I maybe blind in one eye, but I can sense the danger that something awful has happened." Oneeye stated.

Spottedleaf took her gaze off the two elders and went to Fireheart and Greystripe as Tigerclaw lead them into Bluestar's den. A moment later and Willowpelt was by her side. Spottedleaf looked into her sister's eyes. "Well….what had happened?"

"Oh, the two nearly appointed warriors decided it will be a great idea to cross into RiverClan territory to be back to camp. Mouse brained!" Willowpelt huffed. "Come on Spottedleaf…you are wanted back into the den of Yellowfang."

"Already? But Willowpelt she just came here not too long ago. I can keep watch over her." Patchpelt stated.

"Don't blame me. I'm not the one who is in charge. It's Yellowfang. After all our baby sister is her patient. Don't want to argue with a medicine cat now do we!" Willowpelt spat at her brother.

Spottedleaf gave her half brother a friendly lick, "It's alright Patch. I enjoyed my time with you and Oneeye."

Patchpelt nuzzles her cheek and purred his thanks to his sister. "Hurry up and recover faster. I miss you for being the medicine cat."

Spottedleaf let out a small chuckle, "So do everyone else. And only time will I make my full recovery. Patients my good elder."

Willowpelt smiles to her remark and carefully lead Spottedleaf back to Yellowfang's den. Spottedleaf wanted to walk faster, but still is regaining her strength. Willowpelt guides her to the clearing as Runningwind and Goldenflower were there.

"Little bit more Goldenflower. There that is good." Yellowfang stated. "Ah good you're here!"

"Yes…what ah…..what is this?" Spottedleaf asks.

Goldenflower comes up next to her, "It's your new den…well sort of. Yellowfang wanted you out of the cold and more into a sheltered area until you fully get your strength back. Runningwind and I have been helping Yellowfang to make this for you."

Spottedleaf looked to Yellowfang and gave her a nuzzle and purred her thanks. Runningwind looks to his old medicine cat and nods for her to check out her new den. Spottedleaf came forth and with Yellowfang behind her. It was a small log with a half circle cut out. Just big enough for a cat to fit through. Spottedleaf ducked her head under the entrance way and inside was a soft freshly new moss tucked beside two small boulders. Spottedleaf poked her head out and smiles to everyone around her, "Thank you. All of you, for this."

Willowpelt smiles and looks to Runningwind, "Come Runningwind, want to come eat with me and Patchpelt?"

Goldenflower follows the two warriors out. She pauses briefly at the doorway, "I'll bring some fresh kill back for you two."

Yellowfang nods to the young queen. Once she was gone she looks back at the pretty tortoiseshell she-cat. "Hope you like it."

Spottedleaf smiles, "I do…thank you…but out of curiosity, why did you do this for me?"

Yellowfang dug at the ground to make a mud casting for Spottedleaf's new home. She then stared at her, "Because, it is getting colder out now that leaf bare is approaching, and wouldn't want you to freeze."

"Yellowfang…..that is not the real reason why and you know that." Spottedleaf stated.

Yellowfang pauses for a moment then she looks into her eyes. She sighs and tells Spottedleaf the real reason why she made the hut for her, "I wanted to give you something special. You still have a long recovery ahead of you young one. That needs special care for me to do. You are a rare gifted medicine cat that I wished I have brought up in my own clan. I've seen the work you have done to many warriors over the past moons. And I want to help you anyway I can to get you back to being who you are meant to be. So that is why I had Runningwind and Goldenflower in here today, so that you have a den of your own."

Spottedleaf was so moved by Yellowfang she couldn't help but to move into her embrace. "Oh Yellowfang you do care."

Yellowfang clears her throat, "Yeah, Yeah…..okay okay…that is enough….before I go all _kitty soft_ again!" Yellowfang goes into the old crack in the wall of huge boulder.

Spottedleaf smiles to the old she-cats change in mood. She may be as tough as claws, but underneath it all, she really does care for her. Goldenflower returns with the fresh kill she had promise to bring, and soon left to join the other clan mates. As much as Spottedleaf wanted to go out to be with the others she knows she has to stay in Yellowfang's den. Spottedleaf carefully caries her meal to the log of her home and ate beside it. Then she felt really tired as she curls up in her new den. It was smaller than her old one, but at least it kept her warm and sheltered.

Spottedleaf had just fallen asleep when she felt a cold nose nudging her. In a daze Spottedleaf raised her head. "Wake up Spottedleaf….Bluestar is calling a meeting."

Spottedleaf let out a long yawing as she got out of her den. Still feeling weak she stumbles sideways a bit. Yellowfang was there to help her out of the den. Yellowfang kept Spottedleaf beside her as they walk near the Highrock. Spottedleaf saw her sister in-law's sister and her two kits near the base of the Highrock. The moon is just at the highest peak as the naming ceremony begins.

Spottedleaf looks to her caretaker and she nods for her to join the group, "Your not coming?"

"Not real found of kits. Besides this is your moment. Be with your loved ones." Yellowfang let out a smile.

Spottedleaf smiles back as she makes her way to sit beside her Brindleface. Brindleface makes room and smiles to her sister in-law, "Oh Spottedleaf, my niece and nephew are going to get their mentors!"

Spottedleaf purrs her sister's in-law's excitement. "I watch them as they were just kits. I helped out with the birthing. And now….can't believe they are already 6 moons. I wonder who are going to trained them."

"Haven't you heard?" Brindleface asks.

"No." Spottedleaf stated.

"Fireheart and Graystripe are going to be the mentors." Brindleface stated.

Spottedleaf looks up and her gaze fell on Fireheart. He was across from her as he near her niece and his best friend Graystripe. She was so happy for him that he will be training his first apprentice. Her heart sored at the moment and she couldn't help but to gaze at him. Brindleface caught onto her gaze. "You alright there Spottedleaf?"

Spottedleaf shook her head to clear her thoughts, "yeah…I'm fine…just fine." She didn't want anyone to know about her romantic feelings with Fireheart.

Just then Bluestar spoke out, and it silence the crowd, "This moonhigh we gathered together to name two new apprentices. Come forward you two." Spottedleaf felt the pride and joy in her as she gets to witness her cousins to receive their apprentice names. She remembers her naming ceremony when she was a kit, long ago. How it felt exciting but in the same time terrifying all at once. The first kit ran up to Bluestar boldly and courage with the tail held high with confidence. She can see a little bit of Redtail in her. The other one the ginger kit went more cautiously to Bluestar.

Bluestar smiles as she raised her voice to the Clan, "From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Cinderpaw."

"Cinderpaw!" the little gray she-kit repeated. A hiss from her mother made her sink down and gave Bluestar an apologetically look. Spottedleaf and Brindleface couldn't help but to chuckle at the kit's outburst of excitement.

"Fireheart" Bluestar continues on with the ceremony, "You are ready for your first apprentice. You will begin Cinderpaw's training. You are fortunate to have had more than one mentor. I expect you to pass on everything I taught you to this young apprentice. And share with her the skills you learned from Tigerclaw and Lionheart."

Spottedleaf looks over at him. He looked so handsome and her heart glowed with happiness for him. His first apprentice. She shared his excitement along with him in that moment. Then she gaze back as Bluestar appointed the second kit.

"And this apprentice," Bluestar pauses as the young kit steps forward. "Will be known as Brackenpaw." Then the leader's gaze turned onto Graystripe. "Graystripe, you will train Brackenpaw. Our lost friend Lionheart was your mentor. I hope that his skill and wisdom will pass through you to your new apprentice."

Then the two young warriors greeted their new apprentices by touching each other's noses. The two of them stepped back. Everyone nodded in approval, and came to give their congrats to the two newly appointed apprentices.

Spottedleaf got up and went to congratulate Frostfur for her kits. She wanted to go to Fireheart, but not with Tigerclaw glaring at him. She nuzzles Frostfur's muzzle with hers and purrs her praise to her. "Congrats Frostfur, your patents will be proud of you."

Frostfur smiles to her, "You know…Cinderpaw reminds me a lot like your brother. I can see her becoming a successful warrior like he was."

Spottedleaf smiles to her, "She defiantly has the spirit of him."

"And who to train her better…a _kittypet!_" Longtail stated as he came up beside his half sister. "Your daughter will never be good as Redtail. Not if Fireheart trains her to behave like a kittypet."

Spottedleaf couldn't help her anger at Longtail's comment. "Fireheart has proven himself to be worthily warrior! So what if he doesn't have clan blood. He is loyal to Bluestar and to this Clan and that is all that matters. So just shut up about him being a _kittypet_! Because he is not, he is one of us now!" Spottedleaf hissed.

That surprise Frostfur, Longtail Brindleface and even Fireheart who heard what she said. Longtail's ears flatted against his head as he looks at her, "Do you have a thing for him? Or are you becoming _kitty soft _like him."

"No! I'm just so sick and tired of having to hear that he Is a kittypet. He has been mentored by Bluestar, and if you think that she trained him to behave like a kittypet, then maybe you are even dumber than a mouse brained kit." Spottedleaf glared at him with angry eyes and then watches as he hissed at her and then storms walks towards the warriors den.

Spottedleaf looks at the two queens, "What?"

"Nothing….we were not expected you to…you know stand up to Longtail like that….especially defend Fireheart." Brindleface replies.

Spottedleaf sighs as she dismisses herself from the two queens. Spottedleaf was about halfway to Yellowfang's den when she felt weave to one side. Then she felt a warm body pressed against her own. Spottedleaf turns and finds Fireheart beside her aiding her to her old den. "Thanks."

Fireheart purred as he helped her to her den, "Do you need me to walk you in?"

"No I think I can mange the rest." Spottedleaf smiled to him. "I see you are now a mentor, congratulations on that, you've earned it."

Fireheart looks deep into her amber eyes, "Why did you stick up with me. I heard what you said to Longtail."

Spottedleaf sighs, "Because you out of all the cats here, have to prove yourself to everyone that you are a worthily warrior. Just so tiered that they only see the one part of you that makes you weak, when I know deep down you are not. You are just as loyal and worthy as the other warriors here. And because…" Spottedleaf hesitated on the last words, "Because….I love you."

Fireheart smiled to her and he came close to her. Spottedleaf of course backs away from him, because she can see eyes on them. "Well…goodnight Fireheart. You should get some rest yourself….you have a big day in training your new apprentice."

Fireheart nods to her and wanted so very much to curl up next to her, but Spottedleaf does have a point. They have to keep their love affair secret. Fireheart came to her for a brief moment, and softly whispers to her, "Spottedleaf….this is so hard to keep my love from you. All I want is to express how I feel when I'm with you."

Spottedleaf nods, "I know….it's hard for me too but you have to…for both of our sakes. If anyone finds out, it will be a disaster not only for me but for you as well. They will see you as a traitor to the Clan. You have so much to give here Fireheart, and I don't want to see all of that go to waste because of our love for each other. Especially because you have to prove yourself the most, because of your kittypet blood." Spottedleaf saw the hurt in his eyes and she carefully places her paw on his for a loving support. With out her saying the words, her touch said it for her. Then she retrieves back inside the fern tunnel as Fireheart made his way to his own den.


	11. Chapter 10: Self Doubts in StarClan

**Chapter 10: Self Doubts in StarClan**

_ Spottedleaf slept peacefully in her new den. She is very grateful that Yellowfang made this for her, but she misses her old den, it was more roomy. The following morning Spottedleaf got up early, she went near the small stream to take a long drink. She took a few sips as she breathed in the fresh air. The leaves on the trees are full blossom with the colors of autumn. There was frost on the ground that stung Spottedleaf's pads as she crouches down to drink. The water was so it was hard to drink, but Spottedleaf need the water. The sky holds threating of a mild storm. _

"You're up quite early?" Yellowfang meows as she comes in through the fern tunnel with a leaf filled with herbs and cobwebs.

"Couldn't sleep anymore." Spottedleaf stated.

"Well you should head back to your hut. It's freezing out here." Yellowfang stated.

"Oh I don't mind…I'm used to cold weather." Spottedleaf stated.

"You're not having anymore of those bad dreams are you?" Yellowfang asks.

"No…I actually slept very peacefully." Spottedleaf smiles.

"That's good. How is your body feeling. Got a fever, weakness?" Yellowfang asks.

"No fever, but I do feel weak every now and then." Spottedleaf confesses.

"You are going to be for a while I'm afraid. Just stay in the camp I don't need to find you out in the woods or who knows where. Okay. " Yellowfang stated.

"Okay…I want to hang out more with the queens and kits. " Spottedleaf nuzzles Yellowfang as she leaves her to restock the medical supplies.

Spottedleaf pushes her way through the fern tunnel and was half way to the nursery when she spotted Fireheart coming out of the warriors den. Fireheart with a surprise look came over to her. Spottedleaf blushes slightly as he came to her. "You are up early? Did Yellowfang put you on a mission or something?"

Spottedleaf chuckles, "No…I'm on my way to the nursery. To check up on Brindleface. So you and Greystripe going to start training today with your apprentices?"

Fireheart nods, "Yup…although Graystripe wants to train separate. He has been odd lately ever since we came back from our mission. I'm a bit worried about him."

Spottedleaf walks along side him as he makes his way to the apprentice den, "Willowpelt told me what happened. He will come back to being his cheerful self again. Remember after the death of Lionheart, how he feel into a depression state for awhile. This is the same thing. I has to find away to deal with what happened on that edge in RiverClan territory. He will come around. Just be with him Fireheart. And keep encouraging him that Whiteclaw's death was not his fault. " Spottedleaf looks up into his eyes. And her heart was racing. His eyes held comfort and she longs for him to hold her. Spottedleaf drops her gaze as she looks into the apprentice den. "Well you have training you need to do. Good luck."

Fireheart smiles to her as she walks away from him to go to the nursery. Just before she enters the tunnel to the nursery she turn to look back at him. Already Cinderpaw was out and so excited to start her first warrior training. Spottedleaf smiles to that and it melted her heart to see how good Fireheart is with kits. She can see him being a good father to whatever he chooses to be his mate. Spottedleaf turns and heads into the nursery.

Spottedleaf went in to her favorite part of the camp, which is the nursery. Inside she found Frostfur asleep as well as Goldenflower and Speckletail. The only one that is awake is Brindleface her brother's mate. Brindleface looks up from her grooming, "Spottedleaf? What are you doing in here?"

Spottedleaf came in to lay beside her sister in-law, "I can't sleep. And I thought I will come and see you."

"I'm doing fine." Brindleface snickers.

"Could you two please go somewhere else if you want to chit chat. Some of us queens are trying to sleep!" Speckletail hissed.

Brindleface smiles, "You want to go for a walk?"

"Sure that will be lovely." Spottedleaf stated.

Once they were outside of the nursery Brindleface looks at Spottedleaf, "Don't mind Speckletail…her attitude has greatly improved now that she is reaching the elder age."

Spottedleaf chuckles at that. "And how about you, you looking to rejoin the warriors again?"

"Maybe….I'm still grieving over the death of your brother." Brindleface admitted.

Spottedleaf sighs, "I know….I miss him too. Him and Lionheart." Spottedleaf gazes up at the sky. Little patches of blue was poking through, but it still holds the cast of gray.

Brindleface came to a halt next to the small pedal of water, "Spottedleaf can I ask you something."

"Sure." Spottedleaf took her gaze off the sky and look at her.

"I got to know something…are you falling in love with one of our warriors." Brindleface ask.

"What! Brindleface you know I can't have mates. It's forbidden, besides I'm still a medicine cat." Spottedleaf denied the truth.

"Spottedleaf, don't lie. I know a she-cat is in love when I see one, and you I can tell you are in love with.." Brindleface started to say but Spottedleaf cut her off.

"Brindleface stop…alright ….just stop." Spottedleaf turns her gaze away from her.

"You are in love with Fireheart aren't you." Brindleface repeated.

Spottedleaf hesitate for a moment or two, then she replies, "No. I'm not okay. Even I am, I can't. Because I'm a medicine cat. I will betray StarClan and ThunderClan if I am in love with Fireheart."

Brindleface looks at her and feels her heart torn in two, "Spottedleaf, I've seen the way you are around him. You act differently around him, than you do with other male warriors. And last night where you stood up to Longtail, made me question that you are in love with Fireheart."

"I care for Fireheart deeply yes. But that doesn't mean that I am in love with him. Hell…I cared deeply for Lionheart, and I wasn't in love with him either. I keep myself at a distance so that I won't fall in love Brindleface." Spottedleaf confesses. Spottedleaf tries to hide to her sister in-law the truth. She could've almost gave away about her secrete love affair with Fireheart.

Brindleface sighs, "You're right. I'm sorry…." Brindleface came near her and gave her a comforting lick. Then she pulls back and change the subject, "So are you well enough to go outside of camp?"

Spottedleaf turns her gaze, "I can't…still I am very much weak. And Yellowfang ordered me not to. She told me I am only allowed to stay inside the camp."

"Well…that is silly. I will have a talk with her." Brindleface huffed.

"Brindleface don't….she is my caretaker. And I have to agree with her." Spottedleaf stated.

"What?" Brindleface asks.

"If I was still a medicine cat of ThunderClan." Spottedleaf started to say but Brindleface stopped her.

"You are still the medicine cat Spottedleaf." Brindleface interrupted.

"Right now, I can't save anyone let alone fix my own self. So therefore I'm not the medicine cat, Yellowfang is. Anyways, if Yellowfang was as badly as injured I am, I would have told her the same thing, so that I am protected and can be guarded and care for immediately unlike outside of this camp. Yellowfang has good judgment Brindleface." Spottedleaf looks to her.

Brindleface looks deep into Spottedleaf's eyes, "She really does care for you doesn't she."

Spottedleaf nods in agreement, "She as well as everyone in camp wants me back as a medicine cat, that is why she is very protective about me right now."

"I see….well I have to get back to the nursery. It was nice to talk with you, and if you need anything, you know who to come to." Brindleface purrs.

"Thanks." Spottedleaf trails off to the graveyard to visit her dead brother.

Spottedleaf disappears behind the underbrush as she came to the clearing of the gravesite. She stops near the spot where her dear beloved friend, Lionheart rested. A well of sadness came over her as she softly mourns for her dead friend. _I miss you so much my dear friend. _ Then she puts her paw on his grave as she said a prayer to him in StarClan.

Spottedleaf goes over to her brother's grave. She misses him so much, and wished that he didn't had to die. Out of all the clan cats, why did her only security of her family had to die. Then Spottedleaf thought of her own mother. _Swiftbreeze_. She goes over to her grave and there her memories of her mother flashed in her mind.

_Spottedleaf just returned to camp from her long journey to Moonstone to receive her new name Spottedleaf. It was not long after when her deputy Bluefur had become Bluestar. There was a great battle that had been fought between RiverClan and ThunderClan. Bluestar came to her privately before she went into the den. _

"_Spottedleaf…..I should tell you before you go in there." Bluestar advises._

"_What." Spottedleaf asks._

"_You're mentor, Featherwhisker is doing everything he can to help save your mother. There was a great battle that was fought, and your mother fought bravely." Bluestar stated._

_Spottedleaf shook her head as she ran towards her den. "NO!" _

_Bluestar caught her before she could she the bloody mess of her beloved mother. Her siblings awaited nervously outside the medicine cats den. Her mother's former apprentice Lionheart was beside some her brother Redtail. He too was filled with blood. Then Featherwhisker came out with grieve in his eyes as he looks at his former apprentice. With no words to express how sorry he was, he tried to explain to her and Bluestar, but Spottedleaf was too devastated. _

"_I'm so sorry, my dear young Spottedleaf…her wounds where just too great. She is now with StarClan." Featherwhisker stated._

_Spottedleaf shook her head as she went into the den of her mentor. There on a stone table laid the body of her mother. The table was soaked in her mother's blood. Spottedleaf went to her mother and there she lost it. Seeing her mother died of a vicious battle, killed Spottedleaf's spirit. Her mother was the one person she looked up to in the Clan. Spottedleaf wailed over the loss of her mother. It was worst day of her life to see her mother dead like that._

Spottedleaf look down on her mother's gave and whipped the tears out of her eyes. Everyone of her beloved family is now resting in StarClan. Spottedleaf wishes her mother was still alive. So she can explain to her what she is going through, and why she has these romantic feelings for Fireheart. Spottedleaf closed her eyes as she talks with her mother's spirit.

_Mother….I need your advice. I know I made my choice of following Featherwhisker, of being a medicine cat of ThunderClan. But….lately I now am regretting my decision. Mother….I'm in love with the prophase warrior Fireheart. I want to be with him, and live a life with him, but I also want to continue using my gift to help others. But this love I feel for him is so strong. I never have felt this feeling before. Do I drop everything and following my heart to be with him, or follow the code. I wish you were here with me now, so I will know what to choose. I'm so confused mother. _

"Speckles? What are you doing out here?" Patchpelt asks as it made Spottedleaf startled.

Spottedleaf looks up from her mother's grave, to look at her brother, "Nothing….I was just…it's nothing." Spottedleaf dismissing her grieving.

Patchpelt padded up to her to look down on his mother, "She was a brave warrior." He looks at his baby sister, "You share a lot of qualities of her."

Spottedleaf sighs, "How…I'm not a warrior."

Patchpelt smiles at her, "Yes you are…..you have the hardest job out of all of us…you fight as hard as warrior to save them. That is your gift Speckles. You care for every one of your clan mates. Just like our mother. And her death was not in vain. She died to protect all of us, from the great battle of RiverClan. I know I was there when she died. I was the one to carry her wounded body to Featherwhisker. One of her greatest regret that she had was not giving her final words of wisdom to you and Redtail. She wants to see you succeed in being a skillful medicine cat Speckles."

Spottedleaf looks up from her mother's grave to her brother, "But what skill. I can't even protect and save my own family. Dad's gone same as mom, Leopardfoot, and now Redtail. It's just….everyone that I love dies. I almost could've died myself a few moons back, If Fireheart hadn't found me. StarClan only knows if I might die again."

Patchpelt had no words to give to his sister. He knew she is having doubts. "Spottedleaf, we all die at some point in our lifetime. Some sooner than others. Our final resting place is in StarClan. And you have a rare gift. Even old Yellowfang sees it in you. No one else is as talented than you are."

Spottedleaf tilts her head and looks down again at her mother's grave. "I wish she didn't had to die. I could really use her guidance right now."

Patchpelt nods, "I know…I sometimes I miss my father." Patchpelt and Spottedleaf linger at the grave site a heartbeat more then Patchpelt nudges his sister, "Come on Speckles, I think it is time for us to head back to camp. It is almost sundown."

Spottedleaf nods as she and her brother leave the graveyard of all the fallen Warriors and elders. Back at the camp Tigerclaw is just leading a patrol group out. Spottedleaf watches as the last cat disappears underneath the underbrush. Spottedleaf watches as her brother goes over to where Dappletail, Smallear and Halftail are eating and joins into their conversation. Spottedleaf goes over to the food area and pick out something herself. She mange to get there when Longtail comes up to get a piece of food for him and Darkstripe. "So miss Spottedleaf…..are you very fond of _kittypets_, or are you becoming _ too kitty soft_ for forest life."

Spottedleaf's ears flattened as she glared at him. Graystripe stroll over and hissed at Longtail, "Why don't you just leave her be and choose a piece of pray for you and your friend."

Longtail sneered at the both of them, "Seems to me Spottedleaf, you've been hanging around too many kittypets and lost touch of your warrior side."

Graystripe growled at his comment and was going to give a nasty threat to him and Darkstripe but Spottedleaf stopped him, "He is just doing that to get you rattled."

"Well he is doing a fine job of it. That rat…" Graystripe shook off his anger and looks at his former medicine cat, "Have you had anything to eat yet?"

"No….I was going to pick something out when Longtail came." Spottedleaf commented.

Graystripe found a squirrel for her and dropped it in front of her paws, "Here you go….do you have somewhere to eat."

"No…can I eat with you if that's alright?" Spottedleaf asks.

"Sure. I don't mind." Graystripe leads her to his favorite spot to eat as he waits for his best friend.

Spottedleaf looks at nephew. "So how are you? Haven't spoken for a while."

Graystripe looks up at his aunt. "Fine…."

"Fine….after how many moons." Spottedleaf smiles.

Graystripe looks at her, "okay you win….I've been having troubles."

"About what happened at RiverClan territory." Spottedleaf answers.

Graystripe looks up from his meal with questioning eyes. Spottedleaf answered his questioning look, "You forgot that I am your mother's sister. She tells me everything."

Graystripe looks down not meeting her gaze, Spottedleaf catches onto his body language. "You can tell me Graystripe, I won't judge."

"Your not going to tell, my mother." Graystripe asks.

Spottedleaf shook her head. Graystripe tells her want has been troubling him. "If I could turn back the time and change the events Whiteclaw could still be alive."

"Graystripe, his death was not your fault. You tried saving him." Spottedleaf stated.

"But I didn't….his death was my fault. What warrior am I." Graystripe stated.

Spottedleaf looks at him and places her white paw on his, "A good one. You brought WindClan home. You saved me when I was dying, and you are a good and loyal warrior to this Clan. You did try and saved him…most warriors from an opposing Clan wouldn't even try to, but you did your best." Spottedleaf's words of wisdom echoed in her own mind.

Graystripe looks at her with her words she just spoke to him. Then he lets out a purr of his thanks. Just then he turns his head and finds Fireheart emerging from the tunnel along side with his apprentice. Spottedleaf looked in his direction and she smiles at him.

Once Fireheart arrived Graystripe meows to him, "Here, I've got you some fresh-kill." As he filings a mouse to Fireheart.

Fireheart catches it with his mouth and came to sit next to his best friend. He gleams down at Spottedleaf. This is the first time he had seen her eating with his best friend. "So I guess Yellowfang let you out of the den."

Spottedleaf smiles, "Yeah…feels nice to not stay cooped up in there.

Fireheart purred with her amusing words. Graystripe caught the flirting going on between these two as he made a comment which switches the mood, "Should I leave you two alone."

Spottedleaf caught onto it, and she gets up from her spot and finishes off the rest of her squirrel, "No…you two can go ahead and talk about your eventful day…I will go mingle with my brother." Spottedleaf slowly gets up but Graystripe stops her.

"I was just kidding, You can stay if you want." Graystripe looks over at his best friend.

Fireheart saw his cheerful self again, as Spottedleaf was right. He did need a little time to heal. "So it must be a good day."

"Better than yesterday. I actually enjoyed it. Brackenpaw's keen to learn that is for sure." Graystrpe purrs out loud.

Fireheart shared his friend's happiness, and Spottedleaf's company. He misses her presences. "So is Cinderpaw," Fireheart goes back to eating his mouse.

Graystripe pipes in, "Mind you, I kept forgetting I was the mentor and not the apprentice. This is a whole new learning experience."

Fireheart looks at his best friend, "Me too, I had to do some readjusting myself."

Spottedleaf smiles to the both of them, "It will endure in time. No one is ever perfect with starting out mentoring. But it will come in time."

Graystripe looks to his aunt, "Did you ever had this issue?"

Spottedleaf smiles and lets out a chuckle, "No….I don't have an apprentice for a medicine cat yet. But you might want to ask, my brother Patchpelt. He had a hard time readjusting to mentoring…"

"I bet his apprentice turned out to be a _really_ _great _warrior." Graystripe added in sarcastic.

Spottedleaf laughs, "That apprentice will be your father Graystripe."

Fireheart looks at his best friend as he asks, "Who is your father Graystripe?"

Graystripe looks over to Bluestar's den as Fireheart follows his gaze and then he lets out a laugh along with Spottedleaf. "Whitestorm? Whitestorm is your father?"

Graystripe swats a piece of grass at his best friend, playfully. After they settle down from a good laughter Graystripe later on grooms Fireheart as they share tongues. Spottedleaf half wants Fireheart to share tongues with her but half doesn't. She sees the agony in his eyes, but she shakes her no to him. Reminding him that their romance has to be secret. And if she allows him to share tongues with her it will give the impression that they are forming some sort of a forbidden relationship. Fireheart respects her decision of saying no as he still continues to talk and share about his day.

As the moon begins the climb in the sky, the air begins to get really cold. Spottedleaf turns to the two warriors as she thank both Fireheart and Graystripe for their company today. Graystripe reply his thanks and gave his aunt a friendly lick of appreciation. Then turns into the warriors den for a good night's sleep. Spottedleaf turns to Fireheart and walks past him.

"I could offer you a walk to your den." He asks.

"That's sweet of you Fireheart, but I can mange. Its not that far of a walk." Spottedleaf purrs.

"I know…but I still want to." Fireheart walks in line with her.

"You know some others will question that you have a thing for me." Spottedleaf advise.

"No they won't. They will see me helping you get to your den, without falling over." Fireheart purrs. Spottedleaf nods as she allows him to walk her to her den. Once at the entrance he ask her question, "If it's alright with Yellowfang, would you like to come with me."

"That depends on where." Spottedleaf asks.

"Outside the camp." Fireheart stated.

"As much as I would love to, I can't….I can't leave the camp. Yellowfang's orders, and I have to agree with her. My strength is not all back and I need to stay in camp where it is safe. Maybe some other time I will. Okay." Spottedleaf looks at her den then back at him, "Well goodnight Fireheart." Then she disappears in her den to go and rest.


	12. Chapter 11: A Friend's Secrete

**Chapter 11: A Friend's secret**

_The following day it and snowed. There was a thin layer of white covering the ground as Spottedleaf awoke. She climbed out of her log and was very grateful that Yellowfang made this hut for her, because she will be covered with snow. She looks in Yellowfang's den and sees the old has already gotten up. Just behind the stone she hears her mumbling some words. She walks over to where she was and sees her mixing some berries in a small mud cast circle._

"Well…good morning there young one. Nice to see that you are up.." Yellowfang looks up from her task.

Spottedleaf chuckles, "You know I'm not all that young, I have a few moons under my way."

"Well…compare to me, you are still very young." Yellowfang sneers.

"What are you making." Spottedleaf dismisses the old cat's comment.

"Some medicine for whitecoaugh. Leaf bare is coming. And need to be prepared." Yellowfang stated.

"Need a hand?" Spottedleaf asks.

"That depends….how are you feeling today?" Yellowfang asks.

"Quit well actually. I am regaining most of my strength back." Spottedleaf announces.

Yellowfang stops her task and goes over to her. "Let me examine you."

It took Yellowfang a few minutes to examine her patient. Then she sighs, "Well….I see that you are improving….but I still want you in camp. Your wound around your neck still needs a few moons to heal. It should be good by the first heavy snowfall. By then I need all the help I can get with gathering medical supplies."

Spottedleaf nods, "Can I at least help with making the medicine?"

Yellowfang nods, "Of course you can. The supplies are over there…Start mixing those barriers in with this rosemary."

Not long that Spottedleaf started mixing the medical supplies she heard a cat enter the den. Yellowfang heard it too, as she drops what she is doing and goes to the clearing. "What on earth happen to you! You think that it's a wise idea to go for swim?"

Spottedleaf goes over to where Yellowfang is as sees her nephew drench. Graystripe was shivering as Yellowfang dashes away to fetch some medical supplies for him. Spottedleaf goes to him and smiles, "I'm not going to even ask."

"Ju…just…don't tell….Will…Willowpelt." Graystripe chattered.

Spottedleaf gave him a nod and took her body to press against his, to keep him warm a bit, as he waited for Yellowfang. "You know…you remind a lot like Redtail. Always getting into trouble."

"Your not ma…mad?" Graystripe looks at his aunt.

Spottedleaf smiles, "No…I'm not. You take after your uncle."

Just then Yellowfang returns as she gives him feverfew and lavender. "There this should hold ya for the night. You better stay in Camp tomorrow. Don't want this chill to turn into something worse okay?" Graystripe nods and ate the herbs then goes off to the warriors den. Spottedleaf goes back to help Yellowfang out with the medicines.

_Several days has pasted since Fireheart and Graystripe have been mentoring their first apprentices. Each day Yellowfang has been restocking her medical supplies as she allows Spottedleaf to travel with her. Spottedleaf has been improving as her body slowly heals from her near death attack by Clawface. Yellowfang has been helping Spottedleaf with her herbs and has been working on the young she-cat to fully regain her strength. In the past several days, Yellowfang has been treating a lot of her clan mates with sneezes and coughs. Yellowfang knows she needs more medical supplies but can't leave the camp because of the sick patients she has. One afternoon she goes and finds Spottedleaf mixing berries for medicines. _

Yellowfang looks at her asks she quickly approaches, "Spottedleaf…can I asks you to do me a favor?"

Spottedleaf stops what she was doing and turns her attention on the old she-cat, "Sure…what do…"

Yellowfang has no time to waste as she cuts to the chase, "I need to travel near Moonstones."

"Why what for?" Spottedleaf asks.

"I need to go to Moonstones to get a special kind of herb. I fear that some of the ThunderClan warriors are coming down with whitecough. I need to get a special herb that grows near Moonstones. I need to leave as soon as possible. I will be back by in a few days." Yellowfang goes to the cubby of travel herbs and scuffs down the herbs as she makes quickly pads out.

Spottedleaf turns to her, "So what's the favor?"

"I need you to look after anyone who is coming down with chills treat them with lavender feverfew until I get back. You know where the herbs are if you run out of them." She looks at Spottedleaf, "I trust you Spottedleaf….I know I ordered you not to leave the camp, but this is urgent. If need to be, You can bring a trusted warrior to go with you on a medical run. But I got to go, now before sunsets. You can do this young one, you are born to be a medicine cat." Yellowfang smiles, "I have faith in you kid." Yellowfang gives her a quick lick as she dashes to the camp entrance.

Spottedleaf watches as Yellowfang disappears from the entrance. She was on her own. Spottedleaf stayed out in the open as Bluestar approaches, "She will be back shortly. I ordered her to go."

Spottedleaf looks to her leader, "Why….so far no one that I've seen has been coming down with nothing serious."

"Can't take too many chances. I need everyone of my warriors to be strong. I have a great sense that ShadowClan and RiverClan are prepared to set a war." Bluestar advices. She turns as she sees Fireheart and Runningwind leave the camp with their apprentices, "I need everyone to be ready when the time comes. Especially the young apprentices. That's why I sent Yellowfang out on a medical emergency." Bluestar looks into Spottedleaf's eyes, "Are you ready to get back to your position as a medicine cat?"

Spottedleaf nods, "I'm ready."

"How do you feel with your strength….you lost a lot of blood." Bluestar asks.

"It's coming along…Yellowfang has been helping me." Spottedleaf adds.

"That's good to hear. I will need you both through leaf-bare." Bluestar stated as she makes her way out to join the patrol. Spottedleaf was in her den mixing berries…she has seen a few cats and giving them what Yellowfang instructed. However she was running very low. She knows she has to go out and make a medical trip. She was just on her way out when she ran into her nephew, "Graystripe? You feeling okay."

Graystripe nods as he looks to the exit. "I'm fine….I am just going to go train with my apprentice."

Spottedleaf looks to him with suspicious eyes. "Your apprentice is with Fireheart and Runningwind today…besides…I specifically remembered Yellowfang told you to stay in camp. This is not the time to get yourself worse with infections Graystripe."

"I know…but I can't just sit in the camp and do noting….I need to contribute somehow…I'll go and bring back some fresh kill." Graystripe bolts without another word.

Spottedleaf wanted to go and track him down, but she has a duty. Her nephew has been acting strange for some days now. He seemed anxious about something and he seems to be hiding something. She is then called to her den as her brother Dappletail comes and finds her, "Spottedleaf! Spottedleaf!"

Spottedleaf turns her attention to one of the elders, "Hurry…Swiftpaw I think is getting worse!"

Spottedleaf goes to the wear Speckletail was keeping him warm. Spottedleaf was soon by her and was examining him. She looks at the old queen, "Take him to my den."

"Is it whitecough?" Speckletail asks.

"No…not yet. It's just a chill. But need to give him something, before it turns into something worse. " Spottedleaf leds them into her den. She spent most of the morning trying to help the young apprentice. When she was through she heads out. By the time it took her to eat real fast Mousefur has caught the sickness. Spottedleaf treated her as well and sent her to the warriors den.

It was near sundown, as the night grew colder. Spottedleaf shivered as she helps the apprentice to his den, "Keep these berries close to you young one. When you feel the cough getting worse, suck on this slowly. It will help with it alright?"

Swiftpaw looks at his mentor as he goes out on a patrol, "What about my warrior training? Will I be able to attend tomorrow?"

Spottedleaf looks at the him with sympathic eyes, "We shall see. Come to my den first thing in the morning. If your symptoms get worse over the night, which it could, then I will tell Longtail personally to keep you in. Okay?"

Swiftpaw looks down upon his paws as he felt a pang of disappointment, Spottedleaf puts her tail under his chin and smiles at him, "You are not disappointing Bluestar or your Clan if you miss a day or two of training.."

"That's not it. It's just….I will be letting my father down." Swiftpaw meows.

Spottedleaf sighs….she knows Tigerclaw will be furious. "Look…your father will not look at you as a failure. In fact it will be better to keep you in camp if you worse then get you even sicker."

Swiftpaw smiles at her and then lets out a small sneeze. She nudges him inside to keep warm. Then she retreats to her own den. She soon spots Fireheart as he returns with the evening patrol. She smiles at him as he approaches. She looks up at him, "You need anything Fireheart?"

Fireheart wanted to tell her about his suspension of his best friend but was afraid to compromise everything with their love affair. Spottedleaf tilts her head to have him to follow her. When he didn't she softly replies, "It's alright."

"Are you sure…what about Yellowfang?" He asks.

"She's out on a journey and will be out for several days…it is just me." Spottedleaf stated. "Come on I will see what you have." Fireheart had a confuse look on his face and Spottedleaf lets him in. Once inside she answers his questioning look, "I did that so know one can suspect our relationship."

"Oh….good thinking.." Fireheart smiles. Spottedleaf leads him behind the stone hedge so that no one can see them. She stares at him and there in that moment they share a tenderize kiss. It felt like many moons ago that they had this moment, of being in each other's embraces. She felt Fireheart kissing her deeper and she just lost all her ability to breath. He moves down and nuzzles her scar from Clawface and she felt the warmth of his fiery pelt press against hers. There was this heat of fire in her soul that Fireheart stirred that night. A flame that Spottedleaf had never felt before. She pulls out of his embrace as he looks at her, "What?"

Spottedleaf looks at him, "Nothing….just…This is all new to me."

Fireheart goes to her and puts his head near hers. "This is all new to me too….but I feel this is meant to be." He breathe in her beautiful sent as he felt her purring. "Can I share tongues with you now?"

Spottedleaf smiles as she nods. And for the first time she allows him to groom her. It felt so nice to share this moment with him. And occasionally they would make out. After several minutes Fireheart shares one of his greatest worries that he fears for his best friend, "Spottedleaf….I think something is deeply troubling Graystripe."

Spottedleaf pauses in licking his shoulders, "Why do you say that?"

"He has been acting distant. When I wake up, he is gone and no where to be seen in camp. But as I return from hunting, training or even patrol, I see him settling down or already asleep. Something is up with him and I want to know what." Fireheart confesses. Fireheart looks at her, "I shouldn't be discussing this with you….you are his aunt."

"No….it's fine…you are my nephew's best friend." She smiles. "And I think you are right."

Fireheart looks at her as he sees the worry in his lover's eyes, "Why….did you see him go?"

"Yeah…when I was going to make a run out for medical supplies. I saw him leaving the territory. I questioned him about his whereabouts, but he wouldn't tell me. I told him he needs to stay in camp but he told me he needs to go out hunting. Saying it's his duty to the Clan. " Spottedleaf confesses.

"Funny….he told me that he has to stay in camp because he feels his cold is getting worse." Fireheart looks at her.

"Do you think he is hiding something from us?" Spottedleaf asks.

Fireheart got up and strolls over to a rock. Spottedleaf follows him as she leans her body near his. "What is it?"

"I have a suspension that he is. He hasn't been the same since he fell into…" Fireheart was going to blab out the words that the ventured into RiverClan territory again. "Into the water."

"Fireheart what really happened when Graystripe came into the den all soak in wet." Spottedleaf asks.

There was no sense in lying to her. She will find out the truth sooner or later, "Can you promise to keep this to yourself."

"Depends on what this is all about." Spottedleaf stated.

Fireheart sighs, "That day when Graystripe and I took our apprentices to teach them how to hunt near the river, Graystripe fell through some thin ice as he got swept into RiverClan territory. Then a RiverClan she-cat came in to save him. Her name is Silverstream. If it wasn't for her, Graystripe would have been deed."

Spottedleaf didn't say anything then she looks at him with anger in her eyes, "You two are not allowed in RiverClan…what were you two thinking…"

"I know…Spottedleaf…I know….." Fireheart looks already beaten as Spottedleaf settles down. Fireheart doesn't need her anger, only love right now.

She came to him as she nuzzles his cheek.. "I'm sorry…"

"No…you're right….I should.." Fireheart was going to protest, but Spottedleaf silences him with her tail on his lips.

"You need support from me not be harped at. Did any other RiverClan seen you two in the territory?" Spottedleaf asks.

"No…just Silverstream." Fireheart told her.

Spottedleaf nods, "Okay."

"Okay what? You are not going to tell Willowpelt are you?" Fireheart asks.

"No….I should…but won't…I made a promise to you….I'll keep it quiet…besides it's not my place to tell." Spottedleaf stated. She looks at him, "You should probably head back to your den. People will suspect that you are fallen ill or something."

She was going to go into her old nest when Fireheart pulls her back towards him. Then he softly whispers to her, "When can we do this again…share tongues and well.."

"Another time. Just not now. I'll let you know. Now go…" Spottedleaf nudges him as he turns he leaves her a blissful kiss that left Spottedleaf feeling helpless. Then he turns and heads out to join the rest of his warriors for a nights rest.

…

The following morning as promise Swiftpaw returns at her den. Spottedleaf plopped him up on the examining stone as she inspects him, "Just as I thought. You need to stay in and rest. Go back and get some sleep. I'll come by later and get you some feverfew to knock down that fever alright."

Swiftpaw nods as he did what Spottedleaf told him to. Longtail came by and spoke to her as she leads Swiftpaw back to his den, "What do you mean he can't train today? He is fine."

"Take a look around you Longtail. I have several cases of cats coming down with this illness. It's better for him to rest and get well before matters gets worst. Go in and rest Swiftpaw."

Longtail looks at her, "What am I suppose to do now? Attend the pity party? I need to train him or in case you haven't notice our enemies will come here and attack!"

Spottedleaf rears on him, "Well….Longtail, it seems that your apprentice will get even sicker if he goes out and continues to train. And when then enemy does attack he will be dead as a mouse. So unless you don't want to kill your apprentice I suggest you do as I say and let him fight this chill off. You're a warrior now. Go and do something that is productive to help make sure this Clan stays well defended."

Longtail's eyes narrowed as he let out a hiss at the medicine cat. Then he went out of the camp entrance to go hunting. Spottedleaf rolls her eyes at him. She never did liked him. Not even when he was an apprentice. Even though he is her nephew, she still dislikes him. Spottedleaf went to the fresh kill pile and took a small bird to eat before she heads out to find more herbs. She just started eating when she sees Fireheart heading out with Runningwind with his apprentice Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw.

A few minutes later and Spottedleaf was out of camp. This is the first time she had been out of camp ever since her near death experience with Clawface. Spottedleaf had no time to waste, she has a task to do, and that was to get feverfew and lavender. She found some feverfew quite easy, but lavender was a bit harder to find. In leaf-bare it is nearly impossible to find lavender. But Featherwhisker taught her all the tricks she needs to know to find some. It was nearly sunhigh as she found some near the old owl tree. But this is barely enough to help a ill cat. Spottedleaf sighs as she knows she has to go to the medicine cat cave where she keeps back ups of herbs in cases of emergency. She was hoping to find a better patch of lavender, but she assumes that Yellowfang already been here.

It was nearly sunhigh as she was just crossing the old Owl tree when she sense someone close. Spottedleaf's tail begins to bristle. _I'm not going to let this bastard kill me AGAIN!_ Spottedleaf dashes to a bush, to hide herself. She senses rain coming. A flash back memory came to her, as she shakes her head to clear it. _No! It's not going to be like last time. I can do this. Remember what my brother taught me…_Spottedleaf dug her claws in the dirt as she gets ready to pounce on her intruder. She balances on her hunches. She can see a siluttoe of a tom cat. Her eyes narrowed on him.

Spottedleaf closed her eyes, and prayed to StarClan. She counted to three. On three she flung into the air and landed square on the tom cat. Her claws dug into his flesh as he let out a howl. The cat flung her off and Spottedleaf landed with a heap. The cat reared up on her and pinned her to the ground. Spottedleaf was in trouble. She scramble the earth trying to regain to push him off, but he was too strong for her. Then a familiar scent filled her nostrils. She looks more closely at him, and realized It was Fireheart. "Fireheart?"

The tom stepped off her and looks at her suspiciously, then it came to him as he came to her, "Spottedleaf….I'm sorry, I didn't mean to….I thought….Are you all right?"

Spottedleaf purrs at him, "I'm fine."

"You scared me." Fireheart admitted as he nuzzles her.

"I thought you were an intruder. So I had to do something." Spottedleaf eyes him. "What are you doing out here anyways? I thought you are training your apprentice."

Fireheart didn't want to lie to her so he told her the truth, "Finding what Graystripe is up to. I was following his sent, until you attacked me."

"Following his scent?" Spottedleaf asks.

"Yeah…I think it's leading to RiverClan. That's why I left training. Graystripe has been acting odd, and I have to find out why he is leaving camp and abandoning his apprentice." Fireheart admitted.

"Do you think he is betraying the Clan?" Spottedleaf asks.

"I don't know….that's why I have to find out. Can you cover for me at camp?" Fireheart pleas with her.

"Fireheart…..I can't lie for you, and him." Spottedleaf stated. But the look in his eyes saying he is going to find out the truth no matter what. Spottedleaf sighs as she responds to him, "Alright…" Then as Fireheart walks away she walks beside him, "But I'm going with you."

"What? No….I don't need you to be in the middle of this.." Fireheart stops.

"I'm already in the middle of this Fireheart! He is my nephew! And I want to find out why the hell he is betraying everyone at Camp!" Spottedleaf had an angry flash in her amber eyes. Fireheart knows there is no stopping her, so he let her come follow him.

Fireheart spotted his best friend heading toward Sunningrocks. He and Spottedleaf hid in the under brush as the spied on Graystripe. Spottedleaf had a chill running through her vanes. _This was were my brother was killed by Oakheart_. Spottedleaf pushes the thought away as she smelt RiverClan warriors. Her fur started to raise as Fireheart puts his paw on hers to keep her from giving them away.

A heart beat past and soon a sliver RiverClan she-cat came to the waters edge and swam across the river. Spottedleaf eyes her nephew and looks at Fireheart. Then back at the she-cat as Graystripe and her nuzzle near the waters edge. She saw the anger in Fireheart's eyes as he zeroed in on his best friend. Spottedleaf closes her eyes, as she knows the truth. Her sister's son, has fallen in love with a RiverClan warrior. Her eyes fix on Fireheart as he pushes his way through the underbrush.

"Graystripe!" Fireheart hissed. His appearance must have startled the two lovers because they were both taken by surprise. She saw the she-cat's ears flatted as Graystripe steps between her and Fireheart.

"You followed me!" Graystripe looked up at Fireheart.

"What are you doing? Don't you know how dangerous this is?" Fireheart stated.

Silverstream spoke up, "It's okay. There won't be another patrol here till after sunset."

"You can be sure of that, can you? As you know all your Clan's movements!" Fireheart growled.

"Actually I do. My father is Crookedstar, the leader of RiverClan." Silverstream commented.

Fireheart still not convince as he gaze into Silverstream's beautiful eyes, "I don't believe you."

Spottedleaf steps out of the hiding place, "She's telling the truth Fireheart. She is the daughter of the RiverClan leader."

Spottedleaf came up to stand beside Fireheart. Graystripe did not meet her gaze. She then looks at Silverstream. "You better get back to your Clan. It is dangerous to be out here, especially with everything that happened a few moons ago."

Silverstream nods to the medicine cat. Then she nuzzles Graystripe a goodbye before she swam back to her side of the river. Then Graystripe avoided both his aunt and Fireheart. Once they were all back in the dense forest again Fireheart looks down at him, "You must stop seeing her."

"I can't," Graystripe replays.

Spottedleaf looks at her nephew, "Fireheart is right Graystripe, you are not only putting yourself at risk, but also everyone else. What will happen if her father ever catches her with you? She is the daughter of the RiverClan leader. What were you thinking!"

"Not to mention that RiverClan is completely hostile to ThunderClan at the moment. You heard Leopardfur after Whiteclaw died. You know you were there! Plus also it is against the Warrior Code!" Fireheart hissed.

Graystripe stopped in his tracks and gaze at his best friend. Then anger shot through his eyes, "You don't know Silverstream, and there is no need to remind me about Whiteclaw. Do you think it's easy for me knowing that I'm responsible for the death of one of Silverstream's clan mates?" Graystripe looked at his aunt as he stated his next phrase, "Well that is pretty hypocritical of you Fireheart! I'm not the only warrior in ThunderClan who is going against the Warriors Code!"

Spottedleaf froze as she looks at her nephew, then at Fireheart. Fireheart turns to gaze at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You and my aunt Spottedleaf having a secret love affair. You don't think I notice? How you look at her or when you look at him. I didn't give any beef about your love for each other, so how dare you do it to me!" Graystripe growls. "Besides, Silverstream understands that it was an accident. That the gorge was no place for a battle. Any cat could have fallen there!"

Fireheart looks at him and he felt his muscles tensing. Spottedleaf steppes in before a cat fight broke out. "Enough! I won't tolerate a fight within my own clan!"

Fireheart paces from side to side as Graystripe licks Silverstream's scent off him before returning to camp. Spottedleaf looks at him, "Graystripe, it's one thing to love a cat from our own clan, but you got to think of the outcome of this. There is a reason why, that code is written. It is not only dangerous to you and her, but what happens if you guys mate and have kits? What will happen to them. They will be divided by their loyalty. Not to mention if there is a war that broke out between RiverClan and ThunderClan, the kits will be confuse about all this."

Fireheart stops pacing and looks at him, "Plus, what will happen if a RiverClan patrol catches you?"

"Silverstream won't let that happen." Graystripe stated as he continues to wash himself.

"For StarClan's sake, aren't you even a bit worried?" Fireheart burst own of anger.

"You two don't get it do you? StarClan must have plan this. Look, Silverstream wants to see m, even after what happened to Whiteclaw. We share the same thoughts. It's like we are born into the same Clan. I don't judge your love affair for each other. You have my blessing to be mates." Graystripe looks at his best friend. Then to his aunt, "I know you have sacrificed a lot over the years Spottedleaf. And I'm happy for you that you found love in my best friend. I don't think you should punish yourself because you are a medicine cat." Graystripe pauses as he carries on, "I'm going to keep on seeing her. She is the love of my life."


	13. Chapter 12: Down with the Sickness

**Chapter 12: Down with the Sickness**

_ In was getting near sundown when the three of them arrive back at camp. Fireheart helped Spottedleaf carry some medical supplies back as he kept watch over his good friend. He is still angry of the fact that Graystripe claim that Silverstream, the RiverClan leader's daughter is the love of his life. He said no words since they left Sunningrocks. Spottedleaf felt the tension between him and Graystripe, but was afraid to speak out. She knew that Graystripe had a point, of Fireheart breaking the Code as well. He question is, is her and Fireheart's relationship so obvious to others, or how did her own nephew found out about it. _

_Fireheart, Graystripe and Spottedleaf all entered the camp the way Graystripe snuck out of the camp. Spottedleaf just entered through the tunnel near the nursery where she heard an angry voice shouting nearby. _

"Graystripe, you should be resting, not hanging around here. That cough of yours has already begun to spread. We don't want it getting into the nursery!" Whitestorm approaches with his ears flatting. He did not look please. The is green eyes turns on Fireheart. "And you. Shouldn't you be training your apprentices?"

Fireheart was about to speak when Spottedleaf spoke up first, "I needed him for a moment Whitestorm. Since Yellowfang went off on a journey, I needed all the help I could get. Fireheart was helping me gather more herbs to help calm this cough that is spreading throughout the camp. I found some feverfew, and was about to go and find some more lavender when he spotted Graystripe out of camp. Graystripe insist that he should be out hunting, but I told him he needs to rest." Spottedleaf looks at the senior warrior hoping he would buy her tale. His eyes searches hers and then sees the pile of herbs beside her paws.

Whitestorm sighs, "Alright, go and help out Spottedleaf, but then back to mentoring, and bring back some fresh kill. It's leaf bare, we can't have young warriors hang around the camp doing nothing!"

Fireheart nods, "Yes Whitestorm." Fireheart helps out Spottedleaf as she carries the herbs to her den. Fireheart sets the herbs aside as she goes to the cubbies to restock the herbs. Fireheart came to her, "You didn't have to do that."

"Do what?" Spottedleaf asks as she eyes him.

"Cover for me." Fireheart stated.

"I wanted to…besides, its not a full lie." Spottedleaf smiles.

"Yeah….but it wasn't the truth either. You could've gotten into trouble." Fireheart meows.

"I know. But as he stated that whitecough has already started to go through camp. He sees you are being productive and helping me. " Spottedleaf stated.

Fireheart nods. Then he looks at her with hurt and anger still lingering in his gaze. "Is he right? Am I a hypocrite?"

"Who are you talking about?" Spottedleaf asks.

"Who do you think….Graystripe. I mean….he is in love with a RiverClan she-cat…and not just any…the RiverClan Leader's daughter. I mean….I can see traitor being spelled out from the Clan if anybody finds out. I don't want to lose him, but how can he be so stupid!" Fireheart lets out his worries.

Spottedleaf sighs, "Fireheart…"

"Well….am I?" Fireheart searches Spottedleaf's gaze.

Spottedleaf was about to speak when a horse sound camp from the fern tunnel, "Speckles….Speckles?"

Spottedleaf turns her attention off Fireheart and goes to the entrance to the den, "Patch? Patch! What…"

Dappletail was with him, "He started coming down with it earlier this afternoon. I told him to come here sooner, but you know how stubborn your brother can get."

"It's nothing…sis…honestly. Just give me something to knock it down." Patchpelt stated.

Spottedleaf eyes her brother and then to the old warrior beside him. Then she spoke to her brother, "Let me examine you."

Patchpelt's tail twitched, "I'm fine Speckles really."

"Patchpelt, if you were really fine you won't have a sick look on your face. Let me examine you." Spottedleaf calmed insisted.

Patchpelt was about to refuse when he got a sharp hiss coming from Dappletail. "Let her examine you Damn It!"

Patchpelt hoped up on the rock as Spottedleaf looked him over. It took her a few moments then she stepped back, "Just as I figured."

"What?" Patchpelt asks.

"You have whitecough." Spottedleaf stated.

"That's ridiculous. I do not have…." Patchpelt couldn't finish his sentence as his coughing started.

Spottedleaf rolls her eyes at him and dashes past Fireheart to the medicine stash. She pulls out some herbs as well as some blue liquid. She brings them back to where her brother is on the rock as she gives him a leaf full of medicine. Then she turns to Dappletail, "Make sure, he takes this twice a day. From sunhigh to sundown. Got it!" Dappletail nods to Spottedleaf's words. Then Spottedleaf looks at him.

Dappletail leads Patchpelt out of her den and back to the elder's log, just before she left she turns to her, "You might want to check on Speckletail's kit. He too is coming down with the same thing your brother is."

"I will." Spottedleaf calls out.

Fireheart came to the entrance way to her den. Spottedleaf looks at him. He looks at her as he felt his heart pulled two ways. Spottedleaf smiles to him, "Fireheart, I don't.."

"Forget it….it's probably just me trapped with my own emotion." Fireheart stated.

"Fireheart what I meant to say was, I don't think you are a hypocrite. I don't agree with what Graystripe is doing and it's obvious that nothing with change his mind, but at the same time, he does have a point." Spottedleaf confesses.

"What do you mean?" Fireheart asks eyeing her.

"What I mean is, who are we to judge him for breaking the _Warriors Code_ when we are doing the exact same thing ourselves. I mean….I'm a medicine cat Fireheart….I can never be involved with someone…but yet….I want to be. You can't help who _you love_ Fireheart. I love you, and I always will…." Spottedleaf looks at him. "Same thing with Graystripe and Silverstream."

"What? He is violating everything that is being a warrior!" Fireheart stated.

"Well….hate to break the news to you Fireheart, but so are you, by being in love with me." Spottedleaf stated. "Look….I don't want to fight about this. What's done is done for the day. You have your duties to the Clan, and I got to attend some sick cats. Just….think about what I said Fireheart….you are gifted warrior, and loyal one, and that is all that really matters." Spottedleaf brushes past him as her tail rubs up against his side. As she goes to examine Speckletail's kit.

Spottedleaf went to the nursery as she watches Fireheart leave the camp. She hopes that her words didn't hurt him too bad. She hates the rift between him and his best friend. _Maybe Graystripe is right. Maybe we are being hypocrites to him, by saying he shouldn't be in love with Silverstream_. _I mean…he didn't judge us for being in love…he didn't persecute us saying we are wrong because it violates the Code. The hell with the code. But yet, that code was there for a reason. So it keeps the Clans in balance and away from disaster. _Spottedleaf shakes her thoughts out of her mind as she goes into the nursery. There she sees Brindleface and Goldenflower near Speckletail.

"There you are! Where the hell have you been?" Speckletail hissed.

"Sorry…been quite an eventful day. Was out getting more meds for the spread through of whitecough." Spottedleaf stated.

"Yeah…no thanks to your nephew who started this whole thing." Goldenflower growled.

Spottedleaf's ears flatted, and was about to snap when Brindleface beat her to it, "Lay off Goldenflower! It could have come from anyone in camp. In case you haven't notice lately, it is Leaf Bare. You know ho easily sickness spreads through during this time of season."

Goldenflower's eyes crossed at the queen, "Yeah…well if a sick cat knows he is sick, he should be staying in his own nest instead of walking in and out of camp all the time and spreading it to everyone else!"

The a loud hiss came from Speckletail, "Oh will you two just shut to hell up already! My baby is sick!" Speckletail looks at Spottedleaf who is examining the young kit. "Sorry about that sweetie, Goldenflower is just getting really testy, since her next litter is about to come."

"Oh you're the one to talk Speckletail." Goldenflower stated.

Speckletail ignored Goldenflower's comment. "How is he?"

Spottedleaf looks at the queen with fear in her eyes. "I think you better take him to my den."

Brindleface looks up from her nest same as Goldenflower. For once Goldenflower's angry went away, and fear took over, "Is it Greencough, Spottedleaf?"

Spottedleaf didn't want to say in front of the other queens, "Come on Speckletail." The rain swept through the camp, by the time they reach the den. Spottedleaf brings the tiny kit to her examining stone under a thick branch of pine. This is the most secure dry area in her den besides the fallen log and the stone. Speckletail is beside her kit as she looks at Spottedleaf, 'Well….what is it?"

"I didn't want to alarm the other queens, but it looks like your kit is showing close signs of Greencough. " Spottedleaf stated.

"Oh no….no…no…no….is there something you can do…please. Help my son…I can't loose another kit to Greencough! Please help him.." Speckletail pleas.

"I'm going to do all I can Speckletail. I'm hoping it is just whitecough." Spottedleaf soothes the old queen. "Look…why don't you go back to attend your other kits…they need you now more than ever okay. I will look after your kit."

Speckletail looks at him and nuzzles him as he squeaks and coughs. "Mommy will be back soon okay." She turns and looks at Spottedleaf and Spottedleaf nods to her that he is in her best care. Then the old queens and dashes out into the rain and back to her den.

The next morning Spottedleaf has been trying to feed him herbs to make the sickness calm down, but each time the kit refuses. "Come on….it will make you feel better?" the kit sniffs and whines as he scotches away from the herbs. Spottedleaf tried for many hours still was unsuccessful to get him to eat them. Just then she heard someone enter her den she looks up and standing there was Fireheart. She eye him as he drops a mouse by her feet, "Whitestorm told me you were in hear all evening. So he made me give this to you."

"Thanks." She smiles to him.

"is this?" Fireheart asks.

"Speckletail's son. I've been trying all evening to get him to eat these herbs but he won't budge. He needs to eat them before his symptoms turns into Greencough." She eyes him. "Can you persuade him to take his medicine?"

"Me?" Fireheart asks.

"Yes you…if he won't listen to me, maybe he will listen to a newly appointed warrior." Spottedleaf stated.

Fireheart then looks at her and then for the first time that day a smile broke upon his face. He then looks at the tiny kit as Spottedleaf goes over to the mouse and begins to eat it. Fireheart gently approaches the tiny kit as he meows to him. "If you want to be a warrior, you'll have to get used to swallowing these things."

Spottedleaf looks up from her meal as she was in awe of the tom cat before her. She smiles to him as he talks to the tiny kit. In that moment she sees Fireheart not only a warrior, but a father too. She slowly moves towards him and Speckletail's son.

"You see, when you get to be an apprentice and you get chosen to travel to Moonstone, you have to eat special herbs like theses. And the traveling herbs are far worst than these. Even though they taste awful, in the end they are really worth it, because, it keeps up your strength as you travel. Come on give it a try. Think of it as practice. Practice for when you become a warrior." Then he lifts his gaze to Spottedleaf. There was love shining in them as eh stated his next phrase to the tiny kit, "You don't want to go against a doctor's advice. See her over there. She is a really well gifted cat. You'll be lucky to have her as your caretaker. She is really good at taking care of sick cats." Then he looks down at the kit, as he took bits out of the herbs before him. Fireheart purrs his praise to him.

Spottedleaf came near him and smiles to him, "Thank you." She gave him a look that it wasn't for getting the kit to eat it was his words he said to her. Her gaze melted into Fireheart's when all of sudden Frostfur came barging in.

"Spottedleaf, you got to come quick, it's Bluestar." Frostfur painted.

Spottedleaf turns away from her romantic moment with Fireheart as she follows Frostfur to Bluestar's den. Fireheart follows after her as she heard the two she-cats talking. "Yellowfang warned Bluestar to stay away from the sick cats, and now she has gotten worse over the last few days."

Spottedleaf stepped inside Bluestar's den as Frostfur waited outside. Spottedleaf goes over to her leader she never seen her look so weak a frail before. Spottedleaf heard the old cat as she wheezed. Spottedleaf closed her eyes as she knows what Bluestar has. She doesn't even have to be close to examine her. Spottedleaf looks at her and the wise leader looks into the depths of Spottedleaf's eyes, "I have Greencough do i."

Spottedleaf nods, "yes."

Bluestar nods as she coughs out mucus. Spottedleaf turns from Bluestar and goes to Frostfur, "Frostfur, go to my medical supplies and give me rosemary, feverfew and some Eucalyptus. And hurry." Frostfur dashes off and Spottedleaf goes to attend her priory patient. Moments later Frostfur returns with the medical herbs that Spottedleaf requested. Spottedleaf rips off some of the leaves and pushed them to her leader.

Frostfur looks at Spottedleaf, "Is it what we feared?"

"Tell Fireheart who is standing by to keep everyone away from Bluestar. No one comes in and sees her, expect me and Yellowfang when she returns. Got it!" Spottedleaf ordered. "And yes….Bluestar has Greencough…I don't want another repeat what happen last leaf bare. I want her to be my only case of Greencough."

Frostfur nods as she goes and tells the news to Fireheart. Then Frostfur goes back into Bluestar's den, "Is that going to be enough?"

"I don't know….This will only help temperately. I need…." Spottedleaf stated. "Catnip..."

"Catnip? But that's, that's in Twolegs nest!" Frostfur stated.

"I know…but it's the only thing that can keep it from getting worst until Yellowfang returns from Moonstones. She has the secret herb that can cure this disease by nightfall." Spottedleaf stated.

"Well….who is going to go to Twolegs place?" Frostfur stated.

Spottedleaf looks to her and then dashes out of Bluestar's den. When she comes up to Fireheart he was in an argument with Dustpaw. "Tigerclaw asked for Bluestar, not some _kittypet _pretending to be a warrior!"

"Bluestar can't leave the camp!" Fireheart growled.

Spottedleaf growled at the young apprentice, "Fireheart is right. Bluestar is under my care, until I can cure her sickness. Tigerclaw will just have to wait."

Dustpaw looked at her as he order out his concerns, "Tigerclaw has found evidence of warriors in our territory. They've invaded our hunting grounds!"

Spottedleaf dismisses Dustpaw's urgent news and turns to Fireheart, "Fireheart, do you know where you can get access to a couple of branches of catnip in twolegplace?"

"Catnip?" Fireheart asks.

"Yes….I need it for Bluestar, it might help her from getting worse until Yellowfang to return. I've used it on several cases last leaf-bare. It has soft leaves and an irresistible scent." Spottedleaf stated.

"Yes. It's near my old home." Fireheart stated.

"Good….I need you to go and fetch it for me fast!" Spottedleaf stated.

Dustpaw comes up near Spottedleaf, "But what about Tigerclaw?"

"Tigerclaw will just have to deal with it on his own…right now, Bluestar's life is on the line!" Spottedleaf hisses.

"Deal with it on his own, ShadowClan could be in our territory by now." Dustpaw stated.

Spottedleaf looks at him, "Where's Whitestorm?"

"Out patrolling Sunningrocks with Sandpaw and Mousefur." Dustpaw answers her.

Spottedleaf nodded, "With Bluestar sick and Fireheart fetching catnip, we can't risk anymore warriors out of camp. If ShadowClan is in our territory they will attack here. They did it once before, you bet, they will try it again."

Fireheart looks up at Spottedleaf's worried eyes, "If I'm quick, on getting the catnip, I could meet up with Tigerclaw afterward and bring back his message to Bluestar."

Dustpaw flashes his eyes at Fireheart, "But Tigerclaw wants Bluestar to see the evidence for herself. ShadowClan has left the remains of fresh-kill on our side of the Thunderpath!"

Spottedleaf growls at him, "Bluestar does not need to see the evidence! The word of her deputy should be enough. Go Fireheart….Now!"

Willowpelt comes up and looks at her sister then she eyes her, "I just heard, is it true?"

"Yes….Look, can I ask you to do me a favor. I need to monitor Bluestar every minute, until Fireheart returns. Can you look after Speckletail's kit, and Patch, and tell Dustpaw to do something to protect this camp in case there is an invasion from ShadowClan." Spottedleaf stated.

"Of course." Willowpelt stated.

"Thank you." Spottedleaf dashes back inside Bluestar's den as she waits for Fireheart.

The first rays of sunlight begins to poke through. Spottedleaf awaits for Fireheart to return as she cares for her leader. She stands watch at the entrance to Bluestar's den. She prays to her fellow warrior ancestors to keep her leader in their prayers. It was near sunhigh when she spotted Yellowfang returning from her long journey. Spottedleaf was relieved. She sprinted across the clearing to greet her.

"Yellowfang!" Spottedleaf shouted

"Whoa…I just got back from a long journey, young one." Yellowfang meowed.

"I need you to get to work on that strong medical herb right away." Spottedleaf stated.

"Why what has happened." Yellowfang looked into her worried eyes.

"Some of the cats in the clan have become very ill….Bluestar is one of them. I have sent Fireheart out to go fetch me some catnip. But I need that special herb you got from moonstone to give to Bluestar." Spottedleaf stated.

Yellowfang nods, "Let me guess…Bluestar has caught Greencough."

"That will be correct." Spottedleaf looks at Bluestar's den.

"Very well…..I will get the mixture ready…in the meantime, attend to Bluestar. She will need extra care." Yellowfang advises.

"Will do." Spottedleaf dashes off to Bluestar's den. But just before she reaches it, Fireheart comes through the gorse tunnel with catnip in his jaws. Spottedleaf went to greet him. "Thank you." Spottedleaf stated.

Fireheart panted as he tries to say his welcome. Spottedleaf took the leaves from him and dashes to Bluestar's den. When she arrives at Bluestar's den Bluestar has already begun another coughing fit. Spottedleaf worked as quickly as she could. She took a leaf that was full of water that Frostfur had brought to her, and took some of the catnip leaves. She places them in the water and tore some more up to give to Bluestar. Spottedleaf went near her leader as she inches the leaf to her leader. "Here…drink this. It will help calm that cough."

Bluestar inches her way to the water that Spottedleaf supplied for her. She drank it up quickly as she ate the catnip leaves. She then looks to her medicine cat and a small faint purr poured out of her. Spottedleaf smiles as she carefully licks her leader's ears. "Yellowfang has returned. She is making the special medicine for you."

Bluestar smiles, "Thank you…..everyone of you for this…I just hope that I didn't spread the case of Greencough."

"As far as I know. You are the only case with Greencough. I don't want another repeat what happen last season." Spottedleaf stated. Bluestar eyes her as she senses Spottedleaf's worries.

"You done a good job last season Spottedleaf. And you are doing fine now. Things like this happens." She stated as she wheezed.

"Yeah…but it should happen to you. I know that you are on your eighth life Bluestar." Spottedleaf whispers.

Bluestar didn't look shocked. She knows that medicine cats have a sixth sense about a leader's nine lives. Bluestar nods as she looks into the depths of her beloved medicine cat, "I know…I should have listen to your words more." She then looks at her and puts her weak paw on Spottedleaf's. "I trust in you Spottedleaf. I know that I will be fine, because I have the best care in a medicine cat that ThunderClan has."

Her leader's words of praise made Spottedleaf to reassure herself. She nods as she stays beside her leader until Yellowfang comes in with the special medicine. Yellowfang came in with the special herbal medicine for Bluestar. She looks at the young medicine cat as she stayed with Bluestar, "I will feed her this….you have Speckletail waiting for you outside the den. Apparently she doesn't trust me with her kit." Yellowfang stated as she rolled her eyes.

"I will be back shortly." Spottedleaf purred to Bluestar.

"Oh Bluestar doesn't need two doctors to look after her. I will stay until nightfall. And spend the night with her. In the mean time, you have your other patients to look after. And make sure that the whitecough causes doesn't turn into Greencough." Yellowfang hisses. "I don't have much of this special herbal for every cat in the Clan. I would like to store the rest in case of emergencies, much like this."

Spottedleaf nods to the old female as she leaves Bluestar's den. Frostfur was waiting anxiously outside. She padded up to Spottedleaf, "How is she?"

"She's doing better….but still is critical. Yellowfang will be with her for the reminding time. Besides I have others to attend to." Spottedleaf nods to her den where Speckletail awaits. Frostfur nods as she continues to pace.

Speckletail awaited impatiently as Spottedleaf approaches. "I'm sorry to pull you away, I know Bluestar is in need of more help than my son, but I still don't trust Yellowfang….nothing personal….but she just seems well….to out of the stone age for caring for my son…besides, I don't think she likes me all that much."

Spottedleaf smiles to her, "You know….Yellowfang is not all that bad. If you give her a chance, she is very caring. And Yellowfang has way more experience in medical practices than I do Speckletail."

"I know….but I've seen the work you done with my mate and I over the years, and I just want the best care for my son." Speckletail smiles.

Spottedleaf nods as she leads her into the den. She looks over both Swiftpaw and Speckletail's son. Spottedleaf looked over her son as he still had a huge fever still, but nothing serous. She stands up and looks at her, "He still has the same symptoms of this morning. I'll give him some more herbs and some feverfew. Maybe it will knock down his fever some."

Speckletail nods as she gives her son a good grooming. Spottedleaf goes into the back of her den to where the medical supplies are at. It took her a few minutes to find the herbs as she places them on the leaves. Then she carries her supplies back to where Speckletail and her son is at. When she arrives her heart sunk. There standing in the doorway of her den was Fireheart. In his jaws was his apprentice Cinderpaw.


	14. Chapter 13: A Shattered Dream

**Chapter 13: A Shattered Dream**

_ Spottedleaf looks at Fireheart as fear took over him. He felt like a failure to his apprentice. Spottedleaf drops her medical supplies to give to Speckletail's son as she made a new nest for Cinderpaw. He looks at her with grief in his eyes. _"What happened?"

"I found her at the Thunderpath. She went off looking for Tigerclaw….I guess, she wanted to act like a warrior and take matters in her own paws. I told her to stay in camp. But she wouldn't listen. This is all my fault." Fireheart admitted.

"Beating yourself up is not going to help the situation Fireheart." Spottedleaf stated in a soft tone.

Fireheart looks into her soft amber eyes, "How badly is she hurt?"

"I don't know. I'll take a look at her. Can you give these to Speckletail's kit, while I examine your apprentice?" Spottedleaf stated. She pushes the herbs to him. He took them and gave them to Speckletail's son. Again he fussed around with the herbs, but remembering what Fireheart told him yesterday, he gladly ate the herbs. Speckletail turns and heads out of Spottedleaf's den to attend her other kits. Fireheart waited anxiously near the nest of the two sick kits.

Spottedleaf looks over Cinderpaw as she was breathing in slow rhythm. Spottedleaf stepped asides as she goes to where Fireheart is, "She is hurt very badly." Spottedleaf stated.

"But you can fix her right? I was told you are the best." Fireheart stated.

"I can try. An injury like hers is very complicated. Sometimes cats can walk away from it, sometimes they can't. It's up to StarClan to decide on her destiny." Spottedleaf looks at him with a sympathy look. "I'll do what I can."

Fireheart nods and didn't say anything. Spottedleaf looks at him and was about to place her paw on his when Yellowfang walks in, "What, I was just told by Speckletail. What happened to poor Cinderpaw!"

Spottedleaf looks at Yellowfang, "Was hit by a monster."

"Yeah…I can see that…but how did it happened!" Yellowfang did not look amused. "Fireheart….Bluestar is asking for you and you only….now!"

Spottedleaf urges him to go, "I'll handle this, you go see Bluestar. I'll give you the news about your apprentice…in the mean time…keep this news silent. Don't want to alert Frostfur about her kit." She gave him a quick like on the cheek and dashes away to work on Cinderpaw.

Spottedleaf worked all night on Cinderpaw. Yellowfang was there to supervise only, incase she started to feel week from her tough call from Clawface. Spottedleaf applied herbal meds into the injure leg as well as applying sticks to keep the bones in place. Spottedleaf had done everything that her mentor taught her, but there was no hope in Cinderpaw to regain her full strength. She will be crippled for the rest of her life. It breaks Spottedleaf's heart, knowing that Fireheart's apprentice will never be a warrior.

The signs of dawn was showing through the midnight sky. Spottedleaf had just finished putting the herbal dressing on her wounds when she told Yellowfang to fetch Frostfur. She has to know that her baby girl will never become a warrior. Spottedleaf had just moved Cinderpaw off her work stone and into a soft nest, when Frostfur was at the entrance way to the den. "What happen to my poor baby Cinderpaw!"

Yellowfang soothes the queen, "She was hit by a monster on the Thunderpath, Frostfur."

Spottedleaf gave Cinderpaw some poppy seeds for the pain that she will feel, and some lavender to keep her sleeping as she stabilizes the hind legs. Yellowfang was there telling Frostfur the bad news that lies away for her daughter. Spottedleaf looks over to her as tears welled in her own eyes. Frostfur looks into Spottedleaf's eyes, "Is there anything you could do Spottedleaf? To help heal her legs?"

Spottedleaf came to where she was, "Frostfur, I did everything I possibly can. But….her injury was just too great. I managed to stable her legs, but when they heal, she will be lipping. I'm so sorry Frostfur, but your daughter's dream of being a warrior ends today."

Frostfur gaze looks down as she sobs. She looks up at her medicine cat, "You did your best Spottedleaf…..that is all that I could ask. Can I see her?"

Spottedleaf nods as Frostfur strolls over to her wounded daughter. Spottedleaf follows her and softly stated, "Try not to wake her….I need her to sleep, and have her to be still as much as possible for the next several hours."

Frostfur nods and then just before Spottedleaf turns away to close her eyes, Frostfur asks her, "Does she know about her future?"

Spottedleaf looks to her "No….she doesn't."

Frostfur nods and stated, "I will like to be the one to tell her, if that's alright with you two?"

Spottedleaf has no objections to that remark and she nods to Frostfur request. "I'll fetch you when she gets up."

Frostfur looks to her, "Thank you. I have other kits to attend to, but I'll be back as soon as I can." Frostfur turns as she leaves the den. Her heart broke as she slowly makes her way to the nursery. Spottedleaf's heart felt so broken and bruised that she doesn't know how much bad news she could take.

Cinderpaw was fast asleep in a separate nest from the sick cats. Spottedleaf look down on her as Yellowfang came and gave the two young kits their meds. She stopped and looked at Spottedleaf, "You did all you could Spottedleaf."

"I know….I just…..I just wish, that there was more I can do." Spottedleaf stated.

"Well, you worked all night, and saved her life. That is the most important thing." Yellowfang assured her.

"Is it? I mean….yeah, I saved her life, but what about her dream. Her dream is now crushed, because of her leg. She will never be a warrior Yellowfang." Spottedleaf explained. "When she wakes up, Cinderpaw will wish she was dead up on the Thunderpath, instead of alive."

"You don't know that for sure." Yellowfang stated.

"Yes I do…You tell her that, that her dream of fulfilling this clan with her courage of being a warrior, is now gone!" Spottedleaf stated.

Yellowfang sat down next to the young she-cat. And softly whispers to her. "Spottedleaf….."

Spottedleaf dismiss herself from the old she-cat. Her heart was too broken and there was no words that Yellowfang would say to heal her. Spottedleaf enters the small clearing as Fireheart pokes his head in. She looks up at him and she knows she has to tell him. Fireheart approaches her. "How is she, is she…"

Spottedleaf started to say but Yellowfang comes out, "She is alive and well Fireheart. Spottedleaf did well." As she made her way out of the den.

"That's good right?" Fireheart asks.

Spottedleaf looks to him, "I did everything I could Fireheart. She is alive and well, and right now she is asleep. But when she wakes up, she will be in a lot of severe pain. And she will be hurting for quite some time now. The first few days will be very critical, I will have to keep close watch on her, until the swelling goes down on her back legs."

"Okay…..will Cinderpaw be ready to train by Newleaf?" Fireheart asks.

Spottedleaf closes her eyes as she prepares to give Fireheart the bad news, "I've seen many injuries like this in my past. Most of them never recover." She eyes him with sympathetic eyes, "Fireheart what ever happens now, I know for a fact that Cinderpaw will never be a warrior. She will be a cripple for the rest of her life."

The news she just gave him upset him. Spottedleaf reaches out to him and touches her paw to his "I'm so sorry Fireheart. I've done everything I could, but there was nothing for me to do."

Fireheart looks to her, "Does Frostfur know?"

"Yes…she was here at sunrise. Yellowfang gave her the news as I settled Cinderpaw in the nest. She'll be back to be with her daughter at sunhigh. She wants to be the one to tell her daughter the bad news. Until then….I'll send my brother to sit with her." Spottedleaf stated.

Fireheart reaches out to her, "I'll do that…."

Spottedleaf looks to him, "Are you sure?"

"She's my apprentice…I want to. Besides….I'm ordered to rest today by Tigerclaw." Fireheart stated.

Spottedleaf nods as she walks away from him. Before she turns, he places his paw on hers, "You did your best Spottedleaf….thank you."

Spottedleaf nods as she goes walks away and heads into the back of the fern den, to mixed some more herbs. It was just about sunhigh when Yellowfang shows up with some more medical supplies she looks at her, "How long has Fireheart been next to Cinderpaw?"

"A few hours why?" Spottedleaf stated.

"Well…he is getting very sleepy. You should go tell him to get some rest. And you too….you've been up all night working with her, and Frostfur will be here shortly. I'll watch over Cinderpaw for a few hours." Yellowfang stated.

Spottedleaf nods as she gets up from her task. She strolls over to him as she gently nudges him, "Hey…"

Fireheart looks up at her, her sad eyes has disappeared and the calm peaceful loving eyes remains. Fireheart let out a yawn as he looks at her, "Hey…you need to check her."

"No….I was told by Yellowfang that you need to head back to your own den. We can watch out for her. Besides Frostfur should becoming shortly." Spottedleaf stated.

"I'll stay until she gets here." Fireheart insisted.

"You have been. Come on you need your rest too….you are very sleep deprived. And this isn't helping her." Spottedleaf softly whispers.

He looks at her then back at his apprentice. Then Spottedleaf gave him a lick, "She is well look after Fireheart. She will be safe, I promise. Now come on…"

Fireheart nods. As he got up he looks at her, "Can I tell you something."

"Sure." Spottedleaf stated as she walks him out.

"Bluestar lost another life last night." He stated. Fireheart looks at her eyes and saw something in them.

Spottedleaf looked at StarClan and then closes her eyes for a prayer. He then looks to her, "You know don't you."

"That Bluestar is on her final life….yes, I know." Spottedleaf stated.

"How…did she told you?" Fireheart asks.

"No….we medicine cats have a sixth sense about a leader's nine lives we always know how many they have lost." Spottedleaf responded.

Fireheart asks, "Will the rest of the Clan be able to tell?"

Spottedleaf shook her head, "No….she will be no weaker in this life than any of her pervious lives. Now do you need my medical herbs to help you sleep, or are you through of your questions?" Spottedleaf smiles.

"No….I think I will be alright…thanks….take care of her, please…" Fireheart stated.

Spottedleaf nods to him and gave him a loving look. She watches him exit as Frostfur comes in and immediately she goes to her daughter. Spottedleaf felt her own tiredness upon her as she goes inside her old den and settle in for a nice long nap.

Spottedleaf slept all the way until sundown when she was poked by Yellowfang, "Come on time to get up…you need to eat something…besides…Cinderpaw is awake."

Spottedleaf bolted straight up, "She is!"

"Yes…..Frostfur was true to her word." Yellowfang stated.

"How did she take it?" Spottedleaf meows.

"Not good….at first…but she is learning to cope with it…." Yellowfang stated. "Spottedleaf….there is something I need to talk to you about."

Spottedleaf went to take a bit out of her mouse that Yellowfang brought for her. "Yes?"

Yellowfang was about to state her concern to the young she-cat, but as soon as she opens her mouth to speak, Brindleface's voice rang through the den, "Spottedleaf! Spottedleaf! Come help me….my kits have Greencough!"

Spottedleaf looks at Yellowfang and then dashes to the out of her small den and into the clearing. There at the feet of her sister in-law's paws are her kits. Spottedleaf looks at her as she instructed, "Take them over to the bush there."

"Oh StarClan…don't let them die! They are all I have from your brother!" Brindleface stated.

"I'll see what I can do." Spottedleaf reassured her. She dashes away to the medical den and grabbed the special herbal that Yellowfang gave to Bluestar, plus some catnip and some feverfew. "If we're lucky, you might have caught just in time before it become fatal."

"Oh…well…how long will you know?" Brindleface asks.

"I'll know for sure by sunrise. In the mean time go and tell the other queens to keep their kits in." Spottedleaf instructed. Spottedleaf sighs as she looks at them. Moments later Oneeye comes in with Patchpelt. "Yellowfang! Spottedleaf! One of you….help my good friend."

Spottedleaf looks up and sees the same sickness in her brother as Brindleface's two kits. Yellowfang steps in to help out her, "I'll take of your brother, you help those two kits!" she hisses.

Brindleface looks at her sister in-law, "What cat is spreading this?"

"Brindleface, it's leaf-bare. Outbreaks of Greencough happens. Remember last season?" Spottedleaf growls.

Brindleface couldn't forget that. She steps aside and lets her sister in-law work. Spottedleaf calls her back, "Brindleface…take Speckletail's son and Swiftpaw back to their dens. I have far too many sick cats in here. And I don't need anymore cases of Greencough!"

Brindleface did what she was told and Frostfur got up to help. Spottedleaf worked all night again by keeping the two kits from dying. One of them was pulling through, but the other, which looks so much like Redtail, was slowly fading. He keeps coming in and out of criticalness. Near dawn the next day, Spottedleaf was exhausted. Yellowfang came to her side, "Let me take over."

"No I can do this." Spottedleaf hisses.

"Sweetheart…you have been running on zero sleep for the past several moons. Go! It's an order!" Yellowfang stated.

Spottedleaf looks down on her nephew, "I can't Yellowfang! He is my baby nephew."

"Which is why I'm taking over. You are going to take a break for real." Yellowfang said in a softer tone. "Besides your brother needs you."

Spottedleaf looks up into the her golden eyes and then steppes aside. She goes over to where Patchpelt was lying and curls up next to him. And for the first time, she closes her eyes. It was sunhigh when she felt him stirring awake, "Hey…speck…" Patchpelt started to wheeze and cough as he tried to say Spottedleaf's nickname.

"Shhhh..try not to speak. You are very ill, Patch." Spottedleaf looks into his dull amber eyes.

"You look you been through hell…rough winter?" Patchpelt joked as he settles down in his nest.

Spottedleaf didn't returned his smile, "Patch…this is serious. You have Greencough." Spottedleaf places her paw in his frank.

"I know, why else am I here." Patchpelt looks at her.

"It's not funny Patch. I can't loose you too." Spottedleaf stated her concern.

"You're not going to lose me Speckles." Patchpelt reassured her.

"You don't know that. Greencough is very deadly, especially to you. You're an elder!" Spottedleaf stated.

Patchpelt put all joking aside and places his weak paw on hers. Then in a very soft tone he spoke to his baby sister, "Spottedleaf, out of all the times I've been sick, I have not died. I had Greencough before, I will get through this. You know me, I take after our father."

"You mean your father. Mine is Adderfang." Spottedleaf reminded him.

"True…but Speckles…even then, I am a fighter. I know I will pull through. I have looked Greencough in it's face and beaten it, I will do it again." Patchpelt meows with enthusiasm.

"Well. You won't be beaten it if you don't get some rest!" Yellowfang hisses at him. "Come on Spottedleaf, leave your brother to rest. There will be plenty of time for you to lick and make up."

Spottedleaf gives her brother a look as he nods to her. "I'll bring some herbs for you later. I love you." Spottedleaf gives him a lick on head as he snuggles down into the nest.

Yellowfang waits as Spottedleaf leaves the small den where the Greencough cats lay to get well. Cinderpaw is in Spottedleaf's new den to keep away from the Greencough cases. Yellowfang nods to her, "He will be just fine. Your brother's Greencough case is not as fatal as Brindleface's two kits."

Spottedleaf was half relieved but half not. Brindleface's kits is still part of her family. "So have you tried anything different?"

"No….But it's up to StarClan now for your nephew." Yellowfang stated. "All we have to do is wait."

"yeah…that's what I'm afraid of." Spottedleaf sighs.

"Look…sometimes it happens. It's apart of life. Don't doubt yourself sweetheart your doing fine after your recovery." Yellowfang assures her. Then she got all serious, "Spottedleaf, there is something I want to say to you.."

"Yes." Spottedleaf looks at her.

Yellowfang lets out a sigh as she looks upon Spottedleaf's soft and amber eyes, "In the past several days, after Cinderpaw's accident, I have been stepping back and let you do all the work. I feel you have shown great progress. You have greatly improved, and you need to be a medicine cat now. You are now officially off my service."

Spottedleaf looks at her, "How….I don't feel that I have my strength back…"

"Your strength will come back in time. But you no longer need a support or be monitored. It's time for to get back to your duties as a medicine cat, fully. I talked with Bluestar and told her about your progress..." Yellowfang smiles and then looks to her, "I'll be here to guide you and assist you throughout leaf-bare until Newleaf, then I shall resign and go be with the elders. My task at being a medicine cat days are over Spottedleaf, but for you, it is still in your journey."

Spottedleaf nodded and she looks at the old cat, "You know Yellowfang…..I know my family died a long time ago. But to me…..you are like my second mother." Spottedleaf watch the old cat stiffed up as she said the next words to Yellowfang, "I love you.."

The old cat looks down not meeting her gaze, then she saw a glazed of tears in the old she-cat's eyes, "Now don't get me all buttered up….you'll be a useless medicine cat to me if you don't attend to your duties! Now go to the entrance, Brackenpaw is there with catnip. We will need to make some more herbal water to cure this spread of Greencough." Yellowfang instructed. Rather Yellowfang admits it she has grown very fond of Spottedleaf. To her, it felt like a daughter she had never had.

Spottedleaf nods to Yellowfang as she goes and retrieves the catnip, "Thank you Brackenpaw, how thoughtful of you to bring this."

"it was Fireheart. He went out to go fetch some." Brackenpaw smiles then looks at the sick cats. "How is she?" Brackenpaw asks regarding his sister's condition.

"She comes in and out, most of the time. But for now…she is fine, but in a lot of severe pain. And will be for quite some time now." Spottedleaf told Brackenpaw.

"Can I see her?" He asks.

"Soon…but not right now…I don't need to another cat to be victimized by Greencough. Okay." She stated. Brackenpaw nods as he looks down. Then Spottedleaf puts her tail under his chin, "I promise you, that your sister is being well looked after. I will let you come and visit her after the case of Greencough has left ThunderClan, okay. Now go to attend your duties."

Brackenpaw smiles to her as he walks out of the den. Spottedleaf goes and checks up on the two kits, and gives them some medical herbs that Yellowfang gave to her. Then Fireheart comes into the den as she finishes checking up on the kits. She looks up at him and sighs, "Thank you for the catnip, we are going to need it."

"No problem. I just heard that your brother Patchpelt is coming down with Greencough." Fireheart eyes her.

"Yeah.." Spottedleaf looks to where her brother is.

"Are you okay?" Fireheart sense her deepest fear.

"Honestly no….I'm afraid I could lose him. I can't…bare to lose another one of my kin. I can't. It is still hard enough for losing my brother Redtail." Spottedleaf shook her head as she felt her body caving in.

Fireheart took her in his embrace, "Hey….your brother is going to be fine. Because he is getting the best care, from you. And you have a heart full of love to save your brother's life. That is worth something right?"

Spottedleaf looks to him and smiles, "Thanks…." Then feeling the sexual tension she pulls away. "So why are you in here?" Spottedleaf asks.

Fireheart shook his head from being in the moment with her, "I'm here to see how Cinderpaw is doing?"

Spottedleaf sighs, "She was awake around sunrise, but she is out cold again. I've been keeping my eye on her as well as attending the Greencough cases. Her left hind leg has been developing some sort of infection, I put some garlic on it, but it seems to not settle in. I've tried other sorts of herbal medicine and StarClan knows I've tried everything, but this battle Cinderpaw has to fight on her own."

Fireheart looks to her and nods. "Well, you done your best. That is all that anyone can ask for."

Then one of Brindleface's kits cried out in pain, and Spottedleaf looks at him with a sympathy look, and he nods to her, "I'm sorry…but I.."

"Go…I would much rather you save them," Fireheart stated in a sad tone. Spottedleaf nods to him as she goes and attend her duties as a medicine cat. She wishes she had more of a free time to talk with him, but ever since the case of Greencough has speeded throughout ThunderClan, she has been working day and night, and barley has time to eat and sleep.

….

In the following days, more cats are coming down with Greencough. Both Yellowfang and Spottedleaf have been taken shifts. Bluestar has sent some of her warriors to help the two she-cats sort out the sicken cats. Today was Spottedleaf's break from dealing with the sick cats. She and Willowpelt were eating side by side near the warriors den. Willowpelt spoke out to her, "You know….this morning, I saw your niece and Fireheart out on a morning patrol. Those two I can see being a great match for each other. What do you think?"

Spottedleaf's ears flinch. "What?"

"Fireheart and Sandpaw…being mates." Willowpelt eyes her.

Spottedleaf's heart lunch at the though…_the love of my life and my niece together…no!_ "No…for one thing, Fireheart is a bit to old for her."

"Suit yourself. I see it." Willowpelt sighs, "You look like hell."

"I feel like it." Spottedleaf picked at her food.

"What's wrong?" Willowpelt stated.

"Nothing…" Spottedleaf replies, "Just…been a bad moon."

"I know….some of the warriors are coming down with whitecough. Just the other day Whitestorm is been getting a chill. I told him to go to you, but you know how he is." She stated.

Just then Bluestar calls for a clan meeting near the Highrock. Willowpelt gets up and attends to the meeting. She stops as she waits for Spottedleaf, "You are going to attend?"

Spottedleaf nods, "Yup...just hang on…I am a bit tired."

"You are not going to complain like Patch, are you?" Willowpelt rolls her eyes.

Spottedleaf lets out a small chuckle to her remark, "I'm just exhausted, Willowpelt, I'm not old."

Willowpelt threw some snow at her kin sister and together they walk to the Highrock were everyone else is gathered to hear what Bluestar has got to say. Spottedleaf seats herself next to Willowpelt and Whitestorm, as she looks up at Bluestar.

"Sandpaw and Fireheart have brought great news. The river is frozen over," Bluestar announced, "Which means, we will take this opportunity to make a raid on RiverClan's hunting grounds, to send the message that they must stop stealing our prey. Our warriors will track down one of their patrols and give them a warning that they'll remember for a long time!"

The other cats in the Clan have meowed their praise to their leaders words. But Spottedleaf didn't feel good about this. The other night she had a warning dream from StarClan. And she fears that this could be a mistake from ThunderClan. Spottedleaf looks at Fireheart as he too felt a bit detached from this. She and him are the only one who knows that Graystripe is seeing the RiverClan leader's daughter. Spottedleaf turns her attention back to Bluestar.

"Tigerclaw!" Bluestar turns to her deputy, "Are your warriors fit enough for a raid on RiverClan?"

Tigerclaw nodded.

"Excellent. Then we shall leave at sunset." Bluestar stated. And with her remark everyone cheered.

Then Graystripe spoke out, "It feels warmer today. A thaw could make the ice too dangerous to cross."

Everyone eyes him as he stated his remark. Spottedleaf looks upon her nephew. Her fear of him being divided between his loyalty to ThunderClan and his love for the RiverClan leader's daughter. She will have a talk with him after the meeting. Because his loyalty is slowly slipping away, the more he sees Silverstream. Then Tigerclaw looks at him and eyes him closely, "You're not reluctant to fight."

Darkstripe also pries at Graystripe resistance to raid an attack on RiverClan, "Yeah Graystripe, you're not afraid of those RiverClan fleabags are you?" Spottedleaf looks at her nephew as he started to fidgeted uncomfortably, as the Clan waited for an answer.

"Looks like he's scared!" Dustpaw taunt Graystripe.

"Yes, of getting his paws wet! Graystripe's fallen through the ice once this leaf-bare; he's not keen to do it again!" hisses Fireheart as he steps in to save his friend's hide. Everyone now his their eyes on Fireheart as he made that remark.

Then Bluestar's voice rang out, "I must discuss the raid with my senior warriors." She jumps down from the Highrock, and goes to her den.

"Be back in a moment, sis." Willowpelt whispers to her, as she and Whitestorm as well as Tigerclaw follow Bluestar in her den to discuss the matter.

Spottedleaf slowly got up as she sees both Fireheart and Graystripe talking. Then she notices Graystripe's angry face as Fireheart storms off, with his tail bristling with fury. Spottedleaf didn't want them to fight. She hates seeing them in conflict. Spottedleaf padded up to Fireheart, "Hey…thanks for…"

"I just don't understand, why he is behaving like this. And why he is being so…so mouse-brained." Fireheart looks at her, "It's obvious that his loyalty is with her, and not with this Clan! I feel like I don't even know him anymore Spottedleaf, it's like, I don't have a best friend anymore."

Spottedleaf nods as she feels for him, "I'll have a talk with him."

Fireheart looks at her as he nods, then he sees Graystripe over by the nursery and was about to sneak away. Fireheart looks at Spottedleaf and makes his way to where Graystripe is slipping off to. But before they get into another argument Bluestar's sound rang out throughout the Clan. It made both of Fireheart and Graystripe to stay where they are, but neither of them took their eyes off each other.

"Willowpelt agrees with young Graystripe," Bluestar spoke out. "A thaw is on the way." Bluestar gazes at her deputy as he smiles and nods, then Bluestar yells out, "Then we must attack at once! We will leave a patrol of warriors here to guard the camp. We have to remember the possible threat from ShadowClan. Fie warriors will make the raid. I will remain here." Spottedleaf sighs as she was being smart of not risking her last life. "Tigerclaw will lead the raiding part. Darkstripe, Willowpelt, and Longtail will go with him. That leaves once more place,"

"Can I go?" Fireheart burst out. Spottedleaf gaze at Fireheart. Fear struck through her.

"Thank you Fireheart. You may join the patrol." Bluestar stated. She then senses the weather. " You have no time to lose, I can feel the warm winds myself. Tigerclaw will brief you as you travel. Go now!"

Spottedleaf eyes him as he gave her a look and makes his way to join her sister and her brother in-law. Spottedleaf then looks over to where Graystripe is as he looked pissed as ever.

"Graystripe…." Spottedleaf goes to him.

"Don't just…don't even talk to me!" He snares at her. "You are taking his side, I know you are!"

"I'm not taking anyone's side Graystripe, I'm trying to protect you!" Spottedleaf hisses.

"Well don't! Just leave me be. I have it all under control." Graystripe hisses.

"Graystripe…honey, no you don't. Your heart is divided. You can't be in love with her, and still be devoted to this Clan. One of your desires is going to fall." Spottedleaf expresses her concern.

"Oh yeah…what about your love for Fireheart! You tell me you will choose your love for him over this Clan." Graystripe spat.

Spottedleaf's eyes flash with anger, "That's different. Besides, I am loyal to this Clan, and my heart is not divided in two. If there was an attack between this Clan and RiverClan, I will stand by and fight beside ThunderClan, because that is where my loyalty is."

Graystripe slips through the bushes of the nursery leaving Spottedleaf alone. Spottedleaf wants to shake some sense into him, but he is clouded by his emotions to hear her out. Spottedleaf walks away and heads back to her den to check up on her patients.

Spottedleaf came through the clearing as Yellowfang and was checking up on her brother, "Now listen you old_ fool_. If you want that Greencough to be gone, you need to take these herbs. I'm not going to give you your blue-berries for your joints unless you do what I say!"

Spottedleaf walks behind Yellowfang as she calmly waits. Patchpelt stares at her, "Do as she says Patch."

Patchpelt grumbles as he sits up and chews the herbs that Yellowfang gave to him. When Patchpelt finishes, Yellowfang turns and growls at Spottedleaf, "Your brother is far to stubborn to do anything. Useless lump of fur!"

Yellowfang storms off to the back to fetch some more medicine. Spottedleaf shakes her head at the old she-cat and went to her brother's side. "You know…if you want her to start being nice to you, you are going to have to drop your attitude and your stubbornness."

"Me? What about her…..she has no bed side matter. She is suppose to be carrying like you with her patients….instead of….testy." Patchpelt growls, as he let out a cough.

Spottedleaf rolls her eyes. Then Patchpelt eyes her, "So how are you. Oneeye came in just a bit ago, and said that Bluestar ordered a raid on RiverClan."

Spottedleaf nods, "Yes. But I don't like the idea."

"Why not….Speckles, RiverClan has been stealing our pray….it's bad enough to have to find pray in leaf-bare but to have pray stolen from our own territory is far worse….besides, RiverClan has the river, with the fish…there is plenty of pray in there. RiverClan is well fed in the winter time, while the rest of us all starve." Patchpelt growls in anger. In doing so he works up a raging mad cough as his breathing started to become shallow.

Spottedleaf rubs some eucalyptus past on his fur as he settles down. Spottedleaf eyes him, "Patch….you need to take it easy."

"Sorry can't help it. That right there pisses me off…." Patchpelt admits. Then he looks at his sister, "What do you think of this whole thing?"

"Oh don't ask me that please Patchpelt." Spottedleaf shook her head.

"Why not? You agree with Crookedstar and his bogus hunting rights!" Patchpelt meows.

Spottedleaf looks at him, "Of course not!"

"Then why are you not angry and want to seek avenges to take back our pray." Patchpelt glares.

"Because, being angry and starting a war we can't fight is pointless….I have several cases of Greencough, and I'm not sure that some of them will make. On top of that, I am a medicine cat. I need to keep the peace between every one of the Clan. I'm suppose to be the example to the Clan and be the peace. I walk a different path from you guys. I don't seek the desire that you guys seek." Spottedleaf reminded her brother. Then she looks at him and a sorrowful tear came out, "Besides, I've lost too many cats that I loved. And for me to join in….it is just not worth it to me."

Patchpelt said nothing as he kept quite. Just then there was a commotion happing outside of the den. Patchpelt turn his gaze as Yellowfang sprang out from behind the stone hedge, "What in the name of StarClan?"

Spottedleaf follows her to the entrance of the fern tunnel. There in the middle of the clearing she saw Fireheart and Graystripe fighting. She watches in horror as they fought. Blood began to stain the dirt as both of them shed blood. Then a flash of blue fur ran past her as a thundering yowl echoed through the clearing, "Stop this at ONCE!"

Spottedleaf flatted her ears to the sound of her leaders voice. And immediately Fireheart and Graystripe froze. The two of them parted from each other but remain hostile. Spottedleaf saw Fireheart look ashamed as Bluestar spoke to him, "Fireheart, I want to see you in my den-Now!" Then her angry blue gaze shifted to Graystripe, "Graystripe, go to your nest and stay there!"

Spottedleaf saw Fireheart sank low to the ground as he went up to Bluestar's den. And same as Graystripe as he goes to the warriors den. Willowpelt comes up to her sister. Spottedleaf looks to her, "What just happened?"

"I don't know….we came back from the raid party and I was discussing with Bluestar when all of a sudden, my son, and Fireheart burst out of the brambles behind the nursery and started fighting one another." Willowpelt stated.

"Did you guys went across the river?" Spottedleaf asks.

"No….we couldn't. The thaw already melted the only path to get into RiverClan. That is what I was discussing with Bluestar when that foolish act happened. I don't know what has gotten into my son recently. Ever since the ice fall, he has been really moody and not his usual self. Especially with him and Fireheart." Willowpelt stated. "I'm going to go have a talk with him. He should know better not to fight our own kind. This is not warrior like."

Spottedleaf watches her sister disappears into the warriors den to give her son a talking to. Yellowfang eyes her, "Sounds like to me, he is becoming rebellious. But don't feel bad, all kits go through it."

Spottedleaf looks to her but she knows deep down that it is not rebellious. Graystripe is clouded by his love for the RiverClan she cat, that is reuniting his loyalty with ThunderClan. Spottedleaf turns form the clearing and heads back into the den to go back to her duties as a medicine cat.


	15. Chapter 14: A New Arrival to the Clan

**Chapter 14: A New Arrival to the Clan**

_Several moons has passed since the fight between Graystripe and Fireheart. Spottedleaf was getting nervous being around one or the other. It's like, a few moons ago, they were best of friends, now it's like they are total strangers. Spottedleaf felt sympathy toward Fireheart. She knew that Graystripe was his only security in this Clan, but now he feels more of an outsider to everyone else because he was not Clan born. In her spare time, she comforts him when he visits his apprentice, but even then he felt isolated. She wishes there is something that she can do to help bring the old cat she fell in love with back. _

"You okay there Spottedleaf?" Willowpelt asks as she washes herself.

"Yeah…I'm fine….just thinking." Spottedleaf stated.

"You're not going to eat that?" Frostfur stared at Spottedleaf's half eaten mouse.

Spottedleaf shook her head as she pushes the remaining scraps from her meal to her. Willowpelt looks at her sister in a concern look, "Are you feeling okay? You haven't been eating much."

Spottedleaf looks down and then back at Willowpelt, "It's Brindleface's kit. He seem to do fine the past several days, but now…he is relapsing. Last night he took a turn for the worse."

Willowpelt and Frostfur grasp at Spottedleaf's news. Frostfur spoke up, "Should I go tell her.."

"No don't…..I don't want her to panic unless I know for certain. Besides…..I have to get back in there. I was ordered by Yellowfang to eat something, before she herself forces me." Spottedleaf stood up and shook the snow from her feet.

"Spottedleaf…..keep the kits warm tonight….I sense a great storm approaching." Frostfur meowed as Spottedleaf nods.

Spottedleaf arrives in the den, as Yellowfang expects Patchpelt. Spottedleaf goes over to her, "How is he?"

"Better than yesterday….." Yellowfang purrs.

"Then can I go back to my den." Patchpelt looks at the old she-cat.

"No….not until that nasty cough of yours dies away. I don't need you to pass it on to the others…" Yellowfang meows.

"How long will that be?" Patchpelt stated.

"I say in a day or so." Yellowfang replies. Then she turns to Spottedleaf. "Well…I need to get some sleep. Call me if anyone else slips into a critical state."

Spottedleaf nods as she goes over to the wounded apprentice Cinderpaw. "Hey there chap….how are you feeling."

"I'm cold." The young one moaned. "And the pain is throbbing. Is there something you can give me."

Spottedleaf looks at the young she-cat, "I can give you some poppy seeds. But can't give more to you until nightfall, alright."

Cinderpaw nods. Spottedleaf dashes from her old den to the medical supplies in the back. She felt the icy winds scrap across her fur. Frostfur is right, a snow storm is on it's way. Spottedleaf dishes up the poppy seeds and goes to Cinderpaw's small nest. She hands the seeds to her and the small cat sallow the seeds whole. Spottedleaf pushes some birch branches to the wall of the log. Cinderpaw gazes at her, "Why are you patching the walls?"

Spottedleaf smiles, "I'm not patching, I'm insulating the walls. It is going to be really cold out tonight, and I need this hut fully insulate. So you'll stay warmer. Now get some rest, okay."

Cinderpaw nods as she settles down in her nest. "Spottedleaf…will I be able to walk again, you know….instead of laying here day after day."

Spottedleaf stops what she is doing, as she lays near her, "Yes….but not right now….your hind legs are in no condition to be any pressure on them. And with your condition, young one, you'll need special therapy to even walk. I'll be there to guide you and help you alright."

Cinderpaw nods. Just then a shrilling cry came from outside the log. Cinderpaw looks at her and Spottedleaf dashes out of the den. She goes to where the cry came from. The kit beside the really sick kit was crying and screaming. _No!_ Spottedleaf's heart sank as the kit unmoving was Brindleface's son.

Spottedleaf sprang into action and took the kit to the stone hedge. She fought like a mad cat, to revive him. Yellowfang awoke in that instant, and came storming out of the den. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I came out and he is not breathing…" Spottedleaf stated.

Spottedleaf tried to force feed the herbs into him and presses her small mouth to his, as she breathe air into him. It has been several minutes, and still no breath from the young kit. Yellowfang closes her eyes and sighs. "Spottedleaf…."

"No….I can save him….it just takes a few minutes." Spottedleaf refuses to accept that he has gone to StarClan.

Yellowfang puts her paw on hers and slowly moves Spottedleaf's paw off the kit, "I'm sorry Spottedleaf….he is in StarClan now. You did all you could…"

Spottedleaf shook her head., as tears flowed down her checks. She looks at the lifeless body of the kit. He looked so similar to Redtail. Then Spottedleaf turns and runs out of the den. She didn't know how she got there, but she was at the Training Hallow as she broke down and cried. The memories of her beloved brother came upon her like a flood. And Spottedleaf lost it. The image of her brother's body dangling in Tigerclaw's jaws, scared her. Spottedleaf sent out wails of her grief she held back. She didn't know how long she has been crying when she heard light paw steps approaching her. Spottedleaf didn't had to turn her head to know who it was. By the scent she picked up it was her sister, Willowpelt.

Willowpelt waited for Spottedleaf to say the words first. "I lost him Willowpelt….I let Brindleface's son die!"

Willowpelt took her baby sister in her embrace, "No you didn't Spottedleaf…..you done everything you could. Yellowfang told me what happened. His fate was already chosen by StarClan. He is with his father now." Willowpelt whipped her sister's tears away, "Brindleface will be heart broken for a while, but she knows in her heart, that you have tried everything you could."

Spottedleaf nods, "I can't tell her…..I can't…I won't…I'm not going to tell her that her son is dead. I can't live with that…"

"Yellowfang is going to tell her. And I will be there too. Now come on…you need your sleep, and get into someplace warmer. Snow is falling." Willowpelt nudges her sister back to camp.

When they arrive, Yellowfang told the news to Brindleface. Spottedleaf heard the mournful cries of her sister in-law. The terrible sound, that holds the memory of the mournful cry when her brother past. Willowpelt looks down at her sister, "Come on…you can share my bed tonight. Yellowfang will watch over the rest."

Spottedleaf looks at her sister with tears in her eyes, "I can't….I need to go.."

"Speckles….as a senior warrior, and your sister, you need to not be around your den. Not with Brindleface is mourning. It is causing so much heartache with you right now. And clouding your judgment. Now come on….it's only for this night…then you can go back and being who you are." Willowpelt stated.

Spottedleaf had no choice as Willowpelt brings her into the warriors den. Darkstripe sat up and growls at his mother, "Why are you bringing a medicine cat in her! She is not a warrior!"

"Oh hush up Darkstripe! I brought her in here. She is sleeping with me tonight." Willowpelt hisses at her son. Darkstripe grumbles as he turns his back from her. Willowpelt made some space for Spottedleaf and together they curled up for the night.

The following morning Spottedleaf wakes up as her sister is still sleeping. Spottedleaf looked around the warrior's den. Most of the warriors, including Fireheart and Graystripe are still sleeping. Only a select few are awake and moving up for the dawn patrol. Spottedleaf nuzzles her sister's frank as she leaves to go back to her own den.

She just made it through the archway when Whitestorm was by her side. "How are you feeling, Spottedleaf?"

"Fine…" Spottedleaf looks around the clearing as the morning light slowly lights up the clearing.

"I mean….about what happened last night. Willowpelt told me." Whitestorm meows.

"Honestly….I feel…so broken inside." Spottedleaf admits. "Most of my family is up in StarClan….I just….I don't know what to feel. I love them so much Whitestorm…but with that love…I'll end up having my heart to be broken over and over….I'm tired of having that pain."

Whitestorm nods as he states, "It doesn't get any easier. But Spottedleaf, you can't ignore the pain in your heart either. That's what makes you care so much about your Clan. If you close off your heart to not "feel" pain anymore, then you'll be numb. Love is what keeps us going day in and day out. And it's what keeps us fighting." Whitestorm pauses as he puts his tail on her shoulder, "Take that advice from a cat that has been around the tree himself a few times before. It sucks, but it's part of life. And Spottedleaf, your family is not dead by any means. They are in another Clan. A Clan we all go to when we die."

His words of wisdom helped eased her broken heart some. But still Spottedleaf had a nagging pain like a hawks talon in her heart. She looks up at him and smiles, "Thanks Whitestorm."

He nods, "If you need anything Spottedleaf, I'm always here. Well I got to go out on patrol. See you around sunhigh." Whitestorm padded off near the entrance to the camp as he gathers with the rest of the patrol.

Spottedleaf walks over to her den. She pushes her way in as Yellowfang was giving her brother some more herbs. Yellowfang eyes her, "Good to see you to come back."

Spottedleaf looks to Yellowfang, "I'm sorry I bailed out."

"You were overwhelmed with grief. It happens, but in the near future, try not to do it again. You have other patients besides just that one kit." Yellowfang meows.

Spottedleaf nods as the old she-cat turns and heads out of the medicine fern tunnel. Patchpelt looks up at her, "You did your best sis…..Brindleface understands that."

Spottedleaf sighs, "Yeah…try telling that to her. She lost her mate this past Greenleaf, our brother, and last leaf-bare she lost 2 of her kits. I don't know how much grief she can handle."

Patchpelt nods, "True…but Speckles, Redtail's death was not your fault. He showed up at the came already dead. As what Tigerclaw stated, his wounds where to great, that even you couldn't have saved him." Spottedleaf said nothing. Then Patchpelt climbs out of his nest to nuzzle his sister, "You know deep in your heart, that Brindleface is not blaming you. She is just a little broken hearted with everything lately. She still loves you. We all do."

That last phrase seems to have made her smile. Then Spottedleaf changes the subject. "So, you are feeling better?"

Patchpelt lets out a soft purr, "Yes. Yellowfang says I'm clear to go back to my nest. I still have the sniffles though."

Spottedleaf smiles to that, "That's good to hear. I'll miss you being in here."

Patchpelt meows with delight, "I know…I'll miss you too, but as much as I want to, not to found of being around other cats with Greencough. No thank you."

Patchpelt looks out of the den as Spottedleaf nudges him, "Go on….go back to Oneeye and Halftail."

Patchpelt gives his sister a quick lick on her head as he dashes out of the den. A moment has past, and Spottedleaf goes to her duties to take care of Brindleface's other kit, and Cinderpaw. By the time she finishes with her task. She heads in the back to inspect the medical supplies. The herbs are running a bit low, but she will mange today. Tomorrow she will go out scavenging for more herbs. It was near sunhigh as the sun slowly rose to the tree tops. Spottedleaf has just finished putting some more pasting herb medicine to Cinderpaw's legs, when Bluestar arrives. "Bluestar? I'm surprise to see you… Do you need anymore medical attention?"

Bluestar smiles to her old medicine cat, "No….no…I'm fine. Thanks to you, Fireheart and Yellowfang for the catnip. Saved my life."

Spottedleaf knows that Bluestar is keeping her last life a secrete. "So what can I for you."

"Nothing really….I came to give you some food. Thought you might want to have some." Bluestar smiles as she pushes a flinch toward her.

"Thanks." Spottedleaf purrs.

"How is she doing….Cinderpaw?" Bluestar asks.

"She comes in and out every now and then. She is still in a lot of pain. It is going to be a few moons before she can start to apply some pressure. If that. But for now, she is resting." Spottedleaf explains.

Bluestar nods, "I was informed that she will no longer be trained as a warrior."

Spottedleaf nods, "Yes….I've done everything I could, but there is just to much damage to her legs, that it will take a miracle if she can walk again. But I'm afraid that her dreams of being a warrior has ended."

Bluestar looks down upon the injured Cinderpaw. Then she whispers something to her that Spottedleaf couldn't hear. Then Bluestar pulls up and looks to her, "I was told by Brindleface that she lost her son last night."

Spottedleaf looks up at her leader, "I've done everything I could….but…"

"You don't have to explain yourself…..We loose kits all the time in leaf-bare. It's a sad tragedy, but it happens. We have no control over it, only StarClan does. Sometimes the path is written for them to live, and sometimes it is to join StarClan." Bluestar stated.

Spottedleaf nods, "I've just wish, that it didn't happen to her….after everything that has happened."

Bluestar nods as she places her paw on Spottedleaf's, "I know….but she will pull through. She has to remain strong for her other kit. Which is why I came into the den, besides handing you food. Is the other one doing well."

Spottedleaf looks down at the kit in the nest, "Yes…better than yesterday. The fever has slowed down some this morning, and now, it is back to normal. Still has the sniffles though. But as what I can see, she is ready to go back to Brindleface. I'll send some lavender for her later on."

Bluestar smiles to Spottedleaf's news. Then suddenly Bluestar's ears swivel to the side of her head. Spottedleaf heard the same noise at what her leader heard. Bluestar turns from Spottedleaf as she made her way out.

Spottedleaf followed behind Bluestar. "What is this?" Bluestar demanded. Spottedleaf follows her leaders gaze as she looks down at the clearing. There in the middle was Fireheart and a little white kit curled up at Fireheart's paws.

Spottedleaf looks down at him as he spoke, "It's my sister's firstborn."

From the corner she saw Tigerclaw stand up from where he was siting, "Your sister!"

Then Speckletail from the nursery spoke out, " You have a sister? Where?"

"The same place as Fireheart was born, of course," Longtail stated coming padding toward Tigerclaw, "Twolegplace!"

Bluestar looks at Fireheart, "is that true?"

Fireheart never looked down as he admitted the truth, "Yes. My sister gave it to me to bring to the Clan."

"And why would she do that?" Bluestar asked, as she remained clam.

This time he was a bit nervous to reply. "I told her about Clan life…and how great it was…" His sentence trailed off as Bluestar gave him an intense glare, which made him stop. Then her next question really shook him.

"How long have you been visiting Twolegplace?" Bluestar stated.

"Not long, just since leaf-bare began. But only to see my sister. My loyalty still lies with ThunderClan." Fireheart spoke boldly.

"Loyalty?" Darkstripe snared, "And yet you bring a kittypet here?"

"Isn't having one kittypet in the Clan enough?" croaked Halftail.

Spottedleaf hated the fact that no one in this Clan ever supports or seen Fireheart's progress since joining ThunderClan. They only see him as kittypet weakness, which he has proved to himself over and over, that he is loyal to ThunderClan.

"Trust a kittypet to find another kittypet!" Growled Dustpaw.

"Why have you brought it here?" Tigerclaw hissed.

"We need warriors…." Fireheart replies.

There was an outburst of replies and protest to Fireheart's comment. Spottedleaf closes her eyes. She wanted so much to yell out to everyone to shut up, but that means exposing her love affair to everyone.

When the insults had died down, Runningwind spoke out, "The Clan has enough worry about already without this."

His sister who was next to him also spoke out, "It'll be nothing but a burden. It'll be at least five moons before it's ready to begin training."

Whitestorm nods in agreement to Mousefur's comment, "You shouldn't have brought this kittypet here, Fireheart. It'll be too soft for Clan life."

Spottedleaf saw the anger in Fireheart's eyes. Then his fur started to bristle up at Whitestorm's words, "I was born a _kittypet_. Am I soft?"

Spottedleaf looks at him with pity. She feels the hurt in his eyes as he stated those words. She wanted so much to go and stand next to him and say that he is a clan cat. But as she looks around, no one seems to see him as a worthy warrior. Not a single cat in the Clan.

Just then a voice made her turn her head, "If it carries, Fireheart's blood, it'll make a good Clan cat."

Graystripe stands behind Whitestorm as all the eyes look at him. Then Longtail spoke out, "Makes a change to see you speak up for your friend, Graystripe. A few nights ago you wanted to shred him!"

Then Darkstripe took a stab, "Yeah, Graystripe! How do you know Fireheart has blood worthy of ThunderClan? Did you taste when you tried to take a chuck out of his leg?"

Bluster had enough of the bitter comments. She steps forward, her blue eyes filled with worry. Then she spoke to Fireheart, "Fireheart, I believe you meant no disloyalty to the Clan by visiting your sister, but you did you agree to bring her kit here? It is not your place to make decisions like this. What you have done affects the whole Clan."

Fireheart scanned the Clan looking for some help. Finally his gaze rests on Spottedleaf. She was the only one, that returns his gaze. Spottedleaf looked at him, and gave a little smile to him. Then his gaze fell off hers and back at Bluestar.

"Tigerclaw, what do you think?" Bluestar turns to her deputy.

"What do I think?" Tigerclaw meows. "I think he should get rid of it at once! The Clan has suffered enough with him in it!"

Spottedleaf's ears went flat on her head. _ Yeah….no help to you that's for sure_. Spottedleaf stated in her mind.

Bluestar turns to one of her queens, "Goldenflower?"

The ginger queen looks at the kit in his paws then looks back up to Bluestar, " It certainly looks too small to survive until newleaf."

"It'll have greencough by sunrise!" Added in Mousefur.

"Or it'll eat our fresh-kill until next snowfall and then die of the cold," stated Runningwind rudely.

Bluestar dipped her head, "That's enough from all of you! I need to think about this." She padded away do her den and disappeared inside.

The rest of the Clan slipped away still mumbling about Fireheart and the kittypet he brought. Spottedleaf watches as the fiery tom picks up the kit and makes his way inside the warrior's den. Spottedleaf wanted to go to him but she had her duties to bring Brindleface's kit back to her.

Spottedleaf picks up the kit and makes her way to the nursery. Speckletail was outside of the den as Spottedleaf approaches with the kit, "Can you hand her back to Brindleface? I've got to go check on Cinderpaw. Heard her moaning a bit ago."

"Sure. Tough break for Fireheart." Speckletail looks at the warrior's den. "_kittypets_."

Spottedleaf made no comment to that. "I'll be back later on this evening to give the kit some lavender."

Speckletail nods in approval as she takes the kit and carries it inside. Frostfur comes out of the den and meets up with Spottedleaf, "I've got an idea Spottedleaf. About the kit that Fireheart brought."

Spottedleaf stops as she glares at her, "If you are going to bash at him too, I don't want to hear it."

"No…no…not at all…I don't blame him for taking a kit in outside the Clan." Frostfur stated.

Spottedleaf's gaze soften, "You don't?"

"No…I still hold him accountable for saving my kits from ShadowClan. To me, that is noble and what a Clan cat would've done. A kittypet would never had risked it's life for another cat. So to me, Fireheart is worthy. That's why I've got a proposal." Frostfur stated.

Spottedleaf sat down in the snow, "Go on."

"Since Brindleface lost her son the other night, and that she has extra milk to give, how about if she fosters the kit, until it's ready to be trained, or what Bluestar says." Frostfur smiles.

Spottedleaf looks at her and then to the nursery, then back at Frostfur, "Did you ask her?" Frostfur nodded. Then Spottedleaf asks her another question, "What did she think?"

"She is still grieving, but she is willing." Frostfur stated. Then she heard the kit's squeal in the warrior's den.

Spottedleaf tilts her head for Frostfur to go on with the idea. Frostfur nods as she padded to the warrior's den. Spottedleaf then makes her way to her den. Where she heard Cinderpaw wailing in pain. Spottedleaf attends to Cinderpaw's aid as she feed her more herbs. As Cinderpaw ate them, Spottedleaf inspects her leg. It was turning an ugly pink color. Spottedleaf sighs as she rushes out of her small den into the back for more herbs. She found some berries and mash it in with garlic. She carries it over to Cinderpaw who was now laying and clawing the dirt with pain.

Spottedleaf took her paw and rubbed some medical pasting on her leg. Cinderpaw let out a painful cry to the contact of the paste on her wound. "Spottedleaf…make the pain stop…" Cinderpaw plead.

"I'm trying sweetheart…I'm really trying." Spottedleaf meowed.

Cinderpaw felt the cooling of her inflamed leg, but the agony pain is still within her. Spottedleaf gave her some more poppy seeds for her to go back to sleep. It didn't take long, because a moment or two and she was out.

Just then Spottedleaf heard her leader's cry, "Let all cats young and old to catch their own pry gather below the Highrock."

Spottedleaf looked back on Cinderpaw as she was out. Then she goes out into the rain with the rest of her clan to hear what Bluestar's decision about the Fireheart's kit. Spottedleaf sat near her sister Willowpelt as they wait for Bluestar to speak.

When all the cats arrive Bluestar announces her decision on the kit, "Cats of ThunderClan, no cat can deny that we need warriors. We have lost one cat to greencough already, and there are many moons until newleaf. Cinderpaw has be gravely injured, and she will never be a warrior. As Graystripe rightly pointed out…" Bluestar pauses for moment as a rude comment was sent through the clan. After a moment she continues on, "As Graystripe pointed out, this kittypet carries Fireheart's blood. There is every chance the kit will make a fine warrior." She glances around the crowed for a moment before declaring her choice. "I have decided we will take this kit into our Clan."

Spottedleaf looks over to Fireheart as he shines with happiness and joy. She looks down at her paws before returning her gaze back at Bluestar. "Brindleface has offered to nurse it, after the passing of her son." Bluestar pauses as she looks down onto Fireheart, "Fireheart will take on the duty to providing for her. And finally as many new kits are born this kit will need a name. It should be known as Cloudkit."

On the right of Spottedleaf, Mousefur spoke out, "Will there be a naming ceremony?"

Bluestar looked down at Mousefur. In that moment Spottedleaf saw her blue eyes become cold. So cold in fact, it felt like pricing ice. Spottedleaf has never that look in her eyes before. The in a cold tone she answers Mousefur's question, "No."


	16. Chapter 15: Trouble At the Gathering

**Chapter 15: Trouble at the Gathering**

_ It has been several days since Fireheart brought his nephew into the clan. Tonight is the full moon, which means there will be the gathering tonight. Spottedleaf is thrill to attend since the last one she was still recovering from her injuring. In the past few days she has been most of greencough has left ThunderClan, and Yellowfang moved out of Spottedleaf's den to join the elders. She will miss the old she-cat, but now she is ready to take on her full duties as a medicine cat. And today was the first time Cinderpaw is up and out of her nest. She was helping Spottedleaf out with the herbs and mixing berries in with leaves._

"Plah…" Cinderpaw spat out her tongue.

Spottedleaf looks up from her mixing bowl to look at her, "What?"

"Do all of these herbs taste this bad?" Cinderpaw wrinkles her nose.

"No not all." Spottedleaf pointed out. She dips her paw in a substance and then held it up to Cinderpaw's nose.

Cinderpaw sniffs it and then her eyes widen, "Wow…what was that?"

Spottedleaf smiles, "It's to help kits get big and strong so that they can fight and be strong warriors."

Cinderpaw looks down at the orange goo, "Did I get feed that, when I was a kit?"

"Yes…." Spottedleaf smiles.

"How come I don't remember it?" Cinderpaw looks up at her.

"You were only a few days old when Frostfur gave this to you and your brother." Spottedleaf stated.

"Oh." Cinderpaw looks at her as Spottedleaf continues to mix herbs. Then with a curious question she asks Spottedleaf some more questions, "How long have you been a medicine cat?"

Spottedleaf looks up as Cinderpaw dips her paw in some sticky substance. "A while….when Bluestar was deputy of this Clan."

"Wow. That long?" Cinderpaw stated.

"Hard to believe….oh…sweetie try and not to play with that." Spottedleaf took Cinderpaw's paw out of the sticky stuff.

"What is that?" Cinderpaw asks.

"You are very interested in learning about medicine cat things huh?" Spottedleaf asks.

"Well….since I'm stuck in here for awhile, I want to learn stuff.." Cinderpaw looks down and then continues to mash up the herbs that Spottedleaf requested.

Spottedleaf raises her head just a bit, as an idea came over her. _I could take Cinderpaw to be my apprentice for this Clan. Then I can retire and finally make my love official with Fireheart._ Her thoughts were interrupted when a visitor comes into the den. Cinderpaw stops what she is doing and limps to the other side of the clearing.

"Cinderpaw, your not finished yet." Spottedleaf instructed.

"Need a break…that smell…is, is….is, so overwhelming." Cinderpaw blurted out.

Spottedleaf shakes her head, _she has a long ways to go. _Spottedleaf gets up and looks after her. She rounds the corner as she heard Cinderpaw cry out, "Fireheart!" Spottedleaf looks at the handsome ginger tom and his old apprentice.

Fireheart looks down at Cinderpaw, "Nice to see you out and about, how are you feeling?"

"Little aches and pains every now and then, but I can now walk from place to place. I could have sense you coming, but been inhaling too many of these disgusting smells."

Spottedleaf chuckles as she comes up to them, "Those disgusting smells helped cure your leg that you are now walking on."

"Well….they didn't do such a good job….I mean…I can barely wash my back claws." Cinderpaw looks up into Spottedleaf's beautiful amber eyes.

"Do you want me to assign some more exercise to loosen them up for you. Because I can easily arrange that." Spottedleaf glared at her.

Cinderpaw shook her head and her tail twitched, "No thanks….They hurt!"

Spottedleaf nods, "It's supposed to, that means my method is working so you can be able to move."

Cinderpaw still refuses to do the exercise. Spottedleaf turns to Fireheart, "Well…..fine…if you won't listen to me, then perhaps, your old mentor."

Fireheart shared a look with her, "What?"

Spottedleaf looks at him, "Your former apprentice is really stubborn. I'm trying to get her to loosen up her hind leg, but she won't listen to me…perhaps she will with you."

Fireheart looks at her, "But why me?"

"Because she looks up to you. And well…you were her mentor. Besides, I have to go into the woods and find some more roots. It shouldn't take me too long. Just keep her walking around." Spottedleaf meows to him.

"I guess I can give it a try." Fireheart stated.

"Thank you.." Spottedleaf dashes out of her den and makes her way to the entrance of the camp. Leaving Fireheart to work with Cinderpaw.

It took Spottedleaf most of the afternoon to find the roots she needs. She then heads into the medicine cat cave and places some of the roots there and left some on the leaf to carry back to camp. Spottedleaf looks at the backups to her herbs. She is running low on lavender. Nothing she can do about restocking that up until late spring. She sighs as she took a long drink of the small stream near the courner of the cave. Then she looks outside as the sun was beginging to set. Almost time for the Gathering. It will be nightfall by the time she arrives back at the camp.

Spottedleaf took her leaf and dragged it with her. She spotted some pray as she cought a mouse and two small moles to add to the fresh-kill pile. Finally she comes down the slope of the camp as she runs into Willowpelt and the evening patrol.

"Out collecting herbs again?" Willowpelt purrs with amusement.

Spottedleaf rolls her eyes. "Yes..need some of these to make some more herbal medicine."

"Yeah…I can tell…" Willowpelt wrinkle her nose. "My StarClan…what on earth is in that leave."

"Strong roots." Spottedleaf stated.

"For what?" Willowpelt asks, then she holds up her paw and stated, "Wait…I don't want to know."

Spottedleaf laughs at her sisters remark, "Listen…can you take this to the fresh kill pile." Spottedleaf pushes the prey she caught.

Willowpelt looks to her and then down at the food. Spottedleaf pointed out, "I've kept it away from the strong herbs. It's safe."

Willowpelt smiles as she carries them to the pile. Then she looks at her sister, "So are you going to the Gathering tonight?"

Spottedleaf smiles, "Yes…but first I got to check up on Cinderpaw."

Willowpelt nods, "How is she by the way?"

"For now good. She is up and walking around. So that is a good sign. The bad news is she refuses to allow me to work with her to loosen up those muscles." Spottedleaf looks to her sister.

Willowpelt lets out a small chuckle, "She will get there….she is just as stubborn as her father."

Spottedleaf nods to that, "Yeah…I remember. Can I seek out some advice." Spottedleaf asks.

Willowpelt turns her blue eye gaze at her, "Sure…..what advice does a medicine cat need from a warrior?"

Spottedleaf smiles to that and then her smile fades, "What did you do, if one of your apprentices in the past refuses your order, or method of training?"

Willowpelt laughs at the thought of her apprentices, one of them being Longtail. "Well…they find out the hard way. If the disobey my command, I made sure, that they wash and care for the elders for a week. And band them for joining any patrols. But that is just me….." Then Willowpelt caught onto what Spottedleaf was hinting at, "Wait…you are going to train Cinderpaw to be your apprentice?"

"Well…I don't know…forget I mention it.." Spottedleaf wavers the idea away.

Willowpelt comes up to her, "I think it's a wonderful idea sis. I mean….you almost had a close call a few moons back. Have you talked with Frostfur about it?"

"No…not to anyone…and I'm not even sure about it…." Spottedleaf meows in a low tone.

"Why not?" Willowpelt asks.

"Because…everyone still looks to me to cure them….and I'm not even sure if Cinderpaw wants to be the next medicine cat." Spottedleaf admitted.

Willowpelt nods to that. Then Bluestar singles Willowpelt over to her, "Well I got to go sis. Bluestar is calling me….just think about the idea…..who knows, Cinderpaw, may become as good as you if you train her right."

Spottedleaf nods as she goes to select a piece of prey for both her and Cinderpaw, then makes her way into the clearing. Cinderpaw was getting groomed by her brother. Spottedleaf smiles to her as Brackenpaw cleans her. She had a flash back to when she was an apprentice to be a medicine cat and her brother Redtail was an apprentice for being a warrior. How he would groom her to make her fur so smooth. She misses him deeply.

Brackenpaw saw Spottedleaf and stands up, "I got to go sis….your caretaker is here."

Spottedleaf smiles to him, "Thanks…but you can stay if you want."

"Really?" Brackenpaw looks up at her.

"Yeah, Besides I got to put this away before the Gathering tonight." Spottedleaf stated.

Cinderpaw looks up to her, "You're going to the Gathering?"

"Yes…but I will be back." Spottedleaf stated.

Spottedleaf has just finished putting her herbs in her spot when Frostfur comes into the den "Spottedleaf….Spottedleaf are you in here?"

Spottedleaf pokes her head from around the stone hedge when she heard Frostfur's call. "Yes….What can I do for yo.." Spottedleaf was going to ask.

"It's Brindleface. She thinks something is wrong with the kit Fireheart brought to the Clan." Frostfur stated. "She is wounding if it is coming down with whitecough."

"Okay…I'll go check him out before the Clan leaves for the Gathering." Spottedleaf smiles.

Frostfur nods and then turns her gaze on her kits, "Brackenpaw, you need to leave your sister alone. She is in great deal of pain, and is trying to heal."

Spottedleaf looks to her, "Actually Frostfur, he is keeping her company. All he is doing is grooming her. He is not harming her."

Frostfur looks at the two of them and nods. Then her gaze falls on her son, "Just be careful with her….she is fragile."

"Mom…quit saying that…I'm not as fragile I was a few moons ago…I can at least walk now." Cinderpaw protested.

"Just be gentle you two. Okay…" Frostfur stated, then she dashes out with Spottedleaf behind her.

Spottedleaf made her way to the nursery. On the way there she saw her niece Sandpaw approach Fireheart. Then her heart ache as she saw her grooming him and being really friendly toward him. Almost as if she was flirting. A pang of jealously rose in her soul. Spottedleaf's ears flatted a bit as she seen the look on his face when Sandpaw did that. Her mind wondered a bit and soon she was distracted. Frostfur notice Spottedleaf's absence a little bit as she goes up to her, "Are you okay?"

Spottedleaf jerked her head a bit, "Yeah…why?"

Frostfur caught on, "Because you look a bit distracted." Then she follows Spottedleaf's gaze, "Oh….so are you too approving your niece's mate too."

"Mate?" Spottedleaf asks.

"Yeah…I heard the girls talking. Sandpaw and Fireheart as mates. Brindleface is pleased with the idea. Her daughter choosing a worthy warrior almost as good as Redtail." Frostfur stated. "Now come on….Cloudkit is waiting on you."

Spottedleaf follows Frostfur in with no comment to follow up as. She can't even begun to process the idea. The love of her life and her niece together. No. The idea hurt her soul of Fireheart and Sandpaw to be mates.

Spottedleaf went to Brindleface's side as she checks out Fireheart's nephew. "He has a fever all right."

"That I what I'm afraid of…if he has a fever then he'll get greencough, and then he will.." Brindleface stated.

Spottedleaf places her paw on her sister in-law's paw, "No he won't Brindleface. A fever is nothing to be worried of…all kits go through with it…remember what happen to Brackenkit, well Brackenpaw….he suffered through it, and now he is an apprentice. By the next mourning I'm sure Cloudkit will have this beat. I'll swing by after the Gathering to give him some feverfew. Just, keep him warm."

Brindleface nuzzles the white kit closer to her, "Okay…"

Spottedleaf heard Bluestar's call. "I've got to go now…Frostfur will get some herbs in him if he worsens."

Just before Spottedleaf turns to leave Brindleface stops her, "Spottedleaf…I just want to say, that hawkkit's death was not your fault. You have done everything you can to save him. I guess it was his fate to die."

Spottedleaf looks eye to eye with her, "Thank you."

Spottedleaf then padded out of the nursery to join the others to the Gathering. She waiting nervously for the group to head out. She spotted Fireheart and was making her way to him to discuss the matters of rumors floating around camp. But she soon stops a fox length away when she saw her niece with him. Spottedleaf holds back and joins her sister and brother in-law. She will try and talk with him at the Gathering about what she just saw when checking up on his nephew. Whitestorm was talking with Longtail when his mate and Spottedleaf padded up to him.

"Well….so you are actually going to come this time around." Whitestorm smiles.

"Yes….I have now regained my semi-full strength." Spottedleaf stated.

"Yeah…Bluestar told me the other day that you are back to being the medicine cat again. Congratulations." Whitestorm stated.

Spottedleaf smiles then Whitestorm looks up at the front of the group, "Well, see you two at the end of the Gathering." Then he padded up to join the leader.

"You want to walk with me?" Willowpelt asks.

"Sure…love to." Spottedleaf purrs. Just then they all left the camp and making their way toward Fourtrees.

During her, Spottedleaf senses a bit of despair coming from her sister, "How are you and Graystripe doing?"

"What?" Willowpelt asks.

"Come on Willow…I sense these things." Spottedleaf asks.

Willowpelt took her gaze off of Spottedleaf, as a sad look came upon her face, "Truthfully….I don't know what to do…he is barley speaking to me or his father. Mostly he tries to avoid him as much as possible. I tried to ask him about the fight between Fireheart, his best friend in the whole forest, but he won't talk about it…all he do was give me the silent treatment. Like I did something to him. He never behave this way. Not even when he was a kit. I mean…when he was a kit, he would act shy and distant, but he will always be cheery about it….and now…it's like his heart is divided." Willowpelt pauses to look at her sister, "I don't know what to do anymore, Spottedleaf I'm running out of options to be a mother to him."

Spottedleaf nods, "Did you talk with Whitestorm about this?"

"Yeah…frequently. Since the day that greencough started spreading through camp. He is at his ropes end too." Willowpelt stated. "I just wish I knew what is eating him up inside. I want to help my son, but I can't."

Spottedleaf knows what is Graystripe's issue. She wishes she can tell her sister the truth, but she and Fireheart promise to not expose Graystripe's love afire with the RiverClan leader's daughter. Finally they arrive at the slop leading down into Fourtrees. As one by one each one of the cats of ThunderClan waited for their leader's approval before dashing into the clearing.

Willowpelt smelt the air, "I smell only WindClan in the clearing. No ShadowClan or RiverClan yet."

Just then Bluestar gave the order and plunges into the clearing with everyone following suit. Spottedleaf walks with her sister as she nudges her, "Try not to be discourage tonight sis. Graystripe will come around. He loves you, you know that right."

Willowpelt nods as she padded off to talk with some WindClan warriors. Spottedleaf goes off to try and find Fireheart. She sees him talking with Onewhisker a WindClan warrior. She makes her way to him.

"Wow…what a pretty she-cat is making her way to us…" Onewhisker stated as Spottedleaf approaches. "Why…what a lovely surprise this is…Spottedleaf…how have you been?"

Spottedleaf cast a sideways glace at Fireheart, "I'm fine…how is your mother?"

Onewhisker gave a sad smile, "She passed away when we were banished from our land by Brokenstar."

Spottedleaf puts her paw on his, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Onewhisker nods then he turns his gaze on Fireheart, "Say…where is your friend. I would like to talk with him and saying how much I appreciate for what he did to my Clan."

Fireheart pointed the direction he saw his friend disappeared to, "he's over there with the other WindClan warriors. Say how is Mourningflower?"

"Happy to be home." Onewhisker replies. "Her kit is growing quickly now. Soon he will be ready to be trained as an apprentice. And the whole Clan seems to be doing well since you brought us home. You are my hero." Then he purrs out his praise. "It's so nice to eat rabbit again. I hope I never have to taste another rat again for as long as I live. I'm going to go over to Graystripe…it's nice to see you…the both of you again." He padded away to join the others.

Spottedleaf looks to Fireheart as his face holds a charming smile, but Spottedleaf padded away from him. Fireheart caught onto her weird behavior, "What?"

"Nothing…you seem to be very close to my niece this evening." Spottedleaf stated in an uneasy tone.

Fireheart cast a glace at Sandpaw then to Spottedleaf, "Yeah…it's wired. When I first came to the Clan, she hated me, now she is being nice to me."

Spottedleaf let out a snort and then walks away, "Your nephew is _fine_ by the way."

Fireheart caught onto Spottedleaf's change in mood as he walks beside her, "Okay. What is going on with you?"

"Nothing." Spottedleaf's ears flatted.

"Nothing? Spottedleaf I know you better than that, that you seem very edgy right now what is the matter?" Fireheart asks.

Spottedleaf stopped her walking and gazes up into his green depths, "I don't know….you tell me."

"Tell you what….I don't.." Fireheart looks confused.

"Well…why don't you ponder on the fact that you are interested in Sandpaw and not me for a while and then get back to me alright." Spottedleaf spat out bitterly as she brushes past him. Apparently she is not happy with the idea of Fireheart and her niece to be mates.

Spottedleaf walks away from him, but Fireheart insist to follow her, "I don't understand…Spottedleaf…goddamn it would you just look at me."

Spottedleaf glares at up, "What. Do you want my blessing?"

"No!" Fireheart stated.

"Then what?" Spottedleaf asks.

Fireheart took a deep breath, but just before he could speak how he feels about her he sniffs the air as the scent of RiverClan and ShadowClan coming to join them. Spottedleaf senses this too. And without saying the words they spoke it with their eyes. Then Spottedleaf moves away from him before anyone suspects that something is going on between them.

Spottedleaf walks away and soon spots Stonefur and Mistyfoot. It didn't' take long before the two warriors found her. "Spottedleaf!" The two RiverClan warriors bounded their way to her. "It thought you were dead!" Mistyfoot cried.

"Yeah….We heard from someone that one of Brokenstar's warriors had you killed." Stonefur stated.

"I was talking to her you big blabber mouth!" Mistyfoot spat.

"Hey you two…let's not coil." Spottedleaf stated.

Spottedleaf saw Fireheart scanning the crowd of RiverClan cats searching for Silverstream. She knows that he is looking to see if Graystripe and Silverstream will speak to one another. Spottedleaf kept on talking to her RiverClan buddies.

"So how are things in ThunderClan?" Mistyfoot asks.

Spottedleaf smiles, "Good…suffered from greencough cases."

"yeah…same with our Clan…it has becoming worse and worse with each passing leaf-bare." Mistyfoot stated.

Spottedleaf looks to her brother, "How are you Stonefur?"

Mistyfoot purrs, "He's in love…"

"Shut up Mistyfoot." Stonefur growls.

Spottedleaf shot a glance at the RiverClan tom, "Oh Really…who is the lucky she-cat?"

Mistyfoot purrs even more, "He won't even admit to her that he likes her…I say is too chicken to tell her."

"I am not! She is just…..busy and there is no good time to tell her." Stonefur protested.

Spottedleaf smiles to Mistyfoot's comment as she turns her gaze back on Stonefur, "No seriously who are you in love with?"

Mistyfoot looks to him and then to Spottedleaf, just before she tells her he is the one to blurt it out, "Alright…it's Leopardfur."

Spottedleaf looks to Stonefur and then to Mistyfoot. One of her greatest friend's is in love with the RiverClan deputy. Just then she hears Bluestar's call for the meeting to start up. Stonefur and Mistyfoot said their goodbyes as they joined some of their warrior friends. Spottedleaf was going to sit next to Patchpelt, but she was be called over to sit next to Runningnose and Mudfur. As soon as she was seated the rest of the clans all gathered below to hear what each leader has to say. Spottedleaf notices something uneasy with Runningnose, "What is it Runningnose?"

"I sense trouble with our ancestors. This meeting will not be peaceful." Runningnose answers Spottedleaf's question in a low whisper so no one but her can hear him.

Just then Bluestar spoke, "RiverClan has been hunting at Sunningrocks." She spoke out in an angry tone. "Our patrols have scented your warriors many times, Crookedstar. Sunningrocks belongs to ThunderClan!" Spottedleaf felt the tension in Mudfur's muscles. She dismisses his anger toward her leader's comment as she accuses his Clan for the crime.

Then Crookedstar met Bluestar's gaze as he spoke, "Have you forgotten how recently one of our warriors was killed defending our territory from ThunderClan?"

Bluestar shot back at the RiverClan warrior, "You had no need to defend your territory. My warriors were not hunting there. They were returning home after finding WindClan. It was a mission we all agreed on! According to the warrior code, they should not have been attacked."

Crookedstar got angry at the mention of the warrior code, as he stood up his tail twitching in anger, "You speak of the warrior code? What about a ThunderClan warrior who has been spying on our territory since then?"

That caught Bluestar off guard, "Warrior? What warrior? None of my warriors are spies. Have you seen him spying?"

Crookedstar hissed, "Not yet, but we find his scent so often it won't be long before we do!"

Just then Spottedleaf turns her gaze off the Great Rock and straight to Fireheart's. He too has sense the fear that the RiverClan leader is on Graystripe's case. She saw him glancing at his best friend. She fears for her nephew's safety. Only Fireheart and Spottedleaf know which warrior Crookedstar is referring to.

A few feet to Spottedleaf's left, Tigerclaw let out a growl at the RiverClan's accusation on ThunderClan, "We have scented ShadowClan in our territory as well as RiverClan this past moon. And not just one warrior, but a whole patrol, always the same cats."

The ShadowClan leader rose from his spot and growls at Tigerclaw, "ShadowClan has not been in your territory. Clearly your warriors can't tell the difference in the scents of cats outside their own Clan. You have been smelling the scent of rogue cats. They have been stealing prey from our territory as well!" Nightstar glances at him, "Do you doubt the word of ShadowClan, Tigerclaw?"

Tallstar stepped in to back up Tigerclaw's statement, "My warriors have also found strange scents in WindClan. The seem to be ShadowClan."

"I knew it!" Tigerclaw snares. "RiverClan and ShadowClan have united against us!"

That pissed Crookedstar and the rest of his Clan off. There were snarls from RiverClan warriors at Tigerclaw's remark, "Us? What do you mean by us!" Crookedstar growls at Tigerclaw, "I think it's you and WindClan that have formed the alliance! Is that why you were so keen to bring them back? So you can use them to invade the rest of the forest?!"

Spottedleaf saw Mudfur glace up at the sky. She looks down at him, "What?"

"StarClan is getting angry. Look…" Mudfur nudges his muzzle to the south. Spottedleaf follows his gaze. She sees the clouds rooming in.

Tallstar's growl made Spottedleaf turn her attention back on the Great Rock. "That's not why we returned and you know it!" She sees his tail bristling up, "We have kept to our own hunting grounds these past moons."

"Then why have we found strange warrior scents in our territory?" Crookedstar snarls at the WindClan leader.

"They don't belong to WindClan!" spat Tallstar, "They must be rogue cats as Nightstar says."

Bluestar intervenes, "But rogue cats would be a convenient excuse for invading our territories, would they not?" She then cast a challenging look to both the RiverClan and ShadowClan leaders.

That seem to pissed both of them off royally, as Crookedstar raised his hackles and Nightstar arched his back and let out a long distasteful hiss to Bluestar. Spottedleaf saw Tigerclaw's legs flex as he prepares himself for a fight. Runningnose and Mudfur eyed the sky as well as the Great Rock.

At that very moment a shadow fell over the valley and cast everything into darkness. All the cats fell silent. Then Runningnose spoke out, "StarClan has sent the darkness as a warning. They are angry at this meeting. The meetings at Fourtrees are supposed to be held at peace, not at war."

For the first time ever, Spottedleaf spoke out, "I have to agree with Runningnose. We shouldn't be fighting among ourselves, especially during leaf-bare. We should be worrying about keeping our Clans safe! We must listen to StarClan."

Just then Tallstar silhouette came forward on the Great Rock, "Spottedleaf is right. And It looks like StarClan has ordered this Gathering to be over."

All the Clan cats mumble in agreement as they quickly file out to head back to their camps. Spottedleaf said a brief goodbye to her fellow Clan medicine cats, as they report back to their Clans. Spottedleaf follows behind Halftail, when she spots Graystripe talking with Silverstream for a brief moment. She didn't want to approach him because he is still angry at her and Fireheart. Then she saw Silverstream dash away to join her father. Spottedleaf falls back as she walks in line with her nephew. "Don't even start…Spottedleaf.."

"I'm not…..I just came to.." Spottedleaf started to say.

"Well don't…okay…just leave me and my love for Silverstream alone!" Growls her nephew.

Spottedleaf about had with her nephew's attitude, "You know…I'm only trying to be nice to you, but if you want, I could be mean. All I was going to say is, your mother is worried sick about you. Why won't you talk to her."

"Because…she and the rest of this fucking Clan won't understand my love for her! So you and Fireheart please just fucking drop it!" Graystripe climbs the slope to face his best friend.

Fireheart waited for him as he tries to say what he fears for him, but Graystripe hisses first, "I know what you're going to say. And I won't stop seeing her!"

Fireheart looks at Spottedleaf and then to his best friend, "You're a mouse-brained fool! Don't you see that Crookedstar's warriors already scented your scent at Sunningrocks. And soon they will work it out that it's you. Bluestar will guess, or some cat from RiverClan will recognize your scent. Tigerclaw probably guesses already!"

For once Graystripe shot a nervous glance, "Do you really think so?"

Fireheart looks at him, "I don't know. But once he starts thinking about it…"

"Spottedleaf steps in, "Graystripe sweetheart, do you see what has happened today at the Gathering. There has been a war that was going to break out. And if you keep on seeing Silverstream at Sunningrocks, it will be a blood bath between both ThunderClan and RiverClan. We have already spilt so much blood between the two Clans already….do you remember what happened to Redtail. My brother, your worthy uncle? Do you want another war like that to happen, to see your beloved Silverstream die in battle over something that stupid?"

Okay, okay!" Graystripe spat. He was silent for a moment at his aunt's words. Then he spoke out, "What if I promise that we'll meet only at Fourtrees? That way our scent will be hard to detect and I won't have to go into RiverClan territory. Will you both leave me alone then?"

Fireheart and Spottedleaf both looked at one another. Then Fireheart nodded. Spottedleaf still did not agree with Graystripe's decision. "Spottedleaf…"

"Fine…but I still don't approve of this Graystripe. Sooner or later, it will show through where your true loyalties lie. You will either betray her or our Clan if there will be a war between RiverClan and ThunderClan. But it's your choice….I'm tired of fighting this with you." Spottedleaf slips away from her nephew.

Spottedleaf was hurt by her nephew's choice. She feels that she has lost one of her kins. Spottedleaf did not want to talk to either Whitestorm or her sister. She tried every which way to get Graystripe to see her reasoning, but he won't listen. He is too in love to ever give it up. Spottedleaf walks in line behind Dappletail and Oneeye.

Back at camp she goes and sits down by the basin of the high rock. Spottedleaf felt her whole world falling apart. Bluestar and Tigerclaw awaited as the rest of the Clan gathers below. Spottedleaf saw Fireheart dash into the nursery. And a few moments later Brindleface arrives out. Spottedleaf made now eye contact with him as she looks up to the Highrock for her leader to speak.

Once the Clan was settled, Bluestar begun to speak, "The greatest threat seems to be from RiverClan and ShadowClan. We must be prepared for the possibility that these two Clans have united against us."

A shock of meows rippled through the Clan at Bluestar's words. Yellowfang is the one to speak out, "Do you really think they've joined together? I mean RiverClan has the best sources of prey, but I can't imagine they'd want to share with ShadowClan."

"They didn't deny it," Tigerclaw pointed out.

Bluestar nodded to her deputy, "Whatever the truth is, we must be on alert. From tonight, each patrol will have four cats, at least three of them warriors. The patrols will be more frequent, two each night, and one during the day. As well as the dawn and dusk patrols. We must put a stop to RiverClan and ShadowClan's raids on our territory, and since they have chosen to ignore our words, we must be prepared to fight."

All the Clan yowled out their agreement to Bluestar's words. Spottedleaf did not. Her path is separate from Warrior life. She is the only one in the Clan to keep the peace. To her amazement Fireheart yowled out his agreement to Bluestar's decision. The only other cat in the Clan that is protesting against this raid, is Graystripe. He sat way in the back, close to the Warriors den as he bowed his head. Spottedleaf looks to him. She knows his loyalty is no longer with ThunderClan, but with Silverstream and RiverClan.

The Bluestar's voice rang out again which made Spottedleaf turn her gaze back onto her leader, "The first patrol will leave before dawn." Then Bluestar dismisses them as she jumps down from the high rock with Tigerclaw following.

Spottedleaf moves toward her den when she spots little Cinderpaw out and about, "Hey…didn't I tell you to say in my den?"

"Sorry…I had to attend the Clan meeting." Cinderpaw smiles and Spottedleaf nods to that. Spottedleaf looks up as Fireheart stares at her.

"Can we talk?" Fireheart asks.

Spottedleaf looks around, "Fireheart…I wish we could…but not tonight."

"Please….You are the only one cat I have left. I can't bare to have you pissed at me too." Fireheart pleaded.

Spottedleaf looks down then she returns his gaze, "Give me a few minutes…I got to get your apprentice in my den. There is a hole near my den that goes to outside the camp…meet me there."

Spottedleaf rushes off to her den as she catches Cinderpaw as she struggles to get in. Once Cinderpaw was in her nest Spottedleaf slips out of her den and disappears behind a bramble bush. As what she instructed Fireheart was waiting there.

Spottedleaf sat a few feet away from him, "Okay…what do you want to talk?"

"What you said at the Gathering? About me and Sandpaw?" Fireheart stated.

"Oh." Spottedleaf meows.

"Spottedleaf, you know the only cat I love in this Clan is _you_, so why are you getting angry and upset with your niece…..er..Sandpaw around me? Do you not trust me?" Fireheart stated.

Spottedleaf sighs as she moves away from him just a bit, "I don't know Fireheart. How can I trust? I mean…from where I was you seemed to enjoy her company when she was sharing tongues with you. I mean, how will I know if you love her and not me?"

Fireheart looks deep into her amber eyes. Then he came near her, so near that he can feel her breath on his fur, "Because, she doesn't make my heart skip a beat, or make me feel complete like you do whenever I am around you. Sandpaw is sweet and kind, but there is no attraction I feel toward her. She doesn't steal my heart away; only you do…You want something to trust in? Trust in this.." Fireheart pulls her to him and kisses her like he has never done before. Spottedleaf kisses him right back and lets down her guard. She felt him going from a tender kiss, to a more passionate and pleasurable one. Spottedleaf felt like he lit a fire in her heart and it is burning more rapidly each time he deepens the kiss further. When there was no air to breath he pulls back from her as he stares into her beautiful amber eyes. "_I love you and you only Spottedleaf_." Without saying the words back to him, Spottedleaf pulls him into another long meaningful passionate kiss.


	17. Chapter 16: The Invasion of Brokenstar

**Chapter 16: The Invasion of Brokenstar**

_The clouds that have covered the moon from last nights Gathering rolled away into a new dawn. Spottedleaf just awoke and stretch her legs. Her kiss with Fireheart the night before felt really wonderful. So wonderful in fact that she couldn't stop dreaming about it. Spottedleaf shook her head from her thoughts as she peers into Cinderpaw's nest. The lump of gray fur was still fast asleep. Spottedleaf knew she will be hungry here soon so she went out to go grab whatever remaining fresh-kill there is. _

_Spottedleaf makes her way out of the den. The air felt wonderful, but still had a sense of bitter cold in the mixture. She looks across the clearing and her eyes rest upon Fireheart, who was washing himself in a pool of sunlight. He look so handsome and charming that made Spottedleaf's heart skip a beat. _

_She was going to go up to him when his nephew, Cloudkit pounced out of the nursery. And skidded up to his uncle. Spottedleaf sees how her herbs had helped the young kit. She walks past them as she makes her way to the fresh-kill pile. Goldenflower was there and same as her nephew, Tigerclaw. _

Spottedleaf selected her two fresh-kills as she looks over to the nursery. She smiles to both Fireheart and Cloudkit playing together. The moment warmed her heart.

"Well…I never knew that kit would make, but there he is playing with Fireheart." Goldenflower stated. "Your herbs did the trick."

Spottedleaf smiles, "They always do."

Tigerclaw snorted, "ph….any kit with a low fever would have bounce back. This _kittypet_ kit, doesn't know how to really survive in the wild yet."

Spottedleaf rolls her eyes at his comment. Then he came near her, "You know. Spottedleaf, you are only allow one fresh-kill not two. I think a medicine cat would know this by now."

Spottedleaf looks him dead in the eye, "This one is for me, that one is for Cinderpaw. Unless you want my patient to starve." Then she threw his words back at him, "I think a senior warrior would know that a medicine cat's patients care comes first, by now." Tigerclaw glared at her through his dark amber eyes as he said nothing. Then he walks away with his mouse in his powerful jaws.

Goldenflower looks at her, "Tigerclaw is only trying to be cautious. You know that."

Spottedleaf nods, "I know. Why are you around him, I thought you said a while back that he is too arrogant for you."

Goldenflower sighs as she cleans her fur, "Well…now he is changing. In fact…he has asked me to be his mate."

Spottedleaf was shocked by that, "What?"

"Yeah." Goldenflower smiles.

"And….what…are you going to, be his mate?" Spottedleaf asks again.

"Yes. He is sweet, and he is very well respected. I know he may seem tough around the edges, but Spottedleaf, he is really a nice tom, once he warms up to you. In fact, he is really charming." Goldenflower blushes.

"Yeah…well he will never warm up to me." Spottedleaf stated.

Goldenflower chuckles to that, "Don't take it personal….He just doesn't like medicine." Goldenflower then takes her piece of mouse and carries on to the nursery.

Spottedleaf watches as Tigerclaw stares down at Cloudkit. Then she heard her sister in –law's voice rang through the arch way of the nursery, "Cloudkit!"

Spottedleaf smiles to the little kit as he makes his way to the nursery. Then Fireheart spotted her as he made his way to her, "Hey."

Spottedleaf smiles back at him, "Hey yourself." There was an awkward silence between them when Spottedleaf broke the ice, "I see Cloudkit is feeling better."

Fireheart smiles to her comment, "Yes….thanks to your skills."

Spottedleaf let out a chuckle, "Fireheart, there is no true skill from curing a small fever from a kit."

"True…well I got to go do some hunting. I'm on the hunting patrol with Sandpaw, Whitestorm and Mousefur today." Fireheart stated.

"Oh…well…good luck with that. I need to get back. I'm doing some more exercise with Cinderpaw today." Spottedleaf stated.

Fireheart nods, "Is she making in progress?"

"Some…but you know how she is." Spottedleaf stated.

Fireheart nods in agreement with her, "Yeah…well I got to go. I'll see you soon okay."

Spottedleaf looks deep into his emerald eyes. Those very eyes, made her whole body shiver in that moment. Then just before he left her, he linked his tail to hers before he parted. Spottedleaf felt his touch and she smiles to it. She stay where she was a moment more, to watch him slip through the camp entrance. Spottedleaf then makes her way to her own den with the supply of food for Cinderpaw.

For most of the afternoon Spottedleaf has been helping Cinderpaw with her injury. Cinderpaw has been slowly trying to get a normal walk in but her lump is what holding her back. Cinderpaw callasp in the snow as tears ran down her sad blue eyes, "I can't do this, Spottedleaf…it hurts to much…"

Spottedleaf lookd down on the small she-cat, "I know sweetie, but you can't give up."

Cinderpaw refueses to look at her, "It's hopeless…..face it, I am useless for this Clan."

Spottedleaf sat down with her, "No your not Cinderpaw."

"Yes I am! I can't be a warrior how good am I to serve this Clan.." Cinderpaw protested.

Spottedleaf places her tail under Cinderpaw's chin, "Cinderpaw, look at me….no cat in ThunderClan is ever useless….you can still serve your Clan without being a warrior. StarClan has a new destiny planned out for. But you got to believe that you are worthy." Spottedleaf then goes to nudge her side, "Now…when you were doing your warrior training with Fireheart and you didn't succed the first time you tried hunting, what did you do?"

Cinderpaw thought for a moment then responded to Spottedleaf's question, "I went and tried it again, and again until I actually succeeded to kill my first prey."

Spottedleaf smiles, "See….you tried and tried again until you achevie your goal. You didn't give up because you screwed up on catching your first hunt. This is the same thing, Cinderpaw….Try and put that perpseptive when doing these exercise okay. Think of it as an off branch at warrior training."

Cinderpaw smiles to Spottedleaf's words and when she tries to start again there was some commotion in the clearing of the camp. Cinderpaw looks to Spottedleaf, "What is going on?"

Spottedleaf looks down at the she-cat, "I don't know….I'll have a look, you keep practicing." Spottedleaf goes out of her den and into the clearing. But Cinderpaw goes and follows Spottedleaf into the clearing. There Spottedleaf sees the hunting patrol back with some news Spottedleaf goes up to where Whitestorm and Tigerclaw are at.

"Bluestar has already left on patrol." Tigerclaw stated.

Whitestorm threw down the bones that came from a rabbit. The smell was reeked with ShadowClan. "Look at these!" Whitestorm growls in anger.

Spottedleaf looks at the two senior warriors as Tigerclaw yelled out for Darkstripe and Runningwind to come over to him. The two warriors glared at the bones and they too had furious look in their eyes as well. Then Tigerclaw let out a meow to some of the other warriors, "Willowpelt and Mousefur will join us too. We'll find a ShadowClan patrol and leave them with some wounds that'll remind them to keep out of our territory!"

Whitestorm nods to that and heads out with Tigerclaw. Spottedleaf looks at her brother in-law as he moves past her. The Sandpaw came up to her mentor, "Can I come?"

Whitestorm respond, "Not this time."

"But what about Fireheart? He found the bones." Sandpaw stated.

Whitestorm was going to answer but Tigerclaw beat him to it, "Fireheart can stay here and tell Bluestar when she arrives."

Spottedleaf looks to him, "You're going to leave before Bluestar get's back? What are you crazy…our camp is barely protected. What if ShadowClan comes and invades our boarders?"

Tigerclaw glares at her, "Of course we are! This needs to settle NOW! And besides…Bluestar will be here shortly.." Then he takes off leading the party with him.

Fireheart looks at her and Spottedleaf is deeply trouble. Spottedleaf looks at him, "I don't feel comfortable about this Fireheart….I truly don't."

Fireheart nods as he looks at Frostfur, "Who went with Bluestar?"

Frostfur responded to his question, "Graystripe, Longtail, and Swiftpaw."

Fireheart senses the same worry as Spottedleaf. He turns onto Sandpaw, "Can you go into the apprentice den and see if Dustpaw Is in there?"

Sandpaw nods as she hurries away to the apprentice's den. A moment later and she returns to him, "He's there…..Asleep with Brackenpaw."

Fireheart nods. Yellowfang came out of her den and went to the rabbit bones. Spottedleaf approaches her, "What is it Yellowfang?"

Yellowfang sniffs each one as her eyes got wide and big and she let out a long hiss at the scent she knew all too well. Fireheart was by her side. Then Yellowfang looks up to Fireheart and stated her worst fear, "Brokenstar!"

Fireheart raises his eyebrows as she stated that. "Brokenstar? Are you sure?"

Yellowfang closes her eyes as she nodded. "I know that scent from anywhere."

"Tigerclaw has already left for ShadowClan territory." Fireheart stated.

Yellowfang looks up to Fireheart, "ShadowClan isn't to blame for this! This is Brokenstar and his old warrior friends. I was the ShadowClan medicine cat. I was at their kitting. I know their scent as well as my own." She paused and then continues, "You must find Tigerclaw and stop him. He will make a terrible mistake if he attacks them!"

Spottedleaf saw the fear in Fireheart's eyes. The Fireheart looks at the old she-cat, "But I am the only warrior left!" Then he states what he fears most, "What if Brokenstar attacks the camp while I'm gone? He's done it before. He might have left the bones as a trap so that our camp is unprotected!"

Yellowfang still insist Fireheart to go find Tigerclaw, "You must tell Tigerclaw before he-"

Fireheart refues as he storms to the High Rock. "I can't leave you all alone."

Spottedleaf steps in, "Then I'll go."

Fireheart turns on her, "No!"

"Fireheart we have no choice….Yellowfang is right, if Tigerclaw acts on this, then ShadowClan will for sure rage a war on us." Spottedleaf stated.

Yellowfang steps in, "Spottedleaf is right...But she is not going to fetch Tigerclaw I will."

"What?" Spottedleaf asks.

"If Brokenstar and his band of exile warriors are with him, they will for sure kill you this time Spottedleaf. You are a flight risk, and need to stay in Camp while it is safe." Yellowfang advices.

Fireheart looks deep into her eyes. Without saying it he told her, _I can't lose you a second time_. "I'm sorry Spottedleaf…but I'm with Yellowfang on this.." Then he looked at Sandpaw and he closed his eyes. "Brackenpaw!"

Brackenpaw heard his name and he came out of the apprentice den and came to be at Fireheart's paws, "Yes?"

"I have an urgent mission for you." Fireheart stated.

"Okay." Brackenpaw meows as his eyes widen.

"You must find Tigerclaw. He's taking a raiding party to attack a ShadowClan patrol. Stop him and tell him that it was Brokenstar who has been invading our territory! You might have to cross the Thunderpath. I know you haven't been trained…" Fireheart pauses as he looks down at Cinderpaw who was hiding behind Spottedleaf. Then he looks back at Brackenpaw, "You must find Tigerclaw, or there will be a war between the Clans for no reason!"

Brackenpaw nodded, "I'll find him."

"May StarClan go with you," Fireheart reaches out to touch his nose to the young tom's flank.

Fireheart turns onto Sandpaw who looks disappointed. Then he meows to her, "I need all the experience cats who know how to battle in camp, if it goes down into an invasion. You ready to defend your Clan."

Sandpaw had a flash of passion in her eyes, "Yes."

"Good." Fireheart nods. Then he looks to Spottedleaf, "Please…can you stay in your den…I don't want you to.."

"I know." Spottedleaf nods. She turns and escorts Cinderpaw to her den.

Fireheart makes his way to the High Rock. Spottedleaf was halfway to her den when she heard Fireheart's voice rang out in the clearing. "Let all cats old enough to…..The camp is in danger. Come here now!"

Cinderpaw turns her head as she listens to Fireheart. Spottedleaf felt her absence, "Come on Cinderpaw…I need you to get into the my den where it is safe."

"What's going on?" Cinderpaw echoes Patchpelt's words.

"There is no time to explain now come on." Spottedleaf nudges her to be back on her feet.

"Brokenstar is back. He might be in ThunderClan territory right now. All of our other warriors are out of the camp. If Brokenstar attacks, we must be ready. Kits and elders stay in the nursery. The rest of you be ready to fight—" Fireheart spoke in a loud firm voice.

As the were approach Spottedleaf heard a distant yowl in the background. It happen in a blink of an eye as a dark brown tabby and four others plowed into the camp. Spottedleaf sprang into action as she grabs Cinderpaw by the scuff of her neck and carries her the rest of the way in the her den.

"Brokenstar!" Fireheart gasp.

Spottedleaf made it to the entrance and carries Cinderpaw in her den. She drops the young she cat in her nest, "You stay here, and don't you dare come out of this nest do you hear me!"

Cinderpaw said nothing as she nods to Spottedleaf's instructions. Spottedleaf moves out of the rock as she stands guard. Then she heard Cinderpaw state, "But what about you?"

Spottedleaf looks at her, "I am going to be on guard in case anyone of those thugs comes through this den. I have some fighting skills."

She heard the hissing and growling coming from out of her den. Spottedleaf moves to the fern tunnel as she watches from the distance. She sees Fireheart and Brokenstar circling each other in the clearing.

"You los the last time we fight and you'll lose again!" Fireheart hisses as he arches his back to protect Yellowfang.

"Never!" Brokenstar spat back. "You might have taken my Clan away from me, but you can't kill me-I have more lives than you!"

Fireheart growl's to his statement, "One ThunderClan life is worth ten of yours!" Then Fireheart gave a battle cry as he led the charge of the Clan into the fight.

Spottedleaf watches from a distance as she sees the one cat who almost killed her 6 moons ago. Spottedleaf's ears flatted as she gave a growl to the tom who was crouching near his leader. Spottedleaf saw in horror as Clawface racked his claws into Fireheart's hind legs. Clawface had Fireheart pinned to the floor on the ground. He was going to go for the kill. Spottedleaf left the medicine cat den and went to go help him out.

Spottedleaf threw herself onto Clawface and sank her claws and bit into his neck as hard as she could. Clawface let go of Fireheart and shook whoever was on him. He threw Spottedleaf down hard on the ground as he stared in disbelief at the she-cat he thought he had killed.

"How. Did you…I killed you!" Growls the tom.

"You tried to kill me!" Spottedleaf hisses.

Clawface hisses at her, "Well…this time I'll make sure you won't come back!" He lunches at her but to Fireheart and Spottedleaf's surprise it was Graystripe who flung himself on the dark brown tabby.

"Like Hell!" Graystripe growls as he sinks his teeth into the tom. Clawface flung from his grip but Graystripe grabbed by the hind legs and his powerful jaws snapped the brown tabby's neck. Clawface lay lump in Graystripe's jaws.

Spottedleaf looks to her nephew and saw the true loyal he has for her. She dashes into her den. Then out of the darkness Brokenstar pounces on her. "Don't scream, you bitch! I will kill you. Where is she!"

Spottedleaf unlatch her claws as she rakes Brokenstar's nose to free her. He growls at that and then Jumps on her. Spottedleaf struggles free from his grip but he was too strong for her. Brokenstar looks down upon her. He stares right into her fearful eyes. "Well…it is so nice to see that you face the same death as your faithful brother, Redtail did." He grins at that. "Well…since your lover can't save you this time…I'll arrange for you to your timely death…"

Spottedleaf felt the pressure of his claws on her wound. He was about to push it into her flesh when a gray she-cat jumps on him and biting his ear. Then Brokenstar lets go a little bit to let Spottedleaf flee and protect Cinderpaw.

Brokenstar looks to see who did at and he hisses, "YOU!"

"You don't touch her!" Yellowfang hisses as she stands between him and Spottedleaf. "I'm the one you really want."

Brokenstar growls at her. Then he lunches at her but Yellowfang was quick enough to trap him. He flips her and lands her on her back. He rakes his claws in her gut as he says, "Say hi to my father, Yellowfang!"

Spottedleaf looks to her and made the connection. Brokenstar is really Yellowfang's kit! The old gray she-cat bits him in the right front paw and pushes him off. Brokenstar was far too quick as he pushes her to the table and beats her over and over until she fell to the ground in a heap. Then Brokenstar turns and heads directly to Spottedleaf.

Spottedleaf prepares her self to fight and shields Cinderpaw the best she can. But it was Yellowfang who gets up and sprang into action and pins her son to the ground as she stretches her sons eyes right now.

Brokenstar let out a yowl of pain as blood oozes from both of his eyes. He clasped where he was and fell to the ground.

Just then Fireheart came into the den to find Spottedleaf and Cinderpaw alive. Spottedleaf was keeping Cinderpaw close to her as much as possible. They waited a moment as Brokenstar comes back from losing a life. Fireheart was waiting to see if Yellowfang would kill him but she hesitates to go for the killing bite.

Fireheart stands close to Spottedleaf and his former apprentice as he stares looks at Yellowfang, "Is this his last life?"

Yellowfang said nothing to him. And Spottedleaf answers for her, "No.."

Fireheart looks at her and then to Yellowfang who was frozen in place, "Why don't you finish him off? He murdered his father, and banished you from your Clan….why are you allowing him to live?"

Yellowfang had tears in her eyes, "It's not his last life, and if it was, I can't kill him even if I could."

Fireheart doesn't know the truth about the real reason Yellowfang can't kill Brokenstar. He moves over to her, "Why not? StarClan would honor you for it."

Yellowfang looks deep into his eyes. They were clouded with grief and pain as she murmured, "Because, Fireheart….he is my son."

His gaze fell off hers and goes straight to Spottedleaf's. Then he looks down on the old she-cat. Then Yellowfang looks to him, "I know, that us medicine cats are forbidden to have kits, but like you love Spottedleaf, I couldn't help myself by falling in love with Raggedstar." Yellowfang looks at the young medicine she-cat, and then to Fireheart. "There were three kits in my litter. But only Brokenstar survived. I gave him up to a ShadowClan queen to bring him up as her own. I though that losing two of my kits was a punishment from StarClan for breaking the warrior's cod. But I was wrong…My punishment wasn't that two of my kits died. It was that this one survived!" Yellowfang stares down at the broken body of her bleeding son. She stares at him with disgust. "And now…I can'…I can't even kill him. I must accept my fate, as StarClan wishes."

Fireheart presses himself to his old friend, then very quietly he whispers to her, "Does he know you're his mother?"

In a sad response Yellowfang shook her head. The Brokenstar let out a wail of pain, "I can't see…"

Fireheart carefully moves away from Yellowfang and cautiously approaches her son. Brokenstar lie still in the heap of snow. Blood pooled around him turning the pure right fluff into a crimson red. Spottedleaf watches as he carefully poked him with a a forepaw and Yellowfang's son moaned again, "Don't kill me," wined the wounded warrior.

Fireheart backs away and then he heard Yellowfang approach him, "I will see to him." The old she-cat took hold of her son and places him on the stone table to treat his wounds. Fireheart let her work as he goes and sees Spottedleaf and Cinderpaw.

"You okay?" Fireheart asks.

Spottedleaf nods. Then Cinderpaw comes out from behind Spottedleaf, "Have the rogue cats gone?"

Fireheart nods, "Yes, except Brokenstar. He's badly injured. Yellowfang is tending to his wounds."

Spottedleaf looks down at the apprentice and moves out of her den so that she and her former mentor could have a moment together. Spottedleaf brushes past him and presses her nose to his flank. She goes into the back to get supplies for Yellowfang. Then she heard Yellowfang bark orders at the young she-cat.

"Yellowfang needs some comfrey roots and some cobwebs." Cinderpaw ordered.

Spottedleaf nods as she gives her what Yellowfang requested. Then she goes out with more medical supplies outside her den. She stops by Yellowfang as she works to try and treat her son. Spottedleaf said nothing to her as she leaves her be. Outside of her den Spottedleaf goes and treats the wounded cats that fought.

Spottedleaf move to her nephew as he stares down the lifeless body of her murder. Spottedleaf presses some addressing wounds to his shoulder. Then she said to him in a low mumble to him, "Thank you….for what you did."

Graystripe looks at her and places his nose on her chest, "I wouldn't let anyone harm you for as long as I live. My mother can't lose another sibling. Especially someone who is as special as you."

Spottedleaf smiles to him and he carefully returns it back. Then Fireheart comes up to sit down next to him. Fireheart looks into his best friend as he carefully stated to him, "Thank you for coming back. You saved my life."

Graystripe moves his gaze from his aunts onto his best friend. Then he spoke out in a bold matter, "I would of laid down my life for you." Then he slumps off slowly to the base of the High Rock.

In that moment Fireheart was chocked up with the words that Graystripe just said to him. Spottedleaf then attends to Fireheart's wounds, "You fought very brave there, Fireheart."

Fireheart looks down at her and felt his heart beating more rapidly. Then he looked up at her, "You risked your life to try and save me. Why?"

Spottedleaf finishes placing dressing wounds on his side. Then she stares at him intensely, "Because I can't bare to see another cat that I love die. I've lost too many of them, and I can't afford to lose you too."

Fireheart looks down into her beautiful but sad amber eyes. He felt her paws on his and wanted to so much to give her a kiss, but held back. There moment only lasted about a few heartbeats more when they both heard pounding of paw steps going through the gorse tunnel. A moment later Bluestar came into the clearing followed by Longtail and Swiftpaw.

Bluestar found Fireheart and ran up to him, while Spottedleaf finish treating his wounds. She eyes the lifeless body of Clawface. Then she spoke to Fireheart, "Brokenstar attacked?"

Fireheart nodded.

Then Bluestar asks him, "Is he dead?"

Fireheart shook his head, "He's with Yellowfang," He took a deep breath and explained to his leader what happened. "He's been wounded- his eyes."

"And the other rogue warriors?" Bluestar asks again.

"We chased them off." Fireheart responded.

"Is anybody in our Clan badly hurt?" Bluestar stated. She looks around at her fellow warriors as they all seemed to do just fine. "Good. Sandpaw, Swiftpaw, take this body out of the camp and bury it. No elders need to be present. No rogue deserves to be buried with the honor of StarClan ritual." Bluestar stated and a disgust look came over her face as she glares at the lifeless body of Clawface.

Sandpaw and Swiftpaw did what they were told and they begin to haul Clawface toward the tunnel.

Then Bluestar ask a few more questions to Fireheart, "Are the elders safe?"

"They're in the nursery," Fireheart replies. When he said that there were rustling sounded from the bramble den, and Halftail and Oneeye came out along with Brindleface and Cloudkit.

Cloudkit looks at the dead rogue as it was leaving the camp. "Is he dead? Can I go and see?"

"Hush," whispered Brindleface, tucking her tail around him to keep him there.

"Where's Tigerclaw?" Bluestar asked looking around the camp for her deputy.

Fireheart explained to her why Tigerclaw left, "He's taken a party to attack a ShadowClan patrol. We found bones on our patrol. They smelled of ShadowClan so Tigerclaw decided to attack. I sent Brackenpaw to stop him when Yellowfang realized it was Brokenstar's scent on them."

Bluestar raises her eyes in surprise when she heard his explanation, "Brackenpaw? Even though he might have to cross the Thunderpath?"

Fireheart nods " I was the only warrior left in camp. There was no one else I could send."

Bluestar's eyes that were filled with concern before, but now lessens as understanding settles in to his decision, "You didn't want to leave the camp unguarded? You did well, Fireheart. I think Brokenstar hoped to lure all our warriors away from the camp. My patrol also found bones as well."

"Graystripe told me." Fireheart stated.

Bluestar looks at her medicine cat, "Spottedleaf, send Yellowfang to me, and you go and fix up Brokenstar's wounds."

Spottedleaf nods to her as she makes her way to her den. Just then more pound of paw steps enters the camp and soon enough, Tigerclaw, Whitestorm Willowpelt and the rest of the raiding party came into the clearing.

Willowpelt looks around and sees blood everywhere. Then she ran up to Spottedleaf, "Are you okay…did they try and kill you?"

"I'm fine Willowpelt…really. It was Fireheart who saved the camp. I got to go into the den and fetch Yellowfang." Spottedleaf stated. She gave her sister a lick on her head to comfort her worries, and then she continues to go to the den.

Spottedleaf was in the den as Yellowfang finished with her son. Spottedleaf goes up to her and places her head on her shoulders, "How is he?"

"He will live. But he is in a great deal of pain. I put some poppy seeds in him to knock him out." Yellowfang stated.

"Bluestar is back. She wants to speak to you." Spottedleaf stated.

"I'm sure she does." Yellowfang sighs. She looks at her son and then to her, "Take care of him."

Spottedleaf nods. She sees the hurt and pain in Yellowfang's eyes as she goes out of the den and goes to Bluestar. Spottedleaf looks down at him as he sleeps. Then she closes her eyes to what Yellowfang had told her and Fireheart a few moments ago. _My punishment wasn't that two of my kits died. It was that this one survived_! _And now…I can'…I can't even kill him. I must accept my fate, as StarClan wishes_. Spottedleaf's eyes flung open to Yellowfang's hunting words.

In her heart she knows that loving Fireheart and having courtship with him is her path. But at the same time, the code was there for a reason. She walks a different path from a warrior. Her life is dedicated to StarClan. But at the same time, Sunstar stated that she will show love and give love to someone.

It was not dusk and Yellowfang came into the den looking at her son. Spottedleaf padded up to her and said nothing for a while. "Yellowfang, he is not going anywhere."

"I know…" Yellowfang stated.

"Then why are you here?" Spottedleaf stated.

"Just….I don't know.." Yellowfang turns her head away from her.

"Because you love him." Spottedleaf said the words that Yellowfang did not want to say. Yellowfang looks at her. "I know you don't want to love him, after everything he put you through, but he is still your kit. In some small way, your instincts at being a mother is caring for him."

"Yeah…that is the thing…my _kit_. The son that murdered the love of my life for the thirst of being leader." Yellowfang hisses. Then she turns on Spottedleaf. "Spottedleaf….you must end your love afire with Fireheart."

Spottedleaf said nothing to her. And Yellowfang sighs, "Sweetheart…I don't want you to have this burden. To live with this…." Yellowfang pointed to her son.

Spottedleaf looks her in the eye, "I know but I'm so deeply in love with him…that it makes my heart ache, without him. I never did wanted it to start…..but it just happened when….I lost my best friend, Lionheart. And I couldn't stop it. I've tried to force it away, Yellowfang, but each time it grows more stronger and I can't fight it….I've tried Yellowfang. But no matter what I do, I fall deeper in love with Fireheart." Spottedleaf confesses.

Yellowfang sighs. She knows how that is, she tried to fall out of love with Raggedstar, but couldn't. "Spottedleaf , I'm only this to protect you from a mistake I've made in my youth. When I was your age, I too thought I was invincible to the world around me…I've kept myself at a safe distance so I wouldn't get attached….but then, one day…Raggedstar or at the time Raggedpelt. I fell in love with him shortly after the death of my two sisters and my grandmother. He helped me a lot through my own grief and I helped him through his. But in the price of my love for him, my son…. Brokentail, murdered him for the blood and thirst to be leader. It was my punishment from StarClan to fall in love with a warrior, and I will have to live with that."

Spottedleaf looks to her, "But my love with Fireheart is…."

"Will be punished like I was….End it now…before things get worse Spottedleaf! I will hate to see you walk down my path." Yellowfang hisses.

Spottedleaf looks to her, " I don't believe that."

"Spottedleaf….the code for being a medicine to take on a mate is forbidden." Yellowfang tries to reason with her.

"I know it is…" Spottedleaf stated.

"Then why are you risking yourself?" Yellowfang's pleads.

"Because I believe this is my path…" Spottedleaf stated.

Yellowfang closes her eyes and shakes her head. Spottedleaf tells Yellowfang the truth of why she was sent back to be with the Clan instead of in StarClan, "Six moons ago I was suppose to die but I didn't because Sunstar sent me back. To love Fireheart. I didn't understand him when he told me this _Embrace your heart young one. It is there to show love and give love rather than being sheltered_. It took me awhile to understand what he meant by that, but I now know, that is my destiny. It now is falling together. I was supposed to die that day, but StarClan had a different plan for me." Spottedleaf looks at her adoptive mother.

Yellowfang had a hard time to believe that, "You're saying a member of StarClan told you this?"

"Yes." Spottedleaf stated.

Yellowfang said nothing about that and looks down at her son. Spottedleaf then gave Yellowfang a solution, "I'm hopefully going to take Cinderpaw as my apprentice. And once I feel she is ready to be a medicine cat, I will retire early and be an elder. This way, I am stepping down from being a medicine cat, and I am not risking the code."

Yellowfang looks at her, "You are seriously going to throw away all your good talent?"

Spottedleaf nodded, and then eyes her with the agony that holds in Yellowfang's eyes, "If you had the chance to do the same thing for a life with Raggedstar, would you?"

Yellowfang didn't comment on her question. All she did was nod. Spottedleaf then stated one more thing before she goes and cleans up her wounds, "Besides….I think Cinderpaw will be good as me. She maybe stubborn but I know….deep down, her heart is made for this."

Just then Spottedleaf heard Bluestar's call. Her ears turn to listen, "It looks like Bluestar is calling a meeting. You coming?"

Yellowfang shook her head, "No. Not much in the celebration mood. You go on ahead though, I'll stay here with Brokentail."

Spottedleaf nodded to her. She felt bad for her, of losing her lover and the guilt she has for her son. Spottedleaf just made it outside her den when Willowpelt was about to go in. "Oh…there you are. I was just about to get you."

Spottedleaf looks to he sister, "It's a clan meeting…"

"Yeah…Our niece Sandpaw is getting her warrior name! She did it…she is finally a warrior…come on, come on." Willowpelt nudges her sister.

Spottedleaf chuckles to her sister's excitement, "I've never seen you this excited since you first got your warrior name."

Willowpelt gave her a playful shove and the both settles down by the base of the High Rock. They sat there as the rest of the Clan gathered around. Brindleface came up next to Spottedleaf as Cloudkit rest besides her. Spottedleaf looks to her sister in-law. She sees the joy in her eyes. Fireheart's nephew brings joy out of her.

Then Brindleface looks at Spottedleaf, "Redtail would be so proud right now. Just wish he was here to witness his baby girl to get her warrior name."

Spottedleaf places her paw on hers, "I'm sure he is smiling down from StarClan right now."

Spottedleaf takes her gaze off Brindleface and her eyes briefly rest of Fireheart's. They both shared a moment together and their moment was broken when Bluestar began the naming ceremony, "I, Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. Thy have trained hard to understand the ways of your code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Bluestar pause as she looks at the two apprentices before her. "Sandpaw, Dustpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Sandpaw boldly steps forward and replies to Bluestar's question, "I do."

Dustpaw echoes her words, only his voice was more firm and low, "I do."

The moment of her niece getting a warrior name made Spottedleaf's heart gallop. Even though she has a strange burning anger and jealous stream in her for liking Fireheart, but in this very moment all of that seem to have dissolved. She looks like the spitting image of her mother, but she has Redtail's spirit of boldness and stubbornness.

Then Bluestar raises her head to gaze upon the twilight sky. Then she looks down at her apprentices, "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names: Sandpaw, from this moment on you'll be known as Sandstorm. StarClan honors your courage and your spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan.

Bluestar stepped forward and rested her muzzle on top of Sandstorm's bowed head. Sandstorm licks Bluestar's shoulder respectfully before she turned and walked toward Whitestorm. Sandstorm looks proudly at her mentor as she settles herself next to him and Runningwind.

Then Bluestar turns her eyes onto Dustpaw, "Dustpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Dustpelt. StarClan honors your bravery and your honesty, we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." She steppes forward as Dustpelt bows his head in respect to his leader. She rests her muzzle on his bowed head, and like Sandstorm, he too licked her out of respect. Then he went to go sit beside Sandstorm.

The Clan all cheered and canted out the new warrior names, "Sandstorm! Dustpelt! Sandstorm! Dustpelt!"

Once the chants died down, Bluestar spoke out and to end the meeting, "In the tradition of our ancestors, Sandstorm and Dustpelt must sit in vigil until down, and guard the camp alone while we sleep. But before they begin their vigil, the Clan will share a meal together. It has been a long day and we have reason to be proud of these cats who defended our camp against the rogues." Bluestar pause as her gaze fell on Fireheart, "Fireheart, StarClan thanks you for your courage. You are a great warrior, and I'm proud to count you as a member of my Clan."

Spottedleaf felt warmth in her heart. She sees him standing tall, and proud at Bluestar's words. For a moment she saw in his eyes true acceptance and it made him tear a bit. Then Bluestar jumps down to end the meeting. Willowpelt and Spottedleaf go up to their niece and gave a congratulations lick.

"Congratulations, Sandstorm. Redtail would have been so proud of you tonight." Willowpelt gave her a lick. Spottedleaf heard Sandstorm purr at Willowpelt's words.

Then Sandstorm looks at her aunt. Spottedleaf goes and embraces her, "Well done, young one. You fought just like your father today…"

"Thank you….His courage is what got me here today." Sandstorm meows.

Spottedleaf nods to that. Then she sees Brindleface come up with Cloudkit, "I think your mother wants to have a few moments with you." Sandstorm looks to her mother and ran out of Spottedleaf' embrace to be with her mother, and step brother.

Spottedleaf padded over to the fresh-kill pile. There she ran into Fireheart as he chose a Bluetit for himself as well as a plump mouse. Spottedleaf looks at him. Then she took a piece of squirrel for herself. Fireheart places his paw on hers, "If you want, I will eat with you."

"No…it's fine…besides, you congratulate my niece…and celebrate with her…" Spottedleaf stated with a sad, but polite tone. She turns with her catch and ate near her den. She just manage to settle down on a patch of heather when He came to eat next to her. Spottedleaf looks at him in surprised.

"I told you…..the other night…I am not in love with Sandstorm…I would like to eat with you. My love." Fireheart purrs. "Besides, I still didn't get a chance to properly thank you today for saving my life."

Spottedleaf blushes when he said that, and a giddy laughter came out of her. He settles down as she at her squirrel. After a moment has past, Spottedleaf secretly entwines her tail to his as they ate together for the first time.


	18. Chapter 17: Trouble with the New Kit

**Chapter 17: Trouble with the New Kit**

_ The following morning snow has fallen around the camp, making it difficult to find herbs. Luckily Spottedleaf had the supplies well stocked before the snow buries the precious herbs. She awoke as she padded out of her den. Already she notice that that Whitestorm has left on a dawn patrol with her sister. Near the entrance of the warrior's den she spotted Fireheart. She wanted to make her way to him, but it will make it obvious that something is going on between her and him. So she decides to go see how the kits were doing. She made her way to Frostfur who was brushing snow away from the entrance to the nursery. _"Ah…good morning Spottedleaf….How is my daughter doing?"

Spottedleaf smiles to her good friend, "Good…still trying to work on her to walk properly."

"She's being stubborn?" Frostfur looks up at her.

"More than usual….Fireheart told me yesterday, that she feels like a burden to the Clan. Of not serving the Clan and just being in the way." Spottedleaf stated.

Frostfur stops what she is doing, "What? Why would she think of that? She is not a burden…."

Spottedleaf looks at her, "She feels like she is….by not contribute her ways of being a warrior. I know how much she is hurting…Yesterday, when Brokentail attacked the camp, she felt useless of not defending her Clan…I can tell she really wants more than anything to be a warrior. And during Sandstorm and Dustpelt's warrior ceremony…" Spottedleaf trails off.

"She feels left out….like she doesn't belong here." Frostfur takes her gaze off Spottedleaf and it rests on her den where her daughter is still sleeping.

"Exactly….." Spottedleaf stated.

Frostfur looks back at Spottedleaf. Just then Bluestar's voice rang out into the clearing and the two of them turn their heads to the High Rock. "I wonder what this could be…." She turns away from Spottedleaf and makes her way into the nursery to get the other queens.

Spottedleaf settles herself next to Mousefur and Dappletail. As she looks up at the High Rock. Once all of the Clan was there, besides the dawn patrol, Bluestar began her meeting, "I wanted to make sure all of you know that Brokentail is in the camp. He is blind, and harmless." There were some snorted of disagreement with some of the Clan cats but Bluestar presses on ignoring the rude outburst, "I am as concerned as you are for the safety of our Clan. But StarClan knows, we cannot turn him out to die in the forest. Spottedleaf will treat his wounds and nurse him. Once they have, we'll discuss this again."

Bluestar ends the meeting by jumping down and heading right toward Fireheart. Spottedleaf walks toward Yellowfang how was already at the entrance to Spottedleaf's den. Yellowfang looks at her with heartache in her eyes. Spottedleaf spoke softly to her, "I will look after him."

Yellowfang looks right up at her, "I don't want you to do that."

"But Yellowfang, I am still a medicine cat. You are an elder now. You gave me the word after the threat of greencough has left the camp." Spottedleaf reminded her old friend.

"Yes….I did…But I don't want my son to be your burden. He is my responsibility, not yours. Besides, you have your own injured cat to tend." Yellowfang looks at Cinderpaw who was treating Brokentail with some medical herbs.

Spottedleaf looks at Yellowfang, "But part of my job is to care for any injured cat. That goes the same with Brokentail." Spottedleaf pauses as she looks Yellowfang in the eye, "I will make sure he is well care for. And you can come in anytime you want."

Then there was something cold in Yellowfang's eyes in that moment. She looks at Spottedleaf and then in a mumble she utters her words that tugged at Spottedleaf's heart, "I don't _want_ him well looked after. He doesn't deserve it, after what he put my old Clan through, and me. _You _ are a better kit of mine I looked after than my own son. And I wish, I wished StarClan had granted _you _as my own _daughter_. Not this….this blood thirst monster who only uses his power for his greed."

Spottedleaf looked into Yellowfang's eyes, and saw the hurt and pain that lies within those yellow depths. "But Yellowfang, you can't just let him die."

"I know…That is why I want to take the burden upon myself, so it will be on my conscious, not yours." Yellowfang pauses as she took a deep breath, "Please…Spottedleaf…Let me treat my own son."

Spottedleaf took a moment to answer, then she looks into Yellowfang's pleading eyes. The she gave up, "Okay…."

Yellowfang nods as she goes into the den. It was near sunhigh when Fireheart and Graystripe return with food. They still had unresolved issues with one another, and still are not speaking. Spottedleaf goes up to her nephew, but he turned her away and heading for the warrior's den. Spottedleaf was going to follow him and confront him about his behavior and attitude toward her when all of a sudden a yowl rang through he camp, "My Kits….my kits are gone!"

Spottedleaf turns her gaze from the warriors den and standing near the entrance was her sister in-law, Brindleface. Spottedleaf dashes from the banks of the snow to her, as same as Fireheart and some of the other Clan cats.

In a panic voice Brindleface shirked, "I only closed my eyes for a moment, and I just woke up and I can't find them anywhere! It's too cold for them to be out. They'll freeze!"

Spottedleaf goes near her to comfort her. Fireheart in a bold voice stated to her, "I'll find them." Then Fireheart looks at Spottedleaf as she gave him the nod to go. Fireheart dashes off as Spottedleaf settles Brindleface down.

Brindleface was rocking back and forth as tears of panic feel from her eyes, "It's all my fault. I shouldn't have….oh StarClan…"

"It's not your fault okay…They will be found." Spottedleaf licks her and presses her body near hers.

Willowpelt came near to her, "What happened?"

"Brindleface's kits are missing. Willowpelt go into my den, and get rosemary." Spottedleaf ordered.

"Rosemary?" Willowpelt asks.

"Just do it.." Spottedleaf meows.

Willowpelt dashes off at Spottedleaf's request. Some of the queens where inside of the nursery looking for the kits. Fireheart and Sandstorm arrive to see if they turned up. Spottedleaf was holding Brindleface close to her.

"Any sign?" Fireheart asks.

Goldenflower came out of the nursery, "I'm sorry Brindleface, they are not in here."

"Or around the nursery area." Stated Speckletail coming from behind the bramble.

Brindleface let out a yowl of fear and agony, "Oh StarClan!"

"I'll go fetch Bluestar…." Frostfur sped off to find Bluestar.

Fireheart goes near the panicky queen. Then in a soft and calm voice he spoke to her, "Don't worry Brindleface. I'm going out to look for them. Sandstorm's coming with me. We will find them…I promise you."

In a shock response Brindleface nods to Fireheart's words. Fireheart looks into Spottedleaf's eyes and she nods for him to go out. Once Fireheart and Sandstorm dahs out of the camp in search for the missing kits, Spottedleaf led Brindleface out of the cold and into the nursery where it is warmer.

Brindleface was pacing around the small space. "It is snowing harder out….oh…my poor kits…they are out in the cold! I have to do something….Spottedleaf…"

"Brindleface the best thing you need to do, is stay here." Spottedleaf advises the queen.

"I can't! MY KITS are LOST!" Brindleface shirks.

"Fireheart and Sandstorm will find them." Goldenflower comforts her.

Brindleface stays still for a moment, then she pushes through Goldenflower's embrace and runs out of the nursery. Goldenflower looks at Spottedleaf, and Spottedleaf dashes after her sister in-law. Brindleface keeps on marching her way to the camp entrance. "Brindleface! Brindleface wait!" Spottedleaf calls through the thickness of the falling snow.

Brindleface did not answer her. Bluestar comes up beside Spottedleaf, "Leave her be Spottedleaf. Brindleface is only a fearful mother."

"I don't want her to be out in this weather." Spottedleaf stated.

"She knows…but she also doesn't want her kits out here either." Bluestar gazes at Brindleface as she waits outside the gorse tunnel. Then she turns her eyes back on Spottedleaf, "Frostfur told me what happened. I'll stay with her make sure Fireheart and Sandstorm bring her kits back. Besides, you got to go attend your duties as medicine." Bluestar smiles.

Spottedleaf nods as she turns to leave. She then turns around and stated one last thing to her before she returns to her den, "Bluestar…if any kit has any signs of a chill or needs medical attention, bring them to my den, and I will treat them."

Bluestar gave her an appreciative nod, and then Bluestar goes and sits with Brindleface. Willowpelt was waiting by the nursery, as she drops the rosemary at Spottedleaf's feet. "Where is Brindleface?"

"Just outside of the camp entrance." Spottedleaf state as she joins Willowpelt. She picks up the herbs.

"Well…that was a waste of my time.." Willowpelt teased.

"I thought I could've kept her calm." Spottedleaf stated.

Willowpelt turns her blue eye gaze upon her sister, "No matter how many herbs you feed Brindleface, Spottedleaf, she will never be calm until her kits are found. It is her motherly instinct. I know…I've been there with my own kits. Graystripe for one being the most troubled.. gave me shit load of scares when he was a kit."

Spottedleaf smiles to her nephew's escape attempts. "I remember."

Willowpelt smiles as she moves out of her way to go to the warrior's den. Spottedleaf picks up her herbs she was going to give to Brindleface and makes her way to her den. She just manage to place her paw inside when she spotted Bluestar, Brindleface, Fireheart and Sandstorm coming in from the gorse tunnel.

Brindleface was relieved that her kits were not so sick and stood in the clearing. Bluestar eyes each and everyone of them as she glared at them, "What did you think you were doing out there? You know it's against the warrior code for kits to hunt!"

Spottedleaf drops the herbs by the front archway and makes her way to her sister in-law. She watched as Bluestar was scowling the kits. Only surprisingly, Cloudkit stood up not afraid of Bluestar's angry gaze. "The Clan needed fresh-kill, so we decided to catch some."

Spottedleaf tries not to smile to Fireheart's nephew. She had to admit he has his spirit, but at the same time of taking matters into his own paws without following the warrior's code. She waits for Bluestar's response.

"Whose idea was it?" Bluestar demanded.

"Mine," Cloudkit announced, with his head still high unlike the rest of his foster siblings.

Spottedleaf watched Bluestar's gaze go from ice blue to a burning blue. Then she yowled at him for his mouse brained idea, "You could have frozen to death out there!"

Cloudkit must have been frightened of Bluestar's angry voice, and in one swift motion he moved to a crouch. "We did it for the Clan," he mewed his defense.

Bluestar relaxed her angry gaze a little at Cloudkit's response. Then in a calm rational voice she spoke to him, "Your intention was good. But it still was a foolish thing to do."

Cloudkit raises his head to look up at Bluestar's stern gaze. Then he pushes his catch toward her, "I caught something, though."

"I can see that," replies Bluestar coolly. She then took her stern gaze off of Cloudkit's and stares right at all three kits that rest before her, "I shall leave it to your mother to decide what to do with you. But I don't want to find you doing anything like this again. Do you all understand?"

All three kits nodded to Bluestar's order. "Cloudkit, you may add your catch to the fresh-kill pile. Then all three of you go straight to the nursery and get yourselves dry and warm."

Spottedleaf watched as all three of them made their way to the nursery followed by Brindleface who was not very happy. Spottedleaf eyes her sister in-law as she gave a nuzzle to her, "Thank you."

Spottedleaf returns Brindleface her thanks by a quick lick. Then she heads to the nursery followed by Cloudkit, which she gave a pricing glare at him. Then Bluestar turns onto Fireheart and her niece, Sandstorm, "Well done, you two. I'll send Longtail out to retrieve the other search party. You should go to your den and try to warm up too."

Both of them replied, "Yes Bluestar."

Fireheart was turning away with Sandstorm when Bluestar orders him back. Spottedleaf turns and heads toward her den where Cinderpaw was waiting. When She enters the den, Yellowfang was by her sons side attending his wounds. Spottedleaf walk past her and let the old she-cat tend to her son. Spottedleaf places the rosemary back in it's proper place. She then heard a soft grunt noise just a little bit behind the cubbies of the herbal storage. There in small clearing was Cinderpaw trying to stir some herbs to make a strong paste like substance.

"Dang…grass weed." Cinderpaw cursed at the herb.

"What are you doing?" Spottedleaf asks.

"I'm trying to remake the paste you made for a few of the injured warriors. But I can't seem to find the right ingratiates of herbs to make it so that is is thick instead of running." Cinderpaw stated.

Spottedleaf smiles to her attempt in trying to make herbal things. "I only make that stuff when I absolutely need it. There is no use for it now."

"I know….but it may help with Brokentail's wounds. I know Yellowfang has placed cobwebs to stop the bleeding, but he needs something more…I don't know…a perimate fixed instead of something temporary. And I figured the stuff you made for my leg will help out." Cinderpaw stated.

Spottedleaf looks at Cinderpaw and sees her in being a very successful medicine cat. She has the instincts of one, of caring for another cat, even if it is from a different Clan. Each day that she stays in her den, she is picking up how to be intuitive to others around her. Spottedleaf then goes and sits down with her, "Okay…first off, you are missing one item. The key to making this is…" Spottedleaf moves away from her grabbed some dried up leaves and some thick roots.

She comes back to Cinderpaw and begins to chew on the leaves. And spit it in a big leaf. "You have everything right. But this part. You see these roots. They are from a tree by the river. I usually have to get these in green leaf season, because they are hard to find. For this, you need only one. Now the key to make it thick is with the juice in the roots." She takes her claws and cuts grooves along the side of the root. Then with her other paw she pours the white stuff into the mixture that Cinderpaw had already created. Once all the juice is poured out, she takes the crushed leaves and adds it in.

Then Spottedleaf takes hold of a stick and hands it to Cinderpaw. With Cinderpaw's questioning look Spottedleaf smiles, "When making this, you don't want this stuff on your paws. You won't like the smell of it when it gets on you."

Cinderpaw took it and begins to mix up the paste. Spottedleaf smiles to Cinderpaw's face expressions, "Blah…I can taste it in my own mouth. Tah…tah….blah.." Cinderpaw spat out her tongue.

Spottedleaf laughs at her, "It is only worse in the beginning, but the stench and strongness will ease up."

"How are you not affect by it?" Cinderpaw asks.

"Because I made a lot of those in my moons. The taste will grow on you, and you'll get used to it.." Spottedleaf suppresses a purr.

Spottedleaf has been helping Cinderpaw all afternoon into early evening. It was near sundown when Spottedleaf showed Cinderpaw how to apply the medicine to Brokentail's wounds. The dark brown tabby hissed and growls at them, and Yellowfang gave a warning growl to him to suck it up.

Cinderpaw gingerly approaches him and puts her paw in the paste to sooth the wounds. After Cinderpaw inspects Brokentail for more wounds to treat, she moves away from the dark warrior. "He seem to be in the clear for right now."

"Very good. What else?" Spottedleaf asks.

"Ummm…" Cinderpaw thinks for a moment.

Yellowfang watches Spottedleaf as she teaches Cinderpaw on how to care for patients. "I don't think there is any other wounds that needs to be checked over. Right?"

Yellowfang nods to her, "Your right on the wound thing, but to make sure your patient doesn't die, you have to check up on the wounds 2 twice, sometimes 3 times a day, depending on how badly a warrior is severely injured. You have to remember that."

"Yellowfang's right. But you did good for a days work, Cinderpaw," Spottedleaf commented.

"Okay…can I go and get something to eat. All of this medical knowledge is making me very hungry." Cinderpaw stated.

Spottedleaf nods to dismiss her. Yellowfang looks at the young she-cat, "She has lots to learn to be a medicine cat. She has to know that sometimes we have to go through days without getting something to eat. Patients come first, before our own personal needs."

"Yes. But she is still young. It will grow in time. She did very well most of the afternoon, she deserves something as an award." Spottedleaf stated. She goes out of the den to join Cinderpaw in eating.

Cinderpaw grabbed a young sparrow and started to gabble it up. Spottedleaf choose a small bird and ate beside her. Spottedleaf looked down on the young she-cat. "You might want to pace yourself young one. If you eat to fast, you'll get a belly ache."

"No I won't…Brackenpaw and me do this all the time. We even have a contest to see how can eat the most and the quickest." Cinderpaw meows through a mouthful of meat.

"I see, and how did that work out with you both?" Spottedleaf smiles.

"Good for him. Not so much with me. I always lose with Brackenpaw." Cinderpaw glares at her brother across the clearing. Then she looks up at Spottedleaf, "Did you ever had competition with your siblings?"

Spottedleaf looks at Cinderpaw, "yeah…several." Spottedleaf smiles to her youth days with her brother Redtail and her sister Willowpelt. "In leaf-bare, Redtail, Willowpelt and I would have snow bank races. Redtail always boast how fast he could run. But it turns out, Willowpelt is the one that out beats him. Also there was a time where there are icicles that hang from the nursery den sometimes, and a kit dared Redtail to lick one. Of course, my idiotic brother, took up the dare and got his tongue stuck on the icicle. Featherwhisker had to use something warm to get Redtail's tongue off. Gave my mother a good scare, though."

Cinderpaw looks up at Spottedleaf, "I never got to meet your brother. My mom told me he was one of the best."

Spottedleaf looks down on her, "He was. I still miss him dearly, but he is now with my sister, father and mother."

"Say how many siblings do you have?" Cinderpaw asks another question as she took several more bits.

Spottedleaf smiles, "Well…lets see, Redtail, Willowpelt, Patchpelt, and Leopardfoot. I have four, two of them are dead. My only two that are living is Willowpelt and Patchpelt. I'm the youngest of my family."

"Really? Well. I can't say I'm the youngest, but I am the second oldest." Cinderpaw let out a laugh.

Just then Spottedleaf saw Fireheart emerging from the warrior's den. He goes over to fresh-kill pile. She watches him as he felt wary and heartbroken. Then she looks and sees her nephew by passing him as he gave Fireheart a cold shoulder. Spottedleaf looks to Fireheart as she sees the hurt in his eyes. She carefully rises to her paws and strolls over to where he had settled to eat his meal.

"Hey….you want to join me and Cinderpaw?" Spottedleaf offers.

Fireheart gave a small smile, "No…I'm not going to stay out here all that long."

Spottedleaf bends down to him, "Look…I know your hurting, but there is nothing you can say that will make Graystripe change his mind. Come on have dinner with me and your former apprentice." Spottedleaf puts her paw on his, "She has been asking about her 'mentor'."

That seem to put a spark in Fireheart's eye. He picks up his food and walks with Spottedleaf over to where Cinderpaw was. Cinderpaw was happy that Fireheart had joined her. She told everything what she did, and for the first time she was excited about it.

In was now growing more colder than before, and Spottedleaf helps Cinderpaw to her den. Fireheart smiles to her and as a small way, he was saying thank you. Spottedleaf returned her thanks as she bows her head.

When the moon was high in the sky, Spottedleaf slips into her nest and begun to dream. Although this dream was different. It felt so real. _Flashes of angry cats flooding the clearing. A battle has been broken out between two clans. Blood spilt on either side. Then a golden cat emerges in front of a red dawn sky. The light that surrounds him, Spottedleaf had to look away. _

_ "Sunstar?" Spottedleaf asks. But the tom did not return her response._

_Only in a soft voice he spoke to her, "Spottedleaf, I got a message for you to pass on the prophesied warrior. It is a warning from StarClan. A battle is coming, and beware of a warrior you cannot trust."_

"_I don't understand? Sunstar what do you mean?" Spottedleaf asks._

"_He will know." Sunstar replies. "I must get back now," And with that a cat leaped in front of Sunstar's image. Then in echoing words he repeats, "Beware a warrior you cannot trust…." _

Spottedleaf jolted from her dream. She stares wide awake at what Sunstar shared with her. She knows she has to pass on the information to Fireheart. She will catch him before he leaves to go on patrol. Spottedleaf now wonders what does Fireheart know about a warrior you cannot trust.


	19. Chapter 18:Treason of RiverC&ShadowClan

**Chapter 18: The Treason of RiverClan and ShadowClan**

_Dawn broke over the camp. The snow eased up, over the night, as Spottedleaf moves out of her nest. She stopped briefly be Cinderpaw who was curled up near her nest. Spottedleaf had allowed Cinderpaw to sleep next to her over the past several nights because the night got bitter cold. She makes her way out of the medicine cat den. Then she remember Sunstar's message to her, Beware of a warrior you cannot trust. Spottedleaf has to tell him, before something awful will happen. _

She crosses the clearing and sees him and her sister just outside the warrior's den. Spottedleaf bounded over to them, "Morning Spottedleaf, little early for you to be coming over here." Willowpelt smiles.

Spottedleaf didn't return her happy gaze, "I need to talk with Fireheart."

Fireheart turns his gaze off hers, "Why, has something happen to Cinderpaw? Is she alright?"

"No…..no, she 's fine." Spottedleaf stated.

"Then why do you need him for?" Tigerclaw comes out of the den.

Spottedleaf flitches at the massive tabby, and was about to say something when Willowpelt came in, "Come on, Tigerclaw, we need to start the dawn patrol, before the hunting par…" Willowpelt trails off as she smelt the air. Tigerclaw did the same, and then his tail begins the bristle. He let out a long nasty hiss, as WindClan warrior came charging down the gorse tunnel.

All eyes looked on the young warrior, and Fireheart knew him. He rushed after Tigerclaw who had a battle glare in his eyes. Spottedleaf rushes to the young warrior who was covered in many wounds. Spottedleaf comes to aid him.

"Spottedleaf get away from him, he is from WindClan!" Tigerclaw hisses.

Spottedleaf ignores the warrior, "Go on…Onewhisker…what happened."

Onewhisker took several deep breaths as she manage to say what he needed to say, "ShadowClan and RiverClan!" Onewhisker gasped for air. "They're attacking our camp! We're out numbered and fighting for our lives. Tallstar refuses to be driven off this time. You must help or my Clan will be wiped out!"

Just then Bluestar steps out of her den, all eyes turned on their leader including Onewhisker, "I heard," meowed Bluestar. Then Bluestar gave the yowl to call out all of cats of ThunderClan. She didn't have the time to jump up onto the High Rock, as this was an emergency call.

One by one the cats of ThunderClan all came out of their dens. Shock voices rang throughout the clearing. Yellowfang was place at the base of Spottedleaf's den, along with Cinderpaw. Spottedleaf steps away from Onewhisker as he moves himself to the center. As soon as the Clan was gathered Bluestar spoke out, "There is no time to waste. It's as we feared, ShadowClan and RiverClan have joined together, and now they're attacking the WindClan camp. We must help them." She pauses for a moment as she looks around at the faces of her fellow warriors. Onewhisker stands beside Bluestar, gleaming at each of the ThunderClan cats.

"But we are leaf-bare weak!" Protested Patchpelt, as he stood up beside Mousefur. "We've taken a risk for WindClan once before. Let them take care of themselves this time." Murmurs of agreement rose from the elders and queens. Spottedleaf was surprise to see her brother spoke out like that. Out of all the cats, he should be the one agreeing, not protesting.

Tigerclaw answers Patchpelt's protest as he steps beside Bluestar, "You're right to be cautious, Patchpelt. But if ShadowClan and RiverClan have united, it Is only a matter of time before they turn on us. It's better we fight with WindClan now, than later, alone!"

Spottedleaf looks at her brother as he choose to finally agree, and gave a respectful nod to the deputy. Then Spottedleaf remembers that Bluestar is on her last life. She quietly went up to Bluestar and spoke so softly that only Bluestar can hear her words, "I think you should stay behind, in the camp. The fever from the greencough may have left you, but you are still very weak to carry on in battle." Spottedleaf looks at her leader with concern of her last life. Bluestar nods to her and understands Spottedleaf's concern.

Bluestar turns on her deputy, "Tigerclaw, I want you to organize two parties, one to head the attack, one to back it up. We need to get there as fast as we can!"

"Yes Bluestar," Tigerclaw turned to the warriors. "Whitestorm, you'll need to lead the second party; I'll lead the first. I'll take Darkstripe, Mousefur, Longtail, Dustpelt and Fireheart." Then Tigerclaw turns on Onewhisker, "You! What's your name?"

Fireheart answers for him, "Onewhisker."

Tigerclaw nodded, "Onewhisker, you'll be in my party. The rest of the ThunderClan warriors will join Whitestorm. You, too Brackenpaw. Are we all ready?" All of the warriors nodded. All the warriors let out a battle cry as they race to the WindClan territory.

Spottedleaf rushes to get to Fireheart, "Fireheart…I got a message for you….I got an omen last night from StarClan."

Fireheart looks at the party that was leaving then back at Spottedleaf. Spottedleaf gave her message to him, "Beware of a warrior you cannot trust."

Fireheart looks at her in a confused expression, then he saw that the last cat of his party was leaving, he gave one last glance at Spottedleaf, before dashing after the rest of the warriors. Spottedleaf raises her head to pray to her fellow warriors that each and every one will return to home safely.

Spottedleaf padded over to Cinderpaw who was crying for her brother. Yellowfang went back to look after her son. Spottedleaf cradles the young she-cat. "He will return home."

"I just….I don't want to loose him…he is the only one that I look up to." Cinderpaw cries even harder. Then Brindleface came charging out of the den, "My kits are missing!"

Spottedleaf looks to Cinderpaw as she calmly moves out of her embrace and rushes to Brindleface's side. "Where did they go?"

"I don't know…I left the den when I heard Bluestar's call, they were still in the nest when I left." Brindleface stated. "I swear…that…that furball of Fireheart's…" Brindleface steamed with anger and fear.

Spottedleaf places her paw on hers, "Calm down…he couldn't have gone far, I'll go out of the camp to look…" Spottedleaf turns from her and rushes out of the camp entrance.

It took Spottedleaf a moment or two and then she spotted Brackenpaw carrying two of Brindleface's kits and Cloudkit beside him. Spottedleaf dashes after him, "What happened!"

Brackenpaw gazes down at Cloudkit, "Ask him…" He mumbles through the fur of the kits.

Spottedleaf looks down upon Fireheart's nephew, "What were you thinking! Trying to get yourself killed!"

"I wanted to fight! I wanted to show my loyalty to ThunderClan and fight!" Cloudkit squeaks.

Spottedleaf shook her head, as she walks beside him, "You will get your chance to fight for ThunderClan, but your too young to go into battle."

"Well…Brackenpaw is close to my age, why did Tigerclaw choose him." Cloudkit asks.

"Because he is an apprentice. You are only a kit. You have to be at least six moons to become an apprentice. Besides, he has had some training in battle. Any warrior will try and kill you when you are in battle." Spottedleaf stated. "Now come one…your mother is worried sick." Spottedleaf picks up the kit and carries him back to camp.

Once she and Brackenpaw reaches the clearing Brindleface came running to meet them. She gave all of her kits licks as she cradles them close to her. Then she eyes her foster son. The angry in her eyes flared at first, but then eased up. She then thank Brackenpaw and Spottedleaf for returning her lost kits.

Spottedleaf looks to the apprentice, "You can return back to battle."

"It's too late for that….I was ordered by Fireheart to stay here. He said that there will be another opportunity for me to see battle." Brackenpaw meows in disappointment.

Spottedleaf nods, "Well….he is right…there will be other opportunities, but I think you are wanted by your sister…" Spottedleaf nodded to her den. "She has been crying ever since you left the camp. Go to her."

Brackenpaw nodded and went to Spottedleaf's den. She then went to the elder's den to sit with her brother. Patchpelt was mumbling to himself. When he saw his sister approaching he stopped as he gaze up at her. "Why did you said what you said earlier?" Spottedleaf asks as she stands beside him.

"About what, Spottedleaf?" Patchpelt asks.

"About ThunderClan not helping WindClan out…You out of all the cats in the Clan should agree with Bluestar…RiverClan killed our brother, Patchpelt!" Spottedleaf stated in anger. "Not to mention, that they drove WindClan away. And again, they are attacking them. The forest has to have for Clans, not two clans dominating the forest."

Patchpelt was silent for a moment then he spoke, "I'm sorry that my protest upset you, but you got to realize it is leaf-bare, we barely survived it when greencough spread through. Now we are taking on a battle that we barely have warriors to fight. I'm sorry, but I still disagree."

"I can't believe what you are saying Patch." Spottedleaf meows in dismay of her brother's words.

"Your brother is right young one." Halftail stated, "We should not have gone to battle."

"And you call yourselves warriors. The warriors code was written in times like these. To help one another, not to have one Clan fight on its' own." Spottedleaf stated.

"yeah…well we sure didn't had any help when leaf-bare started. Where was the help then," growls Halftail.

Dappletail steps in between the old warrior, "Calm your fur down why don't you. There is no point in arguing about this. What's done is done, Bluestar made the decision to help out WindClan, and we must obey her orders." Dappletail goes down and lays her head on her paws.

Spottedleaf looks at her brother and left the den angry at him. She can't understand why he would say such things. She wonders near the High Rock and looks up at the sky. She prays for StarClan to guide her fellow warriors back home.

Bluestar padded up to her softly as she sat down beside her. "Brindleface told me that Cloudkit snuck off again. He reminds me of a kit I used to know…" Bluestar smiled at her medicine cat.

Spottedleaf returns a small smile back to her leader, "I know…"

Bluestar caught onto Spottedleaf's sadness, "They will come back."

"You don't know that." Spottedleaf looks at her leader.

"Yes…some do die in battle. My father did. But his death was honorable. He gave his life to defend for his Clan. And each and every one of the warriors upholds that oath." Bluestar stated. Then she added, "Including your brother Redtail. And your mother and father." Then she smiles to her, "I know each and every one will fight well."

Spottedleaf nods to her leader. Then she stares up at the sky. Bluestar looks up with her and sniffs the air, "Looks like a light snow is in the mix. I need a few of my cats to go out hunting." Bluestar looks at her.

"Me?" Spottedleaf asks.

"Yes…I know were taught how to hunt when you were a kit. The Clan still needs to be feed. Besides all of my warriors have gone out to battle." Bluestar stated.

Spottedleaf nods, "Okay…I'll take Swiftpaw and Brackenpaw with me." Spottedleaf turns and leaves Bluestar's side.

For the next several hours until dusk fell over the forest, Spottedleaf and the two apprentices brought back tons of fresh-kill. Spottedleaf told the apprentices to go feed the elders and the queens and then they could eat. Spottedleaf took a vole and was going to go over to her den when Brackenpaw came up beside her, "Can I take that that to my sister?"

Spottedleaf nods to him and gave the vole to him to take to his sister. Spottedleaf turns and helps out Swiftpaw to take the food to the queens. The queens were talking amongst themselves when Spottedleaf approaches.

"Wow…You hunted with the apprentices?" Speckletail stated as Spottedleaf carries the food in.

"Yes…the Clan still needs to carry on with or without the warriors." Spottedleaf stated. "Go on eat up."

"Say where are the two warrior parties to go help out WindClan? Shouldn't they be back by now." Frostfur ask.

"You know how battles can be Frostfur." Goldenflower stated.

"yes…but it shouldn't take all day. They left at dawn, it is now dusk." Frostfur stated.

"Maybe WindClan is giving them shelter in their camp until morning." Brindleface stated.

"What? No that's not right…having another Clan inside their camp." Speckletail spoke up.

Spottedleaf steps in, "Well…maybe the WindClan leader is helping our warriors out with medical attention." Spottedleaf looks at the four queens and then turns from them.

She manages to find a clump of needles and at alone in the fading sunlight. When the stars shone in the sky, Spottedleaf was getting worried. Surly they should be here by now. Spottedleaf eyes the gorse tunnel to spot any of her fellow warriors. Only a silent wind made it's way through the entrance.

Bluestar walks up to her. Spottedleaf took her gaze off the entrance to her leader, "I'm worried Bluestar. Surly they should be back by now."

Bluestar nodded. Then she looks at her, "Maybe it is taken them a while. Or Maybe Tallstar is giving them refuge for the night while storm goes through."

Spottedleaf nodded. Spottedleaf went into her den and waited for her warriors to come back. By moon high the storm past and still no sign of her fellow warriors. Spottedleaf left the area of where Yellowfang was fast asleep to go to her nest. When she enters the familiar rock, she heard paw steps. Lost of paw steps. Spottedleaf turns from her nest and out of her den.

Sure enough the scents of her fellow Clanmates arrive back safe and sound. One by one they all came through the gorse tunnel. Some of them need medical care as Spottedleaf dashes back into the den to grab what ever medical supplies she can. When she arrives back outside of her den, Bluestar came out and embraces her senior warriors.

Whitestorm and Tigerclaw explained to her what happened in the battle. Spottedleaf goes and attends the most severe injured cat, before treating the minor injuries. She manage to finish her last patient before Graystripe helped Fireheart over to her. Spottedleaf looks upon Fireheart and her heart sank with sympathy.

"Can you help him?" Graystripe asks.

"I'm fine…really..oww." Fireheart wince with his walk. Graystripe supports him.

Spottedleaf nods, "Yes. Put him in my den. I have some others to attend before I get to him."

Graystripe nods as he helps Fireheart to Spottedleaf's den. Spottedleaf dashes from one minor cat to the other. Once every cat was treated she goes into her den to inspect Fireheart's injury.

Graystripe stayed with him until she came through the den. He stands up and walks over to her, "Take care of him. He is a good friend and a fine warrior for ThunderClan…plus I am giving you time to be with him. He loves you, you know."

Spottedleaf looks at her nephew as he was finally speaking to her. Just before he walks out she calls out to him, "Graystripe….I'm sorry, for what…I should never have judge you."

Graystripe came to her and places his head on her shoulders, "You were only try to protect me, I understand that now. And you were right. Today was the toughest battle I had to face. When fighting RiverClan I felt like I was harming her. I couldn't battle RiverClan, because I felt like I was betraying her. To be honest I don't know where my loyalties are anymore."

Spottedleaf felt his pain. His heart is torn two ways. Then Spottedleaf softly spoke to him and to be as gentle as possible, "I can't decide where your heart is Graystripe. Only you can be the judge of that. But what I do know is, you fought for your Clan today. That makes you still worthy of a ThunderClan warrior."

Graystripe smiles to her and embraces his aunt, "Thank you"

"Your welcome. You get some rest, you had quite a day today." Spottedleaf licks his cheek. Then she watches him leave her den.

Spottedleaf then goes to Fireheart's side. She looks upon him as he winces in pain. "Let me examine you." Spottedleaf stated in a sweet voice. When she touches his belly his muscles twitches.

Fireheart gazes up at her, "I'm fine…it is just a scratch."

"Yeah…I can see that…a scratch that almost nicked your liver. I'll be right back…this requires something other than simple cobwebs." Spottedleaf dashes from him and to the back. She grabbed the supplies that Cinderpaw helped prepared and made it back to Fireheart's side.

Once Spottedleaf settles down she dips her paw into a wet substance. Fireheart places his paw on hers, "I don't want you to waste your medical supplies on me. Give it to someone else."

Spottedleaf eyes him, "Fireheart…..when I was left for dead, you saved me and gave me medical attention when I needed it the most. Now let me be your doctor. You need me to treat those wounds before you end up on your death bed."

Fireheart lets go of her paw and laid back down on the stone table. Spottedleaf then dips her paw in some wet odor and softly rubs on Fireheart's belly. Fireheart flinches from her touch and growls at the pain on his belly, "What is that?"

"Something that will keep if from being infected." Spottedleaf smiles.

"It burns." Fireheart looks into her gaze.

"It's suppose to…it's killing the bacteria." Spottedleaf smiles.

There was a moment of heat between them, and Fireheart takes her paw that was rubbing on the cut, and moves it up to his chest. Spottedleaf felt her breath shorten and her heart thumbed. She never took her gaze off his. And in that moment he leans up and planted a smooth kiss on her lips. Spottedleaf felt her heart yearning for his touch. She was most afraid of losing him the most. But now, he is here, beside her and loving her. Spottedleaf climbs on top of Fireheart's chest where she gave it her all in kissing and making out with him. He no longer felt the pain of his wounds only the love he has for her. They made out for quite a long while when she pulls out of his embrace. Breathing hard she looks deep into his eyes and softly whispers to him, "_I love you_."

Fireheart places his lips upon her neck and seductively kisses it. Showing her how much he still loves her. Spottedleaf grips the edge of stone hedge as she lets out a pleasurable moan to his tender loving touch. When the moment got to intense she moves out of his embrace.

Fireheart looks at her, "What?"

"I can't…at least not in the middle of the clearing. A cat could see us." Spottedleaf stated.

Fireheart looks at her and puts his paw near hers, "Sorry…I guess I got caught up in the moment."

"I know….I have too.." Spottedleaf smiles to him. "Let me finish attending your wounds," She pauses with him inching his way to her. She places her paw on his lips, "Without the making out. As much as I yearn for it….I can't. I need to be a medicine cat now."

Fireheart pulls back as he relaxes. He let Spottedleaf do her job. Once she was done she moves away from him. Then she slips him a kiss and puts a scented lavender near him. Fireheart looks up at her as his eyes slowly close. "Why…" Fireheart lets out a yawn.

"To make you sleep." Spottedleaf answers him. Then she leaves a butterfly kiss on his lips, "Goodnight Fireheart." At those words he soon slips into a slumber. Spottedleaf brushes his fur back near his cheek. Then she lightly kisses him before she slips into her own nest.

Out in the corner of the clearing, Yellowfang saw the romance that had gone on between Fireheart and her. She knows that Spottedleaf will not give up her love for him. But Yellowfang fears that Spottedleaf is walking into her own doom, if she keeps up with her romance with Fireheart.


	20. Chapter 19:Finding the Truth to a Murder

**Chapter 19: Finding the Truth to a Murder**

_Three days has pasted since ThunderClan has come to help out WindClan in battling against ShadowClan and RiverClan. Since then, leaf-bare became more bitter than before, with less and less pray to find. Although it may seem a long wait, but when Spottedleaf was out trying to find herbs and showing Cinderpaw where to collect some, she has seen signs that newleaf is not too far along. Spottedleaf looks up to the skies and sees the sun slowing sinking. Tonight will be the Gathering. Spottedleaf would like to know how this meeting will go compare to the last one, where a battle was going to break out. _

_An icy chilled wind brushed against her fur as she and Cinderpaw make their way back to camp. _"We are almost to camp."

"Good…because I can feel ice forming on the end of my tail. It is way too cold to be out here…" Cinderpaw complain.

Spottedleaf helps her carry the herbs, "Well. I need all the help I can get. Plus it will give you exercise with your leg." Spottedleaf looks down at Cinderpaw's twisted leg.

Cinderpaw looks down at her and then back at Spottedleaf, "Can I ask you a question?"

Spottedleaf looks at her, "Sure…ask away."

"Do you think Bluestar will allow me to be in the Clan when I am not useful." Cinderpaw looks down at her damage leg.

"Cinderpaw….you are not a burden to your Clan." Spottedleaf replies to her question. "Besides, you are already helping out with your Clan by helping me."

"What do you mean by that?" Cinderpaw looks up at Spottedleaf's sparkling eyes.

"What I mean is by, helping me with the medical supplies. You have a great skill….of caring for your Clan, as much as a medicine cat does. I was thinking…but this is totally up to you…of making you become an apprentice. You have a good keen of sense as medicine cat does, and great instincts.." Spottedleaf stated. "But the choice is up to you."

"You want me to be an apprentice as a medicine cat?" Cinderpaw stated.

"Was thinking of it. You don't have to make up your mind now. It is a thought." Spottedleaf smiles.

Cinderpaw looks to her, then another blast of icy cold wind picked up and it grazes across Cinderpaw's body which made her shiver. Her teeth bared together and she stood frozen to the ground. Spottedleaf nudges her with her frozen nose, "Come on…lets get you out of the cold, and back into my den."

Without a word, Cinderpaw agreed. She walks beside Spottedleaf and together they arrive through the gorse tunnel. In the clearing she sees some cats here and there to get the food and rush back to their dens. Once Spottedleaf and Cinderpaw arrive back inside the medicine cat den Cinderpaw helped Spottedleaf putting the herbs in their proper place. Then she looks at her, "If I do make the choice of becoming an apprentice, then I what will happen to you?"

Spottedleaf looks down on her, "You will be trained to become like I am. But like I said, you don't have to make the decision now. There is no rush in making the decision. Being a medicine cat requires a lot. And has a different set of rules to follow than a warrior. It is a big decision to make, and I want you to make that decision when you feel ready."

Cinderpaw nodded. Then she stares up into her amber gaze, "Why did you became a medicine cat. What inspired you to make the decision when you were my age?"

Spottedleaf smiles to her, "I had a calling from StarClan. Plus Goosefeather at the time, convince me in his vision and tale."

"Oh don't tell me that, that old cracked fool swayed you to become a medicine cat?" Yellowfang stated as she walks up behind her and Cinderpaw.

"You knew who Goosefeather was?" Spottedleaf arches her eyebrows.

"Of course I knew, what do you think I was born a yesterday!….He is the one that told me a crazy nonsense that ShadowClan will be betrayed by a decented from TigerClan. Still to this day it makes no sense. He kept going on and on about that at Gatherings." Yellowfang stated.

"Well…you and I have different opinions of him. And yes he did. He had a dream that from one of the old ThunderClan leaders that I will be the light of hope that shines through ThunderClan in dark times. Plus, Featherwhisker had that exact same omen from StarClan, when I was born. That is when I knew I was called to serve the ThunderClan by being a medicine cat." Spottedleaf answers Yellowfang.

"Well…Featherwhisker, I can believe…but, Goosefeather….are you serious?" Yellowfang chuckles.

"Believe what you want Yellowfang." Spottedleaf shook her head. "Well…I'm going to go grab a fresh-kill…..and by the looks of it, Cinderpaw looks very starved."

"Yes…I am…" Cinderpaw stated.

"Well…you must go eat up…Bluestar has ordered you to go to the Gathering tonight." Yellowfang stated.

Cinderpaw looks at the old she-cat, "Both of us?"

"Sorry youngster, only Spottedleaf." Yellowfang stated.

Cinderpaw looked discourage and her tail curled around her paws. Spottedleaf looks at Yellowfang stated, "You will catch the next one okay."

"No…I won't….I will never attend to any Gathering. Bluestar made it clear I am worthless to the Clan!" Cinderpaw limps away crying.

Spottedleaf looks to Yellowfang who was speechless. Yellowfang dashes after her but Spottedleaf stops her, "Let her go Yellowfang."

"But that is not what I meant…..Bluestar is not like that…she just.." Yellowfang started to say.

"Her spirit is crushed right now. Ever since Brokentail attacked she felt worthless." Spottedleaf stated.

Yellowfang looks at the tortoiseshell she-cat, "Well…we can't keep going through this. She needs to snap out of her self pity."

"How can she? How would you feel if you were her? One moment you were train to be a warrior, then bam, wake up and found your dreams will no longer come true. You should've seen the look on her face when she couldn't even contribute in fighting for ThunderClan." Spottedleaf stated.

Yellowfang eased up as Spottedleaf spoke the truth. Yellowfang let out a sigh, "You know…you are growing awfully fond of her."

Spottedleaf nods to her comment, "Like you are with me."

Yellowfang nods to that. Then she walks to her side of the den to look after her son, Brokentail. Spottedleaf goes to her and stated, "Want anything while I go fetch some food?"

"No thanks….I'll eat later." Yellowfang stated.

"Your not going to.." Spottedleaf stated.

"The Gathering…..no, someone with medical training has to stay behind. Besides someone has to look after her." Yellowfang looks in the direction where Cinderpaw went off to. Yellowfang eyes her, "Also…not much for the gathering…never did liked it even when I was a medicine cat. Same old news and tale. But you, you get more out of it, than I…"

Spottedleaf nods and dashes off to collect food for her and Cinderpaw. When she pushes her way out of her den the chill of the weather stung her face. _It will be one cold Gathering tonight_. Thought Spottedleaf as she dashes from her den to the fresh kill pile. Coming from the gorse tunnel was Fireheart. He made a speedy recovery from he battle of RiverClan and ShadowClan. It was nice to have him around her den, where she doesn't have to be as secretive about her romance feelings with him. He came over to where she was and dropped his catch on the pile.

"It's really hard to find some prey….all them are hiding from this weather." Fireheart stated.

"I don't blame them." Spottedleaf smiles.

"I wish I could find more prey…this is hardly enough." Fireheart looks at the pitiful pile of food.

"Sometimes it happens. And you did all you could, that is all what Bluestar expects of you." Spottedleaf stated. Then she looks at him, "Well..i would love to stay…and chat. But with it being subzero out here.."

"I understand." Fireheart stated. "Here…" He dropped a small bird next to her, "For Cinderpaw…it's not much…but.."

"Thanks…your sweet." Spottedleaf picks up the two birds and stares at him. Then a voice from behind Spottedleaf called out Fireheart's name. Fireheart excuses himself from her as she makes her way back to the medicine cat's den.

Once Spottedleaf was in her den, she padded to where Cinderpaw was lying at. She softly stated, "Can I come in?"

Cinderpaw looks up at her and then turns her head away. Spottedleaf places the small bird that Fireheart caught and places it near Cinderpaw. Cinderpaw sniffs it and turns her head away, "I'm not really hungry."

"You haven't eaten all day Cinderpaw….you need this." Spottedleaf stated. "If you don't eat it….I'm sure you'll love to have those tasty herbs. I could fix you something if you like."

Cinderpaw winkles her nose at the thought of the nasty herbs. Spottedleaf knew that would get her to eat the fresh-kill. Cinderpaw looks at the bird and begins to eat it. She than looks at her, "Why can't I join the Gathering?"

Spottedleaf looks at her, "Because you still haven't gotten used to your limp yet. Plus it will be a long journey to make to get to Fourtrees."

"I've been to Fourtrees before. With Fireheart, and Graystripe, and my brother. I can do it." Cinderpaw protested.

"Yes you can…but that was before your injury. And with the Gathering you need to be able to keep up with Bluestar's pace." Spottedleaf reminded her. Cinderpaw slump down to her paws. Spottedleaf goes near her, "I know it is tough. One day I will travel with you to Fourtrees so you can be at the Gathering…but until that time, you need to learn be able to live with your limp, and find a new way to adjust a walking pace to get to Fourtrees. It is not going to be fixed over night…It takes time to recover."

"I know…but it still doesn't help much with the Clan." Cinderpaw stated.

"Bluestar knows your condition Cinderpaw…I talk with her frequently on your recovery. You have come a long way, from when this first happened. She knows that you will find a new way to serve your Clan. That's why she is not letting you attend so that you can find a new way to cope with your injury." Spottedleaf stated. "She believes in you sweetie. All you have to do is believe in yourself."

Cinderpaw looks up at Spottedleaf and that night gave Cinderpaw a new hope. She looks at her, and then sighs. "I just wish my leg will heal at a faster rate."

"I know. So do I, and your mother and brother. But you will get there." Spottedleaf licks her.

Cinderpaw goes back to chewing on her food. After she finish off her meal, she goes and cleans her fur. Once Spottedleaf was done eating she lays on her nest and grooms the end of her tail. Cinderpaw pauses in her cleaning and looks at Spottedleaf, "Spottedleaf…..If I choose to be an apprentice for the ThunderClan medicine cat, can you be my mentor, or will it be Yellowfang."

Spottedleaf smiles to the young she-cat, "It would be me. Yellowfang was only the medicine cat temporary until I was fully healed, from my own injury."

"why…what happened to you?" Cinderpaw stated.

Spottedleaf was going to explain when Yellowfang poked her head through the archway of the sheltered rock, "They are getting ready to go, Spottedleaf."

Spottedleaf nods to Yellowfang, then she looks back at Cinderpaw, "I will tell you later, okay. You get some rest." Spottedleaf left the warmth of her small den and padded out of the medicine cat den to join the others to journey to the Gathering.

Spottedleaf huddled together with her brother, until she spotted Fireheart and Graystripe. They were on the far end of the cats. Bluestar was making her way through the clearing to the front so she can lead. Spottedleaf was going to join Fireheart and Graystripe when she overheard Darkstripe talking to Dustpelt about what he saw at the battle, "Personally….I think Fireheart is acting a double agent. I saw him leave a RiverClan she-cat untouched during the battle."

"Really now?" Dustpelt eyes Fireheart.

Then Darkstripe added, "Looks like his kittypet roots is starting to show through. Bluestar was wrong to taken him in. He is not a trusted warrior."

Spottedleaf's ears flatted. She really dislike the Clan's prejudice against Fireheart. Patchpelt heard the conversation and places a paw on her, "let it go Spottedleaf."

"But they are dicing Fireheart. I'm not going to stand by and let it happen." Spottedleaf meows.

"It's Darkstripe. He always has bad matters. I guess he learned it from his father." Patchpelt stated.

Spottedleaf shook her head and then Bluestar lead the way to Fourtrees. Spottedleaf nuzzles her brother, "I'll catch you later."

"Where are you going?" Patchpelt asks

"To find answers." Spottedleaf fell back her pace just a bit and walked along Fireheart and Graystripe. Once she was along side them, Fireheart and Graystripe turned their heads.

"Aren't you suppose to be up front…you know…with my mother?" Graystripe asks.

"Yes…but I want to hear from Fireheart. I heard Darkstripe talking to Dustpelt…about you letting a RiverClan warrior go, and you were being disloyal. Is that true?" Spottedleaf asks. "Tell me the truth…both of you."

Fireheart looks deep in her eyes, "Part of it was….I did let a RiverClan warrior go during the battle, without harming her."

Graystripe put a paw on his aunt, "It was Silverstream, Spottedleaf. I didn't want him to hurt her."

Spottedleaf nodded, then she eyes Fireheart, "There is also another thing.."

"What?" Fireheart asks.

"They are saying that you let her go because of your kittypet roots." Spottedleaf stated.

That pissed Fireheart off. He glared at Darkstripe and Tigerclaw. Anger rose in his soul, then it sooth out when he felt Spottedleaf's pelt brush against his. Her presence kept him from letting his rage get out of hand. Once Fourtrees is in sight Fireheart stood beside Bluestar as she crouches down waiting to single the Clan to the clearing.

Spottedleaf was on the opposite side of him as they waited for Bluestar's signal to move in. Spottedleaf saw the tension between the WindClan cats as RiverClan and ShadowClan arrive in the clearing. Clearing none of the Clans forgotten the recent battle. Spottedleaf scans the crowd of cats and saw the RiverClan leader's daughter, Silverstream. She look very beautiful as the light of moon bounces of her slender coat. Spottedleaf was right beside her leader as Whitestorm padded up to her. She overheard him speaking to her, "Bluestar, what are you going to say about Brokentail? Will you tell the other Clans that we're sheltering him?"

Spottedleaf eyes her leader's gaze. She never took her eyes off the crowd of cats below as she replies to Whitestorm's question, "I will say nothing. It doesn't concern the other Clans. Brokentail is ThunderClan's responsibility now."

Behind Whitestorm she heard her nephew mock, "Brave words. Or are we ashamed to admit what we've done?"

Bluestar then took her gaze off the crowd and turn onto her deputy, "ThunderClan has no need to be ashamed for showing mercy!" Her eyes blaze with a cool fire., "But I see no reason to go looking for trouble." Then she turns her gaze to look at her Clan. Before Tigerclaw bursts out his protest at his leader's decision she spoke out, "Listen, no cat is to talk about the attack by the rogue cats, or mention Brokentail. These are matters for our Clan alone." She waited for each cat's approval, then she turns and flicks her tail to join the rest of the other Clans to start the Gathering.

Spottedleaf just manages to move down the slope when Tigerclaw splashes her with snow. She glares at him with anger in her amber eyes, "Why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry…didn't see you." Tigerclaw sneers. Then his eyes weren't fixed on hers but on Fireheart's. Spottedleaf follows his gaze then she moves to him.

"Leave him alone Tigerclaw." Spottedleaf meows.

"Since when do you stick up for a _kittypet_." Tigerclaw growls.

"He is not a _kittypet_, not any more." Spottedleaf spat angry at her nephew.

"Sure he is…His kittypet weakness got the best of him 3 days ago." Tigerclaw mocks. Then his eyes turn on hers, "I know you helped him."

"Helped him with what….fixing his wounds. I'm a medicine cat, it's my job to help injured or sick cats." Spottedleaf spat.

"You give him special treatment don't you." Tigerclaw stated.

"No….I did my duty. I would've helped you, but you made it very clear many moons ago that you don't want my help." Spottedleaf stated.

Tigerclaw seized up her and moves past her, when he was near her ear he whispers a death threat to her, "Watch what you say _Spottedleaf_. Your words may get someone killed." Then he padded off to join Onewhisker and some of the other WindClan warriors.

Spottedleaf turns her gaze upon her nephew, his statement made her question him. Then Sunstar's words echo in her mind, _Beware of a Warrior you can not trust_. Was Sunstar's omen meant that the warrior who cannot be trust is Tigerclaw? Then Fireheart comes up next to her, "What was that all about?" he asks.

"Nothing….it's nothing." Spottedleaf shook his threat away and walks with him to join her brother Patchpelt and some of the other elder warriors. "Any sign of Graystripe?"

"He snuck off behind the great rock…" Then his eyes were on hers, "With _her_."

Spottedleaf shook her head at Graystripe, "He is being such a mouse-brained fool. If anybody catches them…." Spottedleaf feared for her nephew.

"I know.." Fireheart reassures her with a comforting smile. "I'll keep my eye out for him."

"Thank you." Spottedleaf moves a little ahead and nuzzles her brother.

"Wondering if you were going to come." Patchpelt smiles.

"Is this Spottedleaf who came back from the dead?" An old tabby queen asks.

Spottedleaf eyes her brother, "You've been telling other cats about me?"

"Must've slipped my mind, a few Gatherings." Patchpelt shrugs.

"It's not his fault, some of the other elders had asked about you." A WindClan elder stated.

"Well I appreciate for your concerns." Spottedleaf stated. Spottedleaf settles down beside her brother to listen to some of the elders speak. Fireheart was beside her. Their bodies where touching just enough to keep warm, but far enough so that they are not tempted to give into their secretive desires.

Fireheart leans up to Spottedleaf's ear, "Who are these cats?"

Spottedleaf let out a little chuckle, "Apparently you don't pay that much attention to elders do you."

"I kind of stick with the younger generation." Fireheart stated.

Spottedleaf nods to that, "Well….the black tom is Crowfur, he is from WindClan. And the gray tabby queen is Graypool…she is from RiverClan."

The black tom spoke out, "I remember a leaf-bare even worse than this. The river was frozen for more than three moons."

"You're right Crowfur," Graypool spoke out, "And prey was scarcer too, even for RiverClan."

Then Crowfur turns his gaze on Fireheart, "Young warriors today, they don't know what hardship is."

Spottedleaf gave a friendly flick of her tail to him, to easy up the mood. Then Patchpelt commented in, "That must have been the season when Bluestar lost her kits."

Spottedleaf look to him, "I didn't know that."

"You where only a kit then," Patchpelt stated.

Crowfur added in, "Do you remember the thaw that leaf-bare? The river in the gorge rose nearly as far as the badger sets."

Patchpelt nodded then a shiver ran down his spine, "I remember it well. ThunderClan couldn't cross the stream to come here for the Gathering."

Graypool looks up as sadness clouded her yellow eyes, "Cats were drowned."

"Prey too," added in Crowfur. "The cats who survived nearly starved."

Patchpelt raises his head to the sky, "May StarClan grant it's not so bad this season."

Crowfur spat, "These young cats would never cope. We were tougher in those days."

Spottedleaf felt the blood begin to boil in Fireheart's soul at the elder's harsh words. Fireheart couldn't contain his outburst with the elder's comment, "We have strong warriors now…"

The old black tom glares at him, "Who asks your opinion? You're hardly more than a kit!"

Fireheart snarls at him, "But we.."

Then a shill yowl filled the clearing and all the cats fell silent. Everyone turns their heads to the four cats place on top of the Great Rock. Then Patchpelt hissed to the other elders, "Shh…the meeting's about to start." The other two broke off as they sat with some of the other elders.

Patchpelt walks beside his sister and Fireheart, as they search for a spot at the base of the Great Rock. Once seated Patchpelt bends down to Fireheart, "Pay no attention to Crowfur. He'd find fault with StarClan. Plus his hiss is worst then this bite."

Spottedleaf nods to that, and then added in, "He is always cranky."

"How come he isn't with you?" Fireheart asks.

Patchpelt smiles to him, "Because no cat dares to argue with a medicine cat. Especially elders." Fireheart gave Patchpelt a grateful look and curled his tail around his paws as he look up to the Great Rock.

Spottedleaf wanted to inch her way to his side, but stayed where she was. She doesn't want to make it obvious to anyone that she is in love with him. Especially with a pair of glowing amber eyes watching her every move. Out through the dark corner is Tigerclaw glaring at her. Then Sunstar's message spoke in her head, _Beware of a warrior you cannot trust._ Spottedleaf shook her head as she stares up to the Great Rock.

Tallstar stands at the edge, then the WindClan leader spoke out, "One of our elders has died, but all our warriors will live. To fight another day." Spottedleaf look up and saw the RiverClan and ShadowClan leaders tense their muscles. She looks to StarClan and pray to them that this meeting will be more of a success than the previous one.

Bluestar stepped forward to break the tension of hostility between the Clans and even out the mood. "This is good news Tallstar," She added with a smooth voice, "All of us should rejoice to hear that WindClan grows strong again." Spottedleaf watched as Bluestar looks at the other two Clans. Nightstar turns his gaze away from hers, and Crookedstar dipped his head, with his expression unreadable. Then Bluestar continues, "ThunderClan's cats are also recovering. And since the last Gathering two of our apprentices have become warriors. They will now be known as Dustpelt and Sandstorm."

Yowls of approval came up from the mass of cats below the Great Rock. Most of them were ThunderClan and WindClan. Spottedleaf smiles at her niece as she raises her head proudly. She has the same radiate fire in her soul as her brother Redtail had. He would be so proud of his little girl.

Since Bluestar's news the Gathering proceed more peacefully. As soon as the meeting was over Spottedleaf goes to follow her brother and the rest of her Clan to the slope to head back to camp. When she notices Fireheart's slipping away she goes to him, "Where are you going?"

Fireheart knows there is no point to lying to her, "Heading to Barley's farm to see Ravenpaw."

"Ravenpaw?" Spottedleaf asks, "Why?"

"To find the truth about your brother's death." Fireheart answers.

Spottedleaf sighs, "I'm grateful that you care about my brother, but he was killed in action by Oakheart."

"Not according to Ravenpaw," Fireheart stated.

"What do you mean?" Spottedleaf ask, "That Tigerclaw, my sister's son, is lying about my brother's death?"

"Yes." Fireheart looks deep into her eyes. He knew how close she was to Redtail.

Spottedleaf turns from him, "That's ridiculous! Tigerclaw would never do that….he is a well respected warrior of ThunderClan…sure he has his moments of hostility and over serge with Pride, but he is a good warrior."

"You sure about that?" Fireheart asks. "You once said to me before I left to go fight the battle with WindClan that that you had an omen, _Beware of a warrior that you cannot trust_. And you said it was meant for me. Well, I'm telling you that I believe there is something that Tigerclaw is hiding from the whole Clan about Redtail's death. And the only one who knows what really happened was Ravenpaw. That's where I am going, with Graystripe." Fireheart turns from her and sees Graystripe weaving through the cats to get to him."

Spottedleaf goes to him, "I think your crazy, but if you have to go find the truth, then I'm not going to stop you….just.." Spottedleaf looks at him. "Be careful. Especially in times like this….and Tigerclaw will be watching you like a hawk."

Fireheart nods, "Thanks…." Then he goes to meet Graystripe. Spottedleaf padded toward Patchpelt as the rest of the ThunderClan cats gather to leave and head back. Spottedleaf looks to her far right as Tigerclaw discuss with Whitestorm and Willowpelt. Then Spottedleaf questions her sister's son of his true loyalties. What Fireheart believes is true, that Tigerclaw was really the cat behind her brother's death, then he must be the cat that is prophase in the omen. Spottedleaf still doesn't believe it's true. If he did murdered Redtail, then why would he bring him back to camp? Spottedleaf had many questions, but there were no answers to her wondering questions.


	21. Chapter 20:Deny the Truth, Believe a Lie

**Chapter 20: Deny the Truth, Believe a Lie**

_Spottedleaf toss and turned all night. With Fireheart and Graystripe going off to see Ravenpaw about the theory that her brother was murdered. Spottedleaf wouldn't believe that Tigerclaw, her own nephew will kill her brother. He was there at his naming ceremony, her loving brother, was there to care for his sister when her mate left to be a kittypet. Why in StarClan's name would Tigerclaw kill him after everything that had a happened. Spottedleaf wouldn't except the truth that Tigerclaw killed her brother Redtail. As much as she dislikes him, Tigerclaw is still part of her family. _

Spottedleaf was awoke by Yellowfang's voice, "No…you see this is how you take care of cracked pads."

Spottedleaf crept out of her den to see Oneeye laying on the stone table. Yellowfang was beside Cinderpaw teaching her some tips. Spottedleaf walks up to them.

"Oh…there is sleeping beautify." Yellowfang chuckles.

"What are you doing?" Spottedleaf asks.

"Treating Oneeye." Cinderpaw answers her. "Yellowfang is giving me tips."

"I see…" Spottedleaf eyes Yellowfang.

"She didn't want to disturb you….since you had a rough night." Yellowfang stated. Then Yellowfang looks at Cinderpaw, "Okay…now Cinderpaw, Oneeye's paw pads are cracked because of the cold. What are you going to do for her to treat this. Think carefully now."

Cinderpaw examines Oneeye as she looks over her. Then she steps back and stated, "Marigold leaves in case of infection."

Spottedleaf smiles brightly at her and so did Yellowfang, "Very good, what else."

Cinderpaw thought for a moment then stated, "Ointment of yarrow to soften the pads and help them heal. Poppy seed if she's in pain."

"Well done. Now go to it." Yellowfang purrs.

Cinderpaw dashes off to go get the herbs. Oneeye smiles at Spottedleaf, "Wow, she is becoming as good as you are Spots. Is she seriously looking into being your apprentice?"

Spottedleaf looks up at the elder, "She's thinking about it."

"Well…keep encouraging her to do so….you need to have an apprentice. Besides it will be a great way for her to serve her Clan after what happened." Oneeye stated.

Yellowfang smiles to Oneeye's statement, "She does have a point there _Speckles_."

Spottedleaf shook her head, "I know….but she has to decide for herself. I can't force it upon her. She will make the decision when she is ready….I know it took me quite some time before I choose to be a medicine cat."

Oneeye chuckles at that, "Honey…..it took you less than a few moons before you decide. I remember that day. Your father meowed at me for your decision. He wanted all of his children to be warriors. But your mother, bless her soul, saw the future in your eyes when you were a kit. She knew that one day you will be the light for ThunderClan. Your father misinterpreted what she meant, but he soon realized it when you were helping your sister carry out her kits."

Spottedleaf smiles to the old she-cat's words. Just then her ears swivel as Fireheart came in to drop off fresh kill. She turns back to Oneeye, "I'll be back." She turns and heads to where Fireheart is.

Cinderpaw came back with the herbs to treat Oneeye, "Fresh-kill! Is that for us? Great!"

Spottedleaf stepped in front of Cinderpaw, "First, you treat Oneeye then you can eat."

"Do I have too…I'm starved?" Cinderpaw stated.

Spottedleaf looks down on the she cat, "Remember your warrior training with Fireheart, the Clan must…"

"Must be feed first….I know," Cinderpaw finishes Spottedleaf's sentence.

"Same rules apply for when you are treating a patient. Have to sacrifice your own hunger to help the Clan in anyway you can. Okay…" Spottedleaf waiting for Cinderpaw to accept that.

"Okay.." Cinderpaw meows.

"Good…now go treat Oneeye's paws and then come over and eat." Spottedleaf instructed.

Cinderpaw did what she was told and picks up the herbs and runs over to Oneeye. Spottedleaf looks back onto Fireheart and she smiles to him, "What?"

He smiles back, "You are a good mentor. A firm but gentle one."

Spottedleaf gave him a flirting smile back, "Thanks…" Then her flirting stops, as she takes hold of the fresh-kill. "So Bluestar put you on hunting duty?"

"You heard?" Fireheart asks.

"Yes….after I came back last night I went to check up on some kits in the nursery. When I came out I found Tigerclaw in the middle of the clearing waiting for you two to come back. I guess he must have counted heads in the warriors den and didn't seen you or Graystripe come back from the Gathering." Spottedleaf explained.

Fireheart looks at her, "Kind of figure that…."

Spottedleaf came close to him, "Fireheart, I know Tigerclaw has a vendetta against you, because of your kittypet roots. And with you sneaking around and disappearing off to who knows where, he will put you more of an outsider. I don't want you to lose respect for the Clan. You worked so hard to prove yourself that you are a faithful and loyal warrior to ThunderClan…..don't throw that all away."

Fireheart knows what she is saying then he looks at her, "Spottedleaf…I know the truth about your brother's death."

Spottedleaf looks at him, "What?"

"Ravenpaw told Graystripe and I what really happened that night at Sunningrocks." Fireheart stated.

Spottedleaf looks away from him, "Look….I know what you are going to say….and I won't accept it "

"Why?" Fireheart asks.

"Because….." Spottedleaf looks at him, and then looks a back at Cinderpaw approaching them. She looks back at Fireheart, "I'll tell you later why…. right now, I'm a bit tied up, and you have…. warrior duties to attend to." Spottedleaf hinted to him with her tail.

He looks at her and then nods. As he said his goodbye to her, "Okay…at moonrise."

Spottedleaf nodded to him, "Yes." She watches him go as Cinderpaw chopped at the fresh-kill.

Cinderpaw looks up at her, "What's that all about?"

Spottedleaf looks at her and shrugs, "Nothing important. He was just wondering how you are doing. He still cares for you."

Cinderpaw comments back, "I know…because I am his _special_ apprentice."

Spottedleaf spent the reminding time with Cinderpaw and helping her to identify herbs. Cinderpaw asks so many questions on what herb to use when fixing a very deadly wound, or what not use. When the sun was setting Cinderpaw asked her what she wanted to ask the previous night. "Spottedleaf….can you tell me how you got that?" Cinderpaw pointed to Spottedleaf's scare on her neck.

Spottedleaf stops mixing the herbs and looks at Cinderpaw who desperately wanted to know. Spottedleaf looks at her and told her what happened. "When you were still a tiny kit. You were stolen from the nursery by a ShadowClan warrior. I was out finding a rare root that grows in the river to make a special ointment to heal dangerous wounds that my mentor taught me. Only I never got to it….I came across an unfamiliar scent in our territory. I followed the scent and it lead me to either you or one of siblings. Then the ShadowClan warrior came out of no where and knocked me to the ground….I know some fighting techniques because Redtail, my brother who was the ThunderClan's deputy taught me a few moves to defend myself, but never a battle attack." Spottedleaf pauses as she remembers that horrible day that she thought she was going to die. "Clawface had me pinned to the ground where I couldn't move. Then he took his fangs and his claws and dug deep into my neck….causing a fatal blow. The last thing I remember, was watching you be caring off and Brackenpaw get carried away." Spottedleaf stated.

Cinderpaw had a new look on her face as she stares at her in disbelief, "You risked yourself to save me and my brother?" Spottedleaf nodded. Then Cinderpaw asks, "Why?"

Spottedleaf smiles to her, "Because that is what we do in the Clan….we protect each other….even at the cost of our lives."

"But how come you are living and not…..you know…up in StarClan" Cinderpaw asks.

"Because….I was granted a second chance by Sunstar….besides, it's Yellowfang who saved me. " Spottedleaf looks at the old she-cat who was grooming herself.

Cinderpaw looks at her, "Thanks for telling me….and sorry I intrude on your personal life."

"No need to…you were just curious." Spottedleaf stated.

Cinderpaw looks to her, "Can I ask you another question?"

Spottedleaf looks at her, "Sure."

"That day when Brokenstar….I mean, Brokentail attacked our camp. Why did you leave the den, and risk yourself to them?" Cinderpaw stated.

Spottedleaf thought for a while why she made that choice. She knew that the reason what drove her out there was because Clawface had Fireheart pinned, and almost had him killed. She couldn't dare to see another cat she loves dies on her watch. When Spottedleaf didn't respond to Cinderpaw, she poked her, "Spottedleaf?"

Spottedleaf looks up to her, "I don't know why I left…."

Cinderpaw looks up at her, "Yes you do….is it because of Fireheart?"

Spottedleaf eyes her closely, "What do you mean?"

"Your love for him." Cinderpaw stated.

Spottedleaf eyes her with panic, "Is my actions that obvious to others?"

"No….I mean….I can tell you and Fireheart are close, but not close enough that you are lovers. Cinderpaw pauses, "Besides….. I only know, because I heard Yellowfang stated what she said when she blinded her son."

Spottedleaf looks to her, "You're not…"

"No…why would I….it's your and Fireheart's place to tell the others….that is one thing my mother taught me…stay out of other cat's personal business…." Cinderpaw stated. Cinderpaw places her paw on Spottedleaf's, "For the record…I am rooting for you to be with him…"

Spottedleaf smiles to her, "Thanks….but my love for Fireheart is forbidden."

"Why?" Cinderpaw asks.

"Because, I am still a medicine cat, and medicine cat's can't have mates." Spottedleaf reminded her.

"Oh….but that is stupid…." Cinderpaw protested.

"It's the law…" Spottedleaf stated.

"Well…it shouldn't be…I mean…we can't help who we love. It's like stating that certain cats can be warriors….sorry I don't agree with that portion of the code." Cinderpaw stated.

Spottedleaf looks to her, "If you want to learn how to be a medicine cat Cinderpaw, you have to respect the warrior code, just like you have to with being a warrior."

Cinderpaw looks at her with sad eyes, "But why is being a medicine different from everyone else….why can't I accept to take on a mate? Why is it forbidden? Tell me…"

Spottedleaf looks to her, she sets down what she has been working on and stares at her. Spottedleaf sighs, "Being a medicine cat is a completely different path than a warrior. It Takes a more courage and sacrifice to be a fully trained medicine cat. Being a medicine cat means you devote your life to StarClan only, and follow their ways. That means giving up your right to take on a mate and raise a family of your own. It's not an easy road to follow Cinderpaw. And very few cats accept the fate to become one."

Cinderpaw looks to her, "Why did you choose to become a medicine when you are now facing the conflict of being in love."

Spottedleaf sighs, "Because at the time of my life, I thought I never would fall in love. And it worked for many moons. But then….I got an omen saying _Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan_. And another message that a StarClan warrior gave me, which I will fall in love with the prophecies warrior. Didn't make much sense…and I still have my doubt of that prophecy." Spottedleaf looks at Cinderpaw. Then she asks her, "Are you still willing to consider to walk this road?"

Cinderpaw looks to her and then back at her stained paws. Then she replies to her, "I am still thinking about it…if I do make my decision….can you still teach me?"

"Yes…." Spottedleaf purrs.

Just then Cinderpaw herd Bluestar's call. "Bluestar is calling a meeting…"

Spottedleaf nods as she and the little she-cat makes their way to the High Rock. Spottedleaf watches as she stumbles here and there, but it looks like she has the walking part down. Yellowfang stays at the base of her den. Spottedleaf turns to look at her, "Come on Yellowfang….Brokentail, is not going to go very far." Spottedleaf nudges the old she cat. Yellowfang grumbles at her and then walks a pace or two behind Spottedleaf. Once Spottedleaf found a spot she saw Fireheart emerging from the gorse tunnel. She smiles to him, as he makes his way to her.

"Did I miss anything?" Fireheart asks, panting.

"No…she just called it…" Spottedleaf stated. Then she wrinkles up her nose to his smell, "What is that God forsaking smell?"

Fireheart filches at that, then he whispers to her, "I'll tell you after the meeting."

Seeing in his eyes he felt abandon by his fellow Clan cats. Spottedleaf sits next to him as he whispers to her, "You can go and sit somewhere else…I don't mind."

"I want to sit next to you…" Spottedleaf stated. "Even if you smell like buzzard food." He purrs to her as he tries to move in closer, but she backs away. She eyes him that there are eyes watching. Especially Tigerclaw's. She felt his burning gaze upon her as he settles behind Whitestorm. He glares at her through pure hatred eyes. Spottedleaf then took her gaze off his and onto her leader as she begins the naming ceremony to the last two kit's of Frostfur. She looks at the pure white she-cat as she stands at the base with her two proud kits.

"We are gathered here to give two Clan kits their apprentice names." Bluestar pauses as she looks down on the two kits. Then she nods for them to come forward to her. They both seem to be very intimated and unsure to go toward her. Bluestar smiles and purrs lightly, "Yes…you can come forward….both of you."

Spottedleaf let out a small chuckle to the ginger tom's approach. He dash forward and skidded to a stop at the base of the Highrock. The other one, a she cat came more at a ease pace as she sat neatly beside her brother.

"Mousefur, you have told me that you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be a mentor to Thornpaw. Mousefur, you have shown yourself a brave and intelligent warrior. I see that you will pass on your courage and wisdom to your new apprentice." Spottedleaf smiles as Mousefur and the ginger kit touch noses to accept each other, then Mousefur steps aside with Thornpaw walking beside her.

Then Bluestar eyes her senior warrior, as she looks down on the crowd below, "Whitestorm, you are free to take on a new apprentice now that Sandstorm has become a warrior. You will be a mentor to Brightpaw." Bluestar eyes the ginger and white she-cat. Whitestorm moves forward to stand beside his new apprentice. Then Bluestar continues with the ceremony, "Whitestorm, you are a warrior of great skill and experience. I know you will pass on all you know to this young apprentice."

"Certainly," Whitestorm purrs with delight. Then he looks down on his new apprentice, "Welcome Brightpaw." Then he touched noses with the young she-cat.

Spottedleaf looks to him as she goes and congratulate the two new apprentices. Before she went she overheard Graystripe saying, "It's all arranged."

Spottedleaf looks at Fireheart and her nephew, "What's all arrange?"

Fireheart looks at Spottedleaf, "Meeting Graypool…."

"What?! A RiverClan elder! Have you lost your mind too….it's bad enough that HE is sneaking off to who knows where with Silverstream, but you too? Are you crazy? If Tigerclaw finds out you are.." Spottedleaf goes off on a rant.

Fireheart puts a paw on hers, "Tigerclaw is not going to find out."

"How do you know…you are already a marked cat Fireheart….I can't protect you from everyone, if you are making it obvious that you are sneaking off and not being loyal to ThunderClan." Spottedleaf hisses.

"I'll tell you later what I've known." Fireheart stated.

"You know….I'm not so sure I want to know…" Spottedleaf stated as she storms off to her den.

"Spottedleaf…wait," Fireheart called out to her, but she didn't answer him, nor did she stop to let him explain.

Spottedleaf slump to her nest as she watched as the moon was high in the sky. Spottedleaf lifted her head as Cinderpaw comes limping in. She goes to her spot to sleep. Just before she curls up in her nest she looks at Spottedleaf, "Someone is waiting for you in the clearing."

"Who?" Spottedleaf asks.

"Who do you think…." Cinderpaw tilts her head.

Spottedleaf gets up from her nest and moves into the clearing. Standing beside the rock where Spottedleaf and Cinderpaw go and eat, Fireheart was there with a mouse. He drops it in it's proper place. Spottedleaf goes to him with little annoyance in her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Thought you could use some food." Fireheart stated.

"Thanks…but I'm not hungry.." Spottedleaf stated, then she turns back and heads to her nest, but before she could go Fireheart stops her.

"Spottedleaf, I need to tell you something…." Fireheart stated.

"Tell me what? That you are sneaking off to RiverClan to…" Spottedleaf started to say but something that Fireheart stated made her stop ranting.

"I know the truth how your brother Redtail died." Fireheart blurted out before she goes into another endless rant.

"He died a warriors death….when Oakheart killed him." Spottedleaf stated.

"That is not entirely true….Ravenpaw told Graystripe and I what really happened that battle at Sunningrocks." Fireheart looks deep into her eyes.

Spottedleaf said nothing for a moment and Fireheart continues, "I went with Graystripe today to RiverClan to discuss with Mistyfoot about what happened in that battle to confirms Oakheart's death. She told me that a rock-fall killed her father, Oakheart in that battle, not Tigerclaw."

Spottedleaf looks at him with her eyes easing up on his tale. Mistyfoot along with Stonefur are Spottedleaf's two close friends in RiverClan. Then she eyes him, "If Oakheart was killed during the rock fall then, who killed my brother?"

Fireheart stated, "I think Tigerclaw made up the lie, so that he will become deputy."

Spottedleaf shook her head, "No…he wouldn't do that! I know he may seem a bit forceful at times, but he wouldn't kill another cat for power…especially one of his own Clan!"

Fireheart looks deep in her eyes, "Spottedleaf, why are you defending him."

Spottedleaf looks deep into Fireheart's emerald eyes, "Because…" Spottedleaf pauses and the stated the reason, "Because, he is the only thing left of my dead sister. It is her son, that I helped raised. Tigerclaw is apart of me Fireheart…..even though he hates me, there is still a part of my soul believes he is good. Redtail and I both gave a promise to my sister to raise him up the best way we could. So I'm sorry…but I don't believe he killed my brother. If he did it will make him a betrayer, and I can't…." Spottedleaf chocked on the words she was going to say, "I can't see myself a worthy ThunderClan cat. Because Tigerclaw is a part of me. He shares my blood, Fireheart…..he is one of my kins."

Fireheart looks to her, "Spottedleaf, Tigerclaw doesn't define who you are…only you can…even if he is in your family."

"Can you really live with yourself, if you found out your sister's son, murdered? Can you? Tigerclaw is my nephew Fireheart….I sat with him when his mom died. I was there when he made an apprentice, I watched him took a vow to be a warrior. Now how come that kit, I helped raised him to be a worthy warrior one day, and then turn around to be a murder…I won't accept it Fireheart. I won't. My brother died a warriors death. I seen his body, he took a fatal blow to the neck, and that wound only comes from a warrior." Spottedleaf looks to him with hurt in her eyes. She knew that he felt hurt with what she stated.

Fireheart took a deep breath and nods to her decision, "Okay…..if you want to support Tigerclaw's lies…I won't stop you…but I thought you wanted to find out what really happened to your brother. I have come to search for the truth, and I found it…besides, that omen you shared with me, I believe your fellow StarClan warriors say that it is Tigerclaw who can't be trusted." Just before he turns and leaves he added one more thing, "Just so you know….your precious _nephew_, did nothing to help me as I was getting cut open by the RiverClan deputy during the WindClan battle. He watched me struggle and did nothing to save me. If it wasn't for another ThunderClan warrior, I will be dead." Then Fireheart walks out of the clearing.

Spottedleaf looks at Fireheart as he turns to leave. Tigerclaw forgot to mention that part during the battle. Spottedleaf if Fireheart found the real truth about her brother's death, then Tigerclaw was lying about the whole tale. Spottedleaf went to curl up in her nest. As she closed her eyes flashbacks to that horrible day came to her mind.

_After rushing to Ravenpaw's side, she looks up to see her dead brother in her nephew's jaws. His words seem so hallow and fake. _"_He died with honor. He was killed by Oakheart. I couldn't save him, his wounds were too great." When he looked down upon her, there was gloating in his eyes, as he tries to be sympathy to her, "Not even someone as talented as you could have saved him."_

_ She looks more closely at his eyes this time…they were filled with contempt and happiness over Redtail's death, like of sign of feeling proud the way he was killed. Then when Bluestar announced that Lionheart was the new deputy she saw that Tigerclaw was filled with rage. And hatred. _

_ Then with Lionheart's death, Tigerclaw finally got his wish. He made deputy. But there was something more that night when Bluestar claimed him as the deputy. He wanted to have more superior for managing a Clan. He wanted to be a leader…..then his words spooked her from the previous Gathering, "Watch what you say Spottedleaf, Your words may get someone killed." _

_ Beware of a warrior you can not trust….Beware of a warrior you can not trust…..Beware of a warrior you can not trust…_

"Spottedleaf...Spottedleaf…Spottedleaf!" Cinderpaw was poking her.

Spottedleaf jolted form her nest, her fur standing on end.

Cinderpaw looks at her with fear in her eyes, "What….what's wrong?"

Spottedleaf panted form her vision, "Nothing…it's nothing…go back to sleep."

"Did you had an omen?" Cinderpaw asks.

"No….." Spottedleaf stated, "It's nothing…go back to sleep." Spottedleaf moves form her nest and dashes out of her den. Still panting and shook the images from her mind. She looks up to StarClan as a pale pink was beginning to show on the horizon. _What are you doing to me StarClan? Are you saying that Tigerclaw is the warrior you claim we can not trust? _ Spottedleaf searches the sky but no answer. Spottedleaf reflects on her dream she had, and then it all came together, Fireheart is telling the truth. Rather she wanted to admits it, Tigerclaw is responsible for the death of her beloved brother, Redtail.


	22. Chapter 21: A New Destiny for Cinderpaw

**Chapter 21: A New Destiny for Cinderpaw**

_Spottedleaf stayed up on the rock until the an reddish orange sun rose in the morning sky. She knows that the dawn patrol is just leaving. Spottedleaf climbs down from her rock and goes to the medical herbs, she sees Cinderpaw already mixing herbs when she approaches. Spottedleaf glances over the herbs and a discourage look came upon her face. _

Cinderpaw looks up at here, "What's wrong?"

"I'm running low on herbs." Spottedleaf stated.

"I thought we had plenty…" Cinderpaw stated.

"So did I…but apparently with a new chill happening in camp, it is draining my supplies." Spottedleaf stated. She looks down on the small she-cat, "I guess I have to run out and find some….It will be a whole day of finding herbs."

"I can do it." Cinderpaw stated.

Spottedleaf looks at her, "Thanks…but it is still too.." Spottedleaf was going to say but a voice in the clearing made her pause in her talking.

"Spottedleaf!" A harsh voice rang throughout the den.

Spottedleaf looks at Cinderpaw, "Give me a minute." Then she dashes off to the voice that called her name. When she arrives at the clearing it was Longtail that was bleeding from one paw. Then he look kind of sick. Darkstripe was beside him. Spottedleaf looks up at the two of them, "What happened?"

Darkstripe spoke for Longtail, "Idiot here….thought he wanted to test out his battle skills with an adder. I told him it was a mouse-brained idea."

"I wasn't testing my battle skills I was going to kill it for pray…we need all we can get especially with this bitter cold morning." Longtail growls.

Spottedleaf sighs, "Darkstripe, put Longtail on my examining stone, and I will see to him. What color was the adder?"

"Black, and yellow." Stated Darkstripe.

Spottedleaf sighs, "The good news is, it is not a poisons one."

"What's the bad news?" Longtail asks.

"You are going to be in pain here for a day." Spottedleaf pointed out.

"You can't give me poppy seed?" Longtail ask.

"I need to go and find some. I only have a select few on poppy seeds. I can give you one for now, but you are going to have to fight through the pain until I find more." Spottedleaf stated.

Cinderpaw was now at Spottedleaf's side, "I can go and find the herbs you need Spottedleaf. I have some medical knowledge where they are…remember you showed me where to find them. I can be useful. Especially now that you have to stay in here to care for the sick and injured. I want to help out as much as I can…..please Spottedleaf….let me do something useful to the Clan."

Spottedleaf looks down on Cinderpaw. She had a sense of agony that she really wants to be a service to her. Spottedleaf then lets out a sigh, "Alright...let me treat Longtail, and I will give you a list of items I need immediately and were to find them."

For the first time in moons she saw happiness and excitement coming from Cinderpaw. She steps out the way and let Spottedleaf work to fix and heal Longtail. Once Spottedleaf was done she gave a list of instructions for Longtail to remain in camp for the day, and rest his paw. Once Longtail limps out of the den, she turns to Cinderpaw, "Okay….this will be a days job to find all of these. I'll give you the items what you already know where to find….the rest I will do on my own, another day."

Once Spottedleaf was done with giving her instructions Brindleface walks up to her den. Brindleface gave a kind smile to Cinderpaw and her sister in-law. "You might want to use this…." Spottedleaf hands Cinderpaw a small leaf bag. "So you can carry the herbs in there so you don't have to make multiple trips out. Please be careful out there….and be back before the sun starts to sink….it is way too dangerous to go out there to find herbs. Especially at night. It is best to find them in the daylight."

"Okay….i will…" Spottedleaf nods to her for her to get going. Cinderpaw smiles as Spottedleaf turns and looks at Brindleface.

"So you are sending her out on her own for a medicine cat mission?" Brindleface smiles.

"Yes….I'm low on supplies, and I'm wanted to be in camp." Spottedleaf stated.

"Well…I'm really amazed…this is the first time in moons since I seen her smile and excited about something. Is she looking into being your apprentice?" Brindleface asks.

"Yes." Spottedleaf smiles. Then Spottedleaf walks out with her sister in-law, "So what brings you to see me?"

"I need to ask something….well….kind of something…" Brindleface stated.

Spottedleaf looks away just a bit to see Cinderpaw and Fireheart leaving the camp together, she feels more at ease to see Cinderpaw out there with a warrior, for protection. Then she turns her attention onto Brindleface, "Go on.."

Brindleface sighs, "I am thinking about taking up a new mate."

Spottedleaf looks at her and stated, "Oh.."

"Don't get me wrong, I will always still love Redtail. He is still my soul mate. And he would wanted me to take on a new mate when I feel ready to. And I am. It's time for me to step out of my grief and choose someone else." Brindleface stated. Then she eyes her and touches her nose to Spottedleaf's shoulder, "No matter who I choose to be my next mate, _you and Willowpelt_ will always be my sister in-laws."

Spottedleaf smiles to her words, "Thank you….and you do what you feel to be right…if taking on a new mate makes you happy, I won't stop you. You need to live your life too, and I'm sure Redtail would want you to be happy."

Brindleface smiles to her, "Thank you Spottedleaf."

"So who has asked you?" Spottedleaf asks.

"Believe it or not Darkstripe.." Brindleface stated.

"Really?" Spottedleaf arches her brow, "Are you going to accept it…because you don't have to.."

"Look….I know he is not the best manner cat…" Brindleface stated.

"Brindleface….I know he is my nephew…but seriously out of all the other cats…." Spottedleaf stated.

"Well…it's either him, or Graystripe….and Graystripe seems to be off and never around…so I figure….Besides….we need more warriors to be breed, and I'm will to breed again once my kits are apprentices It's time I move on, and contribute to the Clan." Brindleface stated.

Spottedleaf sighs, "Alright…."

Just then there was a loud hissing sound coming from the elder's den, that made both Brindleface and Spottedleaf turn their heads in the direction of the sound. "Touch that kit, traitor, and I'll flay your skin in strips!"

Spottedleaf watches as Fireheart glared at his nephew. She saw the remaining kits scamper of to the nursery as Brindleface looks at her and then makes her way to the frighten kits. Spottedleaf remains where she was as she heard Fireheart scowling his nephew, "Keep out of this Darkstripe,"

Darkstripe went to him and pushes up against Fireheart with force. Spottedleaf glares at Darkstripe's action upon Fireheart, as he goes and guards Brokentail, "_Kittypet!_"

Spottedleaf holds back as Fireheart talks with his nephew. She heard him telling Cloudkit about kittypets and where they both come from, "Some Clan cats don't believe that a cat who's born a kittypet will ever make a good warrior. And that includes me, because like you, I was born in Twolegplace."

"What do you mean? I was born here!" Stated Cloudkit.

Spottedleaf saw Fireheart eyes as he told Cloudkit the truth, "No you weren't, your mother is my sister, Princess. She lives in a Twoleg nest. She gave you to the Clan when you were very young, so that you could be a warrior."

She saw Cloudkit as he stood and froze to the ground. His eyes were filled with sorrow, "Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded.

She looks at Fireheart as regret struck him, "I'm sorry…I thought you knew. I thought Brindleface would have told you."

Spottedleaf moves away from where she was to go and help out Cinderpaw, "How is he?'

"I'm still looking Spottedleaf." Cinderpaw stated.

Spottedleaf steps back as Cinderpaw does her job. Darkstripe goes over to Spottedleaf, "Aren't you going to take over?"

"No.." Spottedleaf answers him.

"Why not…you are the medicine cat aren't you do your job!" Darkstripe growls.

"I am doing my job, Darkstripe….I'm letting Cinderpaw learn how to treat a patient. It's a teaching moment. When she needs me she'll call me over and I will assist her, but I'm letting her figure this out on her own." Spottedleaf answers him.

Darkstripe grumbles as she walks away from her. Just then Fireheart comes over to where Spottedleaf is. He made no eye contact with her as he waited for Cinderpaw to inspect the wounded warrior. The moment between felt chilled. Apparently she hurt his feelings last night of what she said to him. And now Fireheart is giving her a cold shoulder. She was going to say something to him when Cinderpaw comes to the blind tom and softly meows to him, "There is no damage, you'll be fine."

Fireheart steps forward and nudges the old cat to his paws, "Come on, let's get you back to your den." Spottedleaf watches as Cinderpaw and Fireheart take Brokentail back to his den. Once he was settled Fireheart and Cinderpaw make their way to find the herbs. Cinderpaw looks at Spottedleaf and then to Fireheart. Spottedleaf nods for her to continue on.

It was about midday and Spottedleaf finished all of her task of curing the sick as much as she could with the herbs she has. Then her dream she had last night came back to hunt her as she saw Tigerclaw and Goldenflower sharing tongues Spottedleaf has her doubts with the warrior, but she still can't seem to think he will be a murder. Spottedleaf walks away from nursery and makes her way to the gravesite where all of her fellow Clan mates now rest. She finds her family and she goes to her sister's grave. _Leopardfoot_. She wanted answers from her dead family members. _Leopardfoot, if you can here me….I'm sorry for your death….I don't know what to believe…..Tigerclaw still hates me for letting you die. And now….now I feel that he is the warrior that can't be trusted in ThunderClan….part of me still wants to believe he is good, because, he still has your spirit…your kind loving spirit. I don't know if StarClan is sending me a message, but last night I had a vision of the past to where Redtail…our beloved brother's death. I had my suspicious then of Tigerclaw's tale about how he died, but now with Fireheart's new information about Oakheart, I fear that maybe he did kill my brother….I don't want to believe it, because he is my kin….part of me. I'm so lost Leopardfoot….so lost.._

Spottedleaf stopped in her train of thought when she heard a low mourning wail. She looks up and sees Smallear by Lionheart's grave. Spottedleaf places her white paw on her sister's grave and bends down to kiss the stone that marks her name. Then she goes to where Smallear is. She holds back just a bit to give him some privacy for his time with his dead son.

Spottedleaf sees him turning his head, "I'm sorry….I'll go if you want to be…"

"No….it's fine…I just…I just wanted to be near my son again." Smallear stated.

Spottedleaf nods and looks at Lionheart's grave, "I miss him…I wish he wasn't dead and that he is still deputy of ThunderClan."

"Take it you are not a fan of Tigerclaw either…." Smallear smiles.

Spottedleaf looks at the old tom, "He is a fine warrior, but I feel that he is too…."

"Too one sided about everything, and have too much authority." Smallear finishes Spottedleaf's thought.

"Exactly." Spottedleaf stated.

"Your not the first one to suggest it. I too feel that he doesn't have what it takes to be a leader. But leaders are not all about battle, and defense, and rage. A good strong leader is about also having compassion for others and have mercy on those who need it, and Tigerclaw doesn't seem so show much compassion about any warrior who screws up." Smallear stated.

"I blame myself for not being there when he need that lesson taught as a young kit." Spottedleaf confesses.

"Nonsense, you were still young yourself!" Smallear meows to her. "You were not much older than him when he was born."

"But I still could have taught him what my mother taught me." Spottedleaf confesses.

Smallear looks down on her. Then he smiles to her, "Spottedleaf, you were barely made apprentice when your sister gave birth…I remember because I was one of the senior warriors at the time. You and your brother brought him up as a young kit, and you taught him everything he need to know how to be a good and faithful warrior. And he would've succeed with it. But what changed him, was knowing the truth about how his mother died, and the fact that Thistleclaw in graved in his mind that power is the most important thing to be a warrior. And throughout training that is all what Tigerclaw has known. To be blood thirst for power and rule. Which is one of the reasons why he was never chosen for deputy to the Clan, was because of that factor. So don't blame yourself for Tigerclaw's behavior, because it is not your fault the way he turned out to be who he is now." Smallear stated.

Spottedleaf looks up at the elder, "You seem to know my family very well."

"I do…your father and mother were great warriors. Just was a shame that the mentor that trained Tigerclaw was trained by your father." Smallear told Spottedleaf.

"Really? I didn't know that….my father always trained good warriors….what happened to Thistleclaw and why did he…" Spottedleaf asks.

"Why he is the he is…..He became bitter after Bluestar's sister died. Snowfur was the love of his life, and after her death the warrior became bitter and filled with hatred toward Bluestar. That's what when he changed. When Bluestar became deputy he was more furious with her than ever…and when she was leader he was hoping to have her choose him for deputy, but she choose your brother, Redtail…He was such a nice young kit, and a good warrior too, but hatred and jealousy is what ruined him." Smallear explains. "Your father is a good mentor to all of his apprentices…..even when some follow the wrong path. And you as well as Willowpelt, Patchpelt, Redtail and your sister…Leopardfoot were all good cats. You come for a very high respected family Spottedleaf….and yes…we all have those bad seeds somewhere in our bloodlines, but that does not define who you are, only you can have the power to define who you really are…..Remember that okay.."

Spottedleaf nodded to the old tom, "Thanks….Smallear for telling me this."

"Anytime Spottedleaf….." Then he looks down on her and places his paw on hers, "You are the exact spinning image of your mother. You have her kind and loving spirit and her beautiful loving eyes."

Spottedleaf caught the regret in his voice when he stated that. "You were in love with my mother weren't you."

Smallear nodded, "Yes….but she choose your father. I come to accept it long ago. Besides I fell in love with Speckletail anyways." Then the old tom got up and shook his fur out, "well I must be getting back….before you pull me into another long tale." He walks away from his sons grave and makes his way back to camp.

Spottedleaf looks down upon Lionheart's grave and then looks up to the sky. The sun was beginning to set as It shown with a beautiful purple and pink sunset. She then places her paw on his grave and kissed his headstone for respect and honor, "I miss you my dear friend."

Spottedleaf leaves the gravesite to all of her fellow warriors, and goes heads back to camp. She found some cats eating while Tigerclaw gathers a patrol. Spottedleaf passes him as he glares at her with eyes suspicious. Spottedleaf ignores his gaze as she makes her way to the fresh kill pile. Willowpelt was in the middle of grooming herself when she picks comes up the fresh kill.

"Where have you been all afternoon?" Willowpelt asks.

Spottedleaf answers her as she choose a vole for herself, and settles down next to her sister to eat. "I went to the graveyard, to visit our family."

"You miss Redtail huh…" Willowpelt stated.

Spottedleaf nodded, "Yes. Not just him, but Leopardfoot too."

"Huh….that is kind of strange that you miss Leopardfoot too…I mean…" Willowpelt started to say but didn't finish, "She was still part of us."

Spottedleaf looks at her and then to Tigerclaw who was leaving the camp. Spottedleaf looks to Willowpelt, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure…" Willowpelt responded.

"On that day when Redtail died, did you get a sense of Tigerclaw acting kind of out the ordinary." Spottedleaf confesses.

Willowpelt stops in her grooming and looks at her with sharp eyes, "What do you mean out of the ordinary?"

Spottedleaf sighs, "Like when he brought Redtail back to camp, he didn't felt sad or showed any signs of grief the way we all did."

Willowpelt shrugged, "So….come on you know Tigerclaw….he doesn't allow himself to show emotion…to him it makes him weak."

Spottedleaf nodded to Willowpelt's statement. "True….but something about his tale didn't add up to how he died."

"Look, the only cats know what really happened that day, is Redtail, Tigerclaw and Ravenpaw….and two of them are dead….Redtail is a noble warrior, and he is now with our father and mother. There is nothing to be done now." Willowpelt stated. Then she eyes her with questioning eyes, "Why are you discussing about the matter anyways?"

Spottedleaf picks at her vole, and then answers her sister, "Because I believe StarClan is telling me something. Last night I had a very vivid dream….it took me back to that day when Redtail died. I saw something in Tigerclaw's eyes that I first saw when he told his tale about how our brother died…he had a sign of content for Redtail's death….like he was glad that our brother was dead. And then again when Lionheart died…..I can't explain it but it was freighting…."

Willowpelt looks at her, it took her a moment or two before she responded, "Sounds like Goosefeather is speaking to you, and giving you these crazy dreams."

"That's the thing….it wasn't Goosefeather, it was Sunstar." Spottedleaf explained.

"What? Why would Sunstar give you that kind of dream? That is nonsense…if I would you I will ignore it. Tigerclaw may be tough and strong, but he will never betray the code. Maybe you are mistaking the signs Spottedleaf.." Willowpelt stated.

Spottedleaf knows that she will never buy into the truth that Fireheart shared her. So Spottedleaf dismisses what she feels and subsides with her sister, "Maybe you are right."

Willowpelt smiles to her, "Okay…besides that dream…has StarClan spoken to you."

"No…not since the battle of WindClan." Spottedleaf stated.

"Well tell them to bring the thaw…because I am sick of this bitter cold." Willowpelt grumbles.

That seems to even out the mood. And Spottedleaf chuckles to her comment, "You know StarClan is not in charge of the weather."

"I know…but I can only wish can't I." Willowpelt stated.

Just then Spottedleaf saw Cinderpaw and Fireheart along with Fireheart's nephew Cloudkit return. She sees Cinderpaw going into the den along with Cloudkit and Fireheart making his way to the fresh kill pile. She wanted to go and talk to him, but he went to go sit with Sandstorm and Runningwind. The sight of him eating next to her niece made her jealous, and she thank her sister for her company, "Thanks for eating with me Willowpelt…but I got to get back to my den. Cinderpaw has come back with the herbs I needed."

"Okay….I need to get back to the warriors den anyways….I'm need for the dawn patrol tomorrow, and need to get some rest." Willowpelt stated as she makes her way to her den.

Spottedleaf took a final look at Fireheart and then went off to her den. She wants to find out why he is avoiding her. She comes into the clearing to find Cloudkit helping Cinderpaw put the herbs in their proper place, "What's this? I seems like….like skunk?" Cloudkit squeaks.

Cinderpaw explains to him what it is use for. Spottedleaf comes to sit down and waited for Cinderpaw to finish her explanation to the young kit. Cinderpaw looks to her, "I found everything…except for marmot root…ran out of time."

"It's fine…I'll get it another day." Spottedleaf stated.

"Cinderpaw showed me death berries and told me not to eat them. She is good at pointing out what is good touch and what isn't." Cloudkit told Spottedleaf.

Spottedleaf smiles to the young she cat, and Cinderpaw explain to her what Cloudkit almost ate, "He almost ate death berries. I stopped him though."

Spottedleaf places a paw on Fireheart's nephew, "Listen you better get back to the nursery, Brindleface has been worried again."

"Okay….thanks for letting me come out with you Cinderpaw." Cloudkit meows his thanks.

Cinderpaw nodded, "You're very welcome."

After Spottedleaf watches the young kit scamper out of her den she eyes Cinderpaw, "So take it you had some more help with you."

"Yes….both Fireheart and Cloudkit where very helpful.." Then she pauses and looks up to Spottedleaf, "Spottedleaf….you remember when you told me that when the timing is right about my decision of being your apprentice. Well…I was discussing with Fireheart today about everything I was taught with you and Yellowfang….and I think I found where I am needed in this Clan…I think I will take up on being a medicine cat."

Spottedleaf was surprises by that, "Are you really sure…"

"Yes….I know there are a lot of things I will give up…but me going out and finding herbs on my own, and sharing information to Cloudkit about what I learn….I felt joy and pride. And I hadn't felt like that since my warrior training with Fireheart. I think this is my path now, to be a medicine cat like you. I finally know where I belong now and I've think I known it for awhile." Cinderpaw explains. "I plan to talk to Bluestar about it tomorrow if she think it's a good idea."

Spottedleaf smiles to her, "I think it's a wonderful plan."

….

The following day Spottedleaf got out to stretch her legs. She was out of her den taking some fresh kill for herself, she looks at Cinderpaw as she was looked discourage coming from the Highrock where Bluestar's den was. Spottedleaf abandon her fresh kill to go up to her, "Why the lone face, did you tell Bluestar what you wanted to do?"

"No.." Cinderpaw look discourage.

"Oh….why not?" Spottedleaf looks down on her.

"She is having a meeting with some of her warriors…and when she is done, she is going out on a patrol…" Cinderpaw stated.

"Well…perhaps later today you can." Spottedleaf smiles.

"I hope so…" Cinderpaw stated. "You want me to do some things around the den?"

"Well…you did all you could for me last night.." Spottedleaf smiles.

"But can I still help out?" Cinderpaw asks.

"I wish there was something you can do, but honestly there isn't. So go an enjoy your day." Spottedleaf meows.

Cinderpaw sighs, "If only there was something I can do that is enjoyable."

Spottedleaf looks to her, "Well…I don't have anything planned. But you could start mixing something that will help out Brokentail."

"Really? Anything…..I am so bored out of my mind." Cinderpaw meows. That seemed to cheer her up. Spottedleaf gave her the instructions to mix the herbs to help sooth out Brokentail's eyes. As soon as she finished instructing, Cinderpaw dashes away to help out.

Yellowfang came to her, "What did you tell her?"

"Something to keep her busy and not down. I told her to start mixing the herbs you requested for you know." Spottedleaf stated.

"I thought I instructed _you _ to do that." Yellowfang glares.

"Yes…but it's a simple task…besides, she enjoys it, and has told me last night she wants to be a medicine cat. So I'm letting her." Spottedleaf told Yellowfang as Yellowfang shook her head at the pretty tortoiseshell she-cat.

Just then Brindleface's panic shirking call rang throughout the clearing, "Cloudkit! Cloudkit!"

Spottedleaf looks at her sister's fear filled face as she search to den to den. Spottedleaf went to her sister in-law's side, "What happened?"

"I don't know….that…that scamp…went took off again…I just finished cleaning one of his…" She stopped in midsentence as she saw Fireheart Brackenpaw and Sandstorm coming from the gorse tunnel, "Cloudkit!"

Brindleface took off as she goes and embrace Cloudkit and covers him with licks. Spottedleaf has never seen Brindleface so protective of any kit she bared but him. She goes to her as Tigerclaw steps in her way to scowl at the young kit.

"What's going on?" Tigerclaw pushes his way in front of the group of cats clustered around Brindleface and Cloudkit.

Fireheart explained everything while Brindleface continues to sooth down Cloudkit's ruffled fur. Spottedleaf made her way to Brindleface as Fireheart took his gaze off Tigerclaw to look at her as he spoke, "We drove the badger off, Brackenpaw was very brave."

Tigerclaw eyes Fireheart fiercely, and then instructed Spottedleaf, "Spottedleaf, take this apprentice to your den, he needs your treatment. As for you…" Tigerclaw gaze fell onto Cloudkit. He walked up to the little kit and Cloudkit cowardly backed up onto Brindleface's forepaw. "What were you doing, putting yourself in danger like that! Do you think that warriors have nothing better to do than rescue you?"

The young kit flatted his ears to the deputy, "I'm sorry, Tigerclaw. I didn't mean to get into danger."

"Didn't mean to! Has no cat taught you any better than wandering away like that?" Tigerclaw scowls at kit.

Brindleface steps up to guard Cloudkit from Tigerclaw's ranging temper, "He's only a kit, Tigerclaw."

Tigerclaw's angry gaze fell onto Brindleface's eyes, "That's no excuse! He has caused more trouble already than all of the rest of the kits put together! It's time that he learned a lesson. He can do some real work around here for a change."

Spottedleaf turns on and looks at her nephew, "Tigerclaw!"

Tigerclaw looks at her, "Go do your duty Spottedleaf this doesn't concern you."

Spottedleaf glares at her nephew, she turns from him to look at Brackenpaw. She helps him up and then Fireheart came by his side. Spottedleaf left Fireheart to take Brackenpaw to her den. She will confront Tigerclaw later about his punishment for Cloudkit. But first she has to go and monitor Brackenpaw.

Spottedleaf makes her way inside her den where Cinderpaw finished with the ointment for Yellowfang and she sees Yellowfang going to work on Brokentail. Beside here was Darkstripe and Longtail. Yellowfang rushes to Brokentail as he leaves with her guiding him. Spottedleaf follows after her and Longtail came up next to Spottedleaf and thanked her for the poppy seed. "Thanks for what you did."

"Your welcome…just try not to get bitten by any more adders. You were lucky to not get struck with it's venom." Spottedleaf stated.

Longtail nodded and then follows Darkstripe to guard Brokentail. Spottedleaf herd Darkstripe grumble, "We must be mad, taking him out like this, what if he runs off?"

Spottedleaf heard an amusement chuckle coming from Yellowfang, "Runs off? And I suppose you think hedgehogs can fly? He's not running anywhere, you stupid furball."

Spottedleaf was going to turn and leave when she sees Fireheart approaching with Brackenpaw. She looks at him as he limps near her den. There was tension between Darkstripe and Fireheart when they came closer to her den. Yellowfang let out a hiss for both of them to quit it. "Fireheart take Brackenpaw to Spottedleaf's den. She will fix him up…I have _him _ to take care of."

Spottedleaf helps Brackenpaw inside. Fireheart made no charming smile to her, he didn't even give her any eye contact. Spottedleaf tilts her head for Fireheart to place him on the table, as Cinderpaw comes rushing out of her den, "What happened?"

Fireheart explained everything to her as inspects the gash on her brother's leg. Once she diagnoses the problem she looks to see how to cure it. She looks up to Spottedleaf, "Poultice, right?"

Spottedleaf nodded as Cinderpaw goes off to gather some. There was an awkward silence between her and Fireheart. He still was avoiding her look. Then Cinderpaw comes back and addresses her brother's wound. Spottedleaf let Cinderpaw instruct Brackenpaw on what to do. As she walks to the back.

Fireheart too felt the ice cold tension between him and her, so he went to her to break that tension, "Spottedleaf.."

Spottedleaf looks up at him, "Fireheart…I'm sorry for what I said the other day…I was….My brother was the closet thing to me...and I know you were trying to help and I really appreciate that…."

Fireheart steps forward and places his paw on hers, "Do you always give an explanation to everything?" This time his charming smile comes back.

The smile made Spottedleaf blush a little and a small laughter came through, "Sorry.."

Fireheart presses his flank near hers, "You don't have to apologize. Actually…it's me who should apologize. I'm sorry for trending on your family like that….and you were right."

Spottedleaf nods to him and steps away, "Well I thank you for the apology."

Fireheart smiles to her, "There is one other thing I need from you."

Spottedleaf turns her gaze on his. His emerald eyes were glowing with love and it made her heart thump. "And that will be.."

"Mouse bile." Fireheart stated.

That seem to pull her out of her daze, "Oh….right for Cloudkit."

Fireheart looks to her, "I still think he is being unreasonable for punishing Cloudkit for something he didn't do. The badger attack is not all of his fault."

Spottedleaf sighs, "Well…there is no arguing with Tigerclaw….you know how he is.." Spottedleaf places the leaf filled with mouse bile. She smiles to him, "As you well remember….to wash your paw afterword's."

"Yes…I remember." Fireheart smiles to her.

"You know….it feels like moons ago that you were treating Yellowfang with the same kind of treatment. Brings back memories doesn't it." Spottedleaf pointed out.

Fireheart eyes her and then leaned toward her to kiss, but he stopped himself, as Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw were a few fox leaps from them. He smiles to her and stated, "Yeah…but I was grateful for that punishment, because, I got to see you more." He then looks at his old apprentice and a pang of guilty washed over his face. "Is she okay?"

Spottedleaf looks at the cat he is referring to, "Yes….she is fine. Look at her face, she is filled with joy rather than heartache. She told me last night that she wants to be a medicine cat."

"I know….she first confessed it to me. Just…part of me feels responsible…" Fireheart started.

"Fireheart, it was not your fault that Cinderpaw's dreams were shattered. She knows it wasn't your fault, and she came to accept that. Besides with her beside me, she actually has coped with a new way of helping and serving her Clan." Spottedleaf pointed out.

Fireheart sees Spottedleaf's point as he nods to her comment. He walks up to Brackenpaw and Cinderpaw as Cinderpaw instructed to her brother, "You better rest in here tonight. But I'm pretty sure your leg will be as good as new in a day or so."

Spottedleaf comes up to sit beside Cinderpaw. Then Brackenpaw wrinkles his nose to what Fireheart has, "What's that? It is awful."

Cinderpaw smiles and explain to her brother what it is used for, "It's mouse bile. You use it to clear off ticks from your coat. It's made so that they fall off or easier to get to. But don't lick your paws afterward. It has a foul taste that will stay there for a few weeks."

"Well I have to go help out Cloudkit." Fireheart eyes Spottedleaf before he goes out. Cinderpaw saw the look in his eyes as he looked at her. And a smile forms on her face.

Spottedleaf watched as Cinderpaw talked with her brother. She then told her she will be back in a moment. Spottedleaf made her way to find Tigerclaw he was eating a rabbit near the fresh-kill pile. When she came up to him he eyes her, "No need to talk to me _Speckles_."

Spottedleaf growls at him for using her brother's special nickname for her, "Only my siblings call me that…not _you_. Besides I'm here to discuss why you punished Cloudkit."

Tigerclaw got him and looked at her, "Because….you seen the way he was.."

"Goddamn it Tigerclaw, he is only a kit! Kits are a handful….and yeah…sometimes they run off." Spottedleaf hisses.

"Yes…they do, but do you know how many times that damn kit has caused trouble…" Tigerclaw snarls.

"It's not that he is delivering asking for trouble. I remember how you were when you were a kit. Always giving Redtail and I heartache as well as your foster mother. You were just like him when you were young, and Tawnyspots took pity on you when he was deputy. Cloudkit is just curious and wants to learn about Clan life, but if you keep judging him and keep pointing out his flaws, he will never learn. Be a mentor to him and show him, not bash at him!" Spottedleaf stated.

Tigerclaw glares at her, "Don't bring my mother into this…._it's your fault she died and my father left!_"

Tigerclaw turns and Spottedleaf hisses at him, "When will you let that go! She was my sister….and it was not my fault she died. Some mothers die at giving birth. What happened to you Tigerclaw…what happen to the kit that I helped raised?"

Tigerclaw unsheathed his claws as he whips his at his aunt. He walks up to her and his nose was about a mouse length away from hers. Fire burned in his eyes as he looked at her, "_be careful what you say to me…because you never could know who will be spilling your blood._" Then he turns and storms away.

Spottedleaf felt the prickle running though her spine as the chilling words he spoke to her rang through her mind. Then Sunstar's words echo through, _beware of a warrior you cannot trust_.


	23. Chapter 22: The Great Thaw

**Chapter 22: The Great Thaw**

_In the following days Spottedleaf has been helping Cinderpaw out on where to find herbs. She peers out and looks at the sky. Signs of newleaf was beginning to show. Birds were singing again, new buds were beginning to show. And most of all the snow and ice where melting away. Spottedleaf thought that this will be the perfect day to show Cinderpaw the secrete medicine cat den. It was almost sun high when they were approaching the area._

Cinderpaw's eyes widen up, "This isn't part of ThunderClan territory."

Spottedleaf smiles, "Yes it is."

"No it is not….I wasn't shown this place when I was an apprentice." Cinderpaw stated.

"That's because you were training as a warrior. No warrior of ThunderClan knows about this place, or even knows it exist. Only a medicine cat can find it." Spottedleaf pointed out.

"Really? Why is that?" Cinderpaw asks.

"Because, this is one of the place where life in the forest is peaceful and undisturbed by battles and wars. And sometimes when the moon is just right, the myth is told that StarClan warriors are seen in the clearing and in the den. This is a holy ground, and it must be treated as respect. Got it?" Spottedleaf told Cinderpaw who nodded.

She looks around this place and asks, "Have you seen any StarClan warriors?"

"No." Spottedleaf stated, "It is just a myth."

Spottedleaf lead her to the clearing she sees a fairly large water stream near a rock. The thaw has expanded it twice it's normal size. Cinderpaw looks at the flowing water as she eyes Spottedleaf, "Is this suppose to be big of water?"

"No…normally it is just a little pool. It just expanded because of the thaw. It will be back at it's normal size in a few moons. But don't threat…It never reaches the cave, and disturb the herbs." Spottedleaf stated as she lead the rock path to the cave.

Once at the base Cinderpaw looks at it, "Wow…it is spacious in here."

Spottedleaf lets out an amusing purr, "Go ahead and take a look around in the cave. Pretty soon will be making trips here with me."

Cinderpaw waste no time as she bounded down the rocky bolder entrance way. She examines the ivy vines that held a scent that was so sweet it made her giggle. She looked over to a small little water that tricked from the outside water stream. And in the walls were stored herbs that is was the exact same stored back in Spottedleaf's den. Cinderpaw pauses here and turns to Spottedleaf, "Why are the exact herbs stored in your den also in this place as well?"

Spottedleaf comes up to her, "In case of emergencies. My mentor explained to me, that it's better to have your herbs stored in two places. This way you'll never run low. He also mentions to me that only come here when you absolutely need it. Because it is a days journey in leaf-bare to get here."

"Hummm….why is that…I mean it is only a short distance from the usual path in the territory." Cinderpaw questions.

"Because in leaf-fall, newleaf, and Greenleaf, it is easy to come the way I showed you. In leaf-bare, you have to take a different route to find this place. Because the snow blocks the path to get in the way I lead you to." Spottedleaf pointed out.

Cinderpaw nods, "Can you show me the other route?"

Spottedleaf smiles, "Another day….we don't have much time to be here. The main reason why I brought you here is to show you a secrete herb that grows in this place that can heal deadly wounds." Spottedleaf padded her way to the far corner with the ivy vines.

Cinderpaw follows her and sat down and let Spottedleaf pull off a piece. She took turtle shell and place the fine in there. "This vine is only find in this cave. It's called a holy vine. It is very sweet, and the herb in here is filled with rare liquid. This is the key ingredient to the ointment."

Cinderpaw smiles to that, "That is the sweetness I smelt earlier. Why is it so sweet?"

"No one quite knows why…that's where the name comes from. My mentor believes that StarClan blessed this place, and in return granted the holy vine to keep this place secrete." Spottedleaf smiles.

"So I'm not allow to tell anyone.." Cinderpaw ask.

"No one…this place is holy to medicine cats only. Got it?" Spottedleaf asks.

"Yes….ma'am." Cinderpaw smiles.

Spottedleaf started with the special ointment, "Okay…here you try." For several hours she and Cinderpaw made two batches. Cinderpaw felt so happy to be with Spottedleaf, she was kind loving and not to harsh on her when she doesn't get it right the first time.

As they both left the secrete medicine cat cave and made their journey back to ThunderClan camp, Cinderpaw made a comment to her, "You know…if things were different for you….you would've been a great mother to a kit."

Spottedleaf pauses as she eyes her, "Why do you say that?"

"Because…I don't know…you have a mother quality. Like being patient when I don't succeed the first time….umm…Not getting too angry. Always looking out for someone, and showing them lots of love and care. Like I said…you will be a great mother, and any kit will be luckily to have you for a mom." Cinderpaw stated.

Spottedleaf was touched by Cinderpaw's words. She knows that Cinderpaw was growing very found of her, and it almost seem like Spottedleaf is her second mother. Just then a familiar scent smelt in the air. A few seconds later and Fireheart was trending through the forest with fresh-kill. Spottedleaf looks at him as he approaches them.

"Fireheart!" Cinderpaw meows in delight.

Spottedleaf smiles as he dropped his catch, "Take it Tigerclaw put you on hunting duty?"

"No…I volunteered. Besides…I haven't seen Tigerclaw all morning." Fireheart commented.

"Well…maybe he's on patrol." Spottedleaf stated.

"That's the thing, he wasn't leading the dawn patrol, Whitestorm did. And last night he ordered, Graystripe, Runningwind, Sandstorm and I on hunting patrol." Fireheart stated.

"hmmm…that's kind of odd then." Spottedleaf stated.

"I know….and the other day I saw him slip out of camp making his way to Twolegs place. I don't know Spottedleaf…I have a feeling that he can't be…you know.." Fireheart was going to say when Cinderpaw ran ahead.

"Cinderpaw?" Spottedleaf asks.

"I hear something Spottedleaf…" Cinderpaw calls out.

Fireheart and Spottedleaf followed where Cinderpaw was going. Cinderpaw stops at a small clearing and in the middle was a small hallow den. Spottedleaf eased up on approaching. When they arrive there the sounds of cats meowing was getting louder and louder. Spottedleaf knows what was going on. "It's alright Cinderpaw, you can let it be."

"But some cats are in trouble." Cinderpaw stated. "We must help, Fireheart do something."

"Oh sweetheart, they are not in any trouble…." Spottedleaf smiles and started to laugh. "Come on give them some privacy."

The moaning was growing more when Spottedleaf pulled them away. Cinderpaw asks, "I don't understand…what was happening."

Spottedleaf eyes Fireheart and then to Cinderpaw, "Okay…I am going to say this once, and don't tell your mother okay. But what you just witness and heard was cats mating. That den is made for mates to go…." Spottedleaf was hesitant for a moment, "to go have sex. It's called the _mating den_."

Fireheart looks to Spottedleaf as she blushed when stated that. He looks to her, "I never knew there was such a thing. I wasn't shown that place when I was brought here."

"Well…now you know. And it's not a thing that apprentices need to know about…only warriors and queens do." Spottedleaf pointed out.

Just then not far from the behind them Tigerclaw comes up and greeted them, "Why are you hanging about with the medicine cat Fireheart? I thought I ordered you to do hunting."

Spottedleaf held her tongue back as she smelt the scent on him. He had Goldenflower's scent all over him just now, and he seem to be out of breath a bit. Then Spottedleaf made the connection that Cinderpaw almost barged in when Tigerclaw and Goldenflower were mating.

Fireheart pushes a sparrow and two mice and a vole to him, "I did. When I ran into Cinderpaw and Spottedleaf. They ask if I needed help to carry the fresh-kill back when you came up just now." Fireheart explained.

Tigerclaw nodded and then he sighs, "Fine…see you back at camp…" He bounded through the forest to the direction of camp.

Fireheart looks at her as she smiles, "That was really odd.."

Spottedleaf couldn't contain her smile and Fireheart looked at her, "What's so funny?"

"You know how you told me that you couldn't find Tigerclaw all morning….well…I know where he has been." Spottedleaf smiles.

"Where?" Fireheart asks.

Spottedleaf brushes beside him, "I'll let you ponder on that for a moment." As her tail rubbed under his chin.

It took Fireheart a moment then he knew what Spottedleaf meant by that. When they arrive in the camp clearing Fireheart places his catch in the fresh-kill pile. Then he went to Spottedleaf, "You're saying that Cinderpaw almost walked in when…"

Spottedleaf nodded.

"How do you know he was in there?" Fireheart asks.

Spottedleaf leans up to him, "Because…he had scent on him, and he smelt of something else too….plus, he had a very strange mood to him that is out of the norm, and he was a bit out of breath. Most toms after when they make love to a mate, they have this glow of happiness around them…I've seen it in my brother several times."

Fireheart looks to her, then a smile forms on his face, "Are you thinking of taking me there."

"We'll see…" Spottedleaf smiles. A new look fell on his face as he gazes at her when she stated that. Spottedleaf then turns from him and stated, "I've got to go….nice talking with you Fireheart."

Spottedleaf smiles as she left his side she took a piece of fresh-kill for herself and another for Cinderpaw. Before she could make her way to her den Frostfur merges from the warriors den. Spottedleaf was surprise to see her back in there. She padded up to her, "Hey Spottedleaf."

"Hey yourself…..so you are back with the warriors huh?" Spottedleaf asks.

"Yup. I'm not caring for any kits, and I'm currently not pregnant….so I offered to leave and go back to the warriors side. I think Goldenflower hates my decision for leaving to return back to the warriors." Frostfur stated.

"Hmmm why's that?" Spottedleaf places her tail around her paws.

"I don't know…she has been acting really moody. Which is why I wanted out of there." Frostfur added.

Spottedleaf smiles to that, "Well….I took Cinderpaw out to show her around to find some herbs, when she came across the _mating den_."

"What….oh great StarClan. Please to tell me my baby girl has been scared for life. She's too young to understand that yes.." Frostfur stated.

Spottedleaf let out a laughter, "Relax….I stopped her before she actually did get scared for life. The den was already in use when she came upon it."

"No….she almost witnessed, Goldenflower and Tigerclaw…you know…" Frostfur stated.

Spottedleaf nodded, "She thought a cat was in trouble and we need to save them."

"She thought that?" Frostfur asks.

"Yes…" Spottedleaf smiles.

"What did you told her?" Frostfur asks.

"I told her that they were far from being in danger. She was hearing the pleasurable moans of orgasms…I told her the best way I possibly could about sex and mating." Spottedleaf stated.

Frostfur laughs with Spottedleaf about that, "Was that embarrassing for you…since.."

"Kind of.." Spottedleaf pointed out. "She felt uncomfortable afterwards. Although I left out who was in there doing the mating."

Frostfur smiles, "Didn't surprise me….while you were out, I came back from the dawn patrol and saw Goldenflower leaving the camp entrance. I never seen her leave except for going to Gatherings, even then that is rare. Then she and Tigerclaw meet up, and she was all over him. Don't see why…because no offense to your sister….but he is not that attractive. Your brother Redtail, was a catch. Even Lionheart…but Tigerclaw….glah…I don't see what she sees in him. I wonder if he is as aggressive in bed as he is when giving out orders."

Spottedleaf meows to her, "Take it you are not a fan of Tigerclaw."

"Not really no…he is just so mighty and arrogant at times. And that does not flatter with me what so ever. I guess you could say he acts like my half brother, Longtail. Which I got to say is another reason what turns me off." Frostfur added in.

Just then Fireheart came past them and moves into the warriors den. When he passes he looks at Spottedleaf and she looks at him for a split moment then she turns her gaze back onto Frostfur, "Well. I got to head back into my den. Got to go help out Cinderpaw. Nice talking with you."

"You too…oh and Spottedleaf…tell her I'm very proud of her decision on being a medicine cat apprentice." Frostfur stated.

"Who told you?" Spottedleaf asks.

"Brackenpaw. A few days ago when Cinderpaw fixed him up. She has a good mentor…..train her well." Frostfur smiles as she walks away.

Spottedleaf turns from her and makes her way to the medicine cat den. Just before she enters she sees Fireheart, Sandstorm, and Graystripe taking off to go on a patrol, as well as Goldenflower coming into the clearing. Spottedleaf smiles to herself as the queen padded up to the nursery to settle down. Then Spottedleaf enters the den as Cinderpaw was cleaning her fur.

"What took you so long?" Cinderpaw asks in between licks.

"Sorry…got hung up by talking to your mother." Spottedleaf stated.

"Really? About what?" Cinderpaw sits up and tilts her head.

"Oh….just….adult things…" Spottedleaf stated. "Did you put the supplies in.."

"Yes…everything is in their proper place, except for the this.." Cinderpaw nodded to the tortoiseshell filled with the stuff, Spottedleaf had started in the medicine cat cave. "Where do you store the special ointment?"

Spottedleaf comes over to her, "I'll show you." She brushes some snow away from an old ash tree, and inside were several tortoiseshells filled with the same ointment. "My mentor, Featherwhisker always store them in this tree. And switches out the tortoiseshells when it gets low."

"So you always have one to spare and backups." Cinderpaw stated.

"Exactly." Spottedleaf purrs.

Just then Cinderpaw's ears flickered and heard Bluestar's cry. She looks up at Spottedleaf, "What's happening now?"

"I don't know…." Spottedleaf stated.

"Well…lets go see what Bluestar has to share." Cinderpaw scrambles across the clearing and through the tunnel. Spottedleaf shook her head as the young she-cat trembled through the fern tunnels.

Spottedleaf was right at her side as they both made their way to the Highrock. "You know, you don't always have to be in a hurry all the time Cinderpaw. Bluestar doesn't start speaking until every cat is present. You have time…"

"I know…but it gives me practice to move about quickly…Like you said, I have to train and learn to cope with this injury….you should be praising me."

"I am….but also with the practicing, there is also time for letting it rest…you don't want to overdue it." Spottedleaf smiles.

"Why are you so wise?" Cinderpaw ask.

"It comes with being a medicine cat….wisdom comes with experience…you'll get there…you are still learning.." Spottedleaf smiles as they both settle down at the base of the Highrock.

Spottedleaf notices that Fireheart's patrol is back so soon. She looks up to him as he awaited Bluestar's answer. Cinderpaw picked up on her worry, "What? Has something bad happened?""

Before Spottedleaf could answer, Bluestar spoke out, "Cats of ThunderClan, our camp may be in danger. The snow has gone, but the river has bursts its banks. Part of our territory is already flooded."

A ripple of mumbles echoed through the clearing, but Bluestar holds her ground. She raises her voice among the voices, "Fireheart, tell the Clan what you have seen."

Spottedleaf fixes her gaze on Fireheart as he turns to face the Clan. "The water has breached Sunningrocks. It has swelled up to almost near the grass up on the slope. Only a few boulders remain visible."

Just then Darkstripe let out a mockery tone, "It doesn't sound that dangerous to us. We have plenty of territory left for prey. Let RiverClan worry about the floods."

There were several meows of approval from Darkstripe's comment. Spottedleaf waited for Tigerclaw to jump in but surprisingly he remains silent and suspiciously motionless. Spottedleaf then jerks her up to her leader when Bluestar let out a loud growl.

"Silence!" spat the leader, "The water could spread here before we know it. Something like this is bigger than Clan rivalry. I don't want to hear that any RiverClan cats have died from these floods."

Spottedleaf saw a strange hot blue gaze in Bluestar's eyes. She never seen her leader look so sympathy for another Clan before. Just then a Patchpelt spoke out that made her turn her gaze to her brother as he spoke, "I remember the last time the river overflowed, many moons ago. Cats from all Clans drowned. Prey drowned, too and we went hungry even though our paws stayed dry. This is no just RiverClan's problem."

"Well said, Patchpelt, Thank you." Meowed Bluestar, as Patchpelt bowed his head to return her praise and step back to his place beside Mousefur. Then Bluestar continues, "I remember those days too, and I hoped I would never have to see such times again. But since it has happened, these are my orders. No cat is to go out alone. Kits and apprentices must not leave the camp without at least one warrior. Patrols will go out to discover how far the floods reach….Tigerclaw, see to it."

Tigerclaw nods as he looks up to his leader, "Yes Bluestar. I'll send out hunting patrols too. We must build up a stock f prey before the water rises any farther."

"Good idea," the leader agreed. She raised her voice again to address the whole Clan, "The meeting is over. Go to your duties." She then leaped down from her place and padded to talk with the elders.

Spottedleaf eyes Fireheart and sees him going after Graystripe who was making his way to the entrance to the camp. Spottedleaf looks down on Cinderpaw, "Meet me inside the den. I'll be there shortly."

"Okay." Cinderpaw slowly gets up and makes her way to Spottedleaf's den. Spottedleaf dashes after her nephew.

"Graystripe where are you going?" Spottedleaf asks.

It didn't take long before Fireheart caught up to her. Graystripe looks at the two of them. "I have to see if Silverstream is alright.'

"Graystripe I know you love her, but this is no time to go trotting into RiverClan. Besides you heard what Bluestar said, No one is to go out alone." Spottedleaf meows.

"I know….but I have to…" Graystripe stated.

Spottedleaf was going to protest but she felt Fireheart's touch on her paw, "Let him go Spottedleaf…"

"I can't…not when he is making a mouse-brained decision." Spottedleaf glared at her nephew. "How would you get across the river? You nearly drowned the last time? Is that close call wasn't good for you the first time, so you need another taste of it?"

Fireheart saw that Tigerclaw is instructing the other Clan cats on the patrols. Then he had an idea, "I got an idea."

Spottedleaf turns on him, "What?" But before he answers her he dashes off to Tigerclaw. She saw as Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes then he nodded to Fireheart. Once he got the approval he races back to where Spottedleaf and Graystripe is at.

"Okay…we are on patrol duty. So no one will be suspicious." Fireheart stated.

"You're mad…both of you." Spottedleaf growls.

Graystripe slips through the gorse tunnel, and Fireheart comes to her, "I will be with him Spottedleaf. You know he is going to go through this no matter how many times you tell him no."

Spottedleaf looks into Fireheart's emerald gaze. "I know….just…I don't want him to be in trouble. I deeply care for him. And _you_."

Fireheart purrs to her, "He knows…we will come back, okay…unharmed."

"You better." Spottedleaf eyes him. There was still a bit of anger in her amber depths, but with Fireheart, she can't stay mad at him forever. Fireheart took her comment as a acceptance, then he dashes off after Graystripe.

Spottedleaf watches him go, and then she turns to go meet up with Cinderpaw in her den. As she walks, she passes by Tigerclaw, as he glares at her. Spottedleaf eyes him back and then he turns his gaze forward. Spottedleaf tilts her head as she questions his glare at her, but Willowpelt comes up behind her, "What did you do to piss him off like that?"

"I don't know…" Spottedleaf admitted. "Probably because I told him off when he was harping on Cloudkit for running off."

"You did what?" Willowpelt arches her eyebrows. "Spottedleaf he is the deputy."

"I know that! Just….what he did to Cloudkit was totally unreasonable. Even Brindleface thought that he was being harsh to the kit." Spottedleaf spat.

"Yes…I know Frostfur told me…but Spottedleaf, you can't go around and challenge his authority. He has the right to give out orders like that." Willowpelt reminded her.

"Willowpelt…come one while we are still young!" Longtail growls.

"I got to go…but try not to get into Tigerclaw's hair anymore okay." Willowpelt stated.

Spottedleaf only nodded, and soon Willowpelt made her way to her patrol group. Spottedleaf walks back to her den where Cinderpaw was curled up in a nest sleeping. Spottedleaf decides to the her rest and take the rest of the afternoon off. She had enough for one day.

As evening came around Spottedleaf had managed to prepare more herbs and medical supplies when Cinderpaw came to her, "Have I slept that long?"

"You were tired. Besides you did had one eventful morning so I let you sleep." Spottedleaf smiles.

"I appreciate that. But that means I wasted an afternoon learning stuff." Meows Cinderpaw.

"Oh sweetheart, you have learned plenty…..besides missing one afternoon doesn't hurt you….there will be tons of opportunities for you to learn new things." Spottedleaf smiles to her.

There was a loud grumbling noise coming from Cinderpaw. Cinderpaw looks down on her stomach and then back at Spottedleaf. Spottedleaf asks her, "When was the last time you had something to eat?"

"Ummm…we you took me out to the medicine cat cave." Cinderpaw admitted.

Spottedleaf stops what she was doing and looks up at her apprentice, "You know the best thing for a medicine cat is keeping up their strength." Cinderpaw looks down at her paws, and Spottedleaf places her tail on her small shoulder. "Come on…let's get you something to eat…and stop those hunger pains."

Cinderpaw and Spottedleaf both shared a rabbit together as they filled their stomachs. It was nice the great thaw has come. It is brining prey back into the forest again. However the threat of the river could cost them. Spottedleaf prays that it will keep to a small overflow. As Spottedleaf finished her meal, she scooted her half to Cinderpaw, "Here take mine."

"You sure?" Cinderpaw looks up at Spottedleaf.

"Positive….you seemed to be more hunger than I am." Spottedleaf purrs. Just then Tigerclaw came padding up to both Spottedleaf and Cinderpaw. Cinderpaw looks up at him as he glares at her.

"Spottedleaf gave me her ha…" Cinderpaw started to say but Tigerclaw fixes he angry gaze on Spottedleaf.

"Where is Fireheart and Graystripe, they both should be back by now." Tigerclaw grunted in anger.

"I don't know…do you think I know everything Tigerclaw." Spottedleaf stated.

"You're the last to see them before they took off…so where are they?" Tigerclaw hisses.

"I told you I don't know…they are probably still out hunting.." Spottedleaf stated.

"All the other hunting patrols are back. Why aren't them, unless you are covering for them." Tigerclaw stated suspiciously.

"Don't be absurd. I am not." Spottedleaf got sat up looking at him.

"Really…you know Spottedleaf sometimes even myself wonders if you are loyal to ThunderClan." Sneers Tigerclaw.

Spottedleaf held her ground, she knew he was trying to test her. Just then she spotted Fireheart and Graystripe coming through the gorse tunnel. Then she eyes him, "Well…see for yourself Tigerclaw, as I stated, they were out hunting like the said they would be. Now do you have any other accusations to make against me or are you through."

Tigerclaw turns his head to see Fireheart and Graystripe drop their catch on the fresh kill pile. Then he turns and glares at his aunt. Then he turns and heads for the base of the Highrock. Cinderpaw watched the whole scene of both Tigerclaw and Spottedleaf. Once Tigerclaw was gone, she looks up at her mentor, "What did you do to make him behave like that?"

Spottedleaf looks down on her apprentice, then she softly sighs, "Everything."


	24. Chapter 23: Two Steps Back

**Chapter 23: Two steps back from An Apprentice**

_Spottedleaf turned in quite early in the night. Later in the she had another vision from StarClan. The air felt warm of summer breeze and filled with life. There was a nice fresh green meadows throughout the forest. Water flowing, felt too out of the norm to be reality. Then in the blissful morning sun stood her mother. The golden highlighted her fur turning it into golden. Spottedleaf walks up gracefully to look into her mother's spirit eyes. _

"_Mother?" Spottedleaf asks._

_Her mother looks at her daughter, her beautiful loving daughter then she looks down upon a figure down in the by the bank of ThunderClan and RiverClan. Spottedleaf follows her mother's gaze and sees for herself. Spottedleaf's instincts kicked in and was going to go help, but the figure disappears. Spottedleaf looks back upon her mother, "Who was that?"_

_Swiftbreeze looks back on her daughter, "It is a prophecy my daughter. For you."_

_Spottedleaf looks up at her mother and made a connection, "What are you saying…if I continue to love Fireheart, that my death will come, for baring kits!"_

"_No….think about back at your sister's death. This new death will change two innocent hearts." Her mother stated._

"_What two…I don't understand?" Spottedleaf asks._

"_You will when it comes." Swiftbreeze walks into the golden beam of life. Before she disappears, the look she gave to her daughter was filled with such love. "I love you my dear sweet Spottedleaf. Soon you will know everything that will come." Then she was gone._

Early the next day Spottedleaf was awakens by a paw in her face. Spottedleaf moaned in annoyance at the repeating motion of the poking on her head. "Spottedleaf….Spottedleaf!"

Spottedleaf opens her eyes just a sliver, "What….what is it?"

"Come on sleepy, you told me you were going to show me some herbs in the early dawn. Remember?" Cinderpaw meows as she nudges her teacher.

"It is not dawn yet…be patient…and" Spottedleaf pauses as she yawns, "And get some more rest."

"I can't sleep…and besides, I see the sun rising now…come on! I've been awake for nearly 20 minutes ago.." Cinderpaw stated as she goes over by Spottedleaf's left side, and nudges her with her small head.

Spottedleaf lets out one last yawn before she took the hint. "Okay, okay….I'm up….I'm up.." Cinderpaw scrambles out of her small hut and to the rock as she took the mouse she had and gabbled it up. Spottedleaf shook her head at her, "were you always this with your own mother?"

Cinderpaw looks up at her in a puzzling look, "Like what?"

"I don't know…impatient?" Spottedleaf smiles as she places her paw on her apprentice.

Cinderpaw smiles back at her and then grooms her tail. "So where are you going to take me today?"

"I was thinking Fourtrees." Spottedleaf smiles.

A less enthuse expression came over Cinderpaw's face when Spottedleaf stated that, "I've already know where that is…remember I had warrior training."

"Yes…but I need to see how fast you move with your injury if you want to attend with me to the next Gathering." Spottedleaf stated.

"Oh…well in that case…." Cinderpaw hops on her four paws and turns to the fern tunnel entrance, "I am ready!"

Spottedleaf walks beside her apprentice, "Relax there young one….we have all morning to get to Fourtrees….in the mean time, you have to be patient. The Clan is still sleeping ."

Cinderpaw sat down in the middle of the Clan's clearing, "okay…when do you think is the right time to go."

Spottedleaf gazes as the morning sun pokes through the trees, then she looks down onto Cinderpaw, "As soon as the dawn patrol is back we can leave. Until then, you should rest…you have a long walk ahead of you. Besides I still need to eat to keep up my own strength, to take you."

Spottedleaf heads over to the fresh kill pile. Smallear was beside the pile digging into the toughness of a small vole and Speckletail was beside him grooming herself. He pauses as he looks up at Spottedleaf, "I see little scamper there has pushed you out of your own bed huh?"

Spottedleaf choose a small bird to eat, "Yes. I am taking her to Fourtrees."

Speckletail rest beside Small ear as she looks up from her grooming, "Why….don't you know, it is dangerous especially with the water flooding the forest."

Smallear looks at Spottedleaf, "I have to agree with Speckletail, it is far too dangerous."

"I know it is….but I'm trying to test her speed. I want her to attend the Gatherings, so now until the next full moon, I will help her to pick up her speed with her new injury. Don't worry, I will be with her the whole time, and I know some other routes to avoid the swelling of the water." Spottedleaf stated.

Speckletail, rolled her eyes as she went back to her grooming, "I still disagree, but you're her mentor.."

"I know what I am doing…" Spottedleaf walks away from the two elderly cats, and went to go eat by a small rock. It is nice to have nice cool morning. It's cold, but not bitterly cold as it was before. Spottedleaf managed to finish her meal when the dawn patrol came into the camp. Spottedleaf sees that Tigerclaw was among the patrol. He went straight up to Bluestar's den to give a report. Willowpelt came up to her.

"You're up quite early." She purrs.

"Cinderpaw woke me." Spottedleaf stated. "How was patrolling?"

"Oh…nothing much…But I am quite tired…back to back dawn patrols. I'll see you around sunhigh." Willowpelt walks to the warriors den.

Then Cinderpaw wobbles to her, "the dawn patrol is back….can we.."

"I suppose. Come on squirt." Spottedleaf got to her paws and heads for the tunnel, with Cinderpaw a few paces ahead of her.

The sun was now brightly in the sky. So far they were halfway to Fourtrees. Cinderpaw looks confused with her surroundings as she knows this is not the way to Fourtrees, "Spottedleaf, are you sure you are taking me to Fourtrees?"

"Yes I'm sure." Spottedleaf respond.

"Because this is not the path Fireheart showed me." Cinderpaw stated.

"That's because the path we normally take to Fourtrees is flooded, due to the river. I'm taking an alternative route to get to Fourtrees." Spottedleaf stated.

"oh…I didn't know we had an alternative." Cinderpaw stated.

Spottedleaf smiles and then she picks up the pace. The familiar sight of Fourtrees was in view ahead of her. Cinderpaw was thrill to see the four giant oaks in front of her. Spottedleaf lead her up the riven to their side of the slope to head down into the clearing. It was a bit of a struggle for Cinderpaw. Cinderpaw tries to climb but fails each time. Spottedleaf comes beside her to help guide her up the slope. Out of breath Cinderpaw collapse beside her mentor. "I am never going to be able to attend the Gatherings am I….."

Spottedleaf looks into her eyes, and places a paw under her small chin, "You will….that is why I am taking you out here so you can learn how to do this in your own way with your injury….it is not an easy task and I know that it is not…but with me taking you to Fourtrees, you will learn how to cope with your injury. It is not going to happen overnight…but the more you practice, the more, you will figure out how to move with your damage leg. It just takes time."

Cinderpaw gets up on her tired legs and stands onto of the slope and looks down. Then back up at her mentor, "How well did I made the journey?"

Spottedleaf looks at her, "It will come in time."

"what was that mean, I was too slow?" Cinderpaw asks. "I was too slow.."

"Cinderpaw, this was your first time, coming here after your injury. I didn't expect you to be on pace for the first time after the injury. It is a learning curve. This is a good starting point for me to get you up to speed so when you are ready to attend the Gatherings, you will be on pace with Bluestar…Like I stated, it will come in time…" Spottedleaf looks up at the sky. It was almost sunhigh. "Come on…we got to head back."

Spottedleaf and Cinderpaw made their journey back from Fourtrees, when they ran into Tigerclaw who was heading toward Sunningrocks he stops both her and Cinderpaw. "What are you two doing out here? Don't you know how dangerous it is?"

Spottedleaf comes up to her nephew, "Relax, Tigerclaw, I am helping Cinderpaw with her leg. If she wants to be a medicine cat, she has to learn how to manage to live with her injury."

Tigerclaw looks at her then to Cinderpaw then back at Spottedleaf, "Why can't you train her in your den."

"You know why Tigerclaw, if she wants to travel with you and Bluestar to the Gatherings, she has to learn how to make the journey in her own way. I am helping her do that."

"Did you get Bluestar's permission?" Tigerclaw growls.

Spottedleaf looks at her nephew, "Yes…besides, I won't let her go alone with me present."

For once Tigerclaw held a look of approval, "Very well…continue on back to camp…and Spottedleaf, next time you plan on taking her out, check with me first before doing so.." Then he continues on with his mission.

Cinderpaw comes up to Spottedleaf, "That was peculiar, he had no held no anger toward you just then."

Spottedleaf looks at her and notice Cinderpaw was right. Tigerclaw normally show dislike toward her, but for once he didn't. Something else was on his mind, and he was going after it whatever it may be. Spottedleaf dismiss, Tigerclaw's weird behavior, "Come on, lets get back to camp."

Once they arrive back, Bluestar awaits for her patrol to come back to tell her the news. Spottedleaf orders Cinderpaw to go and rest up, from today's journey. Spottedleaf goes and settles herself down in a patch of sunlight, and just relax. Before she could, her sister comes up to her, "Have you seen, Fireheart and Graystripe?"

"No I haven't….I've been with Cinderpaw all morning taking her to Fourtrees. Why?"

"They have been missing ever since dawn." Willowpelt stated.

"They must be on patrol or hunting." Spottedleaf answers.

"Tigerclaw is the one who assigns warriors to patrols, and they were not on any of them. They were gone when I got back from doing the dawn patrols and a few minutes ago, Tigerclaw already sent out several warriors to do hunting." Willowpelt stated.

Spottedleaf looks at her sister and she sees a worry look on her sister's face, "Maybe they wanted to get a head start on hunting…I'm sure they know it is for the best for the Clan."

Willowpelt sighs as she settles down beside her sister, "I don't know…..they both have been acting funny since the swelling of the river news." Willowpelt dismiss the idea and change subjects, "Besides why were you taking Cinderpaw to Fourtrees, she can't even make the journey."

"That is why I am helping her, so she can. How do you expect an apprentice to fight without any training?" Spottedleaf looks at Willowpelt.

"They can't it will be impossible for them to be in battle not to mention they will be killed." Willowpelt responded to Spottedleaf's question. Then she got the hint what Spottedleaf was saying to her, "Oh…I get it, you are trying to train Cinderpaw how to manage to make the journey on her own to Fourtrees."

"Yes, now you get my logic." Spottedleaf smiles.

"How well did she do?" Willowpelt asks.

"Still has work to be done, but she will get there. I know she will, her heart wont' let her accept defeat." Spottedleaf stated.

Just then the rest of the dawn patrol came back. In the patrol was Mousefur, Longtail, and Whitestorm. They made their way to Bluestar as she talks with them at the base of the Highrock. Willowpelt and Spottedleaf went to go hear about Willowpelt's mates patrol.

"The stream is flooded as far as the Thunderpath. If the water doesn't go down we won't be able to make it to the next Gathering." Whitestorm stated.

Spottedleaf looks to him, "Whitestorm I've just made the journey with Cinderpaw to Fourtrees, there is another way."

"Really?" Whitestorm asks.

"Yes…Featherwhisker showed me when I was an apprentice back when the floods where bad. There is another alternative." Spottedleaf stated.

Bluestar looks at her beloved medicine cat, "I know there is another way Spottedleaf, but I won't risk that way. I know you want to help her to attend, but until the water goes down, I am going to say for now, stop with the her progress to get to Fourtrees, until there is a clear passage… And Whitestorm there's still time before…" Bluestar broke her sentence when she sees Tigerclaw approaching her. "Yes what is it?"

Longtail, Mousefur, Willowpelt Whitstorm and Spottedleaf look in the direction of Tigerclaw, Graystripe, Fireheart and Cloudkit. The deputy growled as she spoke, "I've brought these cats to you. One disobedient kit, and two traitors."

Spottedleaf now knows why Tigerclaw was so nice to her and Cinderpaw, he was on the mission to track down Graystripe and Fireheart. Spottedleaf heard Longtail hiss, "Traitors! Just what I'd expect of a _kittypet_."

Spottedleaf flinch as she heard her leader's snarl, "That's enough!" She looks at the patrol and dismisses them, "You may go, all of you…I must speak to Tigerclaw and as well as the three cats he brought with him."

Spottedleaf nodded to her leader, as she walks away. Before she leaves her gaze met Fireheart's. There was something in his gaze that felt total shame and regret. She knows he will come to her later. Spottedleaf heads back to her den to go rest.

By the time sun down came, Fireheart went to check up on Cinderpaw and to see Spottedleaf. Spottedleaf was counting herbs when she spotted Fireheart coming in. Cinderpaw was busy mixing berries, to even notice he was there. Spottedleaf goes up to him.

"Need something?" Spottedleaf ask.

"Mousebile for Cloudkit.." Fireheart stated.

"He is back on elder duty eh…" Spottedleaf joked but Fireheart didn't react to it. Spottedleaf but all joking matter aside to hear what his story was. "Okay…what happened?"

Fireheart didn't look at her, "You shouldn't be kind to me, or be around me….I am the most irresponsible cat in the entire Clan.."

"Fireheart." Spottedleaf spoke in a soft meow. "You are not the most irresponsible cat in the Clan….I can name a few, but you are nothing compare to them."

"Really? Because now, I am back to being an apprentice!" Fireheart hissed. "I guess, I am not cut out for being a warrior…I failed Spottedleaf. I'm not worthy."

"That's not true!" Spottedleaf places her paw on his but he moves it away. Spottedleaf continues to talk to him, "Fireheart, I have never seen a cat so devoted and loyal to ThunderClan all my life You have the same courage and boldness as my brother Redtail had. Yes you will fail, and make huge mistakes, but that is how you learn to be wise. And don't ever say that you are not worthy of this Clan because you are! I not only fell in love with your kind heart, but also with the loving spirit and soul that you have. To me you'll always be a fine warrior."

Fireheart looks at her and a soft glow of praise came on his face. He knows that she will never judge him, and so he decides to tell her the truth, "That day that we came back so late from hunting, was because Graystripe and I were in RiverClan. Two of Mistyfoot's kits were in the river. If it wasn't for Graystripe and I, they would have drown. RiverClan has no camp anymore, Spottedleaf. The flood washed away their home. And they are starving, and have no prey to eat. So today, Graystripe and I went to go catch them and bring the food to RiverClan so they can eat. That is when Tigerclaw caught us, and…." Fireheart pauses, "Please don't judge my behavior….just, I hate to see another clan suffer like this…especially in great times as this."

"Fireheart, I'm not judging. But also, that was a stupid thing to do…feeding another clan before your own is feed. I'm not going to yell at you, because, I'm sure Bluestar already gave you the speech. But you and Graystripe should think twice before doing so kitish like that."

Fireheart's smile came back, and he loves Spottedleaf's care for him. Their moment was broken when a voice outside Spottedleaf's den rang through, "Come on _Romeo_, I am starving, and your kin is being so annoying.."

Fireheart looks at her one more time, "I got to go…."

"I know you don't want to repeat being trained as an apprentice, but look on the bright side, at least you get to see more of me in camp." Spottedleaf rubs her under his chin. That made him smile even more. Fireheart took the leaf and headed out to where Graystripe was waiting.


	25. Chapter 24: A Path Unwinding

**Chapter 24: A Path Unwinding**

_ In the coming days Spottedleaf and Fireheart had more time to be together. It was kind of good of his punishment, but in the same time, she knew he missed having his warrior duties. In the evening time when Cinderpaw went to go eat near her brother, Fireheart will come into her den secretly to give her food, and then they will share tongues. He loved her sweet scent and her comforting purr beside him. It made him forget his punishment. _

_ But the time has ended, two nights before the Gathering. Spottedleaf has just curing some aches and pains from one of the elders when she notice that Tigerclaw and Bluestar where talking to Fireheart. Spottedleaf kept her distance to hide her romance with Fireheart. _

_ Spottedleaf watches as Tigerclaw, Longtail and Fireheart left to go on patrol. Spottedleaf padded up to Bluestar._

"I see that Fireheart is off of his punishment." Spottedleaf looks to her leader.

"Yes. I see that he, and Graystripe have learned their lesson. How is Smallear?" Bluestar asks.

"Oh you know how he is….complains about everything." Spottedleaf sighs. Spottedleaf then looks onto her leader's worried gazed. "Are you worried that the floods are to great that our Clan will not attend the Gathering?"

Bluestar cast a glance down on her medicine cat, "You always tend to seek out my worries don't you?"

"Annoying gift.." Spottedleaf suppressing a chuckle. Then her tone of voice become soft and serious, "Tell me the truth Bluestar."

Bluestar looks at Spottedleaf, "Yes I am worried…..That is why I sent out a patrol to Fourtrees to see if we can make the passage."

"It should be going down about now…I mean I hope it's not as bad as it was when I was in training of becoming a medicine cat." Spottedleaf stated.

Bluestar nods, "I hope so too…has StarClan gave you any signs lately?"

Spottedleaf shook her head, "Not since the battle of WindClan." Bluestar nodded in silence and Spottedleaf places her paw on her leaders, "Don't give up on them Bluestar…..there still is time before the Gathering. StarClan will provide a way one way or another."

Bluestar nodded her medicine cat's praise. She admire Spottedleaf's strong faith in StarClan. Just then Whitestorm came up behind them, "Pardon me Bluestar….am I interrupting?"

"Oh not at all…what is it Whitestorm?" Bluestar asks.

Spottedleaf left to go check out on the elders. She enjoyed the company of her elder friends, and Halftail was teasing Smallear of his compliments. Smallear growled and hissed at the elderly she-cat.

Spottedleaf ignored their bickering "Where is my brother, Patch?" Spottedleaf asks Dappletail.

"He left earlier this afternoon to the gravesite. As you may well know, today is your half sister's anniversary." Dappletail reminded her.

Spottedleaf pauses in inspecting Dappletail's fur for ticks. "Has it really been 9 moons since her death?"

"I'm afraid so…" Dappletail responded. Then she gets up and shakes out her pelt, "Go….you need to reflect with your brother."

"No I am perfectly fine here…I don't need to be reminded of my halt sister's death. And how I failed to save her." Spottedleaf confesses.

"Oh sweetheart, there is nothing you could have done….it happens to some mothers. I know it had with my own mother. Shed died when my brother was born. They both died in fact. I am the only kin who survived. So you didn't fail her Spottedleaf….there was nothing anyone could have done." Dappletail told her.

"Yeah…trying telling that to Tigerclaw, who still blames me for his mother's death." Spottedleaf spat.

"Nonsense! How can he blame you for your sister's death when you were doing everything you could to save her!" Spat out Smallear. "I know I watched it happen when I was a warrior. He should give you some dignity of saving her, not condemning you!"

Halftail hisses at him, "Mind your own Business Smallear!"

Dappletail shook her head at those two, " Tigerclaw is a great warrior…..I'm sure he doesn't blame you sweetheart….maybe it comes off that way but deep down he knows it is not your fault. It happens. Now go be with your brother….I'll deal with these _kits_."

"Who are you calling _kits, _we're not kits!" Smallear growls.

Spottedleaf left the elders den when all three of them were growling and hissing at one another. She then makes her way through the underbrush to the gravesite of all of their fallen warriors and elders. When she arrives she sees the lone figure perch by his littermate's grave. Spottedleaf found a white near a small tree…she plucked it from the low branch and carried it in her mouth to where her brother is.

In silence she padded up to her sister's grave and places the small white flower on her stone. Patchpelt gave a faint smile to her. Then he softly replies to her, "I didn't think you, out of all cats will come."

Spottedleaf looks at her brother, "She was my sister Patch…she still is part of me."

Patchpelt looks down on his little sister, "I know…but you to come here, as a reminder of her death…"

Spottedleaf stares at her sister's grave, "I wanted to come….so that I can stop doubting myself as a medicine cat….and be a mentor to Cinderpaw as Featherwhisker was to me…Leoparedfoot's death, is one of my biggest struggles I still have….even now."

Patchpelt looks at her, "But you've grown a lot since then."

Spottedleaf didn't look up at him, "yes…but since her death…I was scared of being a medicine cat. Her death, had shaken my faith in medicine, in StarClan and even in myself, that I thought that I will kill the whole Clan. My brother Redtail, had more success then I did in his training. I was in a dark cloud for awhile. My mother tried to tell me it was not my fault that she died, but still I could never pull out of my self doubt. It wasn't until my saving grace, Redtail, who got me to see the light. But for the longest time, I thought I was curse by StarClan, for killing my own sister."

Patchpelt wraps his tail around her small frail body, "Well…I am so glad you're not…because, you are the best medicine cat in this Clan. You are truly gifted."

Spottedleaf nuzzles her brother's side for assurance. And together they sat there in silence reflecting on the found memories of their beloved sister. It was more so with Patchpelt, it was his littermate. Spottedleaf has some found moments of her, but they were a bit hazy.

Not long after, a soft voice sounded behind them. Both Patchpelt and Spottedleaf turn their heads to see who it was, "Spottedleaf….you are wanted back in your den….a warrior needs your assistance." Mousefur was standing a few fox leaps back.

Spottedleaf looks up at her brother, "Go….I'll be fine…thanks for the company, and for being here."

Spottedleaf smiles to him and gave him a friendly lick to his face. Then she left to go with Mousefur. "How'd you know where to find me?" Spottedleaf asks when they arrive back into the camp.

"Dappletail told me….she told me today is the anniversary of your half sister's death…and the one place we have to visit the dead is well….the burial grounds for elders and fallen warriors." Mousefur stated.

"oh…well I best go check on my patient." Spottedleaf padded off to her den. In the corner of her eye she sees that Tigerclaw is talking with Bluestar, must mean the patrol is back.

When Spottedleaf goes into her den to her dismay it was Fireheart on the sick table. Spottedleaf wasted no time to go over to him, "Great StarClan! What happen to you?"

Fireheart got up and felt weak and tired. He shivered a bit when a cool breeze russled his pelted. Fireheart managed to stand as he faced her, "went on a patrol with Tigerclaw and Longtail, trying to find a safe passage to get to Fourtrees. Then Tigerclaw made me go on a branch which was unstable to go across, and then next thing is….I ended up in halfway in the swollen stream. If it wasn't for Longtail, I could have drowned."

Spottedleaf heartache when Fireheart told her everything what happened. Then a fire of anger burned in her heart toward her nephew. But the anger only lasted about a second or two when Cinderpaw came in from the fern tunnel.

"What…..Fireheart? Why are you here? You look like death rolled you over with a log? What happened?" Cinderpaw blurted out with many questions.

Spottedleaf looks up from Fireheart and to her apprentice, "Cinderpaw what should you look for when a cat gets soaked wet?"

Cinderpaw's ears twitch with excitement. Then she looks up at Spottedleaf, "Poor breathing, sickness and leeches on fur."

Spottedleaf smiles and nods, "Very good now…examine him." Spottedleaf steps back and let Cinderpaw inspect Fireheart. Fireheart cock an eye at Spottedleaf then to his former apprentice. He was actually really amazed at how well Spottedleaf is training her. Cinderpaw asks Fireheart to take several breaths as she listens for the air flow. Once she was through expecting him then she ask him one last thing, "Are you breathing okay Fireheart? Do you feel sick?"

Fireheart looks to her, "No…everything is fine."

Cinderpaw steps back, "I think he is fine Spottedleaf. Just try not to jump into anymore flowing waters….we are not RiverClan cats."

Fireheart smiles to her and then looks up to Spottedleaf. Spottedleaf nods to Cinderpaw and she goes into the back to do a head count of herbs. Spottedleaf walks Fireheart to the entrance of her den, "She is right…you will be fine. As far as I can tell, you don't have signs of a chill, but just on the safe side, take this…it is rosemary. It will help keep the chill away. And no more adventures in the water."

Fireheart smiles to her comment. He loved her sense of humor, then he bens down and picks up the rosemary at his feet, "You do well when training her. She will be a great medicine cat. I'll see you later I need…." Fireheart lets out a yawn.

"Go….you're sleepiness is calling you." Spottedleaf smiles as she nudges him with her head. She could help but to flirt a little with that. With that nudge she watches him stagger toward the warrior's den. Then Spottedleaf goes back into her den to groom her fur in the dapple sunlight.

…

It was about dusk time when Spottedleaf and Cinderpaw met with Bluestar, Spottedleaf nods to Cinderpaw as the young she-cat limps toward her, "Bluestar….I will like to be an apprentice of a medicine cat…I think I finally know where I belong and what I can carry out my duties to this Clan."

Bluestar looks at Spottedleaf and then to the young cat. Then with a friendly purr she reply's, "I was wondering when you decided to tell me. Been waiting a while now. I see you have as much joy coming from learning about medicine and herbs whenever Spottedleaf takes you out of the camp. Your mother has told me a lot about you, and same as Spottedleaf." Then the leader gets up. "Come, I shall call a meeting. Spottedleaf, take Cinderpaw to the Highrock."

Spottedleaf smiles as Cinderpaw's tail held high in the air. She can feel her excitement raiding off her face as they made their way to the Highrock for a Clan meeting.

Spottedleaf stood on the Highrock with Cinderpaw beside her. Bluestar called out, "Let all of the cats old enough to catch their own pray, to gather around for a Clan meeting."

All the cats assemble near the Highrock. The Sun aluminate Spottedleaf's pelted, turning it to an auburn brown. Making her look radiant and beautiful. She spotted Fireheart near the center of the crowd with Graystripe beside him. She caught his eye, and he stared right back at her. He looked better than this afternoon. His shining emerald eyes glared into hers She kindly smiles back at him then her gaze lingers out to the rest of the cats.

Once every member was settled and assembled, Bluestar looks at Spottedleaf and steps back to let her speak. Spottedleaf gazes at her fellow Clanmates, then she began to speak, "Cats of ThunderClan…I have an announcement to make. As many of you know that I have been a medicine cat for quite some time, and almost had a close call of joining our fellow warriors in StarClan. If it wasn't for Yellowfang, I will not be here today." Spottedleaf looks to Yellowfang as she smiles back at her. Then she continues, "I have decided to take on an apprentice. I think it is time for me to pass on the wisdom to someone new. Who shares the same gift, and who understands the law of StarClan." She looks out and her gaze rest on Cinderpaw, "Your next medicine cat of ThunderClan will be Cinderpaw. She has shown great passion to many of her Clanmates, and she has a heart filled with care and love for medicine. The same care and love I felt back when I was at her moon."

A wave of cheers and praise came from the Clan below. Spottedleaf hops down and held up her tail to signal Cinderpaw to wait. Once the crowd below died down Bluestar spoke, "Cinderpaw do you accept the offer of apprenticeship to Spottedleaf?"

Cinderpaw boldly looks up to Bluestar and gave her reply, "Yes Bluestar I do."

Bluestar smiles and then as any other apprentice ceremony she continues, "Then at half moon you and Spottedleaf will travel to Mothermouth to be accepted by StarClan. Spottedleaf with your great experience you have shown over the years, I see to that you will give this young apprentice the knowledge and wisdom as Featherwhisker showed you. May StarClan be with you on your journey."

Spottedleaf then walks up to Cinderpaw and touch noses with her new apprentice. The moment felt so powerful, between the two of them, it felt like she was part of another realm. The Clan gathered around to congratulated both Cinderpaw and Spottedleaf. Mainly Cinderpaw. To her surprise even Tigerclaw came and congratulate Cinderpaw. He then briefly eyes Spottedleaf, and said nothing. Frostfur was so happy she was crying. She came up to her daughter and held her close and giving her encouraging licks.

"Train her well, _Speckles_. It will be hard to replace you, when you leave." Patchpelt stated beside her.

"Thanks...I will train her everything I know and learned…but part of being gifted and good as me, is by experience." Spottedleaf reminded her brother.

"Still….I'm biases. No one will be as good as you." Patchpelt replies. Then he embraces his little sister, "I'm so proud of you….Redtail will be proud."

Spottedleaf nuzzles her brother when he mention Redtail. Then he moved on to congratulate her new apprentice. Last to come congratulate was Fireheart.

Spottedleaf looks at him and he embraces her. It was the first time the can finally be close to one another not giving away their secrete romance, "Train her well…..for me okay."

Spottedleaf looks at him, and then nuzzles his face, "I will….for the both of us. She will be in my care."

Fireheart felt a tang of pain in his heart on his former apprentice, but the sight of her being happy as an apprentice for the next ThunderClan medicine cat, made him happy. He looks at her, "She can never have such a better mentor than _you_. She will make a better medicine cat, than a warrior." Then he moves on to have a moment with his former apprentice.


End file.
